My Fred
by writergal32
Summary: There are certain expectations that come with being a Wimsbly. A Wimsbly gets good grades, is polite, and certainly doesn't deal with any nonsense, but Eleanor Wimsbly has different plans. Plans that include two red-headed boys and a dark family secret. "Should I be worried?" Fred grinned, "When have you ever had to be worried whilst in the company of a Weasley?"
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. I am really excited about it!

 **SETTING:** This story begins during Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, so Fred and George Weasley's third year. However, I won't stay in their third year for very long, because most of the story will focus on their sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts and beyond.

 **Disclaimer: (I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

***Remember this is the first chapter, so it is going to be about how Eleanor (my character) meets the twins, and how they become friends and etc.***

* * *

Great Hall~

Eleanor Wimsbly was your typical 13 year old teenage witch. She was born from two magical parents and lived within the wonderful wizard world. Her father was a very well-known Healer at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and her mother was a retired Quidditch player for the Montrose Magpies as a Chaser. She lived in a perfect little wizard home with her well-known wizard family. Her older sisters had both been Prefects and one of them, Angelina, was currently Head Girl for the Ravenclaw house, where almost every single member of her family had attended, except for her mother, who had been a Hufflepuff.

Eleanor's family thrived as the center-of-attention, and all her life she had been attacked with questions about her mother and father, whether to get an autograph of the legendary Chaser Cate, or an internship with the wonderful Healer Alcom. The moment she started Hogwarts she was destined for a life of smarts and perfection. Professors expected the best work and magic from Eleanor like her sisters and the athletic ability of her mother. She was constantly asked by everyone if she would follow her fathers footsteps in becoming a Healer, to which she responded, "no" receiving her some very disappointed looks.

Eleanor felt the pressures of the people around her as she strived to be as intelligent as her sisters, though they always seemed to outscore her no matter how hard she tried, and she attempted to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team during her second year, which she did not succeed in making. She preferred to laugh and have fun but at the disapproving talks from her parents, she tended to hold in her outgoing energy and focus on being the daughter they hoped for her to be...exactly like her sisters.

So the day Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, Eleanor was more than thrilled. Finally there was someone else for everyone to look at. There was finally someone else in the lime-light, and she hoped she would stay out of it.

She, like many of the other students at Hogwarts watched in awe as Harry Potter made his way up to the Sorting Hat, hoping that perhaps he would be in Ravenclaw and take the spotlight away from her forever. She had to watch in disappointment as the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the table across the room burst into cheers. The cheers Harry Potter got were the loudest Eleanor had ever heard for a first year.

She watched as the smiling first year made his way to the table and was greeted by the Gryffindor Prefect, Percy Weasley. Beside him, two red-haired boys known as the Fred and George Weasley were screaming, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Eleanor couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw all the happy faces and excited voices from everyone in the room and hoped that maybe this year, things would be different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts was quite different than what Eleanor had expected. Professor Quirrell stood in front of the class, trying to put a brave smile on his face, but he looked very nervous. The entire classroom smelt of garlic. There were already students whispering around the room that it smelt this way because Quirrell was trying to protect himself from a vampire that he had met in Romania and was afraid was going to come after him.

The class was rather odd as Quirrell trembled and stuttered through the first lesson (which was more of a welcome back lecture than anything else), avoiding questions from students who asked about the smell. He announced that due to some unknown circumstances, their class would be shared with the Gryffindor third years starting on Wednesday. Eleanor heard a groan from her friend Marian Bombsly, who was sitting beside her.

"Sharing this stinky room with a bunch of wild Gryffindors? No thank you," she muttered as Quirrell tripped over his robe and almost landed on a students desk in the front.

"They aren't _that_ bad," Eleanor whispered back, "besides, aren't you the one that always complains their aren't any good-looking third year boys in our house? Perhaps one of these Gryffindors will catch your eye."

Marian rolled her eyes, "Please. The only good thing about Gryffindors coming into our class is that they might make Quirrell so nervous he'll let us out early to avoid confrontation with them."

Eleanor giggled as she glanced up and watched Quirrell grab his turban, which was still placed firmly on his head, with a worried look on his face. He had apparently gotten the turban from an African Prince during his year travelling and getting some good hands-on experience. He wore the thing religiously, never taking it off, never letting anyone touch it. He was never seen without it on his head. The turban had an odd smell to it if you got to close to him.

She felt bad for the man, him being a Ravenclaw himself and all, but she couldn't help thinking the man was a little...pathetic for this job. She wondered why Dumbledore would bestow the job to him, but she trusted the Headmasters judgement.

"How many times do you bet we hear, 'P-please settle d-down t-there' with the Gryffindors in our class?" Marian continued.

Eleanor shrugged, "How many times do you think he will faint in front of the class."

The pair of them burst into giggles and got a sad, nervous sort of look from their Professor, silencing them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Defense Against the Dark Arts - Ravenclaw and Gryffindor~

Eleanor entered the room to Defense Against the Dark Arts just as a small explosion sounded from the front of the classroom. She jumped in shock and whipped her head towards the noise. An overwhelming smell of garlic hit her as she did this and she made a face before plugging her nose. In the front of the classroom, Professor Quirrell was hurrying about, trying to stop some small round object on the ground, which seemed to be the source of the smell. A couple rows back from the front, Eleanor spotted two red-haired boys grinning mischeviously and one of them slowly pointed their wand at the object from under the table. Each time Quirrell tried to grab it, the round object spun away or disappeared and reappeared.

Eleanor immediately knew who the two boys were. The Weasley twins. She had had a couple of classes with them in the past, and they were always playing pranks and causing the teachers a lot of problems. The Ravenclaw house seemed divided in what they thought. One half seemed to think that the Weasley's were hysterical, while the other found their joking about ridiculous and a waste of precious time. Eleanor personally had always thought their pranks to be quite funny.

She made her way to a desk, making sure to sit a few rows away from the twins so that she wouldn't be in the way of any other tricks up their sleeves. After Quirrell finally caught the object and attempted to clear the air with a charm, he cleared his shaky throat and stood in front of the classroom.

"W-welcome to c-class today, R-r-ravenclaws and Gryif-f-f-findors. I'm p-pleased to have you all here," he gulped nervously and readjusted the turban on his head, "Today we will s-split int-to groups to pract-t-tice some spells we learned from last y-y-year."

Immediately the room was full of whispers as people asked each other to be in their groups.

"Hey," Marian whispered to her, "Wanna be in a group?"

Before Eleanor could respond, Quirrell cleared his throat, "I ha-a-ave decided t-t-that it will be easiest to p-p-pair everyone up beforehand. This will help you to get to know p-p-people from other houses eh?"

There was a loud moan from everyone.

Quirrell gave a small, timid, smile, "Ah, n-n-none of th-th-that. T-t-turn to page 12 in your b-books and read the review," Quirrell waved his wand and several papers floated around the room, stopping in specific corners, "Y-you're names are on the p-p-papers, so find your group and get g-going."

"I hope we're in the same group," Marian moaned quietly as she collected her books and stood up. Eleanor smiled and picked up her own books. Marian was always a little dramatic. She was obsessed with boys, and loved to sit and gossip. That wasn't typically the sort of person Eleanor associated herself with, but she and Marian had just clicked ever since their first day at Hogwarts. She never cared about Eleanor's family status, and was always on her side when Eleanor's sister tried to push her too hard. However, sometimes Marian was a little clingy and needy, making it harder for Eleanor to venture out and talk to other people.

"I guess we'll have to see," Eleanor said with a shrug. It took them a moment to find their names, because there were several different groups and many people crowding around each paper in search of their own names. As it turns out, Marian was not in Eleanor's group. Eleanor found herself in a group that was very much dominated by Gryffindor students. There were a couple of Ravenclaw girls she knew, Susan and Genevieve, but wasn't exactly friends with, and a couple of Ravenclaw boys whom she didn't remember the names of. The rest of the group were Gryffindors. She noticed as she came to sit down that the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws weren't interacting with each other much, and that the Ravenclaws sat with their chairs grouped together on one side and the Gryffindors sat on the other side.

Eleanor decided to take a seat between Genevieve and an empty chair near a Gryffindor boy who was laughing loudly at something one of the others had said. He had dark-skin and dreadlocks, and Eleanor recognized him as the boy who did some of the commentating at Quidditch games, but she couldn't seem to remember his name. She pulled out her book and flipped to page 12 then looked up at the group, who were still talking amongst themselves. She noticed that Genevieve and Susan were already discussing the chapter to each other, ignoring everyone else.

Suddenly a boy dove into the chair next to her, laughing loudly and yelling something at someone else from across the room. She jumped as his body knocked into hers a bit as he almost fell off his chair and he turned to her with a big smile on his face.

"Whoops! Sorry!" It was one of the Weasley twins. He had flaming red hair like the rest of his family, which was very messy, a freckled face and brown eyes that bore into hers with a mischievous glint in them.

"Careful there Weasley," the boy who was sitting next to him called and he snickered, sitting up in his chair.

"Shut up Lee," he shouted back before turning back to me. Ah yes. Lee Jordan. How could Eleanor have forgotten?

"So, who do I have the pleasure of meeting," he asked wiggling his eyebrows playfully and sticking out a hand. Eleanor couldn't help but grin at the look on his face and took the outstretched hand, "Eleanor Wimsbly." Eleanor hadn't introduced herself in a long time, since it seemed everyone knew her name, due to her family, so she was secretly pleased that this boy didn't seem to know who she was.

"Ah, yes, Wimsbly," the boy said as if he had known it all along. Eleanor supposed that it was very well possible that he had known it all along because of the fact they had certainly had classes together in the past, but had never spoken. Or he recognized the last name.

"You're the one who has been getting the highest marks in our grade for the past couple of years aren't you?" the Weasley twin asked. Eleanor could feel her face go red.

"I'm surprised you knew about that," Eleanor replied.

The boy grinned, "Didn't think I was the grades type of guy eh?"

"Nope," Eleanor replied. The boy laughed, "Ha! Blunt much?"

"Hey you said it not me," Eleanor replied raising an eyebrow and making the boy laugh.

"Blunt and sassy. I think we are going to be friends Eleanor Wimsbly. I'm Fred Weasley by the way."

"I know who you are." Eleanor replied and immediately wished she hadn't. That was a really embarrassing thing to say. She felt her cheeks heat up even more.

"Do you?" Fred asked giving her a cheeky grin.

"One doesn't simply go to Hogwarts and not know who the Weasley twins are," Eleanor responded with a laugh then said, "But don't let that go to your head."

"Never." Fred grinned before turning to a group on the opposite side of the room and shouting, "Hey George! We're pretty popular around here, did you know?"

George grinned back, "Excellent! Shall we sign autographs at lunch?"

"Ha, knowing you two the autographs would end up spitting ink at anyone who took one," Eleanor said sarcastically. Fred turned to her with a devilish look in his eye, "Eleanor Wimsbly...THAT is a brilliant idea!"

"I wasn't being..." Eleanor started but the wheels in Fred's mind were already turning.

"Lee," Fred said hitting Lee Jordan on the back, "change of plans for lunch!" He then turned and pulled out a piece of paper and his quill.

"We'll have to figure out all the right spells," Fred muttered to himself, a plan hatching in his head.

"You can always try the touch-keep spell," Eleanor suggested. Fred looked up at her with his eyebrows scrunched together, "The what?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes dramatically, then dug a book out of her bag and flipped through the pages till she found what she was looking for. She jabbed her finger into the book and motioned for Fred to take a look.

Fred leaned towards her and the book and began to read aloud, "...any object of your choice may temporarily be used to hold any item the owner wishes. Place the spell on the object and the wizard or witch must merely touch it to release the item again."

The look on Fred's face made Eleanor laugh, "So what do you think?"

Fred wiggled his eyebrows yet again, "I think...are you doing anything for lunch Eleanor Wimsbly?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Immediately after class Fred dragged George and Lee over to where Eleanor stood and quickly made introductions before springing into action. He and George had a look on their face that made Eleanor certain that they were about to get into some real trouble. Lee Jordan had a very similar expression.

"Well," George said happily, "Let's go! Our lunch break doesn't last forever!"

Instead of heading to the Great Hall, Fred, George, and Lee led Eleanor outside, passed the Black Lake, and into a group of trees. The three of them sat down, and Eleanor awkwardly followed suit. She didn't really know any of these boys, just had heard and seen the ridiculous (yet funny) things they had done. The three of them were already leaning in, looking at Fred's textbook, which he had pulled out after Eleanor had showed him what page the spell was on.

Eleanor watched them silently for a minute as they read the page thoroughly before Fred looked up at her, "So how do you suggest we pull this off Eleanor?"

She was shocked for a moment. _The Weasley twins are consulting me on how to execute their prank._

"Well," she said, scooting towards them and the book a little, "If you're going for the autograph idea, you're going to have to charm a lot of pieces of paper. Unless you have one specific target in mind?"

The three boys grinned wickedly. George was the first one to speak, "Well, what if we hand out papers to like, everyone in the school and then..."

"How are you going to get all of the papers to everyone in the school before they explode the ink?" Eleanor interrupted. George looked at her thoughtfully, "You're right."

The more Eleanor looked at Fred and George, the more easy it was for her to tell them a part. Sure they looked a lot a like, but there were small differences that gave them away. Like the way Fred raised his eyebrows a lot more when he spoke, or the way George scrunched up his nose as he read, or how the freckle patterns on their faces were different. Eleanor felt a blush creep across her face for noticing that detail about them. Or any details about them for that matter. She hardly even knew them.

Lee's face lit up, "What if we put the touch charm in a specific spot on the paper, like on your signatures or something, so when they touch that spot, the ink blasts out!"

Fred nodded, "Yeah Lee, that's kind of been the idea this whole time," Eleanor tried to stifle a giggle as Fred rolled his eyes teasingly then continued, "But, the question is, how do we make sure that it doesn't explode immediately after they grab it. We want it to explode on everyone at the same time."

Eleanor flipped through her textbook thoughtfully. A certain spell on one of the pages stood out to her and she grinned before looking up at the boys, "What if we put some type of timer on them?"

The boys looked up at her in surprise for a moment before giving her their devilish grins and nodding for her to continue. She smiled and got onto her knees in excitement so she could speak faster, "If we set a specific time for the papers to explode, then everyone will get hit at the same time. That way no one will get splattered on before another and rat you out."

George nodded excitedly and followed Eleanor's example by getting onto his knees, "What if we give all the first years one. They would be the easiest to convince to take an autographed picture. And then, we can set the ink to splatter them while they are all in their next class. The professors will go nuts!"

The four of them immediately dove into all the details, Eleanor pointing out all the spells they could use, and the boys joking and laughing and figuring out how they were going to accomplish the prank. In that moment Eleanor felt something inside her she hadn't felt in a long time. That energy and excitement she had been burying for years to keep her parents happy was finally bubbling to the surface again, and she knew she had just made three friends that were going to change her life forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The prank went brilliantly. The first-years took the autographs eagerly, and before the day was over, there was ink splattered in several of the classrooms. The four of them were unfortunately caught when they witnessed one of the classes explode in ink as they walked by, and went racing around the corner laughing and ended running right into Professor McGonagall, who gave all four of them detention. McGonagall looked completely shocked when she saw Eleanor in the midst of the three boys and didn't believe she had anything to do with the prank until Eleanor admitted to it. Fred and George stared at her in shock when she admitted to her crime. They weren't used to that. Most people threw them under the bus. McGonagall was suspicious but gave all four of them detention none the less.

Eleanor's parents found out about her detention that night and the next morning they sent her a very large Howler, yelling how a Wimsbly had never had detention before, and how she had disgraced her family name. Her older sister, Angelina burst into tears in embarrassment when she found out. Eleanor showed the Howler to the boys, expecting them to laugh but they didn't.

"Wow," George said after it finished. Eleanor gave him a confused look, "What's wrong George?"

George and Fred exchanged looks before he spoke, "Your parents really expect a lot of you."

"And we're the ones..." Fred started.

"That got you that detention." George finished. The pair of them looked rather ashamed. Eleanor was completely shocked.

"You both know this isn't your fault right?" Eleanor said, pushing aside the ripped shreds of the Howler, as it had torn itself apart.

"Of course it is!" Fred exclaimed.

"We're really sorry Eleanor." George said, his face red. He was rubbing his hands together as if he was nervous Eleanor was going to go into an angry rage and attack the pair of them.

Eleanor couldn't help but smile at their faces, "Guys, you don't have to be sorry. Helping you with that prank was the most fun I've had in a long time. I already knew my parents didn't approve of this sort of stuff. This Howler is no surprise."

A thought hit Eleanor and she grinned widely at the two boys. Fred and George glanced at each other confused then looked back at her.

"Why are you,"

"Grinning like that?" Fred finished for George.

"Because I've just thought of something."

"Care explaining. You look rather frightening when you're grinning all madly like that," George said.

"My parents have always told me they wanted me to do something extraordinary. Something that no other Wimsbly has ever done before," Eleanor explained still grinning.

"Yeah..."

"So?"

" _SO_ ," Eleanor looked from one boy to the other and throwing her hands in the air triumphantly, "I've just done it. Boys, you're looking at the very first Wimsbly prankster."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That ink prank was the first of many for Eleanor and the Weasley's. She became a regular for them, whether it was looking up spells for them to use, or keeping an eye out for Filch as they set up their traps. She even helped them bewitch snowballs to follow Quirrell around and pelt the back of his precious purple turban. The twins tried to convince her to stay in the background so she wouldn't get caught, so that she wouldn't get detention anymore and give her mother a heart-attack, but Eleanor just shook her head and said she was, "Doing what she was destined to do." The boys could only grin in return.

Eleanor loved every second of her time spent pranking with the Weasley's. She loved the excitement of creating and executing the plans. She was surprisingly very good at coming up with pranks, which pleased the Fred, George and Lee Jordan greatly. The Weasley's showed her more hidden passages of the castle than she had ever imagined there being, and the best part was that with Harry Potter at school, no one even seemed to care about her anymore. She went by unnoticed by most people these days, and when they did talk about her, it was always, "her and those Weasley boys". She loved every second of not being attached to her family name.

Her sister, Angelina, however, did not approve of the spotlight turning from the Wimsbly's and landing on Harry Potter. _"He didn't work for the spotlight like our family has"_ Angelina would say. Eleanor rolled her eyes at this.

"Do you really think that sweet first-years likes or wants the attention? I've talked to him Angelina and he is very humble. No idea why you hate him so."

"Hmph." Angelina replied angrily.

And what angered Angelina even more that Hermione Granger, a first-year Gryffindor, was single-handedly topped all of their records when it came to academics. She learned spells quicker than anyone else had ever seemed to have done and my was that girl intelligent.

"That girl reads books faster than humanly possible!" Angelina squealed in the Ravenclaw common room one day. Eleanor and Marian, who sat on a couch facing away from Angelina, both rolled their eyes.

"And Ravenclaw is being put completely to shame because of it! With how impressive her intelligence is, she _should_ have been a Ravenclaw! This is a total outrage!"

One of Angelina's friends patted her on the back, "We all knew this day would come Angelina. Everyone just thought that it would be Eleanor showing you up, as you did your older sister."

Angelina laughed wickedly, "Please. Eleanor doesn't try _nearly_ hard enough in school to beat me. She definitely didn't seem to get the smart gene."

Eleanor had to hold Marian back, as she almost leapt from her seat to say something to Angelina."It's not worth it Mars," Eleanor whispered, pulling her back down in her seat.

"I don't understand why she says things like that!" Marian growled, "You're just as smart as she is!"

"Oh please Marian. That girl gets perfect O.W.L.'s. I can never compare to that!"

"You're 13 El! You'll show her! And once she finally graduates and is gone things will be so much better, I promise!"

Eleanor was about to respond when Angelina's high-pitched voice rang through the common room, "And the way she has gone prancing around with those Weasley boys! UGH! I've never seen two people prank so much in my life! They are absolutely ridiculous! I'm telling you, those boys are going no where in life, and anyone who's friends with them will be dragged down with them."

Eleanor looked back and saw Angelina's glare directed at her. She gave her a smile back that didn't reach her eyes before turning back around and shoving her nose in a book. Angelina could say all she wanted, but Eleanor didn't care. Being a prankster was the most fun she had had in years, and she wouldn't be stopping on the account of her older sister. Marian was right. She was 13 years old. And she really did get well marks, even if they weren't Hermione Granger perfect or in league with her sister. She was a Wimsbly prankster. And she was the best Wimsbly prankster there had ever been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **Claimer: (I do own Eleanor Wimsbly :D)**

Just a reminder that these first few chapters are more just quick scenes that show the friendship growing between my OC, Eleanor, and the twins, and the relationships between them. Once we get to the fourth Harry Potter book, which will be their sixth year at Hogwarts, things will start to go a little slower and flow a little better. And for all you romance fans, the romance is a slow process but it's coming. I promise it's coming. :D

ENJOY!

* * *

~The Next Year~

Eleanor and the Weasley twins quickly became good friends. When she wasn't in class or with her fellow Ravenclaws, or slaving away on homework, all of her time was spent with them. They had even invited her to come play Quidditch ("It's okay if you're not good Eleanor, that just means more points for us!") with them over the summer, but her parents had tried to make her as busy as possible in hopes that she would forget about the two of them and the way she had recently been behaving and go back to her good girl ways. Her parents were quite disappointed when even with her being away from the Weasley's for a whole summer, she still wrote to them and spoke of them frequently (being the wild twins they were, they didn't necessarily write back often, but enough to give Eleanor someone to talk to). Her parents sorrowfully had given up when more important things had come up in the family, and were for the time being, ignoring her completely to show their disapproval, which Eleanor couldn't have been more pleased about.

Eleanor went back to Hogwarts, excited for a new school year full of whatever the twins came up with and no Angelina to scorn her every move.

"You're brother came to school in a flying car!" Eleanor said, still in awe of what had happened, "Mind you, he and Harry really did hurt that Whomping Willow and all, but still! A flying car!"

"Yeah, yeah quit rubbing it in," George said sorrowfully, sitting on the grass near the Black Lake. It was their second day of their fourth year at Hogwarts, and everyone was talking about the amazing way Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had flown an enchanted car to Hogwarts rather than riding the train. It of course was a serious thing because according to the rumors, seven muggles had seen them, but that didn't stop the students from talking about it in awe.

Fred sat beside George on the grass, looking just as glum and muttered, "Wish we would've thought of that."

Lee Jordan and Eleanor sat across from them, and the two glanced over at each other and rolled their eyes. Fred and George were very jealous of the entrance their brother had made.

"Oh Merlin, quit crying about it boys," Eleanor said leaning over to hit George on the arm, "you both have got an incredible reputation. Let Ron have this one moment."

Fred looked up and wiggled his eyebrows, "You think we're incredible eh?" George and Lee laughed and Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant."

"She's swooning over us Freddie," George teased, fanning Eleanor's face with his hand teasingly. She swatted it away and put on her most serious face, " _Please_. You wouldn't have succeeded in _half_ the pranks you pulled off last year without me."

Lee laughed and Fred and George shrugged their shoulders saying in unison, "We could've managed."

"Yeah?" Eleanor questioned. The two of them both nodded their heads.

Fred wiggled his eyebrows, "We have,"

"Our ways,"

"Of doing it!"

Eleanor wasn't sure what they meant by that. Lee Jordan just nodded and said simply, "It's true." and they all went quiet as if the conversation should end there, the three of them knowing something she didn't.

"Well are you going to tell me how you would be so perfectly content without me?" Eleanor tried to sound like she was joking but she really was very curious at their confidence in themselves. What could they possibly know that she didn't?

"No," George said with a shrug. Eleanor glared at them causing them to all laugh.

"Fine," Eleanor crossed her arms, "If you're so good by yourselves I'll just leave then." She jumped to her feet and began to walk off, and the boys, laughing loudly followed her.

"El wait!" Fred laughed, jogging up to her to join her, "Don't get offended. We were only joking."

"Well, we do have our ways," George pointed out, causing Fred to shoot him a look. George cleared his throat, "Erm, but that still doesn't mean we don't need you."

"Besides, it's a lot more fun when it's all of us," Fred said with a cheeky smile. Eleanor pursed her lips in an attempt not to smile back.

"Well I'm still going to leave," she said, picking up the pace. The boys kept up easily, George and Lee on her left and Fred on her right.

"El come on! Don't go pouting away now! We need to figure out a good prank to start off the year right!" Lee whinned. Eleanor stopped abruptly causing George and Lee to crash into eachother, "I'm not pouting away."

"It sure looks like it," George responded, rubbing his shoulder. Fred nodded.

Eleanor folded her arms across her chest, "Why don't you just use your secret resources if you want to plan a prank so badly?" She raised an eyebrow, "Besides...If we're being honest, I think I'd rather work with some pranksters that are more popular...Ron and Harry."

The three boys gave her a look that seemed to scream _TRAITOR!_ Eleanor gave them all a devilish grin and dashed off towards the castle, knowing she was probably going to pay for that comment. The boys, as expected, chased after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Three Weeks Later~

Eleanor sat in the library with some of her fellow Ravenclaw fourth years: Candice Grey, Helminia Craigs, Sisley Mandrove, and Marian. These four girls all roomed together in the Ravenclaw dormitories so they typically studied together, and were all pretty good friends.

"Merlin's beard! Does Snape have to give so much homework every night?" Candice whined as she dipped her quill into her ink and continued writing the long report Snape had assigned them earlier that day. The other girls moaned in agreement.

"At least we are getting it done now, so we can focus on the other boat-loads of homework we have later!" Sisley said in her typical positive voice. She was a very bubbly and intelligent girl, one whom Eleanor's sister, Angelina, had absolutely adored when she was still at Hogwarts. Angelina once told her that she wished _Sisley_ were her sister instead of Eleanor. Eleanor would have been more than happy to make that possible.

The girls continued to do their homework, moaning about the workload, (except for Helminia of course, who scribbled away furiously at her work) and giggling about cute boys walking by.

"Speaking of cute boys, Eleanor has quite the crew hanging around her," Candice said with a sigh, "You are _so_ lucky."

Eleanor made a face, "What? You mean Fred and George?" Candice nodded enthusiastically, and the other two girls followed suit.

"Those two are _gorgeous!_ " Sisley said quietly, a blush rushing up to her cheeks. Eleanor couldn't help but laugh at her face, "Oh please."

Helminia nodded in agreement with Eleanor. She was a very serious student, saying she had no time for boys, so whenever there was an argument, she would side with whoever was bashing on boys the most.

Marian gave Eleanor a look, "Oh come on El, you're telling me that in all the time you've been running around with them, you haven't thought once about how lucky you were to be with that handsome crew? I mean, Weasley twins, score. _Lee Jordan?_ Score. How ever did you manage to get an in with them?"

Eleanor just shook her head, "You three are ridiculous. Those are my _friends_. I've never considered them anything more!" And it was true. Eleanor had never really considered them before in that sort of way. She just enjoyed their company and friendship.

Candice rolled her eyes at this statement, "Right. ' _Friends'."_

Helminia started blabbing off about how girls didn't have to be in love with the boys to be friends with them and Eleanor opened her mouth to respond to Candice's remark when Sisley's face suddenly turned a dark shade of red as she looked at something behind Eleanor. Marian had seemed to notice this too and looked over, then raising a playful eyebrow she whispered, "Speaking of your friends..."

Just then there was a loud, "PSSST."

Eleanor turned around and saw George, peeking out from behind a bookshelf a few feet away. Eleanor raised an eyebrow at him.

"El," he whispered, motioning at her with his head to come over. She turned back to her friends.

"I've gotta go. But!" she put up a finger as they all started giggling and whispering 'I told you so! I knew it!' "This does not mean anything ladies. George probably just has a question for me. I'll be back in a moment."

"So that one is George?" Candice asked, glancing back over at him, twirling a strand of hair with her index finger.

Eleanor glanced over at him again just as he whispered another rather loud, "PSSST. EL!" Merlin! If George didn't keep it down, they would have Madam Pince, the strict librarian, to deal with.

She motioned to him to give her one minute and his head disappeared behind the bookshelf again. She shook her head, "Yeah, that's George alright. I don't know why he's hiding behind a bookshelf, but I guess I'll find out."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Marian teased. Eleanor shot her a glare as the other two burst into giggles. Helminia rolled her eyes and continued to write her paper.

Eleanor started gathering all her books when another "EL!" was hissed towards her.

"One second!" she hissed back, looking over her time it was Fred, who was standing beside the bookshelf, instead of hiding behind it like George. She watched as George's head popped back out again, his eyes dancing with excitement and anticipation.

 _Oh boy. They've got something big planned._ She thought to herself. She shoved her books in her bag and shot all her giggling friends a glare before rushing over to Fred, who grabbed her arm and dragged her through several rows of bookshelves, out the library door and towards a statue that had a secret passage behind it.

When they finally stopped running and made sure the coast was clear, Eleanor turned to the two boys.

"I didn't know you two knew where the library was," she teased. They both gave her a playful glare. She laughed, "So? What do you need that was apparently so urgent you had to hiss at me a thousand times and almost cost me a scolding from Pince?"

"It was three times you drama queen," Fred snapped back and the twins both rolled their eyes dramatically.

"Whatever."

" ANYWAYS, We've been talking," Fred started.

"And we have this brilliant idea,"

"But there is a lot of work that's going to have to go into it see,"

"So we," George motioned to him and Fred

"After much discussion," Fred's eyes looked like they were going to burst from excitement.

"Decided that we will show you,"

"Our secret weapon,"

"To all our success,"

"so you can help us out with our prank!" Fred and George looked so very pleased that Eleanor couldn't help smiling along with them.

"Merlin, you both look as if you are about to burst!"

Fred grinned, "That's because we're about to show you something so secret, Lee Jordan himself has only been allowed to see it once."

"And we wouldn't let him touch it," George added in.

Eleanor smiled, "Well come on then! Show me!"

Fred and George glanced at each other and nodded, then turned their attention back on Eleanor.

"Eleanor, you must promise that you will never speak of this to anyone!" Fred whispered suddenly, his eyes looking very serious. Eleanor nodded, slowly, starting to get a little more nervous about what they were going to show her.

Nodding, George, Fred, and Eleanor, climbed through the secret passage by the statue and looked around to make sure no one was about. When they were satisfied that it was safe, George reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. It looked like it was blank from what Eleanor could tell, but she asked no questions.

She watched the two boys silently, as they smiled fondly at the paper, and then Fred took out his wand and touched the parchment saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Eleanor watched in awe as the blank parchment suddenly began to fill with words. The boys nodded her closer and she scooted over till she was merely a few inches from touching it. George opened up the parchment to reveal a map. But it wasn't just any map, there were things moving on the page, and there were names. Eleanor's mouth dropped open.

"Is this...is this Hogwarts?" She asked in awe, pointing at the map, but being careful not to touch it. Fred and George grinned widely and nodded.

"This is a map of the entire Hogwarts school," Fred explained.

"It shows every room,"

"Places outside of Hogwarts castle,"

"And the people within it," George finished. He pointed to a room on the map, "See that? That's Filch and Mrs. Norris in his office."

"And that," Fred said, pointing to another room, "Is the library. See where all your friends are sitting?"

"And that's how you knew exactly where is was," Eleanor said in an amazed whisper. She watched as McGonagall paced back and forth in her classroom, teaching. She watched Hagrid walking outside, up to the castle. She watched Dumbledore pace in his office. She pointed at three names grouped together.

"And there's us!" she exclaimed, her finger hovering over the paper. The boys nodded eagerly, "It's okay El, you can touch it."

"Really?" Eleanor whispered, looking up into their eyes. They both smiled and nodded and Fred winked at her, "We trust your hands are more clean than Lee Jordan's."

Eleanor smiled appreciatively before touching her name on the paper. She saw Ginny Weasley's name, Fred and George's sister, in an empty classroom by herself. She saw Moaning Merytle's name in the bathroom floating back and forth, and Gilderoy Lockhart in his office, probably reading his own book and swooning at his own adventures. She noticed Percy Weasley's name near the Ravenclaw tower entrance and Penelope Clearwater, the prefect of Ravenclaw, walk out the door, and the two of them headed off together. Eleanor didn't mention it to the boys.

"This is incredible," Eleanor kept whispering as she watched each person. She glanced up at the boys and saw their beaming faces as they watched her look in awe. She smiled at them, "So, why _are_ you giving me this great honor?"

Fred and George smiled devilishly at her together. Fred leaned forward and pointed at a room on the map. Eleanor also leaned forward to see what it was and realized he was pointing at the kitchen. There were several names clumped together in the room.

"The kitchen? What, you boys don't get enough food in the Great Hall, so you're going to break into the kitchen?"

Fred shook his head, "We've gone in there plenty of times, it's just tricky. But that's not the point."

"We need to get into the kitchen," George said leaning forward in excitement, "for a real doozy of a prank."

Eleanor smiled, "I'm listening."

"We want to sneak into the kitchen and put a hair-changing potion into everyone's drinks!" Fred blurted out as if he would've burst if he hadn't said it.

Eleanor's mouth dropped open, "That...is extremely risky. Not to mention you'll be in _major_ trouble!"

"But it would be so legendary!" George cried.

Eleanor folded her arms, "Are you _trying_ to lose points for your house? I mean, I suppose it helps my house out a bit, but still."

"But here's the thing," Fred said raising a finger to the air, "We'll put the potion in _everyone's_ drink. That means us too."

George nodded, "Everything good comes with a price."

Eleanor laughed and shook her head, "So you want to dye your own hair a different color, just so you can do a prank to outdo your younger brother?"

"Nah, this has nothing to do with that El! We just want to have a bit of fun!"

Eleanor glanced back at the map, "So what do you want me to do exactly?"

Fred grinned, "So you're in?"

"Tell me what I have to do first. And it better not be something that will lose Ravenclaw points. My sister literally almost decapitated me when I lost points for helping you two and Peeves stack all the chairs in Quirrell's classroom in the shape of Gringotts."

"Classic," George said, thinking back on the memory.

"El, look, all you have to do is keep a look-out. But, since this is so very important, and we can't risk being caught, we want you to use the map, to see ahead of time if anyone is coming and blowing our cover. It might take us a while to convince the house-elves to let us do it." Fred took the map out of George's hands and waved it in front of Eleanor's face.

"But what if the house-elves get in trouble for this?!" Eleanor cried. She had forgotten all about them to be honest.

"They'll be safe El,"

"Don't forget, we have our ways. "

"And we promise not to do it during dinner time, because _everyone_ from all the houses will be in there for sure, and I don't think even Dumbledore would be very happy if his beard turns pink. It would be a major mistake to do it then. We'll just do it during lunchtime, so only part of the student body gets it."

"But why don't you just ask Lee?" Eleanor glanced at the map and saw him sitting in the Gryffindor common room. The two twins sighed loudly, obviously annoyed with all her questions, "Because Lee Jordan gets distracted whenever a cute girl walks by."

"He gets distracted when _any_ girl walks by," George said rolling his eyes. Eleanor couldn't help but laugh at that. It was true. It didn't matter who the girl was, Lee was hypnotized the moment they walked in his direction.

Fred nudged Eleanor with his shoulder, "Besides, we trust you to take care of this map more than him."

Eleanor looked from one brother to the other, and sighed. It was very hard to say no to them when they gave her that excited look.

"Alright fine. But if my hair doesn't change back to its original color, I will personally hire a dementor to suck both of your souls."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The prank was pulled off wonderfully, however McGonagall knew who had done it in an instance, and had immediately gone after the twins, who were laughing at each other and their green hair, and dragged them off to detention after taking 15 points from Gryffindor. Eleanor had gotten off the hook, because McGonagall didn't come for her. However, Eleanor was sure she had seen McGonagall smile when Lockhart shrieked in horror that his wavy golden hair had turned into a peppered gray and white color.

A few days later Eleanor sat outside on a bench, reading a letter from her little brother Edwin. He was 8 years old, the youngest in the Wimsbly family. There was a large gap between Eleanor and Edwin because her parents hadn't been planning on having another child, but then one day they revealed to Eleanor and her two older sisters that they felt like someone was missing from the family, and had later announced that they were pregnant.

Eleanor adored Edwin and he adored her. He wrote her weekly, letting her know about the things that were going on with him at home, and he asked questions about Hogwarts. Eleanor read through his letter and smiled a little sadly as she thought about her him.

A strange whispering noise made Eleanor look up from her reading and she spotted Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater standing in the shadows near the castle door. Percy whispered something to Penelope, and Eleanor could've sworn he kissed her cheek, but they were too far away for her to tell. She shuddered at the thought of the two prefects kissing and folded her letter from Edwin, placing it inside her bag. Just then a large group of people walked out of the castle and headed her way.

She looked up and realized it was the Slytherin team, all dressed and ready to head down to the Quidditch field. Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows. _Weren't_ _Fred and George complaining that they were practicing on the field this morning?_

Eleanor then noticed the broomsticks they were carrying. Nimbus Two Thousand and One's! She stared in shock as the entire team started to march past her, all holding these expensive new broomsticks.

One of the Slytherin players, a fifth year name Henry Reynolds, stopped in front of her with a cruel smirk on his face and leaned his face down towards hers, "Like what you see brainiac?"

Eleanor crinkled her nose, "No, and I don't like what I smell either." She was referring to his hot breath that hit against her face, which smelt as if he hadn't brushed his teeth in weeks. She leaned herself away from him as he shot her a glare and stood upright again. He pointed to his broom, "You see this? These are the newest and greatest broomsticks out there. And _Slytherin_ has them. No team stands a chance against us now."

"You've got that right." a voice from the right called. Eleanor turned to see who had said this and her eyes widened. Draco Malfoy stood there, wearing the emerald green Slytherin Quidditch robes. He smirked, "My father got the _best_ brooms for the _best_ team."

"Daddy bought those brooms for you did he?" Eleanor said mockingly. Both Draco and the foul-breathed boy glared at her.

"Watch your mouth Wimsbly," Draco hissed darkly. Eleanor shot him a glare right back. The Slytherin team captian, Flint, called for the two boys to come.

"Scurry along. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Need to test fly your new toys right?" Eleanor scoffed. Draco narrowed his eyes, "I'm warning you Wimsbly."

Eleanor laughed, "What? Going to go tell your father about this?"

Draco swiftly made his way till he was right in front of her and leaned forward and in a harsh whisper he hissed, "Don't think I don't know about your little brother's secret _Wimsbly_."

Eleanor couldn't stop the look of surprise that splashed across her face. Draco smirked cruelly, "That's right. You're father didn't do as good of a job hiding it as he thought. What will the Daily Prophet say when they find out?"

Eleanor glared at Draco, "I don't know what you're referring to, but you better watch who you step on."

Draco smiled, "Sure you don't. Back off Wimsbly, or someone just might tell Peeves. You know Peeves can't keep a secret to save his life."

Eleanor had to resist the urge to gulp nervously. Her parents had warned her not to say anything about her little brother. Especially not right now. Her father was about to have a huge break in his Healer career, as he was working on a way to fix someone who was severely affected by the Cruciatus Curse. Her little brother's secret was to remain a secret. How had this annoying second year figured it out?

The team captain called Draco's name again and he moved away purposely whipping his broomstick around and hitting her in the side with it. Henry just grinned at her wickedly before running off after his team, leaving Eleanor's stomach churning uncomfortably. She didn't know how Draco knew about her family's situation, but she knew she would have to be a lot more careful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~November~

A lot had happened in the past few weeks. Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey had both been found petrified, and no one knew how. There had been writing on the wall warning them that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and that all enemies of "The Heir" should beware. Just recently Harry Potter had revealed that he was a Parselmouth and rumors were going around like mad that he was the heir that the bloody message had been referring to.

Eleanor of course found this absolutely ridiculous. That twelve-year-old boy had not opened any Chambers. She wasn't even sure if their _were_ any chambers. Fred, George and Eleanor and searched the map for days, and couldn't find anything. She assumed that either the Chamber must have been so well-hidden that not even the Marauder's, the creators of the map, had known about it or it didn't really exist at all.

Fred and George, however, were certain it existed and were determined to find it. Eleanor wasn't so sure she _wanted_ to find it. Of course she wanted the attacks to stop, but the whole thing was extremely disturbing to her.

She walked briskly through the grounds of Hogwarts, trying to make her way back to the castle. It was very windy on this particular day, so Eleanor was trying to bundle herself up well as she made her way up to the castle. When she was almost there, she noticed someone crouched beside a pillar. The person peeked out from behind it, saw something, and quickly pulled back into their hiding spot. It was Harry Potter.

Eleanor carefully made her way up to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped at her touch and let out a soft, "Wha-!"

When he saw who it was, he seemed to relax a little bit. The two of them didn't know each other very well, but Harry seemed to recognize her as one of the Fred and George's friends.

"Oh, um, hello," Harry whispered quickly, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Eleanor smiled warmly, "Hello Harry." He pressed himself up against the stone of the pillar as a voice spoke from the other side, seeming to get closer. Eleanor recognized the voice immediately.

"And then I said, 'Be gone follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or I'll curse you so hard you won't remember your own name." A bunch of girls swooned as Gildroy Lockhart said these words boldly. Eleanor grinned and looked back at Harry, who looked as if he was about to dash any moment.

"Are you hiding from Lockhart?"

Harry shook his head, "No I was just...yes."

Eleanor giggled quietly and peeked her head around the pillar. Lockhart was standing just a little ways off. She pulled her head back, "He's getting pretty close."

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh no. If he sees me, he's going to try to get another picture and send it in to the Daily Prophet." Harry's moan as he said this made Eleanor giggle again and he gave her a sorrowful look.

"Please don't let him see me."

"Of course not. I'll make sure he walks the other way," Eleanor responded. Harry smiled thankfully at her. Eleanor was about to walk around the pillar to distract the professor when she suddenly stopped and turned back to the twelve year old boy, "Harry,"

"Yes?"

"I...I just want you to know that I think those rumors are ridiculous. There's no way someone as sweet as you is the Heir of Slytherin." Eleanor whispered this quickly, as they heard Lockhart's footsteps getting nearer. Harry stared at her for a moment, and then he gave her one of the most sincere and grateful smiles she had ever seen.

"Thank you. That means a lot."

Lockhart laughed loudly only a few feet away from them, pulling them out of the special moment they had just shared. Eleanor gave Harry one last smile before rushing around the pillar and almost knocking over the laughing man.

"Professor Lockhart!" she cried happily. He turned his gaze to her, a cheeky smile on his face, "Well hello there Ms. Wimsbly!"

"I've been meaning to talk to you sir," Eleanor lied.

"Oh have you?" Lockhart asked pompously.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry dash off to safety and she smiled to herself, happy she was able to help him out. He reminded her a lot of Edwin, and she hoped she would be able to speak to him again. She turned her attention back to Gildroy Lockhart and put on a face of absolute admiration to distract this man till she knew Harry Potter was as far away from him as possible. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor was sitting in the library, this time by herself. She had seen Hermione Granger rushing by a few times, with several books in her arms, but this wasn't unusual because when didn't Hermione have books stacked up to her nose?

Eleanor sighed as she did her Divinations homework. This class was definitely not one of her favorites. She dipped her quill in her navy blue ink, and began to write when suddenly someone behind her grabbed her shoulders, shocking her. She let out a small, "Ah!" and whipped her head around, her ponytail hitting her attacker in the face.

"Gah!" he yelled, spitting out the taste of her hair, causing several people around to shush him.

"What in Merlin's...what are you doing?!" Eleanor hissed at her stupid red haired friend who was pulling a face of disgust.

"Ugh, I think I have some of your hair in my teeth!" he moaned, slumping down in a seat beside her. She rolled her eyes, "Okay, you were the one that scared me, remember?" She reached up and touched her ponytail, "Oh gross! My hair is wet where it went in your mouth!"

Eleanor stared at George in disgust as he dug his fingers through his teeth, trying to get a hair out of his mouth. She noticed his clothes were slightly different. She suddenly realized what was going on.

"George...why are you wearing Fred's clothes?"

George looked up at her in shock, "Merlin! How did you know it was me?!"

Eleanor smirked. The twin boys and her had an ongoing game of sorts. Eleanor was one of the only people the boys knew that could tell them apart easily.

Every.

Single.

Time.

They tried to trick her randomly to see if she would mix them up, but she hadn't failed yet, and she wasn't planning on failing anytime soon.

"You're too obvious. Fred doesn't button the top button there," Eleanor pointed to the top of his shirt, "And I saw him earlier wearing a striped shirt, not his button-up." George made a face at her, "You're a real freak when it comes to spotting things like this you know?"

Eleanor smiled, "Why thank you George." He shot her a glare back in response and moaned again, "Merlin, I'm pretty sure half the hair from your head is in my mouth."

"Oh stop being a drama queen."

"Shut up. Your hair taste like goblin drool."

"When have you tasted goblin drool?"

George pursed his lips and didn't respond. Eleanor loved when he couldn't make a comeback. The two of them always had playful bickering. Eleanor won some, and George won some. It was a continuing battle to see who was the wittiest.

"So did you need something, or were you just trying to trick me? I have homework to do you know?" Eleanor said, holding up her quill to his face.

"Alright you Ravenclaw, settle down," George replied, pushing the quill away from his face. He gave her a grumpy look, "One of these days we're going to get you. And we will _never_ let you forget it."

Eleanor ruffled George's hair, "Keep telling yourself that Georgie."

He held back a smile and pulled his head away from her, pointed at his eyes with two fingers and then pointed them at her, then walked away. Eleanor smiled about her victory and watched him leave before turning back to her assignments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Defense Against the Dark Arts Class~

Gildroy Lockhart was reading a long passage from his book, "Magical Me", yet again. The first time Eleanor had read Magical Me she had to admit she was impressed. But the more he read it, and the more she listened to each chapter, she had begun to doubt that anything from this book was actually truly his work.

This Defense Against the Dark Arts class was shared with Hufflepuff, and everyone was falling asleep at their desks except for a few select girls who were swooing with every word he uttered. Professor Lockhart dramatically jumped up and shot a fist in the air as he read about punching a giant in the eye, and Eleanor turned her face towards the window to daydream. A few girls gasped in awe.

The sky was cloudy and the air was crisp with the fall weather turning into winter. Eleanor noticed a bird flying towards the castle in the distance and began to watch it, wishing she could fly away from this class. But as she continued to watch the bird, she realized it wasn't a bird at all. The closer it got, the more she realized that it was very round and moving very fast. It was a Bludger ball. It must have been hit off course while one of the Quidditch teams was practicing.

It was then that she noticed someone on a broom chasing after it as it flew closer and closer to the window. That bludger must have been on the fritz, because they never came out of the field this far. The ball zoomed closer and closer, and Eleanor sat up in her seat, slowly pulling out her wand, preparing herself just in case it came blasting through. Marian turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "What? You haven't read this part of the book yet?"

"What? No...I. Woah!" Eleanor cried rather loudly as the Bludger came inches from hitting the window, but the player on the broom caught up just in time and grabbed it with one arm. Professor Lockhart thought she was making a comment about his book and he beamed at her before continuing. He was always extra kind to Eleanor because of who her parents were.

Eleanor stared at the person who held the ball and recognized him immediately as Fred Weasley. He was struggling to keep the ball in his arm, while holding his Beater bat in his other. He glanced into the window and made eye contact with Eleanor. A struggled grin spread across his face and he winked at her cheekily before tossing the ball in the air and hitting it away with the bat. It went soaring back towards the rest of the team. He turned his head back at Eleanor and stuck his face against the glass, making a ridiculous face.

Several of the students at this point had started to notice him and a few had begun to laugh. Lockhart looked up from his book, looking absolutely delighted, "Yes, it was rather funny. I knew it was a good idea to add this part into the book."

Eleanor rolled her eyes at Fred, but couldn't stop the smile from her face. Candice, who was sitting behind her, kicked the back of her chair to get her attention. She twisted in her seat to look back at her and Candice wiggled her eyebrows, "Isn't he just darling? And look at the lengths he goes to impress you."

Marian and Candice both giggled and Eleanor rolled her eyes once more. She turned her attention back to the window, and gave Fred a look. He pulled his face from the window, shouted something she couldn't understand then turned his broom around and flew off. She watched Fred's retreating body flying back to practice and smiled to herself.

Professor Lockhart jumped off the chair he was standing on and dramatically pointed to the class shouting, "And YOU can learn how to do it too!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor ran through the corridors, even though she knew she shouldn't at a time like this. Everyone was trying to get to their common rooms to pack to leave Hogwarts. Word had just gotten out that their was another attack, but this time, they had taken someone. Ginny Weasley. Sweet, innocent, little first year Ginny Weasley. Eleanor knew how much Fred and George loved her, despite their teasing, and she knew they would be distraught.

She reached the painting of the Fat Lady, panting and out of breath. She only knew where the entrance was thanks to the map the twins had shown her. She and the boys had been memorizing it, just in case their was any chance of it getting taken away from them. She knew a lot of the places by heart.

Eleanor realized then that she had no idea how to get in. It just looked like a painting. To enter the Ravenclaw common room you had to answer a question, but she didn't think that's who it was done around here.

The Fat Lady looked Eleanor up and down and with a disapproving look asked, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes," nodded Eleanor through pants, "I need to get in."

"Get in?" the painting asked in fake confusion. Eleanor groaned. She was not in the mood to put up with this.

"Oh come off it! I know this is the entrance to..."

The painting suddenly swung open and Percy Weasley stepped out, eyes red. He froze at the sight of her, but instead of yelling at her, he just sighed.

"Ginny," was all Eleanor could say. Percy stared at her for a moment, then dropped his head down towards the floor.

Eleanor sighed, "Can I see them?"

"You can't go in," Percy said, going into prefect-mode. Eleanor was about to protest but he interrupted her, "but I can go get them."

She nodded and he made her plug her ears so she wouldn't hear the password, then slipped behind the painting. The Fat Lady looked her over again and Eleanor tried not to make eye contact. A few moments later the hidden door swung back open, and Fred and George and Percy slid out, closing it behind them. Percy walked off down the corridor, leaving the three of them alone. Their eyes were blood-shot, like they hadn't slept in a while. None of them said anything. Eleanor didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered, "I know it's not much, but I'm..."

Fred suddenly pulled Eleanor into a hug, and George joined in. She could hear them sniffing, trying to hold back tears. She wished she knew how to help them. She wished she could somehow find Ginny and bring her back to them so she could see them smile. But both of the boys were in no mood to smile, and Eleanor didn't have the faintest idea of where to look for their sister.

"Why would someone take her?" Fred whispered into her hair. She shook her head, "I don't know."

"Ron says she must have known something about the chambers," George muttered. Eleanor pulled away from him, "What could Ginny have possibly known about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Fred and George both shrugged. Fred's face dropped sadly, "We shouldn't have teased her so much."

Eleanor poked his chest, "Hey, you were just trying to cheer her up. You didn't do a good job of it, mind you, but you tried. You guys cannot blame yourselves for any of this, alright?"

George glanced down at the floor and whispered, "Do you...do you think she's alive?"

Eleanor stared at him in silence. She couldn't answer that question.

The three of them stood in silence. After a few moments of this, they all muttered something about how they had to go pack and after saying good bye, Eleanor turned sadly and walked back to the Ravenclaw tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Final Hogwarts Feast~

The feasts at Hogwarts were always great, but tonight, everything was especially spectacular. Harry Potter had found the Chamber of Secrets and brought Ginny Weasley (who was indeed alive) back, Hagrid was proven innocent, all of those who were petrified were healed, Professor Lockhart was leaving Hogwarts to regain his memory, and everyone, even Filch, was smiling and happy. Eleanor glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione chatting cheerfullywith Harry and Ron. Ginny was sitting in between George and Fred, and Percy was smiling.

After eating so much food that Eleanor thought she was going to turn into the Fat Lady, she made her way out into the halls. She soaked in the peacefulness of the halls compared to the loud Great Hall, and sat down beside a statue. Tomorrow she would be going back home. It had certainly been a year she never expected. With Angelina no longer being a pain in her side, she had the freedom to do what she wanted, and actually try to do well in her studies without looking like she was attempting to be better than Angelina.

Eleanor laid her head back on the wall and closed her eyes for a moment. She could still hear all the chatting from the Great Hall, but it was faint. A strange giggling noise made Eleanor sit up. She looked around confused because she was sure she had been alone a few moments ago. She heard whispering nearby, although she couldn't tell who.

Eleanor got to her feet and tiptoed down the hall, peeking her head around the corner, and had to cover her mouth to hold in a gasp. In front of her, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater were snogging passionately. Eleanor was so shocked she couldn't bring herself to look away, although she was very disgusted. Penelope was giggling as the two snogged and Percy pulled away to whisper something in her ear, but then he made eye contact with Eleanor. He froze, staring at her in horror, and she stared back with a similar expression.

Percy immediately pulled away from Penelope, who, looking confused turned around and also spotted Eleanor. She gasped and jumped behind Percy. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Eleanor was so embarrassed at what she had just seen that she turned and sprinted down the corridor. She could hear Percy calling out after her, but she ran and ran until she had burst back into the Great Hall. No one seemed to notice. They were all still eating.

For a moment Eleanor wondered if she should tell Fred and George what she had just seen, but immediately decided against it. One, it would embarrass Percy. Two, she would have to tell them she had seen them _snogging_ and they would never stop teasing her about that. She quickly took a seat beside Marian and tried to wish away the horrid thing she had just witnessed. When Percy and Penelope walked back into the Great Hall, they were both blushing madly, but Eleanor knew she was blushing just as much and turned herself away from them, so that she could attempt to enjoy the rest of her night without seeing them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! Let me know what you think! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **(I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **Claimer: (I do own Eleanor Wimsbly :D)**

Thank you so much everyone for continuing to read my story! I love you all. I just realized that I never described what Eleanor looks like, so I will try to sneak that in here.

Okay, I just want to say, sorry if you see anything in here that is incorrect with the timeline or the story of Harry Potter. I'm doing my best to do all the research I can before writing, but, I will probably mess up soooo thanks for being patient and understanding! Love you guys! Here's the next chapter! And it is pretty dang long so I hope ya'll enjoy it haha. ;)

* * *

~Hogwarts Express - Fifth Year of Hogwarts~

During the summer, the Weasley's had taken a trip to Egypt to visit their brother Bill so Eleanor didn't hear much from them. They sent her one letter, which was full of sand and a small note that read, " _This is sand from inside one of the pyramids._ _Bring it to Hogwarts for us. We'll need it._ " And that was all she had heard from them. She had written them a couple of times, but they hadn't responded. It didn't bother her too much though. She was very busy that summer with an internship with her father. He had convinced her to come and watch what he did at St. Mungo's in hopes that it would steer her in that direction. Eleanor had to admit, it was pretty remarkable what they did there, but she just didn't feel the passion for it that her father did. It hurt her to see all these people who were in pain and suffering, or those that they didn't know how to help.

It was especially awkward when Eleanor was running and errand for her father and she ran in to Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor boy, who was coming to visit his parents. They were two victims of a Cruciatus Curse, two people that Eleanor knew her father was working with diligently. Neville was so embarrassed that she had seen him and it made her feel absolutely awful. She knew her father was trying everything he could to figure out how to help people who were in a state like Neville's parents were, but he just couldn't figure it out. And after everything happening with her brother Edwin, she knew her father had a lot on his mind.

So, when Eleanor placed her trunk on the train, she looked around, hopeful to see anyone of her friends. Her parents had already bid her goodbye before she had gotten to Platform Nine and Three Quarters because Edwin was bawling and begging her not to leave. She sighed sadly. Her brother was home alone with just his parents for company, and a few of the neighborhood kids, but they were beginning to figure out that he wasn't acting in the wizardly ways they were...and now less and less of them were playing with him.

"Eleanor!" a cheerful voice cried from behind her, which could only belong to Marian. She turned and gave her friend a large smile. Marian and her had seen each other a few times during the summer, but it was still always good to see a friend, especially when she was here by herself. She ran into Marian's open arms and hugged her tightly as the two of them giggled and said how good it was to see one another.

"I've missed you!" Marian cried as she pulled back with a smile.

Eleanor laughed, "We saw each other a few weeks ago!"

"Yes, _three weeks ago!_ I've missed my bestie since then!" Marian quickly hugged her again before putting her trunk on the train. Grabbing Eleanor's wrist, she quickly waved good-bye to her parents and then she dragged her onto the train. As Eleanor walked passed each compartment, she tried to get a look at who was in there, just in case she saw her favorite twins. She had missed them a lot.

"Here we are!" Marian said, thrusting open one of the compartments where Candice and Sisley were sitting. The girls all hugged and laughed and sat down, and Eleanor looked out the window, trying to see if she could catch a glance of red hair, but she saw nothing. She sat back in her seat and shrugged. _I'll see them once I get to Hogwarts._

The train sped off a few minutes later, and all the girls launched into the stories of their summer. They laughed and giggled and Marian scooted onto the floor so Sisley would braid her hair. They were getting close to Hogwarts now.

"So," Candice said, putting her hands in her lap, "Did you all hear about Sirius Black?"

Everyone froze at the sound of his name. Sisley was the first to speak, "Let's not talk about him." Marian and Eleanor nodded in agreement.

"But it's Sirius Black we're talking about here!" Candice whispered as a couple of first years walked by their compartment. "This guy broke out of an inescapable place! Not to mention he's barking mad. My father said that the Minister is working in overdrive to find this man. He's even on the Muggle news! I also overheard my parents say..."

"Let's not talk about it okay!" Eleanor almost shouted. Candice's father worked for the Ministry of Magic, so she always overheard him telling his wife things that Candice probably wasn't supposed to hear. She was quite the snoop. Timothy Wallace, a Muggle-born Ravenclaw, once said she was a nosey girl version of Sherlock Holmes whatever that meant. Eleanor supposed he was probably a famous Muggle and she would probably learn about him in her Muggle Studies class.

Candice pulled a face at Eleanor's abrupt response and she bit her lip in embarrassment. She just really didn't want to talk about him. The man just sounded awful. Not to mention she had been trying to convince her brother Edwin for hours that Sirius Black wasn't going to attack him and she was exhausted of thinking about the man. Just then the snack trolley wheeled passed their compartment. Eleanor jumped up, "I'm going to go get something to eat."

She quickly left the little room and followed the woman pushing the trolley, who stopped in front of one of the compartments up ahead and several people surrounded her to buy some goodies.

As Eleanor pushed her way to the front, she heard two indistinguishable voices, "This cart should sell Filibuster Fireworks, don't you think? Or maybe some of those Jelly Slugs!"

Eleanor grinned widely at the sound of George's voice. She looked through the crowd of people and spotted them immediately, due to their red hair. It was longer than the last time she had seen them. Eleanor thought it fit their personalities nicely.

Their backs were to her, because they were talking to Lee Jordan. She pushed passed a couple of second year Hufflepuffs, who looked nervous to be near a fifth year. She tried to smile reassuringly but the two children ran away from the cart. She frowned, but continued to the boys.

"Hey, red-head!" she called out. One of the twins turned to look at her, and a big grin spread across his face. He was wearing his robes already, and underneath that he was wearing the sweater he had gotten for Christmas last year, with a large yellow "F" on it. She smirked. George was pretending to be Fred again.

He nudged his brother and said something to him, and Fred turned around wearing a sweater that had a yellow "G" on it. Fred's eyes scanned the crowded train hall until they landed on her. Eleanor waited for him to smile or something, but he just stared at her, as if he were in a daze or something. His mouth dropped open slightly, and she gave him a confused smile and a wave. He quickly shut his mouth and waved back. Lee said something to him over his shoulder and he put on a forced smile and nodded.

Eleanor was very confused. Was Fred not happy to see her? Maybe George had said something to him to act like this? Maybe they were playing a prank on her. It wouldn't be the first time. On her birthday last year, the boys paid all her friends to pretend they didn't know it was her birthday, making her think that everyone had forgotten about her. Then during their double potions class together, they had thrown papers at her the _entire_ time. She hadn't acknowledge the papers, later finding out that they had written their entire plan for her birthday on them, knowing she would refuse to read them. They later gave her a couple of Filibusters and a homemade celebratory birthday card that was supposed to shoot confetti out of it. The fireworks and the card both ended up not working, but she had still enjoyed it.

Eleanor finally made it over to them, so she was standing in front of George. Fred had his back turned to her, talking to Lee. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at George.

"Why are you wearing Fred's Christmas sweater?"

George moaned, "Merlin El! Way to say that loud enough for Dumbledore to hear!"

Fred turned to her, "We were trying to see how many people at Gryffindor table would notice. Now the words going to spread!" Eleanor put on a pouty face, "Ah, poor boys." She reached up and ruffled his long hair which made him scowl and run his hands through his hair dramatically, then she said, "No one heard me. You can still do it."

Fred smiled, turning away from her slightly. Why was he being so stand-offish? The snack trolley pushed through them and was heading towards the front of the train.

Eleanor was about to ask George about Fred's behavior when suddenly the train began to slow down. She glanced down at her wizard watch. They couldn't possibly be to Hogwarts yet. She saw a few people sticking their heads out of compartments in confusion. They could hear the rain pounding outside and the train abruptly jolted to a stop. Then the lights on the train flickered out.

The trolley woman gasped and looked at all the students around her and whispered, "Get into the compartments."

Immediately students began moving and Eleanor was pushed with the crowd. Fred grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the compartment that George and Lee were jumping into and then after checking for any other students, slammed the door.

"It sounds like something is getting on board," Lee whispered.

"Or someone," George muttered. Eleanor gulped nervously. And then she felt the cold. It was a depressing sort of cold, and Eleanor abruptly got very sad. She felt as though anything happy in her life and tumbled away, and she was alone in a pitch-black room, the only sounds the rain pounding down on the train outside. She saw something black pass the door. It looked like it was floating. As it passed the feeling of sorrow intensified and Eleanor whimpered softly. Fred put a hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there.

They stood their quietly, unsure of what to do. There seemed to be more than one of the cloaked figures on the train. The door to the fours compartment flew open suddenly and someone tumbled inside, panting hard and clearly in a scared panic. Eleanor couldn't see anything in the darkness so she whispered, "Hello?"

"W-what's going on out there?!" she heard a shaky voice yelp. She recognized the voice immediately.

"Malfoy?" George asked, shifting in his spot behind Eleanor.

"Weasley," Draco said in the darkness. He was trying to sound snooty, but his voice squeaked and he sank down into a seat by the door. Eleanor glared at the outline she assumed was him. Draco Malfoy was definitely not one of her favorite people. She had the urge to push him out of their compartment, but decided against it.

They heard shouting coming from one of the compartments down the hall. Then there was a blast, and the black things soared off the train.

"What...what just happened?" Eleanor asked, looking at the other boys. The strange feeling of sorrow was gone. The boys all shook their heads.

"Do you think that was a...a dementor?" Lee's voice was barely above a whisper. George's eyes widened, "They must be looking for Sirius Black."

Eleanor's mouth dropped, "But why would they check on this train?"

George and Fred exchanged a look, "He's Sirius Black. The man is nuts. He may just try to sneak on board to get to Hogwarts."

Draco let out a strange whimpering sound. The lanterns on the train flickered back on, and the pale-faced boy immediately jumped out of his seat and fled from the compartment. Fred rolled his eyeballs at the fleeing figure, "Nice chatting with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Back to School Feast - Great Hall~

The Great Hall was decorated magnificently as usual. All the first years that walked in looked up at the ceiling in awe, and the candlesticks floating in the air. The long tables for each house were decorated nicely with their house colors. Eleanor waited impatiently for the feast to the begin, staring hungrily at the empty goblets and plates that would soon be filled with food.

Marian, Candice and Sisley sat across from her at the table, and Helminia sat to her left. On her right was a boy her age, named Aaron Burnfleet. He was the fifth year boy that a lot of Ravenclaw girls liked. She however, did not see the interest in him. He was incredibly scrawny, had thick black rimmed glasses, gray eyes, brown hair he slicked back, and he always had this smirk on his face like he knew everything.

Aaron kept adjusting his hat on his head every few minutes, and elbowed Eleanor in the ear a few times. All the witches and wizards were required to wear the hats on the first night of school, and on the last feast of the school year, so no one was very comfortable with them.

With a hungry stomach and an earache, she watched the first-years get sorted into their houses. A small blonde haired first year took a seat beside Luna Lovegood, a second year, who immediately began to ask the girl if she had seen any Nargles while she had been wearing the Sorting Hat. The girl looked uncomfortably at Luna and shook her head. Luna sighed and asked the boy next to her if he had seen any. He also shook his head.

Finally, Dumbledore stood up to address the group, and Eleanor noticed Harry, Hermione and McGonogall enter the Great Hall and take their seats. She had already heard the rumor floating around about how Harry had passed out on the train when a Dementor came into his compartment, and assumed he was late because of that. She felt sorry for him. His face was red in embarrassment, and he looked over his shoulder at a couple of Hufflepuffs who were whispering and looking at him. He frowned uncomfortably and turned his attention to Dumbledore and immediately his entire countenance relaxed. Eleanor smiled to herself.

The old wizard announced that Dementors would be protecting the entrances to Hogwarts, and warned them of the dangers of these creatures. Eleanor shot a look over at the Gryffindor table and saw Fred and George looking at each other. George made eye contact with her from across the hall and grinned wickedly. She shook her head violently and mouthed, "Don't you dare." George snickered.

Dumbledore then announced the two new professors joining them this year. Hagrid looked like he was about to cry when everyone clapped for him and it brought tears to Eleanor's own eyes. She had inherited her mother's emotional gene. She got teary-eyed a lot. When she laughed, when someone else cried. There was this portrait near the Ravenclaw tower with a woman who cried and told anyone who would listen her sorrows and her woeful tales, and she loved Eleanor, because Eleanor couldn't help but tear-up, even if she had heard the story several times. Eleanor typically tried to avoid that painting.

Finally, food appeared before Eleanor and she grabbed food greedily. Marian giggled, "Slow down there El, save some crumbs for the rest of us would ya?"

Aaron let out a bark of laughter, "You've got quite the appetite don't you?" Eleanor, with mouth full of mash potatoes, rolled her eyes. Penelope Clearwater, a few seats away from her across the table, gave her a wide-eyed look. Eleanor swallowed quickly.

She still couldn't look at Penelope in the eye after her encounter with her and Percy Weasley last year. The very thought of it made her quite ill. She noticed Percy puffing his chest out, his Head Boy Badge gleaming. She wouldn't be surprised if he had polished over twenty times on the Hogwarts Express.

"So the Minister must be really worried about Hogwarts," Aaron said nonchalantly as he buttered a crumpet in front of him, "If he's going to all this trouble to make sure the dementors protect the place."

"It's always good to have extra precautions," Helminia responded as she cut her turkey with her knife so small, that there was barely any meat on her fork when she brought it to her mouth. She was a very careful person. She used her knife on everything. She even once tried to use it on pudding, but Eleanor had yanked the knife out of her hand, much to her disliking.

"But why does the minister think that Sirius Black is going to come to Hogwarts?" Aaron continued. He shoved the entire crumpet in his mouth and swallowed it in one gulp. For being such a skinny boy, he sure did eat like a pig. And _he_ had been making fun of Eleanor's eating style? Eleanor scooted a little bit away from him as crumbs flew from his mouth, and a few landed in her pudding. She pulled a face and pushed it aside.

"Well, Black was a huge supporter of You-Know-Who. Maybe he thinks by infiltrating the one place not even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had conquered yet, he could make his master proud." A girl name Nancy squeaked. She had extremely curly, frizzy, strawberry blonde hair, with freckles scattered across her face, and large wire-glasses that took up half her face. She was extremely skinny, and had very pale skin. There was a rumor going around that she was a vampire. Eleanor didn't think so, although Nancy did have a red stain on her top lip, but Eleanor told herself it was from the punch, and not blood.

"Look," Eleanor sighed, "Black isn't getting into Hogwarts. He wouldn't dare cross Dumbledore. Even You-Know-Who feared him. As long as Dumbledore is here and the dementors do their jobs outside the entrance, we'll all be safe. Now let's talk about something else."

Aaron, Candice, and Sisley shared a look, but shrugged and Aaron shoved a small turkey leg into his mouth and when he pulled it out, all the meat was cleaned off, the bones shining. Eleanor made a desperate glance over at the Gryffindor table. Fred, George and Lee had their heads together, and excitement was visible from all the way where Eleanor sat. It was times like these when she wished she was a Gryffindor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So tell me why you're taking Muggle Studies again?" Marian complained as the pair of them walked down the halls, trying to get to class on time. Marian was upset that Eleanor hadn't taken the next Divinations class with her, but Eleanor had already chosen to take Ancient Runes and Muggle studies, so she had decided against it. Not to mention the fact that she hated that class.

"Because I think it's an interesting course and we could all benefit from learning more about Muggles," Eleanor said quickly. She bit her lip nervously. That wasn't the only reason she was taking Muggle Studies, but she couldn't tell Marian that.

Marian rolled her eyes, "We are both going to live in the wizarding world after this so why _bother_ learning about them?"

"Just because you have no intentions of being amongst muggles doesn't mean I don't," Eleanor responded. She stopped in front of her classroom door. Marian gave her once more glare, "I hate you."

"Oh you could never hate me Mari," Eleanor said with a laugh. Marian stuck her tongue out at her and marched off, but not without looking back over her shoulder and smiling at Eleanor.

Eleanor waved back at her with a smirk. She saw Hermione walking briskly to some class and she waved, but Hermione looked worried, and nodded her head curtly before racing off. Eleanor shrugged and entered the class.

There were students of all houses in this class, since it was an elective, so Eleanor took a seat beside a Gryffindor girl she recognized as Alicia Spinnet. She was writing something down on a small piece of parchment. She looked up and smiled when Eleanor sat down, "Hello."

"Hi," Eleanor smiled back, "I'm Eleanor Wimsbly. You're Alicia right? Chaser for the Gryffindor team?"

Alicia nodded happily, "That's right! I'm surprised you knew that."

Eleanor laughed, "Well, I know my Quidditch." Alicia laughed back, "True. Your mom is my _idol_. I hope to be as good as her someday!"

Eleanor smiled back, but she shifted uncomfortably, "You're already very good. It won't take too much effort to get there."

"Oh don't be rubbish! You're mom is the one of the best Chasers ever!" Alicia squealed, blushing at Eleanor's compliment. Eleanor shrugged in response. She was grateful when the professor called the class to attention.

The lesson was just an introduction to the course, but Eleanor left feeling excited. Muggles were a lot more interesting than she had previously thought. She would have to write her parents and tell them that. They didn't know too many Muggles, since they had spent most of their lives in the Wizarding World. There had been no need to meet Muggles. At least not until recently...

The moment the bell rang Eleanor quickly packed up her stuff and raced out of the room. She didn't want to talk about her mother and Quidditch with Alicia anymore, especially since Alicia had kept whispering things to her about it the entire class. She was the first one out and she turned to race down to her next class, and saw Hermione Granger walking down the hall with Harry and Ron. The three of them looked very sad, and Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Don't worry Harry. All that Grim stuff is rubbish!"

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows. Hadn't she just seen Hermione going to a class in the opposite direction earlier? Now she was walking this way as she had done previously, but with her two friends. Eleanor waved at the three of them with a confused look on her face. Hermione smiled nervously and quickly jumped back into her conversation with the boys.

 _That was weird._ Eleanor shrugged and hurried off to her next class, determined not to be late. She had this class with Gryffindor, and she hadn't really been able to talk to the boys since the train.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Defense Against the Dark Arts~

Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had been paired up again for fifth years Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Eleanor was happy about it. She entered the class and saw Marian, Sisley and Candice all sitting together, and Fred, George, Lee and Angelina Johnson sitting in front of them. Alicia Spinnet had gotten to there before her and was sitting beside some Gryffindor girls that Eleanor didn't know, which she was very grateful for. She didn't feel like sitting by her again. Helminia was sitting beside Aaron behind the other girls, comparing notes from another class they had together.

The moment she entered the room, they all waved at her. Fred, was yet again staring at her as if she was something he had never seen before. She moved a piece of her hair behind her ear uncomfortably before taking a seat next to Marian, right behind George. George shifted around in his seat, "Hey, looks like we might actually have a good teacher this year."

Eleanor glanced up at Professor Lupin. His clothes were definitely not as nice as the other teachers, and he looked young, but his hair had gray in it. He seemed overall nice enough. Then again, so did Quirrell and look how that turned out.

Eleanor shrugged, "You going to do a 'Welcome to Hogwarts' prank for him?" George just grinned in response and nudged Fred, who snickered. Eleanor kicked his chair, and he glanced back at her although he wasn't looking at her in the eyes. More like her forehead, which made her extremely uncomfortable.

"You better not have put the Filibuster fireworks in his brief case like you did with Lockhart last year." Eleanor said, staring into his eyes, trying to get him to look at her. Fred smirked, "Please. Don't offend us like that El. We don't do the same pranks twice."

"Obviously," George said, drawing out the word dramatically. Eleanor merely rolled her eyes.

"It's insulting you would even think that," Fred continued, shaking his head. Lee laughed beside him. Suddenly, he stopped and hit Fred's arm and pointed to the door. A girl that Eleanor didn't know had just walked in. Lee's face absolutely melted at the sight of her. She had light brown hair that was curled perfectly and fell down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a dark, rich, chocolate brown and she had a dimple on her left cheek. Her skin was a light tan and she smiled happily, walking in with another girl with cream-colored colored skin.

Eleanor glanced at Fred's face. He was staring at this girl the way he had stared at Eleanor on the train, except with a smile playing at the corner of his lips. Lee put his cheek in his hand and sighed. Eleanor turned to George to roll her eyes, but even he seemed captivated by this girl. She frowned.

The boys watched as the girl took a seat on the opposite side of the room. She glanced over at them and they all immediately sat up and Lee even tried to fix his dreadlocks. Not much luck with that, but the girl seemed to appreciate the effort. She made eye contact with Fred and smiled shyly. Eleanor watched Fred smile back.

She raised an eyebrow. Who was this girl? Surely she would have seen her in previous classes, but she didn't recognize her. She leaned over to Marian and Candice. They would definitely know who she was. They always knew.

"Hey," Eleanor whispered, nudging Marian's arm. Marian and Candice both leaned in so they could hear her. Eleanor nodded her head over at the girl, "Who's that girl over there. The Gryffindor."

Marian scanned the students till her eyes landed on the girl the boys were drooling over. Marian smirked and turned back to Eleanor, "That's Melinda Bakerson."

Eleanor's eyes widened, "Melinda Bakerson?" Surely it couldn't be. Melinda was a small scrawny girl with hair that was always attempted to be curled, but never quite successful.

Eleanor shook her head, "No way."

Marian nodded, "It's true. She grew up a lot over the summer didn't she?" Candice nodded in agreement and Eleanor could only stare. She had changed so much!

Eleanor felt an immediate disliking for this girl, although she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because Melinda was _obviously_ prettier than her, maybe it was because back in the day, Melinda's father had knocked her mother off her broom during a championship game and knocked her out. Or maybe...

"El, your face is all red," Candice whispered raising a suspicious eyebrow. Marian's eyes flitted to the boys in front of them, who were all glancing at Melinda again. A smug look immediately fell over her face, "Oh," she leaned closer to make sure the boys wouldn't hear and whispered, "El are you jealous?"

Eleanor pulled back in shock then hissed, "What? Jealous? Of what?"

Marian gave her a look and Candice giggled and nodded her head towards the Weasley twins. Eleanor shook her head immediately.

"I am _not_ jealous of Melinda Bakerson," Eleanor insisted. Marian and Candice were both smirking at her and she turned away from them, feeling her face burning with annoyance.

 _I'm not jealous. Why would I need to be jealous?_

Eleanor glanced down at her own raven black hair that was completely identical to her sisters, and it didn't look as shiny as Melinda's. Her skin wasn't nearly as nice as Melinda's either. Eleanor's eyes were also green, and they reminded her of a toad. Gross. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, unsure of why she was comparing herself to this girl right now. That girl didn't matter.

Professor Lupin called the class for attention and Fred turned to Eleanor and gave her one of his usual mischievous smiles some of his hair falling into his face. _Oh boy. Here comes their prank._

Professor Lupin welcomed the class, and talked about his rules then grabbed his briefcase and opened it. Eleanor waited for the explosion...

Nothing happened. She could see the confusion on the twins faces as they glanced at each other. They saw the professor toss something to the side and they realized it was a Quill-Squirt, a clever contraption that was supposed to spray ink all over ones target. It hadn't gone off. The two boys crossed their arms angrily. Somehow their plan had failed. They started to whisper quietly and then Fred turned to Eleanor, "Either we set it up wrong,"

"Which is unlikely," George muttered.

"Or _he_ is going to be a lot harder to trick than the other professors."

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you," Eleanor whispered. Fred frowned and turned back around in his seat. He glanced over at Melinda, and a disappointed look spread across his face. It seemed he wanted to impress her, but the prank had failed.

Eleanor smiled to herself, although she wasn't sure why. For some reason, she was just very happy that the prank hadn't worked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Defense Against the Dark Arts quickly became the most popular class in the school. Professor Lupin was the best teacher any of them had ever had. He was kind, funny, and actually knew what he was doing (big improvement from last year) and as far as any of them could tell, he wasn't being possessed by the Dark Lord. Fred and George even came round on him, even though they were still slightly upset that they hadn't been able to prank him. He caught them every time. One time he even turned their prank so it ended up hitting them instead of him, making the whole class, including the Weasley twins, laugh.

Everyone in the class was very envious that the third years had gotten to go up against boggarts. In _their_ third year, Quirrell had nearly fainted just talking about them, so they had never had any physical experience with them, much to everyone's dismay. Fred, George, and Lee begged Lupin constantly to let them take on the next boggart he found, and he agreed happily.

On a less happy note, Eleanor's three friends obsession with Melinda Bakerson was getting worse every day. Fred and her were becoming better and better friends, much to the disgust of Eleanor. Melinda was actually really really nice, but Eleanor couldn't help but still hate her. George had decided he didn't really like her either. She couldn't tell the difference between the two twins and had told George, thinking he was Fred, that she thought he was really cute, but that he should wear a different shirt than George so she could tell the difference between the two of them. Ever since that day, George had made it his goal to wear the exact same thing as Fred every day. Fred thought it was hilarious. Melinda pretended to laugh but seemed to be very cautious of who she was talking to at all times.

George and Eleanor were sitting outside by the Black Lake, even though it was starting to get colder every day. They both wore jackets over their robes, with the hoods covering their heads to block the wind. Fred and Lee were off with Melinda somewhere, so the two of them were talking about their trip to Hogsmeade, and what they would buy.

"I am in desparate need of some more Stink Pellets. Fred stole the last of mine to show Melinda how they worked in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." George rolled his eyes and pulled a piece of left over fudge from lunch out of his robe and stuck it in his mouth.

"Ugh, Melinda again?" Eleanor groaned, "She doesn't even know the difference between a Filibuster Firework and a Water-pellet flame."

" _I know!_ " George said with a groan, "And you know what she called me the other day? Georgie Geor. _Georgie Geor_!" Eleanor burst into laughter and George slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, making a big red mark, "I almost put my Transfiguration skills into practice right then and there."

Eleanor laughed even harder and George joined in.

"Imagine the look she'd have on her face if you turned her into part badger because you purposely didn't do the pronunciation correctly," Eleanor said through laughs. George's face light up and he smiled wickedly, "Excellent."

Eleanor put on a serious face, "Don't you dare...Georgie Geor."

George lunged at her, but she jumped to her feet and started running to the castle before he could catch her. The pair of them ran and were panting when they finally made it to the front steps.

"What're you lot laughing about?"

George and Eleanor glanced up to see Fred, a confused smile on his face, like he really wanted to know what was going on, but had no idea what the joke was. She knew Fred _hated_ not knowing what was up. Eleanor and George glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Oh nothing," Eleanor replied coolly and Fred put on a pouty face, "Oh come on El. Let me in on it?"

Eleanor shook her head, "Nah, I don't think so." George smirked at Fred, who glanced at George and gave him almost a jealous look for a moment. Eleanor was very confused. _What did he have to be jealous about_?

"How's _Melinda_?" George asked mockingly. Fred smirked, "Getting bored to death by Lee's story of how he caught the garden gnome that was hiding in his bathroom."

"What a _thrilling_ story that one is," Eleanor said flatly and they all laughed.

"Ah, there you three are," a voice said behind Fred. The three of them shifted their gaze to the voice and saw Professor Lupin, smiling happily at them.

"I've found another boggart," he continued and their faces lit up, "If you are still interested in seeing it?"

They all nodded their heads enthusiastically. A smile spread across Lupin's face at the sight of them and then he looked around, "And where is Mr. Jordan?"

Fred waved a hand, "No need to worry about him."

"He is already entertained with something else at the moment," George snickered.

Lupin shrugged, "Very well. Follow me."

They followed him through several twists and turns, up the stairs, which changed halfway through so they had to get on another set of stairs, which also switched, so it took them several minutes just to get to the right floor. On their way on one of the sets of stairs they saw Melinda and Lee, whose stairs were also changing. Melinda looked up and saw the red-headed boys and beamed brightly and called in her beautiful high voice, "Hello Fred and George!"

Fred stuck his head over the railing and flashed her a cheeky smile and waved before turning back to Eleanor and making a comment about one of the paintings that was screaming because Peeves and tried to draw on it to change the scene. Eleanor noticed he hadn't been as timid around her since Melinda and him had gotten closer, and that should have made her happy, but she didn't quite feel thrilled about it.

Lupin led them through a couple more doors till they ended up in a classroom Eleanor recognized.

"Here we are," Lupin said spreading his arms out as they entered.

"This is my Muggle Studies classroom," Eleanor said, "I didn't know we had a boggart in it."

Lupin stuck a finger in the air, "Ah, that's because it just arrived this morning. Professor Burbage came and got me and asked me to dispose of it, and I immediately thought of you three."

Fred turned to Eleanor with a funny look on his face, "Why are you taking Muggle Studies?"

Eleanor tried to hold the nervous look she felt creeping onto her face and shrugged as nonchalantly as she could, "Oh you know, just trying to steal your dad's job."

Fred and George smirked,"We better tell him to watch out then."

Eleanor nodded her head with a relieved smile that they hadn't asked further questions and turned back to Lupin, "So where's the boggart at then?"

Lupin shook his head with a grin that could almost be mischievous and said, "You lot are older than the third years. I think it would be better practice for you to search for the boggart yourselves."

"So we'll know when someone's found it when they shriek in panic then eh?" George responded, already walking around the room, looking for it. Lupin laughed and nodded, "I suppose so."

Eleanor remembered learning that boggarts loved dark places, so she looked around the room to see which places would be best fit. There were a few cupboards it could be hiding in. There were some boxes on the ground, and a few levitating in the air, but she doubted it would be in there. She pursed her lips in concentration trying to think of where Professor Burbage would have found it. Fred and George were too busy slamming cupboards to notice she hadn't moved yet. Professor Lupin was watching her carefully as she gazed around the room.

Her eyes landed on a desk at the front of the classroom. It had a few drawers on it. That could definitely be a place where it would be hiding. Now, what would the boggart look like if it jumped out at her? She tried to think of what she was most afraid of. Would it be her brother Edwin, laying dead? Perhaps it would be a giant snake, because she definitely didn't like those. Maybe it would be a great big 'F' on a homework assignment. She immediately laughed at the thought. _No, that would be Angelina's worst fear._

She slowly crept towards the desk, trying to think of what might come before her. Fred and George both looked over in that instance and saw where she was headed.

"She's going to find it before us Georgie!" Fred cried with a fake look of panic on his face. George gasped in fake horror and the two of them immediately made a desperate dash towards her.

"Don't let her get to it!" George shouted.

"She'll kill it before we even get a chance with it!" Fred yelled back. Eleanor gave them an amused look and paused in front of the desk, hand wavering above the drawer handle.

"Hm," she said thoughtfully as they ran towards her, "Should I open this one?"

"NO!" two voices in unison cried out. She smirked, "Yes? Alright."

She quickly yanked the drawer open and, to the twins surprise, nothing happened. Eleanor shrugged her shoulders, "It seems I was wrong."

George glared at her, now standing on her right and Fred on her left. Lupin was leaning against a desk a few rows away from the desk, smiling. Fred grabbed the next drawer down and pulled it open.

Nothing.

George grabbed the thinner drawer at the top and tugged on it. It didn't budge. It seemed to be locked. Something rustled inside the drawer and the three of them looked at each other eagerly.

"Shall we open it?" George asked, pulling out his wand. Fred nodded but Eleanor reminded them, "If the boggart sees all three of us, it will try to change into something we're all scared of and that will only end in disaster."

"She's quite right," Lupin called from his desk.

The three of them agreed to let Eleanor go first, because she was the one who discovered where it was actually hidden. The two boys backed up, so the first thing the boggart would see when it jumped out was her. She glanced back at them, who both gave her two thumbs up, smiling so big, their excitement was almost uncontrollable. Eleanor gave a nervous smile back at them then turned her attention to the drawer. She pulled out her wand, glanced up at Professor Lupin, who now had his feet up on a desk and his hands behind his head, then whispered, "Alohomora."

She yanked open the drawer and a small gray thing jumped out, but with a loud CRACK! immediately shape-shifted into something else. What she saw in front of her made her gasp. It was her, Eleanor, with her raven dark hair, and green eyes, light skin, and a average figure, but she was frowning. On her robes she wore a Prefect badge and a Head Girl badge just above it. In her right hand she held a Quidditch broomstick that looked exactly like the one her mom had displayed in their living room. In her left arm she held several Healer textbooks. Her robes kept switching from Healer's robes, to her mother's Quidditch robes, to Angelina's old robes, to a Herbologist outfit (her oldest sister, Terrince, was a Herbologist). Her eyes looked tired. As Eleanor looked at this girl, her face seemed to reflect those of her family, first her father, FLASH, mother, FLASH, Angelina, FLASH, Terrince, and then back to the sad looking Eleanor. Around her neck she wore a simple chain with a locket on it that was swung open. On one side was a tombstone, and one the other side was Edwin's face. He looked a little older than he actually was now, and he was wearing a huge smile, waving small hand. The tombstone in the other picture had big letters on it spelling out her brothers name. If this "Eleanor" was wearing this then that meant Edwin was...

As Eleanor stared at this she realized what she was truly most terrified of. Becoming someone else. She feared losing herself and becoming just like the people in her family. She looked exactly like Angelina and Terrince with her long, black hair, she had her father's eyes, and she had her mother's ears, which pointed a little at the top like an elf, though they were in no way related to elves at all.

Eleanor gulped at the boggart, which stepped closer to her and whispered, "I need to go study." but it wasn't in Eleanor's voice, it was in Angelina's. Eleanor widened her eyes and pointed her wand at the boggart and cried, "Riddikulus!"

CRACK!

The boggart changed into Eleanor wearing a bright orange shirt (which was her least favorite color) a purple hat, dark green stockings, goofy red shoes and she was jumping on a pogo stick shouting, "Someone point me in the direction of the Six Witch Circus!"

Fred and George immediately burst into laughter, and even Lupin let out a loud laugh. Eleanor giggled at the image of herself jumping around on the pogo stick, but she still was in shock about what she had seen. She quickly stepped back so Fred and George could have a turn.

George went first and his boggart turned into him, underwater, trying to make it to the surface, but never quite getting there. He yelled, "Riddikulus!" And the boggart turned into him surfing on a wave of jello, so he kept wobbling and shouting strange phrases like, "Good jiggily wiggily!" Eleanor and Fred laughed along with George, who backed away so Fred could go.

Fred still had a smile on his face as he stepped up to the boggart.

CRACK!

It shape-shifted into an older version of Fred. He had old, wrinkly skin, and speckled freckles all over his body. He had many missing teeth and his hair was very white. He was sitting on a bed all alone. Beside the bed were photographs of his siblings, all grown up and married. There was one family picture of everyone with their families, and Fred stood at the end of the group all alone. Old man Fred sighed. Eleanor glanced at his left hand. There was no ring on it. The old man burst into tears and Fred gulped, his face and ears going red. He quickly held up his wand and shouted, "Riddikulus!" The old man immediately started tap dancing and singing a little song he had clearly made up, "Da duh da da ta da duh da da!"

George and Eleanor laughed loudly at the old man's dance, and Fred laughed along with him.

But now none of them knew what to do. They had all faced it, and it still wasn't gone...

Seeing everyone laughing the boggart started switching between all three of their fears. Old man, drowning, Eleanor, old man, drowning, Eleanor, Old man, drowning...

"Riddikulus!" Eleanor said with as much force as she could. The boggart twitched and then POOF! it burst into ashes. Fred, George and Eleanor looked at each other. This was not as fun as they had thought it would be.

Lupin stood up and walked slowly to them, "That's the thing about boggarts you see. They reveal people's true fears. Even if they didn't want the others to know them."

"You're afraid of dying alone Freddie?" George asked, leaning over to look at him, who was standing on the other side of Eleanor. She also looked at him. He put on an expressionless look and said, "You're afraid of drowning?"

George laughed a little, "Yeah well El...I don't really know what you were afraid of. Holding too much stuff at once?"

Fred snickered at this and Eleanor shook her head.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

Eleanor looked at Professor Lupin, who had a knowing look in his eyes. He didn't say anything, urging her with his eyes to tell them. She took a deep breath, "I'm afraid of becoming my family, and losing myself completely. I'm afraid of falling into the same life as them, and never coming out. I'm afraid of expectations, and I'm afraid of letting people down. I'm afraid of Edwin dying, and I'm afraid of..." she stopped, the words not coming to her. Tears had gathered at the corner of her eyes.

 _Great. I'm about to cry in front of the boys. They'll never let me forget this._

She glanced up at them a little, and both of them had sincere looks on their faces. Fred came and wrapped his arm around Eleanor and gave her a kind smile, "There is no way we're going to let anyone change you into something you're not El."

George nodded and also threw his arm around her, "Never."

They both winked at her and she smiled and wrapped her arms around their waists. This was the first time she had seen this sincere side to them. It brought a smile to her face. She was very happy they trusted her enough to let her see it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Ravenclaw Tower - Halloween Night~

"EVERYONE BACK TO THE GREAT HALL!" Penelope Clearwater was shouting at the top of her lungs. Everyone had just gotten to the Ravenclaw tower, and now Penelope was yelling like a lunatic.

Marian rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Penelope when she wasn't looking, "That girl is absolutely nuts with power."

Helminia shook her head, "I think she is an excellent Head Girl."

"You would," Marian snapped back. They glared at each other. They weren't on good terms right now because a boy had tried to ask Marian out, but due to Helminia going into a long speech about the necessity for studying rather than dating right in front of the boy, he ran off. Marian was livid. So now they were arguing constantly. Eleanor sighed.

They made their way back into the Great Hall, where all the other houses were piling in as well. Ravenclaw was the second house to arrive, after Gryffindor. Eleanor scanned the crowd for red-hair and finally saw them. They were jumping in the air trying to get her attention, and once she made eye contact with them, they waved her over.

"I'll be right back," Eleanor whispered to Candice before pushing her way through several people to make it over to them. Eleanor noticed that Lee and the twins actually looked a little frightened.

"What's going on," she asked immediately. Lee gulped and Fred stepped closer to her, "Sirius Black is in the castle."

"What?!" she accidentally said this very loudly, and several people shot her worried looks. Fred shushed her. Eleanor spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were talking with their heads together.

"We went to the portrait where...you know..." Fred said, not wanting to reveal to any listening ears where the Gryffindor common room was. She nodded understanding and George jumped in to continue, "The portrait was sliced and cut when we got there."

"The Fat Lady," Fred whispered, "is missing."

"What happened to her?" Eleanor whispered back, barely able to believe it.

"Sirius Black tried to get into the Gryffindor common room," George responded. Lee nodded, "And when she wouldn't let him in, he attacked her."

Eleanor's eyes widened, "But...why is he trying to get in there?"

Fred and George shrugged, "Who knows. But he is here. In the castle somewhere. And no one knows how." Eleanor gulped. Sirius Black, the mad man everyone had obsessively been talking about all year, was here in the school.

Dumbledore stood up front and addressed the students of the situation, and informed all of them that they were to sleep in the Great Hall that night. With a simple wave of his wand, all the tables stood up and pushed themselves against the wall, and with another wave, a bunch of squashy purple sleeping bags appeared in front of everyone. He let them know the Head Boys and Girls were in charge (Percy looked way too excited and started puffing out his chest again to show those closest to him his badge) and then Dumbledore left the Great Hall.

"I'd better get back over to Marian and the others," Eleanor said, picking up one of the sleeping bags. Fred looked slightly disappointed for a moment, but nodded. George and Lee waved good-bye to her and she began to walk away. As she left, she heard a high-voice whisper, "Can I sleep near you lot?"

Eleanor looked back over her shoulder and saw Melinda. Lee and Fred were blushing a bit and nodding enthusiastically. George shot Eleanor a look, rolled his eyes, and put his sleeping bag as far away from Melinda as possible. Eleanor frowned as the girl set her sleeping bag down, but she decided it was too late to turn around and join them. Besides, Melinda was a fellow Gryffindor. Eleanor was not.

She walked back to her friends and threw her sleeping bag on the ground and immediately climbed in without saying another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred and Melinda officially became a couple. Lee Jordan was distraught at first, but he saw another beautiful girl a couple days later and forgot all about his sorrows. George and Eleanor both were very unhappy about it, but didn't say anything to Fred. He seemed very content with his choice. Who were they to stop him?

George shook his head as he and Eleanor sat a few desks away from the two love birds. Melinda was always making sappy faces at Fred during Defense Against the Dark Arts and clinging to him when things got "too scary", so George had begun to sit with Eleanor and her friends. Candice and Marian were more than pleased to see George. Sisley was always blushing and running her fingers through her hair. Eleanor was surrounded by lovesick people.

On this particular day, Lupin was showing them a protective spell against a wimblegropmer, ugly little creatures that attacked your eyes, trying to make you blind. Melinda whispered something in Fred's ear and he smirked. Eleanor tried really hard not to make a face, but apparently she did because George snickered next to her and whispered, "Same."

Candice glanced over at George and smiled, and he gave her a half-smile back before whispering, "So your friend there..."

"Oh please not you too!" Eleanor hissed back. George grinned guiltily and then blew his cheeks up like a frog, pretending to throw up as Melinda kissed Fred on the cheek yet again. Eleanor laughed a little too loudly, causing Lupin to eye her, and Fred turned in his seat, giving her a fake strict look.

"Tut tut Ms. Wimsbly," He whispered. She stuck her tongues out at him.

"Ms. Wimbsly, do you have something to say?" Professor Lupin asked. She shook her head a little too violently and her hair smacked George and Candice in their faces. George moaned, "Really? Again?"

The class laughed and Melinda turned to Eleanor smiling sweetly, "Your hair is so very beautiful Eleanor. So long. It reminds me of your sisters. Whenever I saw their hair I always _died_ of jealousy."

Fred immediately stiffened next to her and Eleanor stared into those innocent annoying brown eyes. Through gritted teeth she muttered, "Thank you."

George was glaring at the back of Melinda's head when she turned back around.

"What a idiot." He whispered. Eleanor just pursed her lips. This wasn't the first time someone had compared her looks to her sisters. They all had long thick black hair that fell down their backs. Eleanor breathed hard out of her nostrils. She had a plan. And it was a big one.

That night in Eleanor's dormitory, she sat in a chair in the middle of the room, Helminia standing behind her. Marian, Candice, and Sisley were all staring at her in horror.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this El?" Sisley asked nervously.

Eleanor nodded, "I'm positive." She turned around to look at Helminia, "Are you ready?"

Helminia gulped, "You know...just because my father is a muggle barber, doesn't mean I know anything about..."

"Just do it. I trust you."

Helminia raised a pair of silver scissors and grabbed Eleanor's hair. With a deep breath, she brought the scissors to her friends hair, and chopped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I had to stop here because this chapter was getting _reeeeeally_ long. So the next chapter will also be during The Prisoner of Azkaban. Thank you so much for reading everyone! Let me know what you think! What do you think is going on with Eleanor's brother? How will Eleanor survive the torture of seeing Fred and Melinda together? Find out next chapter! Love you! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters,/quotes, and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **Claimer: (I do own Eleanor Wimsbly :D)**

Hey just a heads up: The setting for this chapter is still Prisoner of Azkaban :) I was just writing so much that it was getting so long and I needed to split up this book into more than one chapter haha.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~The Next Day~  
"The Quidditch game is today. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin," Marian called as they walked down the hall towards the Great Hall. Sisley shook her head, "Didn't you hear? Slytherin is claiming that their Seeker's arm is still out of funk, so Hufflepuff is playing them now." She glanced over at Eleanor and smiled, "Man I still can't get over your haircut El. It looks great."  
Eleanor self-consciously reached up and touched the ends of her hair. She had just cut it the night before without really thinking about the consequences. _Everyone_ was going to notice. It was cut just a little bit above her shoulders which was a dramatic change from her previously extremely long hair that fell down her back. There had been a lot of hair all over the floor when Helminia was finished cutting. After using a finishing touch spell, she had handed Eleanor the mirror, and she was shocked. She didn't know what she was going to look like, but this was not it. Everyone told her it looked great, but she was so used to long hair that this look did not feel right to her.

"They reached the entrance to the Great Hall, chattering coming from inside. She gulped. A few people walked passed her with looks of awe on their faces. One Hufflepuff walking passed said, "Hey nice do!" She sounded sincere, but Eleanor still ran her hand through her hair yet again, feeling very self-conscious.

"With a small nod, Marian led them into the Great Hall, and to the Ravenclaw table. Aaron was staring with his spoon hanging in front of his mouth as Eleanor sat down a few people down and across from him. She ignored him and grabbed a piece of bacon. Luna Lovegood was sitting next to her and she turned to Eleanor with a smile, and in her daydreamer voice said, "Wow, what a lovely look Eleanor."

"Eleanor gave her a small smile, "Thank you Luna."

Luna leaned closer to her, "The Wamblebats didn't convince you to do that did they?" Eleanor frowned at her and shook her head, "Um...no?"

"Good."

"Eleanor pushed her breakfast from her, no longer hungry. She spotted the Gryffindor team all sitting together in the middle of a heated conversation. Someone blocked her view of them and she looked to see who from the Hufflepuff table had done this.

Woah. The face she saw was _very_ good-looking. He was smiling down at his own team, and he high-fived a giddy first year. Eleanor bit her lip. He sat down, but she continued to stare at him and immediately wished she had long hair again. If he saw her like this he might not think she was pretty. He might not have thought I was pretty _then_ either.

Someone at the Gryffindor table dropped their fork just behind Cedric, getting Eleanor's attention. It was Fred. He was staring right at her, his mouth hanging open. The rest of his team was still in deep conversation, but he was looking at her. She gave him an awkward smile. He continued to look at her with his jaw hanging open.

And then, he got up, surprising Melinda, who was sitting next to him, and making his way over to her table. Oliver Wood was calling his name, but Fred ignored him. George was grinning and calling for Fred until he saw Eleanor and then his mouth dropped open too, but at least he was smiling. He leapt from his seat and followed Fred.

Fred finally reached their table and he stopped in front of her. Sisley, who was sitting across from Eleanor, blushed because she could sense him standing so close behind her.

Fred moved his lips to say something, but nothing came out. George stopped beside Fred and grinned wildly at her.

"Get a little wild with your studying last night El? Or perhaps you fell in a into a bin with a Wamblebat?" George teased. Luna's eyes widened when she heard this and turned to Eleanor for an answer. Fred just continued to stare. Eleanor shot George a playful glare, "No, I asked Peeves to make me look like you and this was the result."

George laughed and Fred grinned, "Well, Peeves failed." Eleanor's face heated up quickly. Did it look bad?

Fred, noticing her embarrassed blush quickly tried to correct what he had said, "What I mean to say is, he made you look a lot better than us. I mean...erm...I like it...uh...it's very nice...uh...erm...are you coming to the match?"

Eleanor was shocked. She had never seen Fred so tongue-tied. She nodded with wide eyes and her friends giggled next to her. George was giving Fred a weird look then said, "Okay, now that the weirdo is done stuttering...your hair really does look great El. But really, are you coming to the game?"

Fred's face was very red, including his ears, but he watched her carefully -as if she might disappear any second-waiting for her response. She put on a fake insulted face and placed her hand on her heart, " _Me_? Miss a game of Quidditch? Never."

The twins both grinned and nodded. Fred said something scrambled, but he pointed to the Gryffindor table, so she assumed he meant he was going back to his team. She nodded and they both left. As they walked away George started whispering to Fred with a confused look on his face. Fred shrugged and sat down beside Melinda, who immediately started rubbing his back and trying to feed him toast, which he pushed away. His eyes met her again and he looked away quickly.

"What...was that?" Marian asked, giggling madly along with Candice and Sisley. Eleanor shook her head, baffled, "I have absolutely no idea."

"Oh posh. Was it just me, or was Fred definitely checking Eleanor out?" The rest of them giggled and Eleanor rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She pursed her lips to contain her smile and shoved eggs into her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor was sitting inside the Three Broomsticks, sipping a nice hot cup of butterbeer with Marian. Candice was there as well, but she was sitting with Jeffery Squires, a Hufflepuff who had caught her eye at the Quidditch game when Harry took his tumble. Sisley was with her sister trying to find a present for their parents, and Helminia was probably off in a shop somewhere trying to find something that would help her study better. She had no idea where the twins were, but she expected they were either in Zonko's or Fred was off with Melinda somewhere, and Lee and George had run off somewhere else.

Marian put her glass down, a line of cream on her upper lip. Eleanor giggled.

"What?"

Eleanor shrugged, "Oh nothing." Marian furrowed her eyebrows at her but didn't ask anymore questions. Eleanor put her own cup up to her face to conceal her smile. A seventh year boy walked past their table and gave Marian a funny look, but didn't say anything.

Marian shot him a glare, "What's wrong with him?"

"No idea," Eleanor responded quickly.

"Hey there," a voice said behind her that she knew all too well.

"Hello Fred," she said without looking. She could hear Fred's growl, "How did you know it was me?! You weren't even _looking_!"

Eleanor smiled, "I'm _really_ good at this."

George plopped down next to her and looked over at Marian. He kept a calm look on his face and said, "I think you might be in need of a napkin, love."

Marian's eyes widened and she shot a look at Eleanor, who smiled at her sweetly. With a glare she jumped up, mumbled a thanks to George and took off towards the bathroom.

Fred plopped down in the chair Marian had been sitting in and looked at her, "Well, since she's gone, we'll take this opportunity to tell you something."

"Alright," Eleanor looked from Fred's face to George's, then back to Fred's, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," George responded.

"Then why are you looking at me like you're about to announce that your great uncle Barnibus died?"

"We don't have a great uncle Barnibus," Fred responded teasingly. Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Don't be a wamblebat."

"Alright we don't have much time before Marian comes back so we'll make this quick," George said suddenly, glancing over at the girls' bathroom.

"We gave Harry the Marauder's Map."

Eleanor was surprised. These two _loved_ that thing. They took care of that thing better than they did their own wands. It was their lives.

"Really?" was all she could say.

"They nodded happily, "Yeah. We discussed it last night,"

"We would've talked to you about it, but you're a Ravenclaw so we couldn't get to you," George lied.

"No you wouldn't have." Eleanor responded with a laugh.

Fred and George nodded, "You're right, we probably wouldn't have."

"But anyways, we discussed it,"

"And we decided that Harry probably needs it more than we do."

"We have everything memorized by now anyways," Fred said with a shrug.

"So it's not like we need it."

Eleanor sat back in her seat, digesting all of this. A smile spread across her face, "I am very impressed with you boys. That was a very nice thing to do. Never would've thought you had it in ya."

George punched her shoulder semi-lightly and laughed. She dramatically grabbed her arm and moaned and George rolled his eyes. Eleanor glanced up at the front entrance to the Three Broomsticks and a blush crept up to her cheeks. Confused Fred twisted in his seat to see what/who she was looking at and immediately glared.

"Really? Cedric Diggory? Not you too," he moaned, his eyes narrow as he watched the boy walk into the room, smiling kindly to everyone. He took a seat beside a Ravenclaw girl Eleanor recognized as Cho Chang. She was a pretty Asian girl with black hair similar to Eleanor's, but it was much longer than her now short hair. She bit her lip, (Of course he would like the long haired girl.) And Cho Chang's cute small eyes compared to Eleanor's really large ones. AND she's the Ravenclaw Seeker, so of course they would have met that way...AND

"El!" Fred shouted, waving a hand in front of her face.

She shook her head, "Huh, what?"

George clicked his tongue disapprovingly and Fred had a very grumpy look on his face, "And we thought you were different from the other girls."

Eleanor did her classic eye roll and crossed her arms over her body and glared back at him, "He's better than..."

"Freddie!" a voice cried from the entrance. Fred's ears turned red and he looked back. Melinda was rushing over to him. When she made it to him, she glanced at Eleanor, and for a moment Eleanor was sure she glared, but then her happy face came back on and she jumped into Fred's lap, kissing him passionately. When she pulled away, Fred looked more embarrassed than pleased. He seemed to look that way a lot whenever the two of them were around Eleanor.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" she cried, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well...here I am," he said, casting a look at George. George was pursing his lips with his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced at Eleanor and they both shared a look.

Melinda glanced over at Eleanor, "You know Eleanor, I just thought I'd tell you, I really miss your long hair."

"Hm, good to know." Eleanor responded flatly.

A wide-eyed Fred excused himself and he pulled Melinda out of the Three Broomsticks quickly.

"Bye Georgie Geor!" Melinda cried as Fred pulled her. George glared at her retreating figure, "If she calls me that one more time I swear on Merlin's Beard I'll..." he shook his head at her with narrow eyes, "and why does she always talk about your hair whenever she sees you?"

Eleanor shrugged, "I don't know Georgie Geor," she dodged a punch from the twin before continuing, "But you know what. I don't think I have ever loved my short hair more than I do right now."

George smirked and Marian finally came out of the bathroom, her face looking fresh with a new layer of makeup.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ravenclaws going to get their butts kicked," Fred boasted proudly through the halls as Eleanor, Fred, George, Marian and Lee made their way to class. Marian shot him a look, " _Please._ Slytherin won us _barely_. And you lot lost to Hufflepuff!"

Fred made a face, "Only because of the dementors! If they hadn't been there, Harry definitely would have gotten that snitch."

Marian made a "pft" sound and rolled her eyes with a smile. She had become more with the boys since they talked to Eleanor so much, but they still weren't very close. Eleanor nodded her head in agreement with Marian, "Ravenclaw is really good. I'm just saying."

" _We're_ really good!" George barked, mimicking Eleanor's voice, "I'm just saying."

Eleanor shot a glare at him, "Ya know, if Flint hadn't taken that stupid cheat shot at Cho Chang's head and made her dash out of the way, she definitely would have caught that snitch, and we would've won!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, talk all you want Crowclaws," Lee teased. Marian raised her wand and with a small swish, Lee's underwear was yanked up, giving him a major wedgie. He yelped loudly and the others burst into laughter. Fred's eye caught something and his laugh faded, and he shook his head.

"Aw, look at Ron," he said nudging George. Everyone turned and saw Ron sitting next to Harry with a sad scowl on his face. George nodded his head to Fred, and they steered themselves so they one was sitting beside him and the other was squatting in front of him. Eleanor took a seat beside Harry, who was on Ron's other side, and Lee squatted down next to Fred.

"Still thinking about Scabbers eh?" Lee said, punching Ron lightly in the knee.

Ron sighed and nodded sadly. Ginny appeared behind him and took a seat beside Fred.

Eleanor pursed her lips, trying to think of something positive to say. Scabbers, Ron's hand-me-down rat, was missing, and it was assumed by everyone that Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, had eaten him.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," Fred said bracingly, "And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away! It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly, one swallow."

"He probably didn't feel a thing!" Eleanor tried to add in as Ginny squealed, " _Fred_!"

Ron just looked at them sadly.

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself!" said George.

Ron looked at George miserably, "He bit Goyle for us once! Remember, Harry?"

Harry nodded awkwardly, "Yeah, that's true."

"His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face. Eleanor felt her lips twitch as she tried to contain her own smile. Fred continued, "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh come, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"

Eleanor cleared her throat loudly and when Fred turned to her, she shook her head, although she was suppressing a smile. He shrugged his shoulders and motioned at Ron with both hands as if to say, ' _what else can we do?_ '

She rolled her eyes and reached over Harry to put a comforting hand on Ron's knee, "Just think of it this way Ron. Now he can run around freely without fearing Crookshanks will be there behind him, ready to attack."

This did not seem to help. Ron and Harry excused themselves, and Eleanor and the others realized they were now late for class, and ran down the hall.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not doing that Fred."

"Come on El! It will make all your stress just melt away."

"Fred, my O.W.L.s stress is not going to go away by laying on the library floor."

Fred and Eleanor were both sitting in the library...well, Eleanor was sitting. Fred was lying on the floor next to her table, his arms and legs spread out as if he was about to make a snow angel there in the middle of the floor. He had been doing this for the past twenty minutes and it didn't seem he would stop anytime soon.

"I'm telling you El, it works."

Eleanor sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to stop begging until she tried it. Glancing around and seeing that no one was paying them any attention anymore, she got down off her chair and laid beside Fred. He did a fist pump of victory in the air.

"I'm not spreading my arms out like that," Eleanor said firmly. Fred shrugged, "Then you'll just look like a little awkward stick laying there."

Eleanor turned her head to look at him, "That has to be better than what I'm looking at right now. You look like a chocolate frog that hit a window."

Fred let out a bark of laughter, causing a few people to stare. Eleanor's face went slightly red, but she laughed along side him. It had been a long time since she had spent time with him alone, because Melinda always seemed to be at his side these days. She put her arms under her head and stared up at the library ceiling and admired the way it looked. The way the library was built was very fascinating.

They sat silently for a moment, then Eleanor noticed him shift so he was laying on his side, looking at her, "You better not be thinking of O.W.L.s."

She giggled and shook her head, "Nope. I swear on my set of Dungbombs."

Fred nodded satisfied, "Good." He was propped up on his elbow, still looking at her and she looked over at him, "What?"

A sort of serious look was on his face, "What do you want to do?"

"Huh? You mean right now?" Eleanor was confused.

Fred shook his head, "After you get out of here El. What do you want to do? You know we actually got to start thinking about that stuff soon. We only have two years left here."

Eleanor was surprised Fred of all people had brought this up to her. She had, of course thought of it thousands of times, but she had never talked with him about it. He was staring into her eyes, as if searching for the answer.

She propped herself up on her elbow to look at him and sighed, "Well, I don't want to be a Healer. And it's not just because my father is a healer. It's because when I interned there I just...I couldn't stand all of those sick people. They're all just waiting. Waiting to see if they get better. Waiting to see if someone can heal them. Waiting to die. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I knew someone died because of me."

Fred nodded quietly, listening. Really listening. Eleanor continued, "I've thought about Herbology, like Terrince, but that just sounds bloody awful." Fred laughed at this.

"I've thought about maybe going into the Ministry of Magic. Maybe stealing your dad's job," she added teasingly, pushing Fred's shoulder playfully and earning her one of his goofy smiles, "I've even thought about maybe trying to do Quidditch again, but that's very doubtful."

"So after all this thinking, what have you concluded?" Fred asked. His foot bumped hers on accident. Both of their faces turned red a little. Eleanor bit her lip thoughtfully, "I think what I really want to do is Architecture."

Fred furrowed his eyebrows, "Architecture?"

Eleanor nodded enthusiastically, "I love buildings. And wizard architecture is just absolutely fascinating. Have you ever thought about how this place was built? It must have taken so much time and planning and imagine the feeling when they finished it! Oh and the way the secret tunnels run throughout this thing! Amazing. And the design in the wood up there -see right there, that flower- and...and..." Eleanor stopped when she saw Fred grinning at her, "What?"

Fred shrugged, "I've just never seen that passionate look in your eyes before."

"Eleanor blushed, "Yeah. I guess I really like it."

Fred nodded and they were silent for a moment.

"What do you want to do Fred?" Eleanor finally asked. He almost looked surprised, which confused her. He asked her, why couldn't she ask him?

"What's wrong? Was that a bad question?" She asked.

He shook his head with a little smile, "No. It's just nobody ever asks me that. A lot of people just expect George and I don't have a plan. But you know what?" He stared deeply into her eyes, "I really have thought about it, El. And I want to go into business I think."

"Oh yeah?" Eleanor asked, very intrigued, "And what would you do?"

Fred's eyes lit up, "I think I would start a joke shop. Maybe George and I could run it together. Who knows." he was smiling to himself.

Eleanor couldn't help but smile softly, "I think that is a great idea."

He looked up at her, "Yeah?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. Maybe I could even help design what your shop would look like."

Fred beamed, "That'd be brilliant."

A figure walking by caught her attention and her face went scarlet-red. Cedric Diggory was walking by with a couple of his friends. She immediately sat up, which Cedric noticed. He turned a gave her a smile before walking off with his friends. Eleanor's face was very hot. She watched him walk away. Fred sat up too and watched Cedric walk away with narrow eyes.

"I think you should start studying your O.W.L.s again," he mumbled, then stood up and walked away, leaving Eleanor sitting alone on the library floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready?" Lee whispered, glancing back at Eleanor, who was hiding around the corner behind him. She nodded quietly and gave him a thumbs up. He gave her a big grin then waved his hand in the air, signalling to George. Eleanor couldn't see George, but she heard the loud bang and then footsteps rushing towards her, so she knew he had seen it.

"Lee ran down the hall to check for oncoming professors, and Eleanor waited patiently in her spot. Ever since they had given back the Marauder's Map, they had to be a lot more careful when pulling pranks. But Eleanor had to admit, it was much more exciting when they had no idea what would be coming at them.

George raced around the corner and she heard someone yelling, "Get back here you red-headed freaks!"A couple seconds later, Fred came around running around the corner and nodded at her gleefully as he booked it past her. She nodded back and listened for the footsteps.

They were getting closer and closer.

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One_.

Eleanor jumped out from her hiding spot, right in front of three Hufflepuff fifth years, whose faces were red with anger and from running. One of them was panting. They were covered in black soot from Fred and George's ash bomb. They shouted in surprise when they saw her.

"Hello," she said sweetly before blowing something in their eyes. They all shrieked and she turned and booked it down the hall. She looked over her shoulder as she ran and saw that her glitter powder had worked. She and the boys had made this glitter with the sands they had sent to Eleanor from Egypt, and a few charms spells she had found in a book in the library. The three Hufflepuffs were now covered in glitter that self-formed into the letter 'W' all over their faces and robes.

She let out a loud laugh and faced forward just in time to stop herself from running into a wall, and took a sharp left, then right, then two more lefts. She was panting by the time she got to their meeting spot. Lee, Fred, and George were all there.

"Mission accomplished!" she cried happily, coming to a stop beside Lee and putting her hands on her knees, panting. That's when she noticed the fourth person with the boys. Melinda's eyes were filled with anger as her eyes landed on Eleanor. Her perfectly thin eyebrows were raised in anger.

" _Her_?! REALLY FRED? REALLY?" she shrieked, "First I find out you are playing an awful and not even that humorous of a prank on some Hufflepuffs, and then I find out that _she's_ apart of it."

Fred was shooting her an annoyed look, "Melinda..."

"DON'T MELINDA ME!" she shouted, poking him in the chest. She then grabbed the collar of his shirt, "YOU COME WITH ME NOW."

George, Lee and Eleanor watched with wide eyes as Melinda dragged Fred off.

"Merlin's Beard what was that?!" Eleanor cried, feeling a little upset. Melinda had ruined the fun of their prank by this outburst. George turned to her, "Melinda's been a bit...sensitive about you lately."

Eleanor crinkled her nose, "What? Why?"

Lee put his hands in his pockets, "Well...she saw you and Fred in the library the other day, whatever that means, and she freaked out at him in the common room."

"Caused quite the scene," George said with an awkward laugh.

"She kept saying that Fred wasn't treating her the way she deserved and that he spends more time talking about you and pranks than her and Fred kept saying something, can't remember what, but now she's demanded that he stop hanging around you as much." Lee said with a shrug.

Eleanor's mouth fell open, "Wait, does Melinda think I'm trying to _steal_ Fred?"

George nodded his head like that was the most obvious thing in the world. Eleanor sighed, "Well we all knew she was a nutcase but wow."

"Well, I mean, it's not like she didn't have a good reason for thinking it though," Lee responded giving Eleanor a look. She folded her arms, "What's that supposed to mean?"

George rolled his eyes, "I would have thought it was fairly obvious from the beginning of this year that something was different between..."

They all looked up as Fred came walking casually around the corner alone, hands in his pockets. He was whistling as if nothing had happened however, he looked as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders.  
"Ello friends," he said when he stopped in front of them. They all stared at him and waited.

He stared back, "What?"

"What do you mean what you slughead!" George smacked him on top of the head, "What happened?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders, "She shouted a lot. Said the usual. Then she gave me two options. I picked one. Here I am."  
Lee leaned against the wall behind him, "What were her options?"  
Fred eyes flickered over to Eleanor for a moment before he looked at his feet taking a deep breath, "Well...she said I had to choose. It was either her or the " _black-haired hag_ ," his eyes flickered back over to Eleanor's, "Her words not mine."

Eleanor watched Fred carefully, a small smile forming on her lips, "And?"

Fred smiled down at his feet then looked up at the group, "And, I think Melinda won't be bothering us anymore. So...who wants to put some black Pepper Imps in her drink tonight?"

They all laughed, and George and Lee immediately started imagining what would happen if Melinda found the Imps. Fred looked at Eleanor again and nodded his head, a shy smile playing at his lips, and she smiled back at him warmly.

He had chosen Eleanor over Melinda. Eleanor had to control the goofy smile that kept taking over her face. Fred had a similar, more embarrassed smile on his face as he winked at Eleanor before turning his attention to the two boys.

Eleanor bit her lip and hit George over the head when he said something about how they should make black-haired hag Eleanor's signature name. He yelped and she snickered at him and replied, "Only if we get to call you Georgie Geor."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O.W.L.s were so close, Eleanor could almost taste them. The entire fifth year student body were studying day and night. Ravenclaws were rarely seen out of the library. They made a small appearance at mealtime, and then immediately headed straight back to their studies. Fred and George were even seen studying. Helminia was very pleased about this.

"It seems you're rubbing off on them," she said with her nose in a book one day. Eleanor seriously doubted that, but she said nothing.

On one particular morning, Eleanor was enjoying a quick breakfast before Helminia's study group she'd formed, when the owls came swooping in, delivering the morning post. Eleanor didn't typically get many letters. She usually got a Daily Prophet, an occasional letter from one of her parents, letting her know what was going on at home, and a weekly letter from Edwin. Eleanor watched for her owl, Archimedes -a beautiful brown owl with a small white beak, blue eyes, and spots of white on his chest-however, the owl that came flying towards her was not Archimedes, but a different bird she knew well.

Her father's bird, Oldstrey, dropped a letter in front of her and immediately took off again without even waiting for a stroke on the feathers. This was quite odd because her parents never sent her father's owl, as he was in charge of sending urgent or important news to other healer's or occasionally the Minister himself. Curiously, Eleanor took the letter in her hands, then assuming it was her father wishing her good luck on her finals, tore it open and began to read. The letter was definitely not what she expected.

 _'Dear Eleanor,_

 _I'm afraid I have some very bad news. I hate to do this to you when you are so close to O.W.L.s but it cannot wait. They know. The reporters know. And they are going to put it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow.'_

Eleanor's eyes widened and it felt as though her heart had dropped into her stomach. She continued the letter urgently, ignoring the questioning looks from her friends.

 _'A few reporters showed up on our doorsteps last night, demanding information on my research for the Cruciatus Curse remedy. I told them I had nothing to share with the public yet, but they wouldn't go away. I cannot give you all the details in this letter, but after several questions, they entered the house, and Edwin was there. He was reading one of his Muggle books we got him. They began to bark questions at us, and it was revealed of what Edwin is. They will use this against our family. Be prepared for the backlash of the Daily Prophet. I am so sorry._

 _Study hard. Do your best with your O.W.L.s._

 _Please dispose of this letter once you've read it._  
 _Love,_  
 _Your Father'_

Eleanor felt as if she was in a daze. This was not what she wanted to be hearing, with O.W.L.s so close. The reporters were sure to make up some outrageous story of how things when down that would be completely untrue. She could see the headline now: " _Wimsbly family embarrassed of only son, Keeps him in hiding"_. They had no idea the pain her parents were going through during this time. She crumpled up the paper and jumped to her feet.

"Eleanor?" Marian asked, worry written all over her face, "Are you alright."

Eleanor nodded her head curtly, and quickly left the table before they could question her further.

"Wait! What about our study group?!" she heard Helminia squealing but she ignored her.

Once she had exited the Great Hall, she ran. She burst through some side doors to the outside and ran and ran until she ended up at the Black Lake. No one was there at the moment. She collapsed next to the water and opened the letter back up, reading it again, hoping that what she read wasn't true.

Poor Edwin.

Poor father.

Poor mother.

Eleanor pulled out her wand and lit the letter on fire and watched as the blue, floating fire gobbled up the words. Tomorrow everyone in school would read the Daily Prophet and they would all know. But they wouldn't really _know_. They would all believe the article, and never ask for Eleanor's side of the story and there was nothing she could do to change that.

 _I could try to stop the post from arriving tomorrow_ , Eleanor thought sadly as she watched the letter burn, _I could kidnap all the owls so no one would receive any letters._ She tossed the thought aside immediately. Even if she was successful in that ridiculous plan, their parents would read it at home and tell them. There was no escape from it.

It really wouldn't be as much of a deal if it wasn't her family. The media would definitely focus on the fact that emher /emfamily of all people had been keeping this secret. Privacy wasn't allowed for people in the spotlight. She thought about Edwin, how his face would probably be plastered all over the Daily Prophet, next to that horrible Sirius Black. It hurt her to think that he would be so exposed like that. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as the rest of the letter burnt and turned into ashes.

"Worried about O.W.L.s?"

Eleanor jumped at the sound of Fred's voice, but she didn't turn. She just shook her head and kept looking out at the water. She heard Fred come and sit down beside her. She hoped he wouldn't notice she was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"El? You okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah," she lied, still looking out at the lake. Fred clearly didn't buy it. He nudged her shoulder and leaned his head forward to try to look into her eyes. She turned her head a little.

"Are you crying El?"

"No."

"You're crying. The exams haven't even started yet. You don't have anything to cry about!" he said playfully. She could tell he was trying to make her laugh. She wasn't in the laughing mood. She didn't respond. Just sniffed. Fred's playful smile slowly slide off his face.

"El? What happened? Who did this to you?" his voice changed from its usual lightness to a more serious tone, "Eleanor."

"Nothing happened to me Fred," she finally responded, "I just..." she paused. Tomorrow he would find out, but she just couldn't say it now.

She sighed, "You're right. It's the O.W.L.s. They're getting to me. I'm just nervous I guess."

Fred relaxed a little. He'd bought it. He leaned back on his hands and looked up at the sky, "Well, you have nothing to be worried about. You're brilliant. You'll easily pass. If anyone should be worried, it should be George and I." He laughed a little at that.

Eleanor frowned, "Fred, why do you always do that?"

He looked over at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you always say things like that? That you'll _never_ pass your exams? That you aren't smart enough. That pranks are all you've got going for you? You and George are _really_ clever. Your pranks wouldn't be anything without your guys wit. You have to be smart to do what you boys do."

Fred scrunched up his nose, "Our pranks are great because of you."

Eleanor immediately shook her head, "You emknow/em that's not true. You guys were legendary before you even spoke to little ole Eleanor Wimsbly."

"You think George and I are smart?" Fred sounded very doubtful, giving her a weird look. Eleanor scoffed, "Of course I do."

Fred didn't respond. He just watched her carefully. Eleanor shifted her body so she was facing him better.

"Remember when we were trying to play that prank on Peeves a few weeks ago? It was _your_ idea to do the paint charm. It was _your_ idea to distract Peeves with the black pepper jumpers, and it was _you_ who enchanted all of those things. And it was you and George who came up with the Malcom McClinnon bird charm."

Fred snickered at the memory. They had used a charm to make birds follow a sixth year Slytherin named Malcom McClinnon for two days straight. The birds slept in his hair, ate his breakfast, and whispered nonsense to him when he was trying to do his homework.

"And remember what you did to Trevor Landston?" Eleanor said with a laugh and Fred's eyes widened happily at the memory, then burst out laughing. Trevor Landston was a fellow Ravenclaw who Eleanor had dated for a very short week. He broke up with her when she, Fred and George played an innocent prank on him, turning his bag with all his books and parchment into a rabbit. The only way to get the books he needed out was by grabbing its tail and sticking your hand up its...Needless to say he didn't take the prank very well. In hindsight, it wasn't a very good prank to play on one's boyfriend, but it had been funny nonetheless.

It had later been discovered that he had only dated Eleanor because he wanted an internship with her father. The Weasley twins were so mad when they found out that they tried to turn his bag into a skunk, but accidentally hit him and gave him a skunk tail. He was in the hospital wing for three days and no one else was allowed in because he kept spraying skunk spray and stunk up the whole wing. Madam Pomfrey had to wear a mask over her face.

"So," Eleanor continued, "if you think that you aren't good enough to at least pass the Charms O.W.L.s then maybe you emare/em an idiot. Because I know you and George and going to be just fine. And I'm a Ravenclaw. So you can trust that I know smart when I see it."

Fred sat silently, as if processing all she had said. They both looked out at the lake, and watched the giant squid break through the surface and float lazily in the sunshine.

"Fred finally broke the silence, "You know El, you're the first person to ever say that to me. Not even my mother truly believes George and I will pass these O.W.L.s. She's hopeful of course, but that doesn't mean she believes we can do it." He smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," Eleanor responded.

"For what?"

"For believing me."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **DAILY PROPHET**

 **'ALCOM WIMBSLY AND FAMILY HIDE SECRET IN EMBARRASSMENT ABOUT YOUNGEST SON'**

 _ **The Wimbsly family has been adored for years for their many achievements in the wizard world. Alcom is one of the most talented Healer's the world has ever seen, and Cate Wimsbly, is one of the most nominated 'Player of the Year' for Quidditch in history. However these two marvelous wizards had to have a downfall, and we certainly found it.**_

 _ **Alcom Wimsbly has been boasting for months that he is on the verge of a break-through with victims of the Cruciatus Curse. When questioned about it, he seemed uncertain and nervous, then yelled, "You will have to wait with the rest of the world you swines!"**_

 _ **He refused to allow further questioning, and even drew his wand at Rita Skeeter. However, his bravery quickly diminished when young Edwin Wimsbly, 9 years of age, came rushing to his father's side, holding a book in hand. When looked at closer, it was revealed the book was Sherlock Holmes, a muggle mystery. The boy leapt into his father's arms and said, "Daddy, I want to be just like Sherlock Holmes when I grow up! He doesn't have magic and he is very brilliant!"**_

 _ **The fear in Alcom's eyes was that of a child facing its darkest nightmare. After further questioning Alcom RELUCTANTLY revealed that Edwin is a Squib.**_

 ** _"We noticed he was not showing any signs of magic when he was a toddler, but being a man in the medical field, I knew there were late-bloomers," Alcom said reluctantly, while his wife burst into tears in the corner "when he was 8 years old, and hadn't shown the slightest bit of magic, I had some testing done on him, and we received the results. He is a Squib." Tears were forming in Alcom's eyes, as if he were completely ashamed, "We love him just as much as our three daughters" (two of which have graduated from Hogwarts, and one that still attends there) "We never meant to keep him a secret. We just didn't want to jump to any conclusions. We have been travelling to several different schools for non-magical children in magical families, that help them to either adjust to living a non-magical life in a magical world, or help them to be moved into the Muggle world. Edwin may choose for himself what he wants."_**

 ** _The glisten in Alcom's eyes told us he hoped Edwin went to the Muggle world so that he wouldn't have to deal with his son. There was a trap door spotted in their home that Edwin is kept in, trying to close him off from the outside world so that the "perfect" Wimsbly family remained looking perfect. We are horrified by what we have seen, and hope that someone will give Edwin the love his family clearly isn't giving him._**

 _ **In**_ **_other news, Sirius Black is still at large...'_**

The Daily Prophet certainly went to great lengths to make the Wimsbly's look bad. And the reaction Eleanor got from her fellow students was surprising. Many students came up to her and offered their apologies, as if having a squib in the family was something to be truly mourned. Others came up to her in disgust and told her how they felt about her family hiding Edwin in dungeons. Eleanor had aggressively told these students that those rumors were absolute lies. Edwin's room was just as nice as Eleanor's and it was certainly not underground.

Anger surged through Eleanor as she heard her brother's name whispered on people's lips in the Great Hall as they read the article. She ripped her paper to shreds, causing several people to stare at her in horror, but she didn't care. She loved Edwin deeply, and it hurt that people were believing this nonsense.

Marian gave her a sympathetic look and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her, but even Marian had not known about Edwin. She was just as shocked as everyone else was.

Eleanor was trying to avoid people, but they kept finding her. Albert Standstrom (a Hufflepuff) came walking up to her and told her she should be ashamed of herself for forcing Edwin to be embarrassed about who he was. Eleanor narrowed her eyes darkly.

"Albert, if you had any sense in your brain, you would realize that those things said about my brother and my family were false. The only truth in that article is that Edwin is a squib. And I am not ashamed of him. And if you emdare/em accuse me of hurting my brother, you emwill/em be sorry."

Albert's eyes widened in fear and he ran off without looking back. Marian looked slightly fearful as she watched Eleanor stare at Albert's fleeing figure.

"Eleanor..." she said softly. Eleanor's head snapped around to face her, "What? He deserved that."

"I know El, but you need to be careful. If you lash out like this, things could get worse."

Eleanor huffed out a long breath and glared at Marian, "I know."

"Marian gave her another sympathetic look and led her down the hall, "So, is this why you were taking Muggle Studies? Because of Edwin?"

Eleanor nodded looking a little embarrassed, "I wanted to know more about Muggles. Since Edwin isn't..." she gulped, "magical, he'll get to decide if he would prefer to live in the muggle world or the wizarding world. If he chooses to go live among muggles, I want to know as much as I can about them, so that he doesn't feel like a stranger or an outsider in our family. I want to be able to know what he is talking about when he discusses the things that interest him.

Eleanor sighed sadly, "There is no one on this planet that wanted to go to Hogwarts more than him." She gulped again, feeling a lump in her throat. Her eyes began to water. Marian, unsure what to say, gave her a side hug as they walked through the halls. A few people stared as they walked by. One girl murmured her apologies. It took everything in Eleanor not to strangle her. _Quit apologizing that he can't perform magic. There's nothing wrong with that_

As they walked, Eleanor caught a glimpse of Filch and his cat. He was staring at her with his usual glare, but he held Mrs. Norris close and was whispering as she past by him. The only words she could make out were, Squib and Edwin.

Later that day, Eleanor found herself sitting on the hill overlooking Hagrid's hut. The rest of her fellow classmates were hard at work, but she couldn't bring herself to study at the moment. She knew she wasn't supposed to be outside by herself because of the strict rules placed after Sirius Black had been spotted in the school, but she had come anyways. She wrapped her arms around her knees and let out a deep huff, watching Hagrid drag Buckbeak from the pumpkin patch to his little hut.

"Hey, we've been looking for you."

Eleanor turned toward the voice. Her three boys were standing there, looking very awkward, as if they weren't sure they should sit or get ready to run. George had his hands shoved in his pockets, Fred was rubbing the back of his neck, and Lee was rocking back and forth on his feet.

Eleanor shrugged, "Here I am."

They all exchanged a glance, and then as if they read each other's minds and had come to a mutual agreement, they all took a seat beside her. A very loud squawk echoed from Hagrid's hut. Eleanor put her chin back on her knees.

"So, how are you...?" Lee asked hesitantly. He was sitting next to George on her left, and Fred sat on her right.

"Spectacular," she responded flatly. Lee nodded awkwardly.

Eleanor felt extremely uncomfortable. It was one of the few times she had ever felt this awkward around them since second year. They were all remaining silent. Probably to nervous to say anything to her, afraid she might snap at them. They had good reason to think that. She felt like she was about to burst.

"Look El," Fred finally said, "We just wanted to come and say we were sorry. We read the papers and..."

That was the final straw.

"Let me guess, you're _sorry_?" Eleanor hissed. Fred looked taken aback.

She glared darkly at him, "Why are you _sorry_ Fred. Please, enlighten me. Is it because Edwin is a squib? Is _that_ why you're sorry? Or is it because my family name has been dragged through the mud? Or maybe it's because my father is probably going to be investigated by parental control after the story the Daily Prophet spit out?"

Fred watched her with his mouth open in shock as she snarled at him. She sensed George shift uncomfortably.

"He's a squib! He's not dead. He's not mentally unstable. He's not a monster! He's a squib! There is _nothing_ anyone should be sorry about! Why does everyone keep saying that? _We're sorry about your brother Eleanor. What a shame._ He's not a shame! He's my brother! And, the Daily Prophet decided to lie about our feelings towards him so now we look like a horrible, abusive family! Do you want to know what my parents did all summer? They went to every school in the country looking for a place that they felt would be good for Edwin because he can't go to school here! What is he supposed to do? Stay at home? I don't think so. Not if I can help it. They have spent countless hours trying to find a place that won't treat him a like a freak, but a human being! A place where he can learn to live a life without magic, because the only world he's ever known has magic and he can't do that! Do you know how hard that is?"

Eleanor was really out of breath. The boys said nothing, just listened. Fred had an expressionless look on his face. She didn't even want to look at George and Lee's faces. They were probably horrified at her outburst.

"And you know what else? There is no one in this world that deserves to come to Hogwarts more than Edwin! He so desperately wants to come here! He wants to perform magic and see the great place my sisters have talked up since before he was even born! He wants to see the castle and the gardens and the forest! He wants to play Quidditch on a team here! He wants to be sorted into a house! And he can't have that. It's all been ripped away from him! And now he's been shoved into the spotlight, a place he never even wanted to be in the first place! I just want everyone to stop talking about my brother like he's some disease. I want them to stop acting like squibs are something to learn about in Care for Magical Creatures. He's human! He's _human_! And I thought _you_ of all people would understand that! Your father works with muggles. He loves muggles. I thought you lot would be more understanding but here you are, apologizing that my brother's alive. Don't apologize! Don't say anything at all. I don't want to hear it!"

Tears were streaming down Eleanor's face and she turned away from Fred and hid her face in her hands. _Merlin I'm a mess._

Eleanor immediately felt extreme guilt for yelling at Fred like that, and embarrassed that they were seeing her like this. She heard movement. They were probably leaving her to cry on her own. Maybe they were going to go tell all of Gryffindor what a freak she was. They would probably never talk to her again after an outburst like that.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, taking her by surprise. Then another one. Someone leaned their head on top of hers. They didn't say anything. They just sat there, with their arms wrapped around her shaking body and she wept and wept. Several minutes and tears later, she finally lifted her head up. George handed her a leaf, "Sorry, I don't have any tissues or anything."

Eleanor stared at the leaf for a moment. George saw her crying and handed her a _leaf_. She looked up at his face. He looked nervous.

She let out a loud laugh. Tears were still streaming down her face, but she laughed and took the leaf from him. She probably looked absolutely mad. Someone was probably going to think she was Sirius Black and send the dementors after her. George smiled as she laughed and Lee, who had apparently left for a moment, squatted down in front of her and handed her a chocolate frog. She smiled at him through her blurry eyes.

"Are you quite down blubbering like a baby mandrake now?" Fred asked with a smirk on his face. She laughed again and wiped some tears from her face and nodded, "Yes, I believe so."

"Good. Now listen up. It's my turn to talk now," he gave her a look before continuing, "When I said sorry I didn't mean about your brother. I don't care that your brother is a squib. None of us do. I meant sorry that all of this was happening to you. Sorry that instead of enjoying a good end-of-school-prank and studying for O.W.L.s, you have to worry about what the papers are going to write next about your family. Sorry that you can't sit and enjoy dinner tonight with your friends because the only thing people will talk to you about is Edwin."

Fred looked sadly into her eyes, "Just know, us three, we aren't going anywhere. We don't believe any of that stuff the Daily Prophet said about you." Lee and George both nodded.

Eleanor smiled, "You all still want to hang out with me after I blew up like the Fat Lady in a singing contest?" The boys laughed.

"Merlin El. You think a little shouting can scare _us_ away? We've been yelled at more times than we can all count," Lee said with a laugh. Eleanor nodded, "I suppose that's true."

"Yeah, a bit of yelling is good for ya," Fred said sarcastically, "We can take any yelling you've got."

"But please try to keep the crying to a minimum," George teased, nudging her shoulder, "We don't really know what to do when you do that."

"Just keep a bag full of leaves in your pocket and everything will be fine," Eleanor joked through a sniff.

They all laughed and Lee helped Eleanor up, and then, with a cheeky grin, led them all back up to the castle.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O.W.L.s were much better than Eleanor had thought. She even felt decently about her Potions O.W.L., even if Snape gave her a crinkled nose look and marked something down on his clipboard before passing by her to yelling at Colin Davison, who's cauldron was bubbling in an very bad way. Fred, Lee and George all seemed satisfied with themselves over their exams. It was quite a relief to be done with them.

The Hogwarts end of the year feast was amazing as always. The room was decorated in Gryffindor red because they had won the House Cup again. Three year streak. Eleanor warned the boys that next year they were going down like Draco Malfoy against the Hippogriff.

With all the excitement of Sirius Black being caught and then escaping (Luna suspected Warbloggers. Eleanor agreed to satisfy her) and leaving the boundaries of Hogwarts, everyone seemed to forget about Eleanor and the whole Edwin situation, and she could comfortably eat with her friends. Except for the fact that Aaron was sitting by her again and kept elbowing her in the head because he yet again kept fixing his hat. It got so annoying that Eleanor put her skills to good use and shrunk his hat to the size of a peanut so he couldn't elbow her again. He took the hat off his head and stared at in shock before setting it down beside his goblet and keeping his arms close to his body the rest of the evening.

Before Eleanor knew it, she was lifting her trunk onto the train and placing Archimedes with the other owls then hopping aboard. Instead of joining her girl friends in a compartment, she decided to share a room with the boys. There weren't a lot left, so they had to share a compartment with two fifth year Hufflepuff's named Cara and Evan. They greeted them kindly, but seemed a little nervous to see the pranksters.

Eleanor gave them her kindest smile to try to convince them that they wouldn't do anything _too_ wild...well at least she wouldn't.

"So are you two up to anything exciting this summer?" Eleanor asked them. Cara glanced at Evan, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes. I'm going to this rock concert and I'm trying to convince Cara to come with me! It's going to be great!" Evan was about to burst with excitement.

"What's a rock concert?" Eleanor asked. She felt like she had maybe heard of it before, "Oh is that the thing where all those weird rock monsters go and bang their clubs on the trees all night on July 23rd?"

Evan made a weird face, "Um, no. That is definitely not it." Fred and George burst into laughter at Eleanor's attempt and she smack them both over the head. Lee was watching Evan intently, clearly very interested in learning about these 'rock concerts'.

"It's this muggle thing," Cara explained, seeming a little uncomfortable, "I've only heard of them because of him." She nodded her head at Evan, who was grinning proudly, "I've shown Cara here all the greatest songs of this century. She'll be converted to muggle music by the end of the summer, I know it!" Cara giggled and he gave her a wild smile. Eleanor could tell their was something going on between the two of them. It was very cute.

"He's a Muggle-born if you didn't catch on," Cara informed them, tearing her eyes away from Evan's big brown ones.

Eleanor straightened up in her seat, "Can I know a little more about these rock concerts? I'm sure Edwin..." she paused and bit her lip. She had gotten so excited about the thought of telling Edwin all about this muggle music that she didn't even think to consider if it might be extremely rude to ask one about their muggle life. Especially since Edwin wasn't a muggle. He was a squib.

Evan seemed to understand. He smiled kindly at her and held up a finger. He stood up suddenly and pulled something out of his bag that rested above him. It was a strange object that Eleanor had never seen before. There was a long string thing that was connected to it on one end and connected to a huge pair of earmuff things on the other end. Fred and George's eyes widened in excitement.

"What is it?" Lee asked, leaning over to get a better look. Evan had a look of pride on his face, "It's a walkman."

"A walk-what?" Eleanor asked.

"I've seen one of these before!" George cried.

"Our dad brought one home from one of this conquests," Fred explained, "but it's broken. We've never seen how it works..." Fred glanced up at Evan expectantly.

Evan understood immediately, "It's very simple. These are headphones," he pointed to the earmuffs, "They go on your ears. And then you press this button here, and it plays music. This is my Journey disc."

"What's a journey disc?" George asked and Cara and Evan both laughed, "She asked the same thing. Here, who wants to go first?"

Eleanor's hand shot up immediately. Evan handed her the headphones, "Okay just put those on - R means right ear - and then I'll play the music for you." Eleanor nodded and placed the headphones over her ears as instructed. Once they were correctly on her head, she nodded to Evan and he pressed a button on the walkman. Immediately sound filled Eleanor's ears and brain. She gasped a little in shock, then a huge grin spread across her face. A voice started singing...

 _Just a small town girl,_  
 _Living in a lonely world,_  
 _She took the midnight train going anywhere._

Eleanor listened to the entire song, and a few more, before giving the rest a try. Lee went next, and he instantly burst into a huge grin when the music played. Fred was next, and as the music played he grinned and yelled loudly, "Wicked!"

George started dancing as he listened to the music the rest of them couldn't hear. Everyone laughed. The rest of the train ride they took turns listening to Evan explain more about concerts and walkmans and music while they told him about the witch and wizard singers they like, and the trolley woman had to come tell them to keep it down because they were all belting "Don't Stop Believing" at the top of their lungs for 30 minutes straight.

They arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters all too soon and they reluctantly had to give Evan his wonderful muggle contraption back. Cara and Evan left and Lee Jordan met up with his parents, so Eleanor, George and Fred walked together through the station with Harry, Ron and Hermione in front of them and Ginny to the left chatting away with one of her friends.

"We _have_ to fix that walkman dad's got locked away," George said desperately as they walked. Eleanor and Fred nodded in agreement.

"How many of those discs do you think Evan has," Eleanor wondered aloud.

Fred shrugged, "He said he had loads of music, so he must have over 30!"  
"I don't know about that," Eleanor laughed.

Fred shrugged again, "Guess we'll just have to find him next year on the train and ask him."

"Or write him an owl."

"True. But whoever loses has to swallow a licorice snap whole," Fred said and stuck his hand out with a challenging look on his face. Eleanor grabbed his hand firmly, matching his look and nodding, "Deal. And George has to buy the licorice snaps."

"What?!"

"Deal."

They paused at the barrier where Fred and George were going to exit through. Eleanor's barrier was a little ways off to the right. They all stepped off to the side so others could pass through and George and Fred looked at her.

"Well...see you in a few months El," George said, giving her a side hug. Fred had his hands shoved in his pockets and was looking around awkwardly. George gave him a weird look, rolled his eyes and nudged him, "Ready to go Freddie?"

"Huh? Yeah sure." Fred replied looking over at Eleanor and then quickly looking away. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. George turned and after one more wave good-bye ran through the barrier after Ginny. Fred was about to go through, but suddenly stopped and whipped around, rushing back over to Eleanor. She watched him in shock as he rushed over to her.

"El..." he said the second he stepped in front of her. She tilted her head in confusion, "Fred?" His brown eyes bore into her green ones. He looked like he was fighting with himself - whether he should say something or not.

"You okay?" she asked. He nodded his head quickly.

"You'll write to me -erm- I mean us right?" Fred asked quickly, stumbling over his words.

Eleanor almost laughed, "I always write to you Fred. I'm the one who should be asking emyou /emif the both of you will bother to respond."

Red spread up Fred's neck and to his face, "Yeah, we'll write back."

"Sure you will," Eleanor sarcastically with an eye roll, although she could feel a blush warming her own cheeks.

"Hey would I lie to you?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Yes."

Fred made a face before laughing, "Okay, you're right. I would lie to you if it was necessary -it is sometimes necessary, don't argue with me - but we'll write." Fred suddenly looked a little nervous, "Erm, the Quidditch World Cup is this summer and dad always scores tickets. Maybe you can come?"

Eleanor bit her lip. Her mother almost always got tickets to the World Cup, so it was guaranteed that she would probably go. But she didn't tell Fred this. His offer was too sweet. She smiled, "That would be fun."

A smile spread across Fred's face, "Okay, well, I better go. Mum might have a fit if I take any longer. I'll write you more details about the match." Eleanor nodded and Fred hesitated for a moment before quickly hugging her and rushing off to the barrier. Before running through he turned to her and winked. Then he was gone. Eleanor smiled at the barrier even after he was gone, biting her lip shyly.

Then she looked down at her shirt and saw he had purposely wiped some of their glitter on her, so little 'W's were appearing all over her shirt. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop smiling as she dragged her trunk towards her own barrier and stepped out onto the street of a wizards village close to Eleanor's home. People were bustling by, ignoring her and her big smile that spread across her face like she'd just won 10 million Galleons.

She saw her parents and Edwin waiting for her. Edwin shouted her name enthusiastically and began to run towards her. She spread her arms out to him and let him run into her embrace, squeezing him tightly.

"Ellie I missed you!" Edwin cried into her ear, hugging her just as tightly. She kissed his head, "I missed you too Eddie. And I've got so much to tell you."

"And I you! I've been reading a lot of those books dad got me about physics and let me tell you something Ellie..." Edwin began to babble off facts he had learned from his muggle physics book. Eleanor pretended to listen enthusiastically and pushed her belongings toward her parents. She was probably going to have a horribly strange summer -what with Edwin's secret coming out, and now having to openly discuss what they would do next- but Eleanor couldn't stop smiling. She even pulled her parents into a big embrace, causing both of them to gasp quietly.

She was too happy to be mad or sad or confused or anything. Because there was only one thing going through her mind. A revelation she had just had at the train station. She had a crush on Fred Weasley...and by the way he had acted towards her...she felt that maybe he had a crush on her too.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think! Romance is in the air! Keep reading for more!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: (** **I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters,** **quotes and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **Claimer: (I do own Eleanor Wimsbly :D)**

I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! Things at school have been so busy and I haven't had time to sit down and write. But I'm so grateful for the comments and support you guys have shown for my story! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 _Dear Eleanor,_

 _See, I told you I would write. Look who's trustworthy. I'm not really sure what to write here because we just left Hogwarts yesterday, so not much has happen, I just wanted to prove you wrong. You didn't think I would get this far did you? George says hello._

 _Watch out for Errol, he's a bloody git. Dumbest owl in the family. He'll need a few days to get his strength back up and then you can send him back. Or you can get rid of him and send us a new owl. (Joking about that last bit. Sort of)._

 _Well, it's been nice proving you wrong. See you at the Quidditch World Cup?_

 _\- Fred_

 _Dear Fred,_

 _I must admit I was very surprised to see your letter so early into the summer. When your clumsy owl smashed into our closed window, I knew immediately it was from you, and I was hoping it would be an apology letter for rubbing ink all over my favorite shirt at the train station. But alas, your letter was one of gloating. But I must congratulate you on surprising me. As much as I hate to say it, I truly didn't believe you would write. And here you are._

 _The Quidditch World Cup sounds like a lot of fun. But don't you have to wait to see if your father gets tickets first?_

 _Tell George hello, and that he should write me a letter as well. I don't have much else to say, seeing as it is the beginning of the summer. For now, I will just have to bore your ear off with small talk about the O.W.L.s because I know you didn't hear enough about it at school._

 _Your owl Errol almost broke several precious valuables in my home. I suggest that you retire this owl immediately and get yourself something that has a little common sense to it. I tried to feed him and he attempted to eat the plate instead of the food. I am sending Archimedes with him to make sure that he actually makes it back to the Burrow and doesn't pass out halfway._

 _\- Eleanor_

 _Dear Smelly Ellie,_

 _George and I figured out a name for our company. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? We've got loads of order forms ready for when we go back to Hogwarts, and our fake wands are finally transforming the way we wanted them to. (I suppose I should admit that the book you sent us was very helpful). We are working on our trick sweets right now. George's feet grew seven sizes yesterday. It took us a long time to shrink them back down. Mum almost figured us out. We had quite the laugh._

 _Dad finally got the tickets for the game! He said you're welcome to come with us if you'd like, but that you probably already had tickets of your own. I never really thought about that. Does your mum get free tickets, being Cate Wimsbly and all that? Merlin, if I'd known that I would've spent my time trying to convince you to bring George and I along with you! Sitting by a legend?! AND You'll be able to see the Irish up close in all their glory. I'm jealous. But I think dad said that his tickets are in the Top Box this year!_

 _Well, send us back your thoughts on the Ton-Tongue Toffees as soon as possible. We've almost gotten the tongue to grow two feet, but we want it to grow more. Figure it out for us, will ya book girl?_

 _Waiting impatiently, Fred_

 _P.S. Errol misses you desperately. He keeps trying to eat our plates in memory of the fancy one you gave him a few weeks ago. Perhaps I'll send him over to visit you._

 _P.S.S. How are things going with Edwin?_

 _P.S.S.S. This is George. Not going to bother writing you a letter. Just saying hello on Fred's. Hello El. Let us know about the Ton-Tongue Toffees already will ya? Bye El._

 _Dear F(red)head,_

 _IF ERROL EATS ONE MORE OF MY PEPPER IMPS I SWEAR I WILL FEED HIM TO FANG!_

 _Did you get my letter and package about the Ton-Tongues? I used a shrinking spell on the package so that your mum wouldn't be suspicious. I hope it worked._

 _Things with Edwin have been going rather well. We found a school in Northern England that teaches non-magical children about muggle studies and history, along with wizard history and etc. They will get the best of both worlds. It's like a Hogwarts for Squibs. It just opened up a few years ago. I think it will be really good for Edwin. He seems very excited about it._

 _My mum only got a couple of tickets to the game this year, and she wants to take Edwin. Do you think I might be able to go with you and your family? I just don't think I can bear the thought of not being there to see the Irish spank Bulgaria, even if they have Viktor Krum on their team. That man is more brawn than brains. Did you read his most recent interview in the papers? He sounded absolutely ridiculous. (I already know you have some snarky comment about how Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory are very similar in that way so I'm going to squash that comment before it starts.)_

 _Let me know about the Quidditch Cup. However, I don't want to be an intrusion in any way, so if you don't think there will be room for me, then don't worry about it. I can always hear every single detail from Edwin._

 _Yours Truly, Eleanor_

 _P.S. No I will not hold onto your products if your mum catches you so be careful._

 _Dear El with the Bell from H.E.L..._

 _Dad was thrilled to hear you wanted to join us for the World Cup. You'll have to share a tent with Ginny and Hermione, but fear not, you'll still be able to see enough of George and I to satisfy your need. George can't wait to see you. He claims he doesn't care but I saw him pumping a fist in the air so he's not fooling anyone. Errol is ecstatic. Bring a nice plate for him to eat when you come won't you?_

 _You'll have to come here by Floo Powder. Dad says that we have to leave early to get to the Portkey. I'll send you more information when we figure it all out._

 _We have a target to test out our Ton-Tongue Toffees. Can't tell you who it is just yet because I'm sure you'd try to talk us out of it. It'll be brilliant_

 _Best of wishes. See you in a few weeks._

 _Cheers, Fred_

 _P.S. Viktor Krum = Cedric Diggory = Idiots_

Eleanor had a bag packed and ready to go two nights before she had to leave for the Burrow. Edwin and her mother had left early so that they could have some good mother-son bonding time, so it was just Eleanor and her father at home. He was busy with work most of the time, so that left her home alone with the house elves, and occasionally her sisters when they decided to stop by.

Archimedes was sitting on her bedpost, looking particularly upset. He was very unhappy that she was leaving for a few days without him, and he had nipped her to show her his annoyance. Eleanor didn't mind, she was far too excited to be able to go to the Quidditch Cup. Her mother had spoken of nothing else for the days leading up to her and Edwin's departure. She was rooting for Ireland devotedly. If they lost Eleanor knew she would be absolutely devastated.

"Lady Eleanor?" a voice squeaked behind her. She turned and smiled warmly at Cogsmert, the family house elf.

"Yes Cogsmert?" she replied, setting down a piece of food she had been trying to feed Archimedes for ten minutes now to no avail.

The elf bowed before continuing, "Master Alcom would like me to inform you that dinner is ready."

Eleanor nodded with a smile, "Thank you. I'll be down in a moment."

The elf bowed yet again and disappeared from the room with a CRACK. Eleanor couldn't wait to start learning apparation this year. Every witch and wizard learned apparation in their sixth year. She knew it was a risky thing, apparating, but she was certain she would be able to do it well enough.

She sighed, giving Archimedes a look before heading down the stairs. To her surprise, her father wasn't the only one in the dining room. Her older sister Angelina, was sitting in Eleanor's spot (she always did this to make Eleanor upset) but tonight Eleanor couldn't care less. Tomorrow morning she would be going to the Burrow for the next few days she wouldn't have to hear talk of wizards on their deathbeds or Ministry business, or Herbology (when Terrince was in town).

Eleanor didn't even give Angelina a look as she took a seat next to her and nodded to her father. He nodded back and Angelina put a very smug look on her face.

"Good evening Eleanor. I must say I always get a little confused when you walk into a room, what with your short hair and all. I almost thought you were Jeffery the gardner, but now I've realized that you aren't a man at all, but my sister."

Eleanor bit her tongue, "Evening."

Angelina immediately jumped into a long boring conversation about how some conversation she had overheard while doing her boring work. Eleanor made a sarcastic comment here and there such as, "Ah yes, eavesdropping at its finest. Well done Angie." To which she got a cross look from both her sister and her father. She decided to keep her mouth shut and eat her potatoes.

"So sister mine," Angelina said, shifting her body towards Eleanor, "I heard you're going to the Quidditch Cup."

Eleanor smiled semi-sweetly and nodded, "Another thing you eavesdropped on eh?"

Angelina narrowed her eyes but continued, "How ever did you manage to get tickets?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "As if you don't already know."

Her father cleared his throat and gave Eleanor a warning look.

She pursed her lips, "I'm going with the Weasley's. They graciously allowed me to join their group."

"My, with a family as large as theirs, I wonder how he came across so many tickets," Angelina said stabbing her steak lightly and sticking a piece in her mouth. It was Eleanor's turn to narrow her eyes, "Mr. Weasley has great connections."

"I'm sure," Angelina purred, giving her father a humorous look, which he didn't return. He merely stared at his newspaper expressionless.

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem with the Weasley's, _dear sister_?" Eleanor mocked her sisters tone, but she felt anger rising up.

Angelina shrugged, "It's just their family doesn't exactly have the... _greatest_ reputation."

"What's that supposed to mean? Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry, same as you. No I take that back, his position is _much_ higher than yours. Even with your high O.W.L.s." Eleanor gave her a challenging look.

Angelina laughed cruelly, " _Please._ Do you really think he gets any respect for his line of work. The reason he's in that position is because he's the only wizard willing to take it. And even with such a _high_ position, he can't afford to get his children some real school supplies. And his children aren't exactly what you would call, _role model citizens_."

Eleanor's mouth dropped open in shock at her sisters harsh words. She glanced at her father for help, but he kept his emotionless look on his face, raising his eyebrows slightly and reading the newspaper. She snapped her head back at Angelina, her face hot.

"You think their family isn't good enough because they don't have the money? That their children aren't 'successful' enough because their father gave them hand-me-down robes instead of new ones every year? Let me give you a few facts then, _sister._ Their oldest son Bill, works for Gringotts...in _Egypt_. Charlie was an incredible Quidditch player, and now dedicates himself to research on dragons - something I doubt anyone like you would ever have the guts to do - and Percy, Bill and Charlie have all been prefects. Percy was Head Boy last year. They all get excellent O.W.L.s. Percy is working in the Ministry now, just like you." Eleanor was practically standing now and she spit fact after fact about the Weasley's. If she hadn't been so riled up she might have been a little embarrassed that she knew so much about the Weasley's, but right now she didn't care.

Angelina pursed her lips, "Yes it all sounds _so_ wonderful. But those twins aren't going anywhere, that youngest boy is taller than he is smart and that youngest girl has been raised with brothers so we all know she's just as wild as the rest of them."

Eleanor couldn't stop the growl that escaped her, "Fred and George may not have been 'prefect' or 'top of the class' or anything like that but they are geniuses. Do you know the type of planning that goes into one of their 'stupid' pranks. Do you realize the creativity they have in their minds. And how _dare_ you talk about Ron that way. Sure he doesn't get perfect grades, but he beat a troll his first year at Hogwarts, helped _Harry Potter_ defeat the Dark Lord in that same year, and helped discover the Chamber of Secrets their second year. Ginny Weasley I don't know as well, but what I do know is she is lucky to have such incredible brothers."

"How dare you say such horrible things about fellow witches and wizards. I have never met kinder and more brilliant people in my life, and I haven't even met a lot of them. Your prejudice is disgusting and that's what makes you such a horribly wonderful fit for the Ministry. You care only for power and money. You disgust me. I am honored to go to the Quidditch cup with the Weasley's. So think about that before you open your hideously fat mouth again!" Eleanor was out of breath when she ended, but the look on her sister's face was priceless.

Eleanor turned to glare at her father, who was protesting her leaving the table, "And you. You didn't even _try_ to stop your own daughter from such horrible talk. That means you either agree with her or you don't have the guts to speak your mind. I'm going to my room. Don't try to stop me."

She then left the room with her head held high. She heard her sister huff angrily and squeal something about how father shouldn't allow Eleanor to speak to him like that.

Eleanor burst into her room and Archimedes immediately jumped to life, sensing tension. He swooped over to Eleanor as she flopped herself on her bed and nipped her ear affectionately, clearly forgiving her for earlier. Eleanor pet his feathers softly and looked into his eyes, "You are so lucky you don't know who your siblings are Archimedes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor had never been to the Burrow before, but she knew she would love it even before she landed in their fireplace. Anything was better than her house.

It was very early in the morning when she took powder from a bowl beside her own fireplace and stepped into the flames. Her father had said good-bye to her briefly before running off to work, so Cogsmert was with her, making sure she left alright. She smiled fondly at the house elf and waved good-bye before tossing the powder and stating loudly, "The Burrow."

Floo Powder always made Eleanor a little nauseous so by the time she got to what she hoped was the Weasley's fireplace, she was feeling rather dizzy but she didn't want any of them to know that. She landed on her feet and brushed herself off before stepping out. She looked around hesitantly, but immediately saw a woman with firey red hair and knew she was in the right place.

The woman was stirring something in a large pot on the stove. She looked up at Eleanor as she stepped out and smiled kindly at her before setting down the large spoon she had been using, "Ah, you must be Eleanor!"

Eleanor smiled back and nodded, "Yes ma'am. And you must be Mrs. Weasley?"

The woman nodded happily and waved her over, "The boys are all still asleep, I'll have to go wake them up. Make yourself at home dear."

With that she marched over to a tall, awkward staircase and made her way up it. Eleanor looked around the small house. The kitchen was quite cramped, with a wooden table and several chairs huddled around it. The mantle in their living room was full of books, and there was a old wizard clock on the wall. She sat down on the worn-out sofa, which was surprisingly very comfortable and smiled happily. This house felt more like a home than her mansion ever had.

It was still dark outside, so she decided to close her eyes for a moment while she waited for everyone else.

"Molly dear, you just have to see..." a voice called enthusiastically from outside and the door swung open. Eleanor immediately opened her eyes and found herself looking at a middle-aged thin man, with a small patch of red hair on his balding head, glasses on the tip of his nose, and a very bizarre outfit on. He was wearing a large gray sweater, a very old pair of jeans that were slightly too big for him and a leather belt holding them up.

He looked at Eleanor in surprise for a moment, before realization dawned on him. He gave her a chipper smile, "You must be Eleanor Wimsbly!"

The man quickly made his way over to her, hand outstretched. Eleanor scrambled up from her seat and nodded kindly, taking his firm hand and shaking it.

"Yes sir. And you're Mister Weasley?"

The man nodded, still smiling widely, "That's right, but you may call me Arthur."

"Thank you so much for letting me tag along for this Mr. Weas-" Eleanor stopped when Mr. Weasley gave her a look and she smiled, "Erm, Arthur. I'm very grateful to you. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

Mr. Weasley's eyes perked up, "What do you think of my outfit?"

Eleanor stared at him for a moment, "Erm, what?"

"My outfit," Mr. Weasley waved a hand in front of himself, "Does it look Muggle enough? Have you seen very many Muggles? I suppose this is a better question for Harry. He is an expert at these things you see as he does live with them."

Eleanor smiled, "I suppose you're right."

"Ah, Arthur, there you are!" Mrs. Weasley said, hurrying down the stairs. Mr. Weasley immediately spun around, stretching his arms out so she could see his outfit.

"How do I look Molly dear?"

Mrs. Weasley looked him over, "Yes, that looks about right. Very good. Maybe you should find a hat or something."

Mr. Weasley turned to Eleanor and shrugged then headed over to the wooden table and took a seat at one of the chairs before pulling out a sheaf of large parchment tickets. Mrs. Weasley went back to the pot she had been stirring earlier and continued on. Eleanor stood there awkwardly for a moment before sitting down on the couch again, tapping her finger on her knee.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Ron and Harry appeared in the kitchen. They grinned happily and waved at Eleanor before taking a seat at the table. The moment Mr. Weasley spotted Harry he leapt from his seat.

"What d'you think?" he asked Harry anxiously. "We're supposed to go incognito - do I look like a Muggle, Harry?"

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, very good."

George came into the room, scratching his head very tiredly.

"Where's Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" he asked, failing to stifle a huge yawn. Fred came in next, behind George, rubbing his face. Neither of them seemed to have noticed her yet. She smirked and crossed her arms over her stomach, wanting to see how long this would go on.

"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they? said Mrs. Weasley, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls, "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."

"So they're still in bed?" Fred asked grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him, "Why can't we Apparate too?"

"Becasue you're not of age and you haven't passed your test. Now, for goodness sake are you going to sit there and not even welcome your guest!" Mrs. Weasley huffed, nodding her head towards Eleanor.

Fred and George's heads whipped over to where Mrs. Weasley had nodded and broke into grins. Eleanor wiggled her fingers at them, "Morning boys. Feeling sleepy this morning?"

Fred's face turned a little red and George stuck out his tongue at her, but they both got up from their seats and made their way over. Mr. Weasley started saying something about The Department of Magical Transportation, but Eleanor wasn't really paying attention. She stood up from the couch as the boys got closer to her.

Eleanor noticed their hair had gotten longer since she had last seen them. They were both wearing Muggle t-shirts with jackets thrown over them, jeans, and some tennis shoes. They both looked very nice. Eleanor held back a small smile as Fred ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to her, trying to make it look nicer.

George got to her first and pulled her into a hug. She ruffled his hair playfully as he pulled away, "Look at your long locks. Our hair is almost the same length!"

George snickered and Fred went in to hug her. As he hugged her he casually wrapped his arms around her waist. Eleanor noticed that he smelt very nice this morning. Her face heated up instantly as she thought this and she pulled away quickly, putting on a playful smile to hide her embarrassment. His face looked a little red too. _Maybe he was thinking the same thing about me?_

Eleanor suddenly became very aware of her appearance. She hadn't really tried this morning, since it was so early. Her hair was in a messy small ponytail. She had thrown on a simple burgundy shirt with jeans and tennis shoes.

"So erm," Fred said, glancing around the room.

"Look what I've got," George interrupted in a hushed tone. He nodded Eleanor closer, and then, after a glance at his mother, pulled a couple of brightly colored objects out of his pocket. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," he whispered and Eleanor grinned gleefully, "Wicked."

George nodded and stuffed them back into his pocket, Fred glancing over at his mother cautiously to make sure she hadn't noticed, which she hadn't.

Fred turned his attention back to Eleanor, "You hungry?" He jabbed his thumb over at the table.

Eleanor nodded enthusiastically, "Starving."

"Well let's go then," George said, leading the way back to the table.

George motioned for Eleanor to sit in between the twins, so she sat down and smiled as Mrs. Weasley and Fred both reached for a bowl to give to her at the same time. Fred immediately pulled his hand back and grabbed his own spoon, shoving porridge into his mouth. Mrs. Weasley gave Fred a small, wicked, grin before handing Eleanor the bowl.

George looked like he was about to say something but then...

"...But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all apparate?" Harry's voice asked bringing the four back into the conversation at hand. A smirk spread across Fred's face and he turned towards Harry.

"Charlie had to take the test twice," he said, grinning, "He failed the first time, Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?"

"Yes, well, he passed the second time," said Mrs. Weasley, marching back into the kitchen amid hearty sniggers.

"Percy only passed two weeks ago," said George, "He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can."

Eleanor grinned, "I plan to do the _exact_ same thing when I learn to Apparate." Fred and George snickered at the hint of teasing in her voice.

Just then, footsteps sounded down the passageway and Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looking pale and drowsy.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes (looking almost identical to how Fred and George had looked when they came in) and sitting down at the table.

"We've got a bit of a walk," Mr. Weasley answered.

Ginny looked up sleepily and saw Eleanor, "Oh. Hello." She yawned and attempted to stick her spoon into her bowl, but missed it in exhaustion.

Hermione gave her a friendly, but tired smile and moved Ginny's spoon into the bowl for her. George and Eleanor shared a humorous look as Ginny didn't seem to even noticed and put the spoon up to her face, hitting her nose, and then moving it down to her mouth.

"Good aim," Fred teased. Ginny didn't seem to hear but Eleanor giggled quietly.

"Are we walking to the World Cup?" Harry asked.

Eleanor smiled. She forgot Harry had never been to an event like this before, and therefore, didn't know the procedure of it.

Mr. Weasley smiled fondly at Harry, "No, no, that's miles away. we only need to walk a short way." He began to explain about how wizards and witches had to be careful when congregating in such large numbers at a place or Muggles would be suspicious.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley cried sharply, causing everyone to jump.

"What?" George said, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody.

"What is that in your pocket?"

Eleanor's heart sank. _Busted._

"Nothing!" George cried, but the three pranksters knew they were done for.

"Don't you lie to me!"

Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and cried, " _Accio!_ "

The several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into his mother's outstretched hand.

"We told you to destroy them!" Mrs. Weasley said furiously, holding up what were unmistakably Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!"

The scene that unfolded was very unpleasant; the twins pulled loads of toffees out of their pockets. Only when Mrs. Weasley used a Summoning Charm did she find all the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Eleanor looked at her sheepishly as a couple flew out of her jacket pocket.

" _Accio! Accio! Accio!_ " she shouted in pure anger, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket, the turn-ups of Fred's jeans and the 'diamond' from Eleanor's hairband (which had actually been one of the toffees shrunk down and disguised in a very difficult charm. It had taken Eleanor several days to figure that one out.)

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked, "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

Eleanor winced uncomfortably. Fred and George glowered at their mother and didn't even finish their breakfast.

When it was time to leave, the atmosphere was still very tense. Eleanor watched awkwardly as the twins hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to their mother. Eleanor glanced over at Mrs. Weasley awkwardly, mumbled a thank you, and dashed after the boys.

It was very chilly outside and the moon was still out. There was a dull greenish tinge along the horizon to the right that showed daybreak was drawing closer.

"Hey!" Eleanor called at their quickly retreating figures, "Wait up!"

Fred looked over his shoulder, an annoyed look on his face, but they both stopped.

"You two don't even know where you're going," Eleanor panted as she caught up to them.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Sure we do."

"Hey don't give me that snarky tone," Eleanor said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, "I didn't take your inventions from you."

George huffed angrily, "Can you believe that! Six months of work in the garbage!"

"You shouldn't have sat with your leg sticking out from under the table like that! That bulge in your pocket was too obvious," Fred accused, pursing his lips a little bit.

George shot a glare at him, "I'm surprised she didn't see the ones in your sock! Talk about giant ankles."

"Cankles," Eleanor said.

George and Fred paused and looked at her, and then the three burst into laughter.

"Cankles?" George laughed.

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders and Fred shook his head, still chuckling.

"So are you both okay?" Eleanor asked.

The pair of them glanced back at the house unhappily, but nodded, "Yeah."

The rest of the group had finally caught up to them, but none of them bothered to talk to the three of them. Mr. Weasley took the lead however and they all trudged along. Somehow during the walk, the three of them ended up in the back.

They talked about the Quidditch Cup and laughed about different players on the two teams as they walked. Eleanor debated whether to bring up what their mother had said about their O.W.L.s but decided against it. That probably was the last thing they wanted to talk about right now.

Once they started climbing Stoatshead Hill, there wasn't much breath to spare for talking. It was steep and there were hidden rabbit holes that everyone kept stumbling on. Eleanor felt as if she would never breath again as they finally made it to level ground.

"Whew," Mr. Weasley panted, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time - we've got ten minutes..."

During the hike up the hill, Hermione had fallen behind, and she finally came up, clutching a stitch in her side and panting hard.

"Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big...Come on..."

They all spread out, searching. Fred jokingly called everyone over and claimed he had found it, only to reveal to everyone that he had merely found a candy wrapper. A couple of minutes later, a shout rent the still air.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop. Eleanor squinted her eyes to try to see who the two people were.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley called out a greeting, smiling, and strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed.

Mr. Weasley shook hands with the man, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr. Weasley said to the group. Eleanor's heart skipped a beat at the name and gulped nervously. _Diggory?_ She immediately looked at the person coming up from behind Amos and her eyes widened.

"He works for the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you all know his son, Cedric?"

Cedric Diggory smiled at the group with his very charming smile. Eleanor had to fight the urge to run her hands through her hair or try to clean off her shirt, or maybe wipe off the sweat that was on her nose. She had forgotten how attractive he was. Seeing him in person made her nervous again.

"Hi," Cedric said, looking around at all of them.

Eleanor smiled and said hello maybe a little too enthusiastically. Everyone else said hi back to him except for Fred and George, who merely nodded. They still hadn't forgiven him for beating their team in the first Quidditch match last year. Fred glanced over at Eleanor and gave her a disapproving look. She gave him a look back, trying to seem as oblivious as possible as to why he would be glaring at her like that. His glare only deepened and he looked back at Cedric, narrowing his eyes. George had his arms crossed over his chest.

Eleanor bit her lip nervously.

Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley began chatting about the walk they had taken. The Diggory's had to get up at two in the morning. Eleanor heard Ginny and Hermione sigh quietly as they looked over at the handsome seventeen year old.

Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the three Weasley boys, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Eleanor. "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," Mr. Weasley said with a laugh, pointing at his children.

"This one here is Hermione, friend of Ron's - that one is Eleanor Wimsbly, friend of the twins," Amos gave her a look that she couldn't tell if he was pleased to see her or disappointed, " - and this is Harry, another friend of-"

"Merlin's beard," Amos said wide-eyed, "Harry? Harry _Potter_?"

"Er - yeah," Harry responded awkwardly. Eleanor was sure he must always feel so uncomfortable when people stared at him like that, completely star-struck. She was just grateful that no attention had been focused on her, although Cedric had smiled at her when Mr. Weasley pointed her out.

Amos went into a long story about how Cedric had told him all about Harry and how he was so proud that one day Cedric would be able to tell his grandchildren how he had beaten Harry Potter in Quidditch. Fred and George both scowled at that. Eleanor gave them both a look to calm down, but Fred only rolled his eyes at her.

Cedric's cheeks went slightly red in embarrassment. Eleanor thought he looked very cute when he was embarrassed.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad." he muttered, "I told you... it was an accident..."

"Yes, but _you_ didn't fall off, did you?" Amos roared genially, slapping Cedric on the back, "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman...but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

This comment bugged Eleanor and Harry didn't look like he was about to comment. She pursed her lips, trying to hold back, but she just couldn't.

"One of them wasn't being attacked by dementors," Eleanor blurted out, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. The twins turned to her in surprise, Fred beaming proudly. Mr. Diggory's mouth gaped for a moment, and Cedric was staring at the ground awkwardly.

"Must be nearly time," Mr. Weasley said quickly, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

Amos peeled his gaze from Eleanor, who was giving him an innocent look and said, "No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets. There aren't any more of us in the area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," said Mr. Weasley. The group was motioned towards the Portkey. With difficulty, due to their bulky backpacks, the ten of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory. Mr. Diggory gave Eleanor a sour look as they waited for the Portkey to take them away. Cedric ended up standing right next to her, and since it was a very tight fit, his chest was practically touching her back. Fred was on her other side, and they were practically chest to chest. Eleanor decided that there was literally no situation that could be more awkward than this one.

Fred looked down at her awkwardly, then put on a cheeky grin and whispered, "Nice and cozy eh?"

She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that she could basically feel Cedric's chest breathing in and out right behind her.

Everyone stood in silence, waiting. And then after a countdown by Mr. Weasley, they were off.

Eleanor felt the pull at her navel and the speed forward, a howl of wind and swirling colors all around them. And then, her feet hit the ground. She stumbled a little bit, as she had landed on Fred's foot, and fell face first into his chest. He caught her immediately and lifted her back up, laughing.

"Careful there clumsy. I think my _cankles_ are broken now thanks to you," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

She grinned trying to hold back a blush, "I was testing your reflexes. They seem to be working decently."

It was Fred's turn to blush a little bit.

She suddenly lunged forward and punched him in the arm. He made a _gah_ noise in surprise and she grinned even wider, "Or maybe not."

Before he could retaliate she dashed off, catching up to George, who was saying something to Ginny and Hermione about what would happen if a troll ate a portkey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group split up from the Diggory's once they got to the campsite and the Weasley's and the others set up their tents - one for the boys and one for the girls - and then Harry, Ron and Hermione took off to get some water from a marked tap. Eleanor, Fred and George decided to hang out in the girls tent, while Ginny and Mr. Weasley were crouched down, trying to figure out how to work matches to start a fire.

The three friends sad down on the floor and George grinning wickedly, whipped out a walkman from his bag. Eleanor got to her knees excitedly, "Where did you get this?"

"Remember we said dad had one in his shed? We found this a couple months ago. Dad had to take it away when some wizard tried to sell it to a Muggle, but had enchanted it with some spell so whenever the Muggle listened to it, he felt the emotion of the song. Terrible, but wicked brilliant."

Eleanor eyed the walkman cautiously. George rolled his eyes, "Obviously dad fixed it. Fred and I have been using it and we're fine."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that. Everything suddenly seems to be making sense. The long hair..." she dodge a punch in the arm from George, laughing.

Fred popped a song in and they cranked the volume up so that if they all leaned in close to the headphones, they could make out the music. They sang along quietly for a while before they heard some calling from outside.

Mr. Weasley had almost successfully lit a match and wanted to show it off to them. Ginny looked absolutely miserable, sitting on a tree stump next to her gleeful father, who looked like he was having the time of his life trying to light this fire.

"Did you see that! I'm pretty sure that was a spark!" Mr. Weasley cried loudly, waving Eleanor and the boys over. Eleanor giggled as Mr. Weasley turned all his attention back to the match and struck it, getting no results but a broken match. If Eleanor knew how to do it she would have offered to help, but she didn't so instead she offered to play a game with Ginny inside the boys' tent. Fred and George followed and the four played Exploding Snap (Eleanor and Ginny lost twice).

Finally Harry, Hermione and Ron returned from getting water.

"You've been ages," said George when they entered.

"Met a few people," Ron said, setting the water down. "You not got that fire started yet?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred.

The lot went outside to a still unsuccessful Mr. Weasley. Hermione took the matches from him and taught him how to do it properly and at last a fire was going. However it took at least another hour before they could cook anything. By the time they finally had eggs and sausage cooking, Bill, Percy and Charlie showed up. Percy was ecstatic about Apparating and was going into great detail about it as they sat down to eat.

Bill and Charlie introduced themselves to Eleanor, and she was pleased to see that they were not as... Percy-ish as Percy was. Charlie was as friendly as they came and Bill had an earring in his ear. Percy gave Eleanor a curt nod before scooping himself up a plate of food. Eleanor nodded back and shoved egg in her mouth. Fred smirked at her as she did this and leaned over.

"When are you going to get over your awkward bump with Perc?"

Eleanor swallowed quickly, "Already over it. He's the one who's still acting awkward about it."

Fred raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, right. You're acting totally normal."

She shot him a look, "Him and Penelope broke up, so it doesn't matter anymore right?"

"Exactly. So quit acting embarrassed about it still."

"I'm not embarrassed to talk to Percy!" Eleanor hissed. Fred gave her a look.

Eleanor straightened up, "Fine then. I'll prove it then."

She turned her attention to Percy, "So Percy, how are things at the Ministry?"

Fred and George both shot her a look and Bill and Charlie both sighed. Percy perked up immediately and jumped into a long explanation of his busy work at the ministry.

"What have you done!" George moaned loudly.

Percy didn't even seem to notice the comment as he spoke a million words a second. While the conversation was horribly painful to listen to, she loved the look on Fred's face as he died of boredom.

Halfway through their eggs and Percy's excruciatingly long story, Mr. Weasley leapt to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them.

"Aha!" he cried out, "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Eleanor recognized Ludo Bagman immediately. She had had far too many dinners with him and his family than she'd like to remember. Ludo Bagman was a former Quidditch player himself, so her mother and him knew each other quite well. He was a good man, but he always pestered Eleanor with questions of when she was going to follow in her mother's footsteps.

Today he was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black with an enormous picture of a wasp splashed across the chest. He smiled cheerfully as he saw Mr. Weasley, "Ahoy there!"

When he finally reached the campfire and rested his hands on his belly and puffed, "Arthur, old man, what a day eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming...and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements...No much for me to do!"

As Bagman spoke, Percy immediately set down his food and leapt to his feet, outstretching his hand before he even reached the man, clearly trying to make a good first impression.

"Down boy," Eleanor whispered as the three of them watched Percy. George almost spit out the eggs he had put in his mouth.

"Ah - yes," said Mr. Weasley grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry." Mr. Weasley turned to the group and pointed at George, "This is my son Fred - no, George, sorry - _that's_ Fred - Bill, Charlie, Ron - my daughter, Ginny - and that there is a friend of Fred and George, Eleanor..."

"Ellie Bellie my dear!" Bagman roared loudly, "How are you?"

Eleanor mentally cursed the nickname she had forgotten about as Fred and George glanced at each other slyly. She knew exactly what was going on in their heads and it was not good.

"I've been good sir," she said, trying not to clench her jaw, "How are you?"

"Very well my dear!"

"Ah, you know Ms. Wimsbly?" Mr. Weasley asked with a large smile.

"Indeed I do, indeed I do. I've known Ellie Bellie since she was this high!" Bagman held his hand up to about how tall she must have been at around age 5.

"Awwwh," Fred and George teased together. Eleanor shot them a glare and they batted their eyes at her. Fred mouthed, "Ellie Bellie." She would have to get them back later.

"What a coincidence!" Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Yes quite! Now, are these yours as well," Bagman asked, nodding to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Oh yes! Well, the redhead is. That's Ron, and those two are his friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Bagman's eyes widened as he looked at Harry.

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets -"

Bagman beamed widely and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing, although Eleanor knew that seats as good as the ones they had were not just nothing.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he suddenly asked very eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in his pockets of his robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me that Bulgaria will score first -I offered him some nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years..."

Eleanor instantly noticed Fred and George sitting with their heads together, nodding and whispering. She leaned over to them, "What's going on over here?"

"Nothing that would interest you, _Ellie Bellie_." George teased, pulling out his bag of money.

"You're not planning on gambling are you?" Eleanor asked, eyes widening at the sight of the bag. Fred and George ignored her.

"Any other takers?" Bagman asked, looking around at the group. It seemed Mr. Weasley had only bet a Galleon, which wasn't enough for a man like Bagman.

Mr. Weasley shook his head, "They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like..."

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, and three Knutts," Fred shouted abruptly as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins - but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh, and we'll throw in a fake wand."

Eleanor's mouth dropped open very similarly to their father's.

"That's a lot of money," she hissed just as Percy rushed over to them to scorn them for trying to get Bagman to take a fake wand. However, Bagman seemed to rather like the wand. He roared loudly as the fake wand turned into a rubber chicken.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

Percy froze at his words and George and Fred looked at each other smugly. Eleanor shook her head. She couldn't believe they were risking so much on this. Why were they so confident?

"Boys," said Mr. Weasley under his breath, " I don't want you betting... That's all your savings...Your mother -"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo Bagman, jiggling his pockets excitedly, "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance...I'll give you excellent odds on that one...we'll add five galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we..."

The three got everything together, while Mr. Weasley watched helplessly. Ludo Bagman wrote down the twins' names.

"Cheers!" said George, taking the slip of parchment from Bagman and tucking it away into the front of his robes. Bagman looked far to cheerful as he turned back to Mr. Weasley.

Eleanor grabbed both Fred and George's arms and led them away from the group, "What in the world do you two think you're doing?"

"Ow, El, let go. You've got a wicked grip!" George howled. Eleanor rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her.

"You do realize that Bagman is a _huge_ gambler," Eleanor explained looking from Fred to George, "He's _very_ good at what he does and he _hates_ to lose. If you win this bet, you can very well expect him to not respond well, and if _he_ wins, you'll have lost all your savings and any chance to rebuild all your inventions!"

"Calm down Eleanor," Fred said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Georgie and I know what we're doing."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "You've never gambled before. This man gambles on which house his children will be in!"

George moaned dramatically, "Have a little faith El."

Eleanor crossed her arms, "Let's just hope Ireland wins."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Top Box was filled with very important people, including Ludo Bagman, and the Minister of Magic. Mr. Weasley shook hands with many people and Percy's mouth looked like it may never close again. He was constantly leaping to his feet to shake hands with people. On one occurrence he accidentally knocked his glasses off his face and shattered them. He quickly had repaired them and remained in his seat for the rest of the time.

Eleanor sat down beside Fred, who was talking excitedly to George about the bet they had made. She pulled out her Omnioculars her parents had bought for her a few years ago, and searched for the Quidditch Alumni box. That was where all the retired Quidditch players and their families sat. Once she had found the right box that she had sat in herself so many times before, she searched for two faces. A smile spread across her face as she saw a very excited little boy sitting next to Chaser Cate Wimsbly.

Edwin was gleefully pointing at all the people in the stands. He was dressed head to toe in Ireland green, with a large shamrock hat on his head, and shamrock pins covering his robes. It looked like mum had bought him a shamrock wiener, which was of course just a hot dog shaped like a four leaf clover. In the hand that wasn't busy holding food, he held his own pair of Omnioculars. They looked brand new. Eleanor grinned fondly at her little brother before switching her focus to the match, which was just about to begin.

The two teams were introduced: The Bulgarians brought veelas as their mascots that danced for the crowd. Eleanor did not enjoy that part much, but Fred and George seemed _very_ enthralled with all of it. Ireland brought leprachauns for their mascot, and they threw gold coins into the audience. Edwin was probably incredibly thrilled.

The match started off very well. It wasn't long before Ireland scored. Fred nudged Eleanor, "Off to a good start already eh?"

"Don't jinx yourself. It's only the first few minutes of the game." Eleanor replied, looking into Fred's his mischievous eyes. He grinned back at her and winked, "I've got a good feeling about this game."

"YEAH IRELAND! GO LYNCH!" George shouted beside Fred, jumping from his seat and pumping his fists in the air.

As the game continued, Eleanor became more and more surprised to see that the boys might actually be right. Ireland's Chasers were amazing. But Krum was remarkable too. The way he flew was almost effortless. It was hard to tell he was only 18 years old.

"That Krum really knows how to fly eh?" George commented as Krum zipped passed.

"Yeah, look at his turns! They're so sharp!" Charlie said from behind them.

Eleanor nodded, "There's a reason he's on such a good team at such a young age."

Fred glanced at her, "I think Eleanor is swooning."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "The only one swooning is Ron."

The four of them all glanced over at the red-headed boy, who was staring at Krum through his Omnioculars with wide eyes. They all laughed loudly.

"Oh look! Krum's diving! He must see the Snitch!"

"Lynch is right next to him!"

Eleanor squinted her eyes. She didn't see a Snitch anywhere, but she was no seeker so who was she to say such a thing. But then, it all suddenly became clear as the two Seekers came closer to the ground. Viktor Krum suddenly pulled up and Lynch went crashing to the ground.

"It was a set-up!" Eleanor gasped.

"Brilliant," Fred said shaking his head.

The Quidditch game got even more wild from there. Bulgaria kept getting penalties and the veelas were storming across the field trying to hurt the leprachauns, who kept taunting them.

The ref was so focused on the veelas that he missed Viktor Krum getting hit in the face with a Bludger.

"HE CAN'T PLAY LIKE THAT!" Ron shouted angrily and Fred and Eleanor snickered.

And then suddenly, the two seekers were zooming towards the ground again. In the blink of an eye, Lynch was yet again crashed on the ground and Viktor Krum had caught the Snitch. Eleanor's mouth dropped open. She quickly focused her Omnioculars on the score.

 **BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170**

She slowly turned and looked at the boys, who were grabbing each others shoulders and shouting.

"You...you did it," Eleanor sounded like she was in a daze, "You were actually right!"

Fred turned to Eleanor excitedly and pulled her into a hug, "WE DID IT!" He shouted into her ear.

She laughed loudly and jumped up and down with the boys as they celebrated.

"We beat Bagman! We beat Bagman!" the twins kept cheering. Eleanor couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. Bagman was not going to be pleased about it, but they had won, fair and square. Well, as fair as one can get when gambling.

George motioned to Fred and pointed at Bagman, who was shaking hands with the Minister of Bulgaria. Fred turned to Eleanor and grabbed her hand before dragging her through the mess of people, "Come on!"

Eleanor felt a blush creep up to her face as Fred squeezed her hand tightly and dragged her along. They finally made it in front of Bagman. Fred's hand lingered in Eleanor's, then he looked down at the two hands, and quickly let go, his face going a little red. Eleanor looked at Bagman, pretending not to notice. Fred put on a broad grin as George nudge him excitedly (he didn't seem to have noticed the moment between Eleanor and Fred) and the pair of them tapped on Bagman's shoulder.

Bagman turned to Fred and George, who had their hands outstretched, "Ah yes...yes, I owe you...how much again?"

The twins grins seemed to grow even wider as they reminded them of their earnings, and Bagman sighed a little as he gave them their pay.

"Ellie!" a small voice cried out. Eleanor whipped around immediately and scanned the crowd. Suddenly something slammed into her body, knocking the air out of her slightly. She looked down to see Edwin, his arms thrown around her.

"Did you see the match?! Did you see that? Did you see that?!" Edwin cried gleefully, jumping up and down.

Eleanor laughed, "I did see it Eddie! But what are you doing up here?" She looked up just in time to see her mother approach her. Several other retired Quidditch members were entering into the Top Box.

"Mum came to shake hands with the Minister of Bulgaria and Ireland," Edwin shouted. Eleanor looked up at her mother. She was glancing over at the twins with a criticizing eye as they gathered their money from Bagman.

"Your friends I presume?" she asked nonchalantly, although their seemed to be slight bitterness in her tone. Eleanor nodded.

"They're a little young to be gambling aren't they?"

"Cate! How good to see you my dear!" Bagman bellowed loudly. Eleanor's mother put on a pleasant smile as she embraced the large man.

"Ludo, how good to see you too."

"Ah, and is that little Edwin?" Ludo said, giving Edwin a slightly pitiful look. Eleanor pursed her lips at his expression. Edwin didn't seem to notice the look. He just nodded happily to Ludo and turned his attention back to Eleanor, shouting exciting things about the game. Cate smiled solemnly at Edwin, then turned to Bagman to discuss the game.

Fred and George's eyes widened as they saw how close they were to the 'famous' Cate Wimsbly. Fred's eyes dropped down to Edwin, who was still clinging to Eleanor and jumping up and down.

"You must be Edwin!" he cried happily, crouching down a little and sticking out his hand. Edwin looked Fred up and down, suddenly looking a little shy. He tugged nervously on Eleanor's robes and nodded. He looked up at Eleanor, who gave him a warm smile.

"It's okay Eddie. These are my friends. I came here with them."

Fred nodded, "That's right. I'm Fred." He stuck out his hand. Edwin stared at it for a moment, then slowly shook it. Fred gave him a big smile, "Love the robes Edwin. Let me guess...you were cheering for Bulgaria, right?"

Edwin pulled a face, "No! I'm wearing green! GO IRELAND!"

Eleanor and Fred laughed.

"Yeah you idiot," George said, slapping Fred over the head, "He's clearly cheering for Ireland." George crouched down on the other side of Edwin, "Don't mind Fred. He's a bit of an slughead. I'm George."

Edwin smiled at George, "You two look the same!"

George put on a fake surprised expression, "What?!" He turned to Fred, "Merlin's Beard! We _do_ look alike don't we!"

Fred put on the same shocked look, "Why hasn't anyone said anything before?!"

"Edwin." Everyone looked up as Eleanor's mother approached the group.

"Edwin, come on dear. We've got to get going."

Fred and George straightened up and faced her, "Cate Wimsbly. It's an honor to meet you!" They both stuck out their hands to her at the same time. She smiled thinly at them, "Pleasure."

Eleanor gulped, "Um, mum, this is Fred and George. That's Fred. That's George."

Eleanor's mother nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Boys! Eleanor! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Mr. Weasley said, putting his hands on his sons' shoulders. He then noticed Eleanor's mother and gave her a hearty smile, "Mrs. Wimsbly! What a pleasure to meet you at last! I'm Mr. Weasley."

He stuck out his hand to her, and she shook it, although she was expressionless as she did so, "Pleasure. Thank you for being so kind as to bring Eleanor along with you."

"Oh it was not trouble! We have loved having Eleanor with us! Such a bright, funny girl!" Mr. Weasley gave her a fond look and she smiled. Eleanor's mother nodded, "Yes, well, thank you again. If you'll excuse me, Edwin and I have to go. We have a Quidditch Alumni dinner to get to."

"Oh of course!" Mr. Weasley said waving his hand, "Enjoy your dinner!"

Edwin gave Eleanor another big hug, "Bye Ellie!"

He then turned to the twins. He looked hesitant for a moment then a small smile spread across his face, "Bye." He then directed his attention fully to Fred, "Bye slughead."

George and Eleanor howled with laughter as they watched Edwin and Eleanor's mother disappear into the crowd.

"Good kid," Fred said, nodding off towards the direction of Edwin.

Eleanor nodded, "The best."

With that, they headed back towards the rest of the Weasley family to celebrate the Irish win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eleanor! Eleanor wake up!"

Eleanor opened her eyes groggily. It hadn't felt like she had been asleep long. After the group had gotten back from the game, they had drank some hot cocoa and discussed the game for a while before heading off to bed. Eleanor had sworn she had only put her head down a few moments ago.

"Eleanor!" Hermione's voice sounded urgent. She sat up immediately.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" she asked. And then she heard the commotion outside. Last night there had been songs and partying, but now it sounded like people were screaming. She quickly jumped out of bed.

"I don't know what's going on but Mr. Weasley is telling us all to hurry and get up. We have to leave. I think something bad is happening." Hermione looked very worried.

"Ginny? Is she awake?" Eleanor asked, looking around the tent. She spotted Ginny's red hair near the opening.

Hermione nodded.

The three girls scrambled out of the tent, not even having time to put on clothes. The only thing Eleanor had been able to grab was her jacket. She threw it over herself as she stumbled out of the tent.

The sight before her was horrifying. People were screaming and running into the woods. Tents were on fire. Drunk laughs drifted through air and Eleanor spotted a group of people marching through the field. They were wearing hoods so you couldn't see their faces. Figures floated above them in the air, getting twisted in grotesque ways. Eleanor's stomach immediately turned. It was the Roberts family: the muggle caretakers of the grounds. Several people exiting their tents began to join the marching group. Eleanor crinkled her nose in disgust.

The marching group pointed their wands at tents and pushed them out of the way, while setting fire to others, causing more screams. Ginny whimpered next to Eleanor.

The girls quickly ran to Harry, Ron, Fred and George, who were standing outside of their own tent, gazing at the scene in horror. Bill, Charlie, and Percy suddenly emerged from the tent fully clothed. Mr. Weasley rushed over to their group, "We are going to help the Ministry!" he rolled up his sleeves, and his oldest sons did the same, "You lot - get into the woods, and _stick together_. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

Bill, Charlie and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers and Mr. Weasley tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing around from every direction toward the source of trouble.

Ginny whimpered again and Eleanor gripped her hand, looking up into Fred's eyes. A look of determination spread across his face and he grabbed Ginny's other hand, "C'mon."

He immediately started pulling them towards the woods. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George followed them. Once they had reached the trees, Eleanor glanced back. The group underneath the Roberts family was getting larger and larger. Ministry wizards were trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the center, but they were having great difficulty. It looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall.

The sound of children crying and panicked shouts echoed in the night. Dark figures were blundering around through the trees.

"Come on, we've got to keep going!" Fred urged, tugging on Ginny's arm. George put a hand on Eleanor's back and pushed her forward, urging her to hurry. She kept a tight grip on Ginny's hand and continued running through the trees. They leapt over roots and pushed past others who were crying and shouting in the night. Finally Fred held his hand up and they all stopped.

Panting, Eleanor turned around to make sure the others were alright, and gasped.

"They're gone!" Eleanor cried. George whipped his head around, "Who's gone?" He then realized that Harry, Ron and Hermione were not behind them.

Fred swore under his breath and George had his hand on his wand, "Where in Merlin's beard did they go?"

"They must have gotten lost in the rush. They were with us when we made it to the trees," Eleanor responded, looking around frantically. She turned to look at George, "What do we do?"

George glanced over at Fred, who was still holding Ginny's hand, "I...I don't know. We know they are in the trees at least. They could be anywhere...I'll go look for them -"

"No," Fred said firmly, "You can't go alone, and we can't leave Eleanor and Ginny here. We'll all go." Eleanor had never seen this side of Fred. He stood tall and erect, gazing around the trees, a look of maturity in his eyes. George had a similar look about him. Who would of thought there could be such maturity from these boys?

Eleanor nodded in agreement, "Fred's right. You can't go alone. It's not safe."

"But," George started. He glanced at his sister, "Ginny..."

Ginny sniffed, "I'm okay. We have to find the others." She pushed her shoulders back and tried to look as brave as she could.

Fred nodded, "Right then. Let's go back."

George led the way this time. Eleanor and Ginny were behind him and Fred took the back.

A sound caught Eleanor's attention as they rushed through the trees and she stopped abruptly. She immediately began to look around till she spotted the source of the sound. A small child about one or two was sitting by a tree alone, bawling. Without thinking she rushed over to the child. When he saw her, he scooted backwards, crying even louder.

"Eleanor!" Fred called out as she crouched in front of the child.

"Hey, hey, shhh," she said calmly, sticking out her hand to the child, "It's okay. It's okay." The child continued to cry, looking at her in terror.

Fred stood behind her, "Eleanor what are you..."

"Sh," she whispered, holding her hand out to Fred, "Don't come any closer. He's terrified."

Fred took a couple steps back.

The child watched through his blurry eyes, then turned his attention back to Eleanor. A loud bang from behind them made everyone jump. The child, looking even more terrified, suddenly crawled over to Eleanor, crying even louder, and fell into her lap. She cradled the boy in her arms and looked around, "What do we do? Where is his family?"

"I don't know but...we can't just bring him with us. What if his parents left him here for a reason?" Fred said cautiously, glancing around.

Eleanor sighed, "But we can't just leave him here."

George and Ginny had made their way over to them now.

"We need to find the others still," George said, glancing down at the child.

"I know."

"So what are we -" Fred started.

"I don't know!" Eleanor hissed. The child shook in her arms. She immediately calmed back down and began to rock him back and forth. The others sat down on the ground next to her.

"Well...they're 14 years old. Hopefully they can handle themselves," George finally said, gazing around. He suddenly whipped his head around as a loud laugh came from behind them.

Eleanor narrowed her eyes, "Who's there?"

A teenage boy stumbled out of the bushes. He gave the group a terrifying smile and a drunk bow, "Leonard Balbi at your service." He threw his body back up and stumbled backwards a bit.

"And what do we have here? A small little family hiding from the _big, bad, boys_ out there eh?" Eleanor didn't recognize this boy, but he looked about 18 or 19.

Fred and George glared at the boy, "Don't come any closer."

Leonard gave them a drunk grin, "Why? You got any muggles with ya or something?"

"What's it to you if we have muggles or not?" Eleanor hissed, twisting the child away from Leonard instinctively. This made him grin.

"Well that's what these people are after isn't it? Muggles," he hiccuped and wiped his mouth, "Wait a second. Don't I know you?"

He pointed a long finger at Eleanor. She narrowed her eyes, "I doubt it." Fred shifted his body so he was sitting in front of Eleanor and George did the same with Ginny.

"Yeah...I do. Your part of that _Wimsbly_ family right?" he took a couple steps closer. Fred and George both whipped out their wands.

"Back off," George hissed.

Leonard put his hands in the air, "Hey, I'm not looking for trouble here." He eyed Eleanor again, "You best hope your brother ain't running around here either. Squibs and Muggles are on the _naughty_ list."

Eleanor clench her teeth, "Shut up."

"Or what?"

Eleanor placed the baby in Ginny's lap, "Or I'll hex you so hard you'll have a lot more than a hangover in the morning."

Leonard howled loudly, "You'll hex me eh? I'd like to see that pretty girl. Come and hex me real good. Maybe after words we can have a little bit of..." his disgusting eyes looked her up and down, "Fun."

Before Eleanor could respond, Fred snarled and leapt to his feet, pointed his wand at the drunk boy and shouted, "STUPEFY!"

Leonard's body went flying backwards and he hit a tree. He went unconscious and limp.

All four of them were all silent as they stared at the body. The child cried even louder in Ginny's arms. She began to rock the baby back and forth and while Eleanor, George and Fred continued to stare at the drunk, limp body.

"Fred," Eleanor whispered, "You used magic outside of Hogwarts."

"You threatened to hex him first." Fred responded.

George gulped, "It was self-defense. We're running from a group of madmen burning the campgrounds. They can't punish him for that..."

"Let's go," Fred said abruptly, turning to help Eleanor to her feet. She grabbed his hand and let him lift her. Their eyes met and he gave her a serious look, but said nothing.

"Ralphie?!" a panicked voice cried to the left, "Ralphie, honey where are you?!"

The child in Ginny's arms began to squirm and he started to shout, "Mama! Mama! Mama!" A women appeared, and she let out a huge sigh of relief before rushing over to Ginny and scooping the baby up in her arms. She kissed his head over and over again as he cried. She turned to look at someone, "I've found him!"

She turned to Eleanor, "Thank you for watching him."

Eleanor nodded, "Of course."

Another person appeared from the trees, and Eleanor sighed with relief.

"Charlie!" Ginny cried, running over to him and throwing her arms around him. Fred and George let out relieved sighs as well and ran over to him.

"Where are the others? Charlie asked, looking around.

"We don't know. They were gone when we turned around. But we know they got into the woods." George responded. Charlie nodded, "Alright, well, let's get the rest of you back. Dad and the others will find them."

Just then, screams began to echo through the trees again. Charlie looked up towards the sky and gaped. Eleanor followed suit and her mouth fell open. There in the sky was a haze of greenish smoke. It formed a colossal skull, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. It rose higher and higher in the black sky, looking like a new constellation. Fred and George gasped and Ginny whimpered. They all stared at the horror in the sky, knowing exactly what it was. It was the Dark Mark. The sign of You-Know-Who.

* * *

A/N: Ending so dramatic, am I right? Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: (I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters,** **quotes and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **Claimer: (I do own Eleanor Wimsbly :D)**

I haven't had time to edit this too much, but I really wanted to put it out, so here it goes! Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Mr. Weasley only let them sleep a few hours that night before they packed up and headed back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was absolutely hysterical when they arrived. She hugged each child, even Fred and George, howling about how worried she was that her last conversation with the twins had been in anger. Eleanor, however, was not paying attention to any of this. She was staring at the figure at the Weasley's front door, who was waiting patiently and poised. Her mother.

Pushing past the family hugging, Eleanor made her way to her mother. Cate Wimsbly opened her arms to Eleanor as she approached and Eleanor gave her a hug. It wasn't as warm of a hug as she expected Mrs. Weasley's was, but it was a hug from her mother none the less.

"Mother, what are you doing here? I'm due to stay with the Weasley's a bit long-"

"You're coming home," her mother said stiffly, still hugging her. Eleanor pulled away from her mother so she could see her face, "Going home? But why?"

"Eleanor, don't be ridiculous. You know why. You absolutely cannot stay."

Eleanor turned back to look at her friends, who were all still huddled a ways away from the door, but Fred and George were watching her. She faced her mother again, "No one could've predicted the events that happen mother. Mr. Weasley protected us and..."

"That doesn't matter. I want my daughter home where I _know_ she is safe. I've already packed the things you left here. The fireplace is ready for us to travel. Say goodbye." She nodded her head over to the crowd. Eleanor was about to argue, but she knew it was no use. Sorrowfully she turned around and headed towards the group that was coming her direction. Mrs. Weasley gave her a sad smile as she passed, giving her a quick hug and whispering, "It was good to have you while we did. I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better."

Eleanor smiled back. Mr. Weasley nodded to her, along with Bill, Charlie and Percy, who were heading inside. Eleanor turned to the group left behind: Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron. They all gave her a look as if they knew what was coming. Fred's head was drooped sadly, more so than any of the others. She sighed deeply. Murmuring their goodbyes, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all hugged her and ran off towards the house, leaving the three friends alone.

"So um...I have to go," Eleanor said sticking her hands in her pockets and nodding her head at her mother. George nodded, "Yeah, we figured."

Fred stole a glance at her mother, "Is she upset that you were at the campsite where those men attacked?"

Eleanor shrugged, "I'm guessing so. Why else would she force me to come home?"

Fred and George shared a look. Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "Hey? What was that?"

"Well," George started.

"We sort of got the impression," Fred continued.

"That she didn't like us too much."

Fred nodded, "It's not like we haven't been treated like that before."

"I..." Eleanor wanted to tell them they were wrong. That her mother was just worried about what had happened, which was probably part of it, but...she knew that they were probably right. The way her mother had looked at the Weasley's had not seemed like she was impressed.

"It's okay. We'll send you some Weasley Wizard Wheezes forms once we recreate them," George said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him, "I'll be waiting for them."

He chuckled quietly then gave her a quick hug. Eleanor turned to Fred, who gave her a disheartened smile and pulled her into a hug.

"See you on the train Ellie Bellie."

Eleanor shot him a fake glare, but their wide grins made her smile. With one last wave good bye she walked back to her mother and let her lead her over to the fireplace. Her mother went first, grabbing a fist full of Floo Powder.

"Wimsbly Manor," she said stiffly and was immediately engulfed into the flames. Eleanor stepped in the fireplace after her and stared at the faces all waving good bye to her.

She sighed, "Wimsbly Manor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do not speak to your mother that way young lady!" Alcom Wimsbly shouted from the bottom of the staircase as Eleanor stormed up it. Cate Wimsbly stood next to him with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. Eleanor froze on the step and spun around to face her parents.

"Am I just supposed to let my mother say such horrible things about my friends?!" she shouted back, hand gripping the banister.

"Eleanor, I was merely saying..."

Eleanor held up her hand to silence her mother, "I know exactly what you were saying. The Weasley's weren't _fit_ to 'take care of me' at the World Cup. But why is that mother? Because they didn't use any psychedelic powers to know that crazy men were going to storm the campsite? Or is it because their house smelt like cabbages when you arrived? Or perhaps it was the fact that they were nothing but kind when you met them in the Top Box, and you aren't used to ' _poor people'_ talking to you up there?"

"You watch your tongue young lady!" her mother hissed. Eleanor held her angry gaze, raising her own eyebrow.

"Eleanor, we are people of status. Our names mean something. So for you to be flouncing around with those troublemakers is bad for our image. Especially with everything going on with Edwin." her father said, clearly trying to keep his temper under control.

"Edwin is fine!" Eleanor said through gritted teeth, "I thought you said you were so very proud of the school we were able to get him into!"

Cate huffed very loudly, "We are proud of him. But being what he is-"

"A squib," Eleanor stated, "He's a squib mother. Quit dancing around the word."

"The rest of the wizarding world doesn't see him like we do Eleanor don't you understand?!" Alcom bellowed. Eleanor immediately went quiet.

"The rest of the world doesn't care that we still love him. To them, he doesn't fit in. And no matter what we do, we can't change that. So we want our image to look as good as possible to take the spotlight off of him. And you batting your eyelashes at those red-head pranksters is not helping."

"I'm not batting my eyelashes!"

"Your mother and I feel it would be best if you refrained from speaking with them this year," her father's voice got very serious. Eleanor stared blankly at them, "What?"

"We don't want you to associate with them. For Edwin's sake." Cate said firmly.

Eleanor felt as if her blood was boiling, "How dare you try to use Edwin against me! I will associate myself with whomever I please! And there is nothing you can do to stop that! You won't be at Hogwarts. I will. You won't have any way to stop me. They are my FRIENDS and I will _associate_ with them as much as I like."

Eleanor spun around again to stomp up the steps. "And you know something else? I can't wait to go to Hogwarts to 'associate' myself with those friends because you will not be there to stop me and I won't have to see you till Christmas!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Alcom's voice made Eleanor falter for a moment. She slowly turned around, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Her parents shared a look and then shrugged, "This year at Hogwarts will be different from the others. You may see us sooner than you think."

And with that, they both turned and slowly walked away, leaving Eleanor dumbfounded at the top of the stairs.

What in Merlin's Beard was that supposed to mean? What possible reason would allow her parents to come flaunting around at Hogwarts. Better yet, would make her parents _want_ to come flaunting around?

"Ellie?" a voiced peeped from behind her. She turned around to see Edwin, in his pajamas, looking at her with concern. "What's going on Ellie?"

Eleanor put on her best smile and wrapped her arms around him, "Nothing Eddie-win-win. Just talking to mum and dad."

"You were shouting." Edwin said, his voice muffled because she was smothering his face in her shirt. She pulled him back to look at his face, "We were just having a disagreement about some things, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

Edwin looked down sadly, "Was it about me?"

Eleanor felt her heart break at his expression, "Edwin, no of course not. Why would you even think that?"

Edwin sniffed, "I heard my name. And you are all always so upset about me."

"Ed," Eleanor whispered hugging him again.

"I know they are disappointed," Edwin's voice shook slightly, "They're disappointed I'm not magical."

Eleanor felt tears well up in her eyes, "Edwin," she knelt down so she was eye-level with him, "Listen to me. Mum and dad love you very much. They want what is best for you. You are so smart and sweet, they could never be disappointed in you. And as for me, I'm not embarrassed by you Eddie-win-win. I'm proud to have you as my brother."

Edwin rubbed his eyes and looked up at her, "Promise?"

"I promise. And anyone who thinks any differently will have to answer to me."

Edwin cracked a small smile, and Eleanor led him off to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters alone, as usual. Her parents had gone with Edwin to his first year at his new school. Eleanor and her parents weren't exactly talking to each other that much, so she wasn't sad to see them leave, but she always felt a piece of her was missing when she had to leave Edwin. But he was so excited about his school, and she was so proud of him. They went their separate ways at the manor, Eleanor heading for the train, and her parents Apparating with Edwin.

She pushed her cart and trunk along, searching for a familiar face in the crowd of people, but she was running a little late, so she assumed most of her friends were already on the train.

To her pleasure, Eleanor found the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione just as they were boarding the train. Bill had clearly just said something of interest because Fred and George were leaning towards him and seeming to try to get information out of him. Eleanor waved at Hermione as she got closer, and a smile spread across her face.

"Eleanor!"

Fred and George seemed to forget Bill and Charlie for a moment when they heard her name being called. She waved enthusiastically at the group as they all welcomed her with cheers.

"Eleanor, dear, good to see you," Mrs. Weasley beamed, patting her on the back.

"Good to see you too, ma'am."

"Hey El," the twins said together. She could see the gears spinning in their mind, and she wondered what had them so hyped up.

"Eleanor, know anything unusual happening at Hogwarts this year?" Fred asked as they all boarded the train. She shook her head, "No, but my parents did say something very odd that made me think there must be _something_ happening. I was hoping you boys would know."

The twins sadly shook their heads.

"Thanks for having us stay, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as they leaned out the window of the train to talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley beamed at all of them, "Oh it was my pleasure, dears. I'd invite you all for Christmas, but...well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with...one thing and another."

Fred, George and Eleanor exchanged a look as Ron tried to plead with his mother to tell them what was going on.

"It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -"

"What rules?" Harry, Ron, Fred and George all said together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you ... Now, behave, won't you? W _on't_ you, Fred? And you George?"

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"

But Mrs. Weasley only smiled and waved. She and her sons Disappparated before the train rounded the corner.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to one compartment, and Fred, George and Eleanor found Lee Jordan, who was sitting with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. They waved as they approached the compartment.

Before Eleanor entered she heard a voice cry, "El!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Marian a few compartments down, motioning her over.

Eleanor glanced back at Fred and George, who looked at her expectantly. Who was she supposed to sit with?

Marian tilted her head to the side only for moment, then realization dawned on her and she dramatically rolled her eyes and waved her at her, telling her she could join the boys. Eleanor gave her an apologetic smile then squished in with the Gryffindors.

"We thought you were going to abandon us for a moment there," Lee said loudly.

Eleanor laughed, "Well if anyone else tries to squeeze in I might have to just so I can breath a little."

Lee Jordan sat against the window, with Angelina sitting beside him and Alicia across from him. George sat next to Angelina, leaving two spots for Fred and Eleanor next to Alicia.

As Eleanor sat down beside Fred, her hand accidentally grazed his. She tried not to look embarrassed as she pulled her hand away. She glanced at Fred, who smirked at her and winked. She shot a playful glare at him in return.

"So does anyone know what in Merlin's beard is going on at Hogwarts this year?" George said, pointing a finger at each person in the compartment.

Angelina shrugged, "Is there something going on?"

George slapped his hand against his forehead, "Yes Angelina, keep up."

She grinned, but rolled her eyes at him.

Lee looked overly excited, "I don't know, but I heard from Maxwell Davis - a Hufflepuff - that Durmstrang and Beauxbaton schools are coming to Hogwarts for most of the schoolyear!"

"Really?" Eleanor asked. Lee nodded enthusiastically, "Maxwell's father is on the board of Magical Education and Maxwell overheard him talking about it."

"Wicked," Fred and George said together.

"What do you think that means?" Alicia asked. They all collectively shrugged.

Lee leaned back in his seat, "Who knows, but I can't _wait_ to get to Hogwarts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was pouring rain once the train pulled into the station, and when they finally made it to Hogwarts, they were pretty wet. Eleanor felt bad for the first years, who would be soaked going across that lake in the boats with Hagrid, but she was grateful for the carriage that brought her to Hogwarts. She rode over with Marian, and the other girls - feeling bad about not sitting with them on the train and all - and they marched into Hogwarts. She noticed Peeves soaring around overhead, targeting students with water balloons.

He lifted a balloon up as if to aim it at her. She raised her arms up, "Aw, come on Peeves. Aren't we friends? I'd prefer to eat my dinner as dry as possible."

The Poltergeist rubbed his finger on his chin with a wicked grin, then chucked the water balloon at Candice who squealed as it burst on her head. "Pleasure doing business with you Smelly Ellie!"

He soared off, chucking more balloons at unaware students.

"Eleanor!" Candice squealed, squeezing water out of her hair. She shrugged, pressing her lips together so she wouldn't laugh, "It's not my fault!"

Before Candice could say anything else Eleanor raced through the doors leading to the Great Hall and quickly sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Two tables across from her she spotted Lee, Fred, and George laughing at Angelina, who had apparently been one of Peeves many targets. Angelina had her arms crossed tightly over her chest with a scowl.

A figure blocked her few of the Gryffindor table, and Eleanor realized it was Cedric Diggory. He was standing at the Hufflepuff table, the table that split up the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, and was looking over at the Ravenclaw table as if he was searching for someone. He made eye contact with her for a brief moment, smiled, and then continued searching.

Eleanor bite her lip absentmindedly.

"El, did you hear what I said?" Marian asked, who had seemed to appear next to Eleanor out of thin air.

"Hm? What?"

"I said that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher isn't here yet. I wonder who it is."

Eleanor shrugged, "I haven't heard anything." She glanced back over at the Hufflepuff table. Cedric was now sitting down next to a familiar face. It was Evan, the boy she and the twins had met on the train at the end of last schoolyear. He had his arm draped around Cara, who was sitting on the other side of him. Eleanor smiled. They must have had a good time at their concert.

The Sorting hat ceremony for the new first years started and Eleanor tried not to look too bored about it. She cheered for the incoming Ravenclaws, but she was anxious to start eating. It felt as if she hadn't eaten in hours, even though she had just eaten a little on the train.

Professor Dumbledore finally stood up and smiled at all the students. He opened his arms wide in welcome and said with a deep voice that echoed around the Hall, "I have only two words to say to you. _Tuck in._ "

Everyone cheered as food appeared in front of them, and every student began to dig in. It was as delicious as always, with pasteries and mash potatoes, steak, chicken, roast, rolls, vegetables of every kind and delicious drinks.

"Eleanor, slow down, your going to choke and die," Heliminia said in disgust as Eleanor ate her third piece of chicken.

Eleanor gave her a sarcastic grin, "Well then I'll have died happy."

Helminia rolled her eyes and cut her roast into small thin slices.

"Don't see girls who eat like that everyday do you?" this voice belonged to Aaron Burnfleet, who was sitting a few people down from them. Eleanor rolled her eyes, "If I wanted my eating to be critiqued I would have invited my parents to join us this evening."

Aaron chuckled, picking up his own piece of chicken and nodding his head towards her, "I wasn't insulting you."

Dumbledore was on his feet again and everyone quieted down, "So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

A few moans were heard throughout the Hall. Dumbledore ignored them and continued, "Mr. Filch, the caretaker," ("Here we go again" whispered Marian) "has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

Eleanor made eye contact with the twins from across the room. She gave them a dramatic eye roll and they shook their heads and snickered in response.

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as in the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Cho Chang gasped loudly from the Ravenclaw table, and angry murmurs spread around the Hall. Fred and George were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy,"

Eleanor excitedly looked across the room and met eyes with Fred. He still looked upset about the Quidditch but he widened his eyes at her and mouthed, "This is it!" and she nodded enthusiastically.

"- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

Before Professor Dumbledore could say anything more, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall turned towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning flashing across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long man of grizzled, dark gray hair, and then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

With every step he took a dull _clank_ echoed the Hall. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Eleanor heard several people gasp.

The lighting had made the man's face visible, and it was horrifying. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had very little idea of what a human face looked like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of his skin was scarred. His mouth was diagonal, a large chunk of his nose was missing and his eyes - or rather, eye - was small, dark and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and vivid, electric blue. It was moving around ceaselessly without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye. It suddenly rolled to the back of his head, and all they could see was whiteness.

"Merlin's beard," Sisley whispered next to them, "Is that..."

The man sat down and began to eat a sausage as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Eleanor's eyes were wide.

"Who is he? The ceiling reacted like he was an intruder, but Dumbledore isn't moving to stop him or anything."

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly into the silence, "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"Mad-Eye Moody," Sisley whispered quietly in a cautious awe.

"Holy whomping willow," Marian said staring at him with wide eyes.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As I was saying," he smiled at the sea of students, who were all still staring baffled at the new teacher, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprachaun who all go into a bar..."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time...no..." Dumbledore said cheekily, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ will forgive me for giving a short explanation..."

Dumbledore began to explain the tournament, but Eleanor wasn't listening to a word he was saying. The _Triwizard Tournament_? Here? The tournament had been discontinued long ago due to the high death toll.

She heard Dumbledore say something about how they had taken many precautions to make sure no student would find him or herself in any mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October" (Lee Jordan gave Eleanor an ecstatic look and a thumbs up) "and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.

She could see Fred and George's gears spinning in their minds and they whispered something to the people around them enthusiastically. Others were doing the same thing, hissing, "Oh that money is mine!" or "Sign me up," etc etc etc.

"Wow, I'm actually considering entering," Marian whispered excitedly to Eleanor. Eleanor was taken aback, "Really? But it sounds so dangerous!"

Marian rolled her eyes, "Yeah but a thousand Galleons! And glory for the school and yourself! That's pretty incredible."

Eleanor scrunched up her nose, "I guess."

Helminia pursed her lips, as if she was not impressed in the slightest by this news.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore spoke once more, quieting everyone down, "the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration."

The twins faces were suddenly looking very furious. Marian leaned back over to Eleanor, "Nevermind then. You've got a shot at it Helminia."

Helminia scoffed, "How is one to study when they have to prepare for a barbaric task?" Marian rolled her eyes back in response.

"This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." Dumbledore's light blue eyes flickered over to Fred and George's mutinous faces, "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"Blast," Aaron said in defeat, pursing his lips together. Eleanor tried to imagine someone as scrawny as him taking on wild challenges, but her imagination just wasn't _that_ good. She tried to imagine him having to fight a banshee or something and him just standing there with his book saying, "According to this chapter, you should fall asleep if I do something a little bit like this..." and before he could do anything he would be dead.

"Off to bed all of you!" Dumbledore finished, clapping his hands together. Eleanor and the rest of the students made their way to their dormitories. She tried to catch a moment with Fred and George, but she couldn't see the pair in the crowd of buzzing people. She shrugged, knowing she'd have all school year to talk to them, whether her parents approved of that or not and headed off to bed, ready for a new school year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred, George and Lee were dedicated to finding a magical method of aging themselves and bluffing their way into the Triwizard Tournament. It seemed to be the only thing they discussed. It was only the first day of classes, and they were already up to their noses in ideas of how they might trick this unbiased judge into allowing them into the tournament. When Eleanor walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Ravenclaw shared with Gryffindor for sixth years, she saw the three, heads bent down, whispering together.

"You know, if you keep shoving your face in books like that, people may mistake you for a Ravenclaw." Eleanor teased as she set her bookbag on the ground and took a seat behind the boys. The boys grinned and spun around to face her, plopping a book on her desk.

"Speaking of Ravenclaws," George said in a sing-song type voice.

"We are in need of your assistance," Fred said, smiling innocently at her. She narrowed her eyes, "Is that so?"

"Are you free after class to talk?"

"No, I have Wizarding Architecture and Muggle Studies, but I'm free after that."

Fred grinned, "Great, we'll see you then." He winked at her before she could even respond and turned around as Mad-Eye Moody entered the room. The entire class went still as he hobbled to the front of the classroom. His fake eye was zipping around, as if scanning each part of the room. Each time he stepped there was a loud 'Clunk'. He stepped up in front of the blackboard, and began to write.

"Put yer books away, yeh won't be needing them for now," Moody said suddenly. Each student quickly put their book away, as if fearful of getting in trouble for leaving it out.

"Professor Lupin left me a letter of what yeh learned last year. You seem to be doing well in most aspects, but you still don't seem fully aware on curses. I know yeh learned some with Lupin, but yeh don't seem to know them all. This is a problem. Not only for the class, but for life in general. If you expect to survive in the real world, you need to be fully and completely aware of all the curses. Dumbledore has asked me to be teaching the fourth years about some of the curses I'll have to be teaching you. So we must move quickly, so we can get ahead of what fourth years'll be learning and get on with what yeh should know."

Eleanor crinkled her nose. Fourth years already learning about Dark curses? She exchanged a glance with Marian, who looked just as confused. She turned her attention to the blackboard. Written in poor handwriting it said, " **Unforgivable** **curses** ".

"I understand you barely touched on Unforgivable curses last year," Mad-Eye said, his fake eye swirling around madly.

"We didn't touch Unforgivable curses at all," Melinda said loudly.

Mad-Eye licked his lip slightly, "Well then today is your lucky day Miss Bakerson." He took out his flask from the inside of his robe and took a quick swig (rumor was he always drank out of that flask because he didn't trust any drink that he didn't prepare himself. Believed someone would try to poison him) and looked around at the class, eye buzzing everywhere.

"Can anyone tell me one of the three Unforgivable curses?"

"Bet any of these Ravenclaws could tell you," Lee Jordan teased loudly, glancing around and winking at Eleanor and her friends. She gave him a sarcastic smile as the rest of the class laughed.

Marian, with a challenging look on her face raised her hand, "The Cruciatus Curse, sir."

"Very good, Miss Bombsly." Professor Moody turned and wrote it down on the board, "And what does this curse do?"

Marian cleared her throat, "Tortures its victims sir."

"Very good. Now, I can tell you as an Auror, that this curse is a pain beyond measure. I have felt it myself, only for a brief moment. One who suffers too long under this curse is as good as dead."

Eleanor felt a lump in her throat as she immediately remembered that day a few years ago when she had run into Neville at the hospital and learned a secret about his family that she was certain no one else knew...

Professor Moody pulled three jars out of a bag on his desk, each holding a black spider within. He picked up on of the jars and dumped it into his hand. After enlarging the spider, he turned to the class. Eleanor's eyes widened. He wasn't actually going to perform...

"Crucio!" he bellowed loudly, and immediately the spider began to squirm in pain. Every student in the class seemed to scoot back in their chairs as they watched. Eleanor felt horrified as Moody continued to let the spider squirm. She looked around the room and saw similar expressions on each students face. They seemed to be disturbed and uncomfortable, yet slightly intrigued with it all.

Moody had a strange look in his eye as he tortured this spider. Almost crazed. Eleanor licked her lips nervously and finally said/shouted, "The Imperius Curse."

This brought Moody out of his seemed faze and he looked at her, dropping the spider back in its jar, "Correct Miss...?"

"Wimsbly, sir."

Something like recognition flashed across Moody's face. This wasn't uncommon in most folks eyes when she told them her name, but for some reason, as Moody stared at her, she felt as if it wasn't from the Daily Prophet that he had known her father.

"Wimsbly," Moody said nodding slowly, "Your father treated me once, many years ago. Very good Healer..." His stare seemed to go through her, as if he was remembering the moment. He suddenly shook his head and nodded, "And what does the Imperius Curse do to its victims, Miss Wimbsly?"

Eleanor shifted awkwardly, "It places the victim under the witch or wizards control, sir."

"Very good." Moody turned back to the jars and took the second spider out. Marian and Eleanor exchanged a look.

Mad-Eye pointed his wand at the spider and again shouted, "Imperio!"

The spider seemed to relax in his hand. Moody then began to get the spider to do wild tricks, causing a few students to laugh. Moody shot the class a look, "Think it's funny do yeh? It's not so funny when it's you being controlled. This, along with the Cruciatus Curse, were some of the Death Eaters favorites back in those Dark days. I can tell you I have seen many, many decent witches and wizards doing the most horrendous things under this curse. Terrible times. Terrible."

Mad-Eye put the second spider back in the jar. He again turned to the class, "And the curse, the worst curse of all, is the killing curse. Not one had survived this curse, up until 14 years ago. It's a strong a curse, got to have a lot of power to perform it. If you lot were to attempt it on me now you probably wouldn't even give me a scratch." Professor Moody squinted at each student, and suddenly pointed at the spider in the third jar and hissed, " _Avada Kedavra._ "

A gasp escaped Eleanor's and several other students lips as the spider crumpled up and collapsed. Moody stared at the dead spider for a moment before looking at each student, "These curses are some of the worst in all history. But you have to know them. The world outside Hogwarts isn't going to be all dandelions and Pumpkin juice. You must be prepared."

For the rest of the lecture Moody told stories of his adventures as an Auror. Most students seemed to forget about what had been performed at the beginning of the lesson, but Eleanor couldn't shake the odd feeling from her. Finally, the bell rang and the students poured out.

"I've never had a lesson like that before," Candice said in a dazed-like voice.

"Amazing. He's amazing," Fred said from behind Eleanor and her four friends. She turned to look at him, "Amazing? I'd say I understand where he got his nickname from now."

"Yeah, the man is bonkers," Fred agreed, "But he _knows_ things. Like, he's really been there, ya know?"

Eleanor shrugged, "I thought it was quite distasteful. To perform such spells in a classroom." She shook her head, "There's something strange about him."

Marian nodded, "Yeah. But with a name like Mad-Eye Moody, did you expect any less?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor exited out of her Wizarding Architecture class with a smile on her face. After only being in this class for one day, she knew this was what she wanted to do once she left Hogwarts. Everything was so interesting and enthralling. Muggle Studies sounded like it was going to be very intriguing this year too, and she headed out of that class feeling hopeful about the coming up schoolyear. She made her way down the corridor towards the Black Lake, where she assumed the boys would be waiting for her but very abruptly, Lee Jordan and the twins were standing right in front of her with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Hello Eleanor," Lee said gleefully as he grabbed her arm and spun her around, leading her in the opposite direction.

"What- what are you doing?" Eleanor asked as he pushed her down the corridor, with the twins following on either side, "Where are we going?"

"To the library," George responded. Eleanor gawked at him, "To the - the what?"

"Oh don't let your mouth hang open like that El, it's not a flattering look," Lee teased, using a hand to clamp her mouth closed, "Don't act like we've never been in the library before."

"Well it's not exactly your scene. Especially since it's the first day of classes! What homework could have possibly gotten that we need to do _now?_ "

Fred rolled his eyes, "It's not about homework El."

Eleanor made a face, "Then what are we doing?"

"Quit asking so many questions." Lee responded. That didn't stop Elenaor though. She continually pestered them all the way to the library, all which the ignored completely. In fact, they wouldn't respond to anything Eleanor said until they sat her down at a table deep inside the library. There were few people in the room, but that didn't stop the boys from leaning in and whispering, "Alright, we are prepared to answer your questions now."

"What's going on?" Eleanor immediately demanded loudly.

"Shhh!" all three of the boys hissed, looking around the room skeptically.

"There's no one in here!" Eleanor responded, rolling her eyes, "No one is mad enough to start studying on the first day of classes before we've even had dinner."

"I am," a voice came from behind a bookshelf they were sitting near. Several books slide over on one of the shelves and someone's eyes glared at them through the gap. Eleanor and the boys glanced at each other, raising their eyebrows.

Eleanor leaned in, "Okay, besides that weirdo, no one is here."

Fred smirked and whispered, "He's probably a Ravenclaw."

"I'm just going to ignore that comment."

"Anyways," George whispered, "Eleanor, being the impertinent intelligent dweeb that you are," (Oi!) "you've read more books than all of us combined." George glanced at the other two boys.

"And? What can my dweebness do for you lot?"

"Settle down drama queen. We were wondering if you'd like to help us make an Aging potion. Read about anything like that in one of your books?"

Eleanor narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "An aging potion?"

Fred nodded enthusiastically, "A strong one."

"But not so strong that it will make us _really_ old." Lee added.

Eleanor shook her head and laughed, "You're trying to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Shhh," Fred hissed, throwing a glance at the bookshelf where the eyes had disappeared, but they were the certain the person had not.

"Sorry. But you don't honestly think that some judge is going to be tricked by a Aging potion. We don't even know how they choose the champions yet!"

Fred shrugged, "All we need to do is make ourselves look older, convince we're 17 - which we will be in April so it's totally unfair that we aren't allowed to enter - and we're in."

"Boys, Dumbledore said he would be taking _every_ precaution to make sure that only those eligible would be able to enter."

"Which why we thought that four heads coming together would be better than three." Fred gave her an innocent look. She pursed her lips.

"Come on El, where's your fun, mischievous spirit when we need it?" George whined.

Eleanor smirked, "It's still packed in my trunk."

Lee rolled his eyes, "Well then boys, we will just have to figure it out without her. We didn't even really need her in the first place. We just wanted to include her so she didn't pester us constantly about what we were doing."

Eleanor narrowed her eyes, "Is that a challenge you dreadlocked Gryffindor?"

Lee smirked back at her and shrugged, "Nah, we just don't need you."

Eleanor pursed her lips and gazed at each of them. She finally let out a sigh, "Fine. But only because I fear you'd mix up the potion and end up turning into shrivelled leaves."

"I knew you couldn't resist!" George cheered, pumping his fists in the air, "So, I was thinking we could start with the Potions and Transfiguration book first, and move on from there."

"Excellent thinking Weasley," Eleanor responded. And with that, the four whipped out their books and began to pour over the chapters, searching for anything that might be useful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A Goblet! It's even better than we hoped!" Fred cheered.

George nodded in agreement, stirring a ladle in a cauldron. The four friends had taken a page out of Harry, Ron and Hermione's book, and had done all their testing and potion making in the girl's lavatory. It was the perfect spot, except for when Moaning Myrtle came out to have a good sob or fly around sadly, pestering them with questions and asking where Harry was.

Eleanor, who was sitting next to George on the ground shrugged, "I don't know. This makes me a little uneasy. Dumbledore is a genius. How is our Age potion we created by looking through books in the library that Dumbledore has probably read more than once, going to outwit this thing?"

Lee rubbed his hands together, "Come on. We put _a lot_ of effort into this thing. I've spent more time with my nose shoved in books - heck, in this _bathroom_ than I ever imagined."

"So have I," Moaning Myrtle sobbed, poking her head out of her stall and glaring at Lee Jordan, "Why don't we try switching places and _I'll_ be the one that gets to go and compete in this competition."

Lee stared awkwardly at Moaning Myrtle for a moment before looking at the group and shaking his head, "Sorry Myrtle. Didn't mean to offend."

"Alright," George said abruptly, pulling the ladle out of the cauldron, "I think it's ready for it's last test." Eleanor handed him a vial and he poured some potion into it, then held it up, "Fred, the test subject."

Fred nodded and entered into one of the bathroom stalls. When he came back out, he was holding a large pot. Eleanor handed out the earmuffs to each of the boys. After everyone had adjusted the earmuffs on their heads, Fred gripped a leafy stalk in the large pot and looked around at the group.

"You ready Georgie?"

"Ready Freddy."

Fred cranked his neck around and looked at Myrtle, "This is your cue Myrtle. Give us your best and loudest moaning you've got!"

Myrtle gave the group a nodded and sorrowfully floated over to the door leading into the lavatory. After a nod from Fred, she began to shriek and cry loudly, moaning about books and something about cats in the stalls. Fred then yanked the stalk out of the pot, revealing a baby mandrake, which immediately began to scream and cry. Eleanor pushed her hands against her earmuffs. George quickly shoved the vial in the mandrakes mouth and dumped the potion down its throat. It gurgled and shrieked, but drank the potion none the less. As Myrtle screamed and the mandrake cried, the four watched the plant with bated breath.

Suddenly, the mandrake stopped crying and got a weird look on it's face. And almost immediately after, the thing began to grow, not too big, but it was growing. The baby face matured slightly and Eleanor spotted a few spots of acne appearing on its face. She let out a surprised laugh, "It worked!"

George was grinning ear to ear but surprise was still relevant on his face. "It worked." he whispered, then looked at Fred and leapt to his feet, "It worked!"

Fred gently set the plant down and buried it in dirt, a huge grin on his face, then joined his brother and Lee Jordan, who were jumping for joy, "It worked! It worked!"

"Now we just need to see how long it will last!" Eleanor hollered as she watched the boys dance around. She began to laugh at their victory dance and Fred pulled her to her feet and pumped his fists in the air, "We're going to be legends!"

Eleanor laughed loudly and celebrated with the boys, while Moaning Myrtle continued to moan in the background, clearly not realizing her part in the scheme was over for now.

After weeks of studying and testing potions on small plants, to bigger plants, and finally to this mandrake, they had made a successful potion. They soon discovered that the amount of potion George had given the mandrake only lasted for 15 minutes, but they didn't need that long to enter their names, so they determined that they would only need one drop of the potion each for they only needed to be a few months older.

"Sure you don't want to enter El?" George asked, taking one last glance at the cauldron.

Eleanor nodded her head, "I'm sure."

George shrugged, "Well, we should save the rest of this potion. It could help later with a Weasley Wizard Wheeze."

Eleanor helped them bottle up the rest of the potion and store it safely in one of the stalls to retrieve later. She could feel the anticipation running through the boys as they tried to clean everything up as quick as they could. Lee was bouncing from one foot to the other and Fred kept glancing at the door. Finally Eleanor turned to the boys, "Alright, everyone got their parchment?"

The three boys nodded their heads vigorously. Eleanor smiled them, "Then let's go."

A loud whoop filled the bathroom as the three boys rushed toward the door. Fred gripped Eleanor's hand and pulled her along with them as they all raced down the corridors, almost knocking over a group of Gryffindor second years. They made it to the stairs next to the entrance hall and they all stopped, glancing at one another. They could see about twenty people milling around the goblet, eating toast and conversing about how it would choose the victors.

Eleanor became aware of the fact that Fred had not let go of her hand yet. He was saying something to Lee and they gave each other an overly enthusiastic high-five and laughed. He then turned his attention to Eleanor, "Ready to see me become the youngest champion in the Triwizard Tournament."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm more ready to see if this potion backfires in your faces." He grinned wildly, but he suddenly looked down at their hands which were still clasped together. His face went slightly red and he casually let go, turning to hear what George was saying.

"Let's do this boys! For victory! For honor!"

"For Filch!" Fred cheered teasingly.

"For Moaning Myrtle!" Lee cried back.

The group burst into laughter and in unison, rushed down the steps. They spotted Ron, Harry and Hermione sitting together and they made their way over to them. The Goblet of Fire had been placed in the center of the hall on the stool that the Sorting Hat usually sat on. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor, forming a circle of ten feet around in every direction. Eleanor supposed that Dumbledore had placed a strong enchantment to make that line. She immediately began to worry that the potion would not be enough to trick the line, or the goblet.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to the three fourth years, "Just taken it."

"What?" Ron asked, eyeing all of them.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," Fred rolled his eyes.

"One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee, "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," Lee said grinning broadly.

"Three of you? What about Eleanor?" Ron asked, glancing her way. She shook her head, "Oh no. I'm not entering this nonsense."

Fred smirked, "And besides...it's not like she needs it being a _Wimsbly_ and all." Eleanor smacked him over the head and he yelped, but they both grinned.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," Hermione warned, "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this." She gave Eleanor a look that seemed to say _'You shouldn't have encouraged them_ '. Eleanor just shrugged, not wanting to show her nerves. Fred, George and Lee ignored her completely.

"Ready?" Fred asked the other two, all of them quivering with excitement.

"C'mon then - I'll go first -"

They all watched as Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket that read _Fred Weasley - Hogwarts._ He walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes. Then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split second Eleanor thought it worked - George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred - but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other's beard. Eleanor and Lee rushed to their sides, laughing hysterically.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed the twins, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours. You must have made quite the Aging Potion."

Eleanor snorted loudly and they all set off towards the hospital wing. Lee was howling with laughter. "Glad I didn't take a leap in!" George shot him a playful glare, and straightening up said in his most sophisticated voice, "Respect your elders young man." He then gave Lee a bonk on the head with his fist and Lee leapt at George. The two sprinted down the hall, bopping each other on the head and making elderly jokes.

Fred and Eleanor laughed as they watched them, then Fred turned to Eleanor, straightening up and using a voice similar to George's, "I do look rather sophisticated in this beard, don't you think? The ladies will swoon when they see this."

Eleanor laughed and mimicking his voice reached up at grabbed his beard, "Oh yes, you look dashing darling."

They both laughed, tugged on his beard a little bit. He yelped slightly and she smirked. They locked eyes and the smiles slowly melted off both of their faces. Fred tilted his head slightly, like he was about to say something, but then decided against it. Eleanor realized she was still holding onto his beard. She quickly let go and glanced down the hall, Lee and George out of sight.

"Come on. We better get you to that hospital wing," Eleanor said, putting on a playful smile. She dashed down the hall with Fred right behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's only 14!"

"I know Eleanor but,"

"No, you can't allow it." Eleanor crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly and stared at Ludo Bagman expectantly.

"Eleanor, child. There's nothing we can do. Mr. Crouch has already said, the rules are strict and final. Harry knew this when he entered his name-"

"He didn't enter his name. There's no way. Someone else did."

Bagman sighed, "There's no proof of that Eleanor. And there's no way for me to get him out. I'm sorry."

Eleanor squinted her eyes at him, "Nothing? There's absolutely nothing?"

Ludo shook his head, although he didn't seem that sad, "The rules are binding."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "The rules are binding. The rules stated no one under 17 couldn't enter and look what happened there! You just need to-"

"Eleanor Wimsbly! I have told you several times already. There is nothing I can do. So why don't you try supporting him in his pursuit to glory rather than trying to mother him like a hen. The boy is a Gryffindor. Why does he matter this much to you?"

Eleanor pressed her lips together. The truth was, Harry reminded her so much of Edwin. Black-hair, glasses, that look of innocence that kept seeming to be yanked away from him, continuously being given things that he never wanted, never getting what they truly wanted. All Harry wanted was to learn how to be a wizard in peace, all Edwin wanted to do was _go_ to Hogwarts.

She took a deep breath, "He's my friend Ludo."

Bagman gave her a smile that was too cheerful for the conversation they were having, "Then cheer him on. Help him out. Do whatever. Enjoy this time with him." He smiled widely at her, raising his eyebrows, "Now, you best be off to bed. You aren't supposed to be out this late as it is. You might be caught by Filch or Peeves. Go off to bed."

Eleanor held back the urge to roll her eyes. Peeves was the least of her worries. There was a pretty good chance that she could convince him not to tattle on her if she promised him some juicy prank in the future. Filch on the other hand...

She nodded her head coldly at Ludo Bagman and headed out of the room without another word.

She quickly made her way down the corridor, imagining Harry in a million different scenarios: Fighting trolls (which he'd done before, but hey, one can only be so lucky once when fighting a troll), battling screenchers (nasty creatures that lusted for human blood), perhaps having to challenge to battle the other three contestants in battle of wits. It's not that she didn't think Harry was smart, it's just that he was so young, and the other contestants were so much more...experienced.

Thinking about Harry fighting these creatures turned into imagining Edwin going up against horrible beasts. It hurt to think about. Harry wasn't Edwin though. Harry was a strong boy. He had done so much in the short few years he had been at Hogwarts. He wasn't like most 14 year olds. Eleanor forced herself to believe that he would be fine. In that moment she promised herself that she would do whatever to took to make sure that Harry Potter made it to the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: (I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters,/quotes, and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **Claimer: (I do own Eleanor Wimsbly :D)**

I am so excited for this chapter you guys! It all just came to me the other day and I spent hours writing and rewriting. I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry if there are any mistakes. ENJOY!

* * *

"Why are you wearing that pin?" Lee asked, sneaking up from behind and snatching Eleanor's bookbag to get a better look at the badge resting on the strap of her bag. She pulled the bag back towards her and let it fall to her side, one of the books stabbing her leg, "Ow! Because Hermione offered it to me earlier this year and I just couldn't say no."

Marian rolled her eyes, "I almost forgot about this whole S.P.E.W. thing. El, you can take that off now, everyone is too focused on the Triwizard Tournament to even bother about 'helping' elves that do not want to be helped."

Eleanor shrugged, "I think it's nice of her to care so much. Why not support her?"

"Because they _like_ helping in the kitchen," Lee said. Marian nodded her head, "See?"

Eleanor shot Lee a look, "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be heading to Transfigurations?"

Lee smirked, "Yeah, I thought I'd go the long way. Besides, Fred and George went off to write something. I'm not sure what."

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows. They had been very secretive lately when it came to their 'writing'. They were always whispering about something they were writing, a letter it seemed, and were running off doing who knows what. And now they had Ron on their backs for attention. Ron had seemed rather upset about Harry's participation in the tournament, and had been hanging around his two older brothers much more often.

"Well, that doesn't seem like a reason to skip class," Eleanor responded. Lee rolled his eyes, "Ravenclaws."

A squeal from down the hall stopped Eleanor from retorting that comment. They all turned their attention to a group of girls surrounding Cedric Diggory. He looked rather pleased of all the attention, smiling cheerfully at each of the girls. There were girls from all different houses surrounding him, twirling their hair and batting their lashes. Something flashing caught Eleanor's eye. On one of the Slytherin girl's robes was a badge. At first she thought it was a S.P.E.W. badge, and she was going to commend the Slytherin for supporting a Gryffindor in a cause that she least expected a Slytherin to care about, but then realized it wasn't a S.P.E.W. badge at all.

As the group came closer, Eleanor realized the badge had a message on it in luminous red letters. She squinted her eyes so she could make it out:

 **Support CEDRIC DIGGORY**

 **The REAL Hogwarts Champion!**

The message then swirled into a second message that read:

 **Potter Stinks!**

Eleanor pursed her lips as she read this. She spotted a few other girls sporting the badges as well as they walked down the corridor. She huffed angrily.

Marian, clearly not noticing the badges smirked at Eleanor and teased, "What's wrong? Don't like seeing all these girls giving Cedric attention?"

Lee gave Marian a confused look at the remark, but didn't comment. Eleanor shook her head, "Look at that badge the girl on the left is wearing."

"Don't tell me someone else is supporting S.P.E.W." Marian squinted her eyes to read it, but her face fell once she had read the message, "Oh."

Lee narrowed his eyes, "Of course Diggory would be prancing about with girls wearing badges like that."

Cedric made eye contact with Eleanor as they got closer and he waved happily at her. She did not return the wave, causing Cedric's happy smile to fall slightly.

"Hello," Cedric said as his group approached the three friends.

"Hello," Marian responded mono-toned. Lee didn't even nod his head in acknowledgement. He simply stared. Eleanor, copying Marian's monotoned greeting said, "Congratulations Cedric. You must be very pleased."

Cedric smiled, "Thanks. I am! A little nervous."

"You certainly don't show it," Lee said in a voice that wasn't supposed to be the least bit comforting. Cedric's smile fell even more, making him look rather awkward.

"You hold your head up and represent your house well Cedric!" A girl from his pack called out, shooting a look at Lee, to which he challenged with his own look.

"Yes, you must be so very proud of your Hufflepuff champion. Boosting up his ego by knocking down his fellow fourteen year old, Hogwarts student champion," Eleanor responded coldly, purposely gazing right at the badge then turning her cold stare to the Hufflepuff boy. Cedric looked incredibly uncomfortable now.

"Amazing how something so simple can say so much about a person, isn't it?" Marian added, a sweet expression on her face, but her voice indicated otherwise.

"Agreed Marian. Seeing these badges really shows the Hogwarts student unity and support. I'm sure Cedric feels a lot of pride to see such dedication to him. Your ego must be bursting right about now."

"I didn't make these," Cedric said quickly.

"You didn't reject them either." Eleanor shot back.

The Slytherin girl standing closest to Cedric glared at Eleanor, "Cedric is the real Hogwarts champion. HE followed the rules. HE qualifies. HE,"

"Oh you must feel so high and mighty," Eleanor interrupted, "There is no doubt in my mind of which house would have come up with something like this, and you must be so proud of your work. I mean, you've probably been looking for a reason to tear down the confidence of Harry Potter ever since he knocked Slytherin on their reptilian behinds for both the House Cup and Quidditch Cup. A perfect opportunity to take your revenge right? The badges are tacky but hey, not all of us can be a wit."

The girl growled and opened her mouth to say something but Eleanor turned her attention away from her and looked at Cedric once more, "Have a nice day. And may you be swarmed and surrounded by loving adoring, tacky badge wearing fans _all year long_."

Though it may have been a tad more dramatic than needed, Eleanor bowed before pushing passed the group and making her way towards her class that she would probably be late for now. Marian and Lee caught up to her quickly, leaving Cedric at a loss for words, his fangirls comforting his ego.

"Well, I think Cedric may have gotten the smallest idea of how we felt about the badges," Marian said, a twinge of a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Lee chuckled, "Did you see his face when Eleanor accused him of boosting his ego. He looked like he'd just been accused of jinxing someone's broom on the Quidditch field."

Marian giggled, "He was _pale_ by the end of that little conversation."

Eleanor smiled, "Well, I hope he got the message."

"If he doesn't, we can just send you after him. I think next time he comes face to face with a boggart, it will turn into Eleanor accusing him of being prideful."

"Can you believe it Harry? Your pictures going to be in the _Daily Prophet_!" a high voiced squeaked. Two figures rounded the corner. Harry Potter and Colin Creevey came into view. Harry looked absolutely miserable, but Colin was practically skipping down the halls, face full of excitement and awe.

"Yes," Harry said dully, "Because more publicity is exactly what I need right now."

"Hiya Harry," Lee called to him. Harry waved, trying to put on a friendly face, but failing miserably.

"Where are you two off to?" Eleanor asked.

"Harry's getting his photo taken for the _Daily Prophet!"_ Colin cried, waving his arms in the air. Harry gave the three a look that pleaded for help.

Marian leaned over to Eleanor, "That must be where Cedric was headed."

Eleanor nodded. She wondered if Harry had seen the badges yet. She immediately knew the answer. Draco Malfoy was in Harry's year, and if anyone was going to make sure Harry saw them, it was him.

Eleanor tried to think of something comforting to say to him, but nothing came to her, so with her warmest expression she could she said, "Good luck Harry."

He gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor was sitting in the Great Hall, finishing up her dinner with Timothy Wallace, a fellow Ravenclaw. There weren't a lot of people left in the Hall, as most people had gone off to their common rooms, but Eleanor was taking a particularly long time to eat today. It was mostly to avoid having to hear Helminia's long dramatic story in Ravenclaw tower about her argument with one of her professors, but also partially because she had been discussing her annoyance of the badges all dinner long and hadn't had time to eat until everyone she had been talking to had left. Timothy and her had begun to discuss the Architecture class they shared together.

As she and Timothy talked and ate, Eleanor spotted Lee, George and Fred casually waltzing over to her table in a way that made her very suspicious. She set down her spoon and gave them each a look, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," replied Fred.

"Just taking a stroll around the Great Hall?" Eleanor mocked.

Fred nodded coolly, "Why not? It's a nice day." He pointed up at the ceiling, which reflected the sky outside, a clear crystal blue, slowly turning orange and pink as the sun set. Eleanor nodded her head suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

Timothy Wallace watched them carefully. Eleanor had heard that the twins actually made him rather nervous because of all their jokes and pranks, but he was also a very big fan of their work.

"So El," George said breezily, "What are you up to right now?"

Eleanor squinted at him, "I'm eating some soup...what are _you_ up to right now?"

Lee was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, trying to look casual, but was clearly anxious to get somewhere. Fred plopped down in the seat across from Eleanor and placed his arms on the table, looking straight into her eyes.

"El," he said nodding his head towards her.

"Fred."

"We were wondering," he continued, motioning to himself and the other two, "If you would like to join us,"

"For a little game," George said smiling coolly.

"Of Quidditch," Fred finished, putting his hands together as if he was discussing a business deal with her. Eleanor copied his gesture, her elbow almost knocking over Timothy's plate. She kept a straight face. So did Fred.

"Quidditch?" she asked. The two boys nodded, "Just a friendly game."

"Hm. When would this game of Quidditch take place?" she asked in a professional voice. Fred cocked his head to the side, "We were thinking about..." he glanced at his arm, as if he was looking at a watch, which wasn't there then said, "Now, perhaps."

Timothy seemed very invested in the conversation as he watched them with an intrigued look on his face. Maybe it was because they were acting ridiculous. Maybe it was because no one had asked Eleanor to play Quidditch in a very long time. Three years to be exact. After she didn't make the Quidditch team, people seemed to avoid asking her to play all together.

"You know we can't go out there without a professor," Eleanor said, tapping the table lightly with her fingers, "With everything that's been going on with the Triwizard Tournament, you aren't going to find a professor that has time to come watch students play a friendly game of Quidditch. And," Eleanor held a finger up in the air just as Fred was about to respond, "we aren't allowed outside after dinner."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, dear, sweet, naive, silly, Eleanor Wimsbly," Fred said putting emphasis on each word, "We aren't allowed outside without supervision. Now, George and Lee have taken the liberty of asking Hagrid to come and watch while we play. He's been dying for a break from the what-cha-ma-call-its he's been having the fourth years take care of..."

"Hagrid agreed to do it," Lee said quickly, answering Eleanor's question before she could ask it. She pursed her lips, thinking thoughtfully. It would be fun to let off a little steam, especially after her encounter with Cedric Diggory earlier.

"Who's all playing?"

George grinned, "We've got Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Drake Mumford - he's a Hufflepuff - and Grady Manchester all on board. Oh! And we also convinced Evan to play too!"

Fred nodded, "So that will make nine of us if you say yes, and we can split into teams of four and five. Just play a game for fun."

"I don't have broom," Eleanor replied. She used to have a broom at Hogwarts, but, again, after not making it on the team, she took it home and hadn't brought it back to Hogwarts since.

"Neither does Grady Manchester," George responded quickly, "He's just going to use one of the school's Cleansweeper's."

The boys all stuck out their lips, giving her puppy dog eyes. Even Timothy was slightly nodding his head, trying to encourage her to go. She gave them a dramatic sigh, "Alright _fine_. I'll play."

The boys pumped their fists in the air cheering (Timothy was grinning from ear to ear).

"But," she said holding up a finger, "I have a few conditions."

The boys nodded, "Please, tell us these conditions."

"First," Eleanor started, "I want to invite Timothy to play." She turned to look at his shocked expression, "It will be better if we have teams with equal players. Will you join?"

Timothy glanced at the boys, who all seemed to give him an approving look. This made Timothy light up and he nodded enthusiastically, "I'd love to! And I've got my own broom and everything!"

"Excellent! So let's get on…" Fred started.

"Wait," Eleanor held up her finger yet again, "I have another condition."

Fred settled back down in his seat, "Continue."

Eleanor smiled, "I want to play against you guys."

Fred stopped and gave her a humorous look, "You want to verse us?"

Eleanor nodded, "Yup. That's my final request."

George and Fred shared a look that said _this is going to be easy._ Eleanor smirked at them. They were far too cocky for their own good.

The boys nodded their heads then looked back at her, "Alright. We agree to your terms. Now either eat your soup at lightening speed, or get up and get yourself a broomstick."

When Eleanor and Timothy reached the field, everyone else was lined up, ready to go. Hagrid stood over to the side, waving his hand cheerfully in her direction as she arrived. She waved back and smiled at the giant man. She hadn't known Hagrid very well until last year when he had begun teaching a class, but she had grown a very tender spot for him in her heart.

Fred waved the two Ravenclaws over.

"Finally. Now that we have everyone here, we can determine teams. Let's choose some team captains."

"I'll be one," Angelina Johnson volunteered. Fred nodded, "Alright. And let's see...Eleanor? You want to be the other one?"

Angelina made a face for a moment when Fred said this, but it quickly disappeared. Eleanor nodded her head, "Sure."

"Alright. In the Great Hall Eleanor made a request that we not be on the same team as her, who knows why. I certainly don't. I'm a great player," the group laughed at Fred, "So that means George, Lee and I are on Angelina's team. So that means..."

"I want Timothy on my team," Eleanor interrupted.

Fred shrugged, "Alright. Timothy is on El's team. You need to pick two others, and then we'll split the rest up after."

Eleanor looked at the group, "Alright, Evan, Alicia, want to join my team?"

They both nodded their heads. Angelina stared at Alicia with fake betrayal, "Alicia. How could you!"

Alicia shrugged, "Hey, this team needs some good players."

Eleanor laughed, "Glad you have so much confidence in us."

"Okay Angelina, you choose next. Drake or Grady."

Angelina looked over both of them, "I'll go with Drake."

"Great, I'll take Grady."

Each team gathered together, deciding what positions they would play. The boys couldn't sneak out a Snitch, so they would just have to play without Seekers. Alicia and Eleanor were Chasers, Evan and Grady were going to be the Beaters, and Timothy volunteered to be Keeper. Eleanor hoped that he had played Keeper before, because she really wanted to beat the twins and Lee.

They all moved to their positions on the field, Eleanor and Fred happening to be across from each other. Fred gave her a smirk, "Don't worry El. This is just for fun. It's alright if you aren't good."

Eleanor merely smiled back, "Good luck to you too."

She kicked her feet off the ground and slowly rose into the air, shaking slightly on her broom. She saw the twins exchange a look with Angelina. It seemed they all felt they had her team beat already. She glanced at her own team. Alicia looked as though she had determined they were gonna lose, but was ready to have some fun. Evan smiled at her reassuringly. Timothy gave her a nod and she turned to face the other team again.

"No hard feelings when we win, right El?" George called.

Right before Hagrid blew the whistle, Eleanor gave the boys a knowing, devilish smile.

TWEET.

The second the game started Eleanor swooshed her broom into action. In a few moments, she had the Quaffle in her hands and was zooming down the field towards the goals, which Lee was taking care of. He had a shocked expression his face as he watched her fly. She heard her team whooping loudly as she hurled the Quaffle and scored a point, Lee looking dumbfounded.

She whipped her broom around and high fived Alicia, then made eye contact with Fred. His mouth hung open. She smirked at him and mouthed, _Surprised?_

She understood the shock. She had never played Quidditch with the twins before. They always assumed she couldn't play. She had told them about how she tried out for the Ravenclaw team a few years ago, but didn't make it. What she didn't tell them was that the reason she didn't make it...was because she didn't _want_ to make it. She had been playing Quidditch since she learned how to walk. That's how life was when your mother was a professional. She just never let anyone know how good she was.

Her teams spirits were lifted after her successful first point. And Timothy was actually a terrific Keeper. He moved with lightning speed, and Eleanor wondered why he had never tried out for the team before. Perhaps he was more like her. Perhaps he had never thought he was good enough. But, Merlin, he was a natural. Alicia was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team, so by default she was very good. Evan was an amazing beater. He saved Eleanor from getting hit in the face with George's bludgers on several occasions. Grady was equally good. They played well together, each member of the team building off the other. But Angelina's team was just as good. Twenty minutes into the game they were tied, 40 - 40. Grady had made a killer hit, smashing Drake in the nose, but he demanded the game go on.

The two teams had agreed that the first team to get to 80 would win, but the competitive spirit seemed to get the better of them. Alicia was who brought Eleanor's team up to 80 first, but Hagrid was cheering on the sidelines, demanding they go to at least 150.

Eleanor had the Quaffle in her hand and was zipping through the other team, heading straight towards Lee. Suddenly Fred was on her left, bat in hand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him preparing himself to swing a bludger at her, but at the last second, he hesitated and the bludger flew past him and accidentally hit Angelina Johnson instead. She was almost knocked right off her broom. Eleanor threw the Quaffle at the hoop, but Lee blocked it last second. She whipped her broom around just in time to see Angelina yelling at Fred.

"What was that Fred! You had a clear shot!"

Fred was just shaking his head, "Sorry, my hand slipped."

"Hand slipped my butt," Angelina huffed, zooming off. Fred looked over at Eleanor and threw her a goofy smile, shrugging his shoulders. She smiled back at him through heavy panting. Merlin, she had forgotten how energy consuming this game was. But she couldn't rest for long because Grady called out to her and motioned her to fly over so that she could retrieve the quaffle, which Drake had in his hands.

Timothy had a determined look on his face, and caught the quaffle before Eleanor had even made it to the other side of the field.

Finally, the skies had darkened too much, and with the sun set, it was hard to see, so they ended the game. Eleanor's team 110 - Angelina's team 100.

Panting, Eleanor's feet hit the ground and she jumped off her broom and into the embrace of her team. Alicia gave her a big hug, "Guess I wasn't needed so much afterall huh?" Eleanor laughed and hugged her back.

Angelina's team was smiling, but defeat was clear on their faces. Fred and George were shaking their heads as Eleanor headed over to them.

"Merlin, Eleanor, I thought you said you couldn't play Quidditch!" George accused, throwing his broom over his shoulder. Eleanor smiled, "No, you just assumed."

Fred chuckled, "Well, you were really amazing out there." He had a hint of awe in his voice. Eleanor was grateful for the darkness of the night that hid her blushing face from him. His hand rested on her back as he said those words, and he led her off the field.

"Very impressive playing," a voice said when they had left the Quidditch pitch. It was Viktor Krum. He was leaning against a tree, his face cast in the shadows made by the moonlight.

"Thank you," George responded. She could hear a little excitement in his voice, getting a compliment from a professional.

Viktor made eye contact with Eleanor, "You are a Wimsbly, no?"

"Yeah."

Viktor nodded, "It seems you inherited some great skill. I would love to play with you sometime."

Lee and George looked at Eleanor with envy, but Fred didn't seem as thrilled about the offer. He kept his hand on Eleanor's back, and stared down Krum.

"Um, yeah. That would be great. When you aren't competing in death threatening challenges, we'll have to play a match." Eleanor responded coolly. Krum nodded, "Let's hope I make it past the first challenge."

Eleanor laughed because she thought he was making a joke, but realized the seriousness on his face and immediately stopped.

"Um...good luck to you."

Krum nodded curtly, "Thank you."

Without another word he spun on his heels and marched off into the shadows.

"You know, if that guy wasn't such a legend, I'd think he was a real weirdo." George said quietly. Eleanor, Lee, and Fred laughed and quickly ran to catch up with the others who were making their way to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running. Eleanor was running down the corridor. Which wouldn't have been such an unfamiliar sight except for the fact that she was running from Peeves. The boys had thought it would be funny to play a prank on Eleanor, because 'you need to feel what it's like to be Peeved'.

"Trust me!" Eleanor had yelled before running away, "I feel pretty PEEVED anytime I'm around you lot!"

Peeves had then proceeded to chase her down the hall throwing color changing ink bombs at her, making her hair, pink, green, red, a horrendous shade of orange, and purple. Her robe was an absolute mess.

Eleanor glanced over her shoulder. She had lost Peeves somewhere in the chase, but he could be anywhere. She quickly snuck into a classroom that she was certain didn't have class in it at the time and slid down against the door, taking in some needed deep breaths.

"Ahem."

Eleanor's eyes shot open at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Standing in the middle of the classroom was Harry Potter. He was holding his wand up as if he had been about to attempt a spell, but Eleanor had interrupted him.

"Harry?"

"Eleanor?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Why do you look like you bathed in a rainbow?"

Eleanor glanced down at her clothes then back up at Harry, "Heh, well, Fred...George...Peeves...are you trying to learn a spell?"

Harry's face turned red, "Um, yeah actually. I'm trying to..."

Eleanor leaned forward a little, "Yes?"

Harry sighed, "I'm trying to perfect a Summoning Charm before the tournament."

"You mean the tournament tomorrow?" Eleanor asked. Harry nodded, "I know. I'm coming into it late. But I just can't quite work out the kinks yet. Hermione has been helping me -she's in the bathroom right now- and..." he suddenly froze and looked frightened.

Eleanor leapt to her feet, "What? Is it Peeves?!" She whipped around, but saw no sight of the backstabbing 'I promise never to prank you' Peeves.

Harry gulped, "I-I just told you that Hermione is helping me..."

Eleanor shrugged, "So?"

"The champions aren't supposed to have help."

"Oh."

Harry shifted awkwardly making Eleanor smile, "Harry. I'm not going to tell on you if that's what your thinking. And if you think for a second that Fleur or Krum aren't getting help from their mentors, then you might really be as helpless as the Slytherin's are saying."

Harry's face fell. Eleanor took a step toward him, "Hey, I was joking. You are definitely not helpless. Helpless people don't fight You-Know-Who their first year of Hogwarts."

Harry snorted bitterly, "It's not the same."

"No, it's not," Eleanor agreed, "but do you think any of those other champions have the real life experience that you do? You've been attacked by dementors, accused of being the heir of Slytherin, found the Chamber of Secrets, fought a dark wizard and flew a car all the way to Hogwarts, only to get attacked by an ancient tree." (Harry chuckled at that) "If you can do all of that stuff, I'm sure you can work out a Summoning Charm."

"I always had help for all those things." Harry said, staring at his wand, "It was never just me."

Eleanor smiled, "And you are very humble for admitting so. You'll be fine. Whatever you're going to face tomorrow, you'll be fine. Just keep working at it."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Eleanor. For everything."

Eleanor laughed, "I haven't really done much."

"You haven't worn a badge. That means a lot more than you know."

Eleanor smiled warmly, "The only badge I'm sporting is a S.P.E.W."

Harry shuddered,"Please do not bring that up to Hermione."

Eleanor laughed, "I'll try not to."

"OH ELLIE ELLIE BELLIE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Peeves voice sang out in the corridor. Eleanor's eyes widened, "I better get out of here so he doesn't distract you."

Harry laughed. She reached for the door but before she opened it she turned back to Harry, "Remember, the summoning charm requires a lot of thought behind it. The object needs to be clear in your mind."

Harry nodded, "Thanks. Again."

Eleanor nodded back before slipping through the door and back into the rain of ink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the tournament was incredibly busy. Eleanor only saw Harry from a distance as he came into the Great Hall, was whisked out of the Great Hall, and then all the students were taken out to where the first task would be held. Eleanor walked with Candice, Marian and Sisley. Helminia was walking with Aaron Burnfleet, talking about who knows what, but Aaron was nodding his head, so he must have been interested in whatever she was saying. There were so many people all over the place Eleanor could barely think straight.

She saw the tent where all the champions were waiting as she went to take her seat. The arena they were going to be doing the first task in was all set up, but Eleanor was confused on what was going to happen. It looked very rocky, a large nest looking thing in the middle. She saw Lee, Fred and George waving her and her friends over in the mass of students everywhere. She waved back and turned to tell her friends to follow, but instead of coming face to face with her friends, she was staring at her mother.

"Mum?" Eleanor said in surprise. First off, her mother was walking around with the students. She _never_ did things like that. Felt she was above such things. Second, what was her _mother_ doing here. She had nothing to do with the tournament.

"Eleanor," her mother responded, "Don't stand there with your mouth hanging open. It's very impolite and doesn't look attractive at all."

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't sound so angry Eleanor." Her mother moved out of the way as a group of boys stared at her awe-struck, one pointing to the other and mouthing her name. She pulled a distasteful look, "We were invited by Ludo to come watch the first task. Besides, your father and I told you that you'd see us sooner than you thought."

Eleanor shook her head, "Why? You have nothing to do with the tournament."

Her mother laughed, "Darling, we are sending in donations to make this event possible. Of course we were invited."

Eleanor looked around, suddenly hopeful, "Is Edwin here?"

Her mother arched her brow, "Edwin? Don't be ridiculous. Edwin is at school. Your father was here, but he was called into work last minute, so I have an extra seat by me. Come join me."

Eleanor pulled a face, "You want me to come sit with you and all the other sponsors?"

"Yes. Is it so strange I want to be in the company of my daughter?"

"But..."

Eleanor glanced back at her friends. It seemed Marian and Candice had already seen the boys and were sitting up by them. George and Lee were calling out something. Fred and Angelina were pointing at something in the arena. Angelina was sitting very close to Fred. What were they talking about. Eleanor suddenly felt a deep urge to go and sit right in between them.

She turned back to face her mother and saw that her mother had followed her gaze. She was now narrowing her eyes at the Weasley boys.

"Yes, I think a seat by me will do quite nicely, don't you think?"

Eleanor sighed. She knew there was no way she would be sitting by her friends now. She crossed her arms against her chest to show she wasn't happy about it, "Fine."

She followed her mother up to a section where more _prestigious_ witches and wizards sat. They greeted Eleanor and her mother as they took their seats. Eleanor wished deeply that she could be sitting by Fred...and everyone else of course.

She imagined Angelina leaning in so close to Fred again and felt her face turn red. But those thoughts were immediately diminished when she saw what the challenge was supposed to be. A dragon was being brought out into the arena. Eleanor leaned forward with her mouth open. A dragon? STUDENTS were supposed to be facing a dragon?!

She felt uneasiness run through her and wondered if Harry's Summoning Charm would be enough to get passed this beast. She worried throughout the whole task as she watched each competitor fight. Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog. It worked pretty well until the dragon decided it would rather have him than the dog. He got burned, but got the goal of the event: the golden egg. Fleur put a spell on the dragon to make it go to sleep. She got the egg too, but the dragon set her skirt on fire. Krum shot a spell right in the dragon's eye, which worked brilliantly except for the part where the dragon accidentally smashed the real eggs as it howled in pain at being hit. He got docked points for that.

Eleanor was on the edge of her seat by the time Harry came out. He looked so small compared to the other champions. He used his summoning charm and then waited. And waited. And the audience seemed confused until suddenly Harry's Firebolt flew into the arena and Harry leapt on.

Eleanor's mother cheered approvingly. Harry flew flawlessly and got the egg quicker than any of the other champions.

"Very impressive flying skills," Cate Wimsbly noted, and clapped a little more enthusiastically for Harry than she had the others.

Eleanor felt a lot of pride surging through her for Harry. He had done so well. His scores were great, his technique was spot on. For the first time since his name had been read out of the Goblet of Fire, she felt at peace.

Eleanor tried to get away from her mother as quickly as possible after the first task had ended, but her mother caught her arm, "Hold on one moment young lady. I'd like to speak with you in private."

She led Eleanor away from the crowds and turned to face her, "Your father and I made it very clear of how we felt about your friends."

"I know." Eleanor responded.

"I see you have not followed our advice,"

"It was more of a demand, but no. I have not."

Her mother gave her a look, "I would strongly _advice_ you to take our concerns into consideration, but, that is not what I wished to discuss with you."

Eleanor arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Her mother glanced around casually before leaning in, "I heard about how Harry's name was put in the Goblet of Fire. I do not think that was a mistake."

Eleanor felt surprised. She was certain this conversation was going to go in a different direction.

"Eleanor, someone purposely put his name in. Someone is purposely trying to cause this child harm. That does not sit well with me. Not with a child of my own being here at Hogwarts. I'm telling you this because I am concerned for you. _Be careful._ Do not trust these people. Do not trust Crouch. Do not trust the Headmasters from the other schools. Don't even trust Bagman."

"Don't trust Ludo?" she asked shocked, "He's your friend."

Her mother nodded, "Yes, even our friends can deceive us."

Eleanor took a deep breath, "Wow...okay. I'll be careful."

Her mother nodded, "Good."

"Is that Cate Wimsbly?" an all too excited voice asked. Rita Skeeter appeared beside Eleanor and her mother, pen hovering in the air above a notepad. Rita licked her lips, "And the daughter too. My my my, it's my lucky day. Can I get an interview?"

Her mother narrowed her eyes, "You will get nothing from me or my daughter."

"Are you sure? It would be great for the story."

"Write this down you thoughtless pen brain... _Goodbye._ " Eleanor was shocked at her mother's behavior. Not in a bad way. She was almost...proud of the way her mother did that. Without waiting for a response from Rita, her mother took her hand and dragged her away.

They said their goodbyes quickly and Cate Wimsbly disappeared in the crowd.

Eleanor shook her head. Her mother was scared for her, and that made her more nervous than she ever thought.

"Hey El," Marian called out, running to her side, "you okay?"

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor plopped down at a table, in between Fred and George, with Lee sitting across from them, and Angelina and Alicia sitting on either side of him. Angelina and Alicia raised their eyebrows when she sat down, glancing over at Fred and George. The two welcomed Eleanor and shoved a piece of turkey sandwich in their mouth.

"Lost are we?" Angelina tried to say in a teasing voice, but it came out more like an accusation. Eleanor glanced up at her, "No. Are you?"

Angelina shook her head, "I just mean that this is the Gryffindor table."

Eleanor raised her eyes in fake surprise, "Woah! Is this not the Ravenclaw table? How completely and utterly embarrassing it is that I, a Ravenclaw, sat down at a table that was not my own." She lifted her hand up to her face and 'fainted' on Fred's shoulder. Fred snickered and waved a napkin over her face. Angelina did not seem as amused.

"Come Angie, what's the big deal? It's lunchtime. We only have to sit with our houses at dinner." George said, tossing a grape at her face. She dodged it and sent him a glare, "I know that. I wasn't making a big deal. I was just saying. Not many people sit away from their houses."

"Luna Lovegood does," Eleanor said, nodding her head over to the blonde haired girl who was sitting at the edge of the Slytherin table today, nose deep in a book.

Alicia laughed, "What a great person to compare yourself too."

Eleanor shrugged, "She's nice enough. A little looney, but nice."

"They don't call her Looney Lovegood for nothing." Lee said. Eleanor glanced back at the girl. She felt bad that people called her that, but that hadn't stopped her from using it one or two times when she had found Luna in her room, waving a cloth around and saying the was getting the Wramblinkins away.

"She's nice enough," Fred said with a shrug, looking down at his plate.

"Anyways," Alicia suddenly said, slamming her hand down a little too hard on the table. Eleanor's goblet almost knocked over, and Lee had to snatch it just before it went all over. Alicia giggled, "Whoops. Sorry. I just wanted to change the subject."

George laughed, "Take down the whole table why don't ya?"

"Are you all planning on going to the Yule Ball?" Alicia continued.

Angelina made a face, "I don't know. A ball sounds so...tacky don't you think?"

Fred shrugged, "I don't know. It sounds fun."

Eleanor glanced over at him, "I like to dance."

"Well, you're in luck because there will be a lot of that," George responded with a cheeky grin.

Angelina was staring at Fred, "I didn't think you were the type to want to go to a ball."

Fred shrugged again, "Like I said. It sounds fun," he glanced over at Eleanor, "I like to dance too."

"Oh, yes, I've seen you dance and it isn't pretty," Eleanor teased, turning to Alicia and Angelina and making a frightened face. Alicia and Lee laughed. Angelina didn't.

"I heard we have to go to dance practices so that we can learn 'the appropriate ways to dance'." Lee said making a face.

George grinned, "Now THAT is going to be more entertaining than the dance! Can you imagine Professor McGonagall calling up a student to demonstrate with her."

The group laughed loudly while George mimicked McGonagall's serious expression.

Fred shook his head smiling,"Yeah, well, the ball is a few weeks away, so we'll have plenty of time to dance with her." The grouped laughed loudly.

"And plenty of time to find someone to go with," Lee cheered, raising his goblet in the air. The others followed suit, Eleanor and Fred's goblets clinking together happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Guess who just got asked to the dance!" Sisley squealed, rushing over to Eleanor, Marian, Candice and Helminia, who were sitting in the library. Helminia pursed her lips and glared at Sisley, "Can this wait for another time? We have academic business to take care of."

Sisley shook her head, "Nope, it can't wait!" She plopped down in a chair, a smile so wide on her face that it looked like she'd eaten one of Fred and George's Face Stretch candies.

"Who asked you?!" Candice asked, leaning across the table. Helminia held her book up in front of her face, but her body shifted forward, secretly wanting to listen. Sisley smiled, "Darrin Collwald."

"He's a Hufflepuff right?" Marian asked. Sisley nodded her head, "And he's sooo dreamy."

Candice giggled, "Well, how did he ask you?"

Sisley sighed, "Well, him and I have been talking lately, since we are in a lot of the same classes. Ancient Ruins, Charms, etc, so he was waiting for me when we got out of one of our classes today. He pulled me aside and was saying all of this totally sweet stuff, and then we started snogging and.."

"Wait, what!" Eleanor laughed, eyes wide. Sisley giggled, not even ashamed in the slightest, "Mhm. So we were snogging and we obviously had to come up for air and then he asked me. And I said yes, obviously."

"Obviously," Eleanor said shaking her head, "Well, congratulations."

"Thanks! I'm so excited. And I'm the first one out of us girls to get asked."

Marian rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the reminder."

Sisley sighed happily, "Well, do you have anyone you want to ask you?"

Marian and Candice shrugged their shoulders. Helminia, to everyone's surprise, spoke up, "There is one man I have my eyes on."

Sisley's mouth dropped, " _You_ want to go to the ball? And you have a guy in mind?! Okay, spill right now."

Helminia shook her head, "I will not until he asks me."

"Or someone else," Candice said. Marian smacked her shoulder.

Sisley rolled her eyes. The girls all started to try to get information out of Helminia, but something caught Eleanor's eye. Down the aisle of books, sitting at a table, was Viktor Krum and none other than Hermione Granger. He was saying something to her, and she smiled and nodded. Eleanor wished she was close enough to hear what they were saying. Hermione motioned towards the front of the library and Viktor nodded. They both stood up at the same time and Viktor took Hermione's hand and kissed it. Blushing, Hermione raced out of the library.

Eleanor looked back at her friends to see if they had witnessed the strange encounter, but they were all too engrossed in figuring out Helminia's mystery boy to notice. Eleanor half-listened to their pleas, and half started to daydream about the dance.

She imagined herself in a beautiful gown, walking down the steps towards the Great Hall. She bit her lip, and imagined Fred standing at the bottom, looking up at her with one of his special smiles. One of those smiles he only used when the two of them were alone. However, the ball was only a few weeks away, and every time she thought he was going to ask her...he didn't.

She was certain he was going to ask her the other day when they sat alone in the library, working out the details of a product he and George had been working on. Their conversation had gone rather off topic, and they had been sitting rather close together. He had looked right into her eyes, taken a deep breath, but then, nothing.

"Well, one things for certain! We are all going to have dates by the time the Yule Ball comes around, right girls?!" Sisley cried triumphantly, to which all the girls echoed their agreements. Eleanor nodded her head and could only hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Yule Ball was less than fifteen days away and Candice, Eleanor and Helminia still hadn't been asked. Marian had been asked by Timothy Wallace (Eleanor was thrilled when Timothy came to her and asked for her help on how to ask Marian out).

Each day Eleanor became more and more certain that there was a possibility and the twins weren't planning on going at all. They were so back and forth. One minute they were saying they loved dancing and wanted to go. The next, they sounded nervous and said that they needed to work on their 'projects' aka Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They had tricked Eleanor into eating one of their Canary Cream pasteries the other day and she had grown feathers all over.

Eleanor had reminded them that they could possibly slip some of their creations in at the dessert table at the dance. That had gotten them perked up. But still, neither of them had asked anyone.

"I just hope that I get asked to the Yule ball soon," Candice said, clutching her book bag with one hand and waving the other in the air as the girls walked down the hall one evening, "This whole thing is giving me anxiety. I don't want to be the only sixth year that doesn't get asked."

"If you're so worried about it, why don't _you_ just ask someone," Eleanor teased. Marian, Sisley and Helminia giggled at Candice's shocked expression.

"That's easy for you to say El. You've pretty much got a date guaranteed." Candice retorted, putting her free hand on her hip. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"What?" Eleanor scoffed, "I do not have a guaranteed date!"

Marian rolled her eyes, " _Please_ Eleanor. You aren't honestly going to tell us that you aren't expecting one of the Weasley twins to ask you? Or the hunk Lee Jordan. That is, if one of them hasn't asked you already."

"Yeah," Sisley added, "Especially the one that looks at you with googly eyes all the time."

"Excuse me, no one looks at me with _googly eyes_." Eleanor said, feeling a blush spreading across her face, "And besides, just because I'm friends with them doesn't mean they'll ask me." _No matter how much I want one of them to._

"Eleanor don't be an idiot. There's no way that one of them _won't_ ask you. Googly Eyes especially." Candice said rolling her eyes, clearly annoyed at Eleanor's ignorance.

"There are no googly eyes!"

Eleanor's four friends all shared a look and Marian let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, of course not. And you are totally not blushing right now."

Eleanor exhaled out of her nose and looked away as the girls all fell into giggles.

"Come on, we all know. He practically drools every time you walk into the Great Hall, and he'd have a heart attack if you didn't sit near him in class." Marian said, winking at her.

"You're all exaggerating the situation dramatically," Eleanor responded with a shrug, "If Fred wanted to ask me to the Ball, don't you think he would've by now? He's had more than enough opportunities."

Marian smirked at Eleanor. She crinkled her eyebrows, "What?"

"We never said who 'Googly Eyes' was," she said with a wicked mischievous, knowing look in her eyes. Eleanor felt her face redden even more and the girls all burst into giggles, "We knew it! We told you so!"

Eleanor glanced around quickly making sure that a certain three boys were not within earshot anywhere then turned around to hush her friends.

"You're going to cause a scene!" she hissed as they laughed.

"Eleanor and Googly Eyes, sitting by the lake!" Candice sang and Eleanor rolled her eyes. She had to figure out how to shut them up. She faced them while walking backwards down the hall, "Well, I'll just say this. One of them better hurry up and ask me before someone else does, because I'll be saying yes to the first person who asks me!"

"Ooo, careful with your words there El," Marian gave her a challenging look, "What if a third year asks you first?"

Eleanor returned her look, "First of all, third years can't go unless invited by an older student. It's fourth and up idiot. And secondly, if they _did_ ask, then it would be an honor to be the first sixth year to go to the Yule Ball with a third year."

Helminia pulled a face in disgust as the others laughed, "Well, I've got to go the library to meet up with Aaron. Goodbye ladies!"

She quickly rushed off.

"My, her and Aaron have certainly been spending a lot of time together haven't they?" Eleanor remarked, still walking backwards in front of the other girls. They nodded in agreement.

"Well let's hope that…" Eleanor's words were cut off as she ran into someone and toppled over with an "OOF!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she cried out as she tried to get off of the person she had completely squashed.

Marian, Candice and Sisley stared at the two on the ground trying to repress their giggles. Sisley broke first and laughed loudly as Eleanor struggled.

"It's fine," a familiar voice said as he too struggled to get to his feet, "It's an honor to be swept off my feet by you."

Eleanor blushed as she turned and came face to face with none other than Aaron Burnfleet.

"Aaron," Eleanor said feeling very embarrassed, "Aren't you supposed to be at the library?"

"Um, yes, I was just on my way there….how did you know that?" he had a confused smile on his face and Eleanor felt her face redden even more. She didn't think she could possibly get more red than this.

"Helminia…" she tried to explain but Aaron winked at her and leaned over to pick up his books, which were scrawled all over the floor. Eleanor tried not to pull a face at the wink, but decided to help him gather his books up nonetheless.

"I'm really sorry. Guess I should watch where I'm going next time huh?"

"It's alright," Aaron said, pushing his glasses up with his index finger, "I was actually hoping I would run into you….just maybe not so literally."

The pair reached for a book at the same time and their fingers touched. Aaron looked straight into Eleanor's eyes, not moving his hand.

"Oh, well…here I am." Eleanor responded awkwardly, quickly jerking her hand away. Her friends snorted behind her.

"We'll see you in the common room El." Marian called and she and the others pranced around her and Aaron and took off down the hall. She mentally cursed them before turning her attention back to Aaron,

"Sorry about them, they are very immature and…"

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Eleanor stared at Aaron.

No.

No, no no.

This was not supposed to happen.

Did Aaron…stuck up, slicked back hair, Mr. I Know Everything, Aaron Burnfleet just ask that?

Eleanor gulped, "Oh, um…."

"If you already have a date that's fine, I just thought…" Aaron said quickly, picking up his books and leaping to his feet.

Eleanor knew what she had to do, and she quickly jumped to her feet as well, "No, no, no one has asked me yet."

Aaron looked at her hopefully, "Really?"

Eleanor attempted to put a smile on her face, "Yeah. I'd…I'd love to go with you. Thank you for asking."

Aaron's face lit up, "Great! That's great! I, uh, I'll see you then I guess." And he was gone, just like that, practically skipping off towards the library. Eleanor watched his figure retreat, still shocked at what had just happened, wondering how she was going to tell her friends….how she was going to tell Fred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on mate, just do it!" Lee's voice could be heard from the trees as Eleanor made her way down to hers and the boys spot. She heard someone make a snorting noise.

"You gotta do it now or it'll be too late," George's voice whispered.

She had no idea what they were talking about, but she slowly crept up so that they wouldn't hear her.

"You're not scared, are you Fred?" Lee teased. Eleanor could just imagine the smirk on his face. She heard Fred make a noise as if he was appaulled that someone had questioned his bravery.

Eleanor chose this moment to jump up on them and shouted, "What's Fred scared of?"

The three boys all let out a loud, "GAH!" before they realized who it was and all rolled their eyes, although they all looked a little nervous, as if they hoped she hadn't heard something.

"It's nothing," Fred said nonchalantly. George and Lee exchanged a look but said nothing. Eleanor suddenly felt a little awkward, even though she didn't know what was going on. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was…..

She sat down next to Lee, across from Fred and looked around the group, who all were now sitting silently and staring at her. She made eye contact with Fred, who had an odd look in his eyes, and then looked away.

"So," she said, thinking quickly, "Has Harry figured out the egg yet?"

"Nah, I think he's too busy trying to find a date for the Ball," George responded, smirking, "You'd think being Harry Potter he would find a girl to take, but him and Ron are still searching."

Eleanor laughed, even though they had somehow ended up on the topic she wanted to talk about the least.

"I asked Alicia Spinnet today during lunch," Lee boasted leaning back and putting his arms behind his head, "She said yes, obviously."

"Obviously? Well I heard her in the girl's lavatory saying she only said yes because you pleaded with her and said you'd been rejected eight times," Eleanor teased. Lee Jordan sat up quickly, "She did not!"

Eleanor and the twins laughed at his panicked expression, "I was joking Lee."

"Yeah, you know she was bubbling over with joy when you asked her," Fred said rolling his eyes.

"You two both still haven't asked anyone. If you don't find dates I'll just have to use you as horses for the carriage I'll pick Alicia up in," Lee smirked.

"A carriage? You just have to walk to the common room to pick her up you git!" George laughed, slapping Lee on the head. Lee smacked George's arm, and in the blink of an eye, the two were wrestling on the ground.

Fred and Eleanor laughed as they watched them fight. She moved over by Fred when Lee's foot almost caught her in the ear.

"You know," Fred said, watching as the two rolled out of sight as they continued to wrestle shouting things like 'OI! No pulling the hair!' and 'We'll see who's toughest aye?'

"I've got a few ideas that we could do at the ball."

Eleanor felt her hands start to sweat.

"Pranks?" she asked, her voice cracking a little. Dang it all.

Fred laughed, "Obviously. Like maybe hexing Mad-Eye's shoes so he's forced to tap dance -except that might be hard, seeing as he only has one leg- or making the band's instruments play one note flat, or something like that."

Eleanor laughed, "That would be painful for everyone."

Fred smiled, "You're probably right. But maybe…..we could go together and wear super crazy colors that don't match at all and…"

Eleanor's smile fell, "Oh."

Fred didn't seem to notice, "And we could even dye our hair some crazy color and then…"

"Fred…"

"And my mum sent these horrible dress robes for Ron…."

"Fred I…."

"And…"

"Fred," Eleanor gripped his arm, stopping him, "What? What's wrong?"

Eleanor gulped and awkwardly looked into his eager eyes, "I can't go to the ball with you."

The look on Fred's face broke her heart. He looked so stunned, confused and incredibly rejected, "What?"

"Aaron Burnfleet asked me yesterday." She whispered, "I'm really…"

"And you said yes?" Fred baffled.

Eleanor scrunched her nose, "What do you mean?"

"Blimey El," Fred said angrily, running his hands through his hair, "I thought it was obvious we were gonna go together."

"Obvious? How was it obvious?" Eleanor leaned away from Fred slightly.

"Come on El! You knew I was going to ask you. Why would you say yes to _Aaron_."

"What was I supposed to do! Tell him 'Sorry, I can't go with you because my friend _might_ ask me'?!" Eleanor felt her face going hot in anger. Was he seriously getting mad at her for this. He had a lot of nerve.

"Your frien.." He laughed humorlessly, "El, do you even know?"

"Know what?" Eleanor huffed. Fred stared at her with disbelief, then shook his head, "You could've said no."

Eleanor laughed humorlessly, "Oh brilliant. Say no to him. That would've been logical because you were just _soo_ obvious about your intentions to ask me."

Fred scoffed and Eleanor clenched her fists, "You made it seem like you didn't even want to go!"

"You should've known!" Fred said, his body leaning away from her too, "You said you liked to dance. I said that I liked to dance. I thought that was a pretty obvious indication that we wanted to go together."

"Fred you can't get mad at me for this!" she hissed back.

Fred rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you had plucked up enough courage and asked me weeks ago, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

Fred gaped at her, "When was I supposed to ask you?!"

"Oh please Fred!" Eleanor shouted, "You've had more than enough opportunities. I'm with you _all the time._ Any moment would've been the right moment!"

They were both on their feet now.

"Well it looks like I'll just have to ask someone else now, doesn't it!" Fred spat.

Eleanor glared at him and crossed her arms, "Can't be too hard for you! You're probably being so obvious to every girl about asking them! Ask Angelina Johnson for all I care! I'm sure she'd be _thrilled_ to go with you!"

"Maybe I will!" Fred shouted back.

"Fine!" Eleanor cried, blood boiling.

"Fine!" Fred hissed back.

Eleanor spun on her heels and marched back to the castle without looking back. She heard him grumble behind her as she left. She felt as if she could explode. How could he blame her for this?! It was his own fault for not asking her sooner.

She stomped all the way to the common room and growled with anger as it asked her a riddle. There were a couple fourth years by her, who looked at her nervously, and quickly answered the question. She stormed through the door and marched all the way up to her dorm, flinging the door open and shocking Marian, Sisley, Candice and Helminia, and slamming down on her bed, making the bedpost groan.

"El?" Marian asked cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped, shoving her face in her pillow.

She heard movement and someone sat down beside her, a hand lightly touching her shoulder, "Did you tell Fred about…."

Eleanor sat up abruptly causing Marian to jump back, "Oh I told him alright! And you know what happened?! He yelled at me. He had the nerve to get mad at _me_ about saying yes to Aaron! Can you believe that! I mean, who does he think he is?!"

"Uh…well.." Marian started but Eleanor cut her off, "I mean, if he had just asked me when we first found out about the ball then we wouldn't be in this mess would we?! If he had just been a man and asked me instead of 'Oh, I don't know if I want to go…George and I have things we want to plan' and 'Eleanor do you think you'll go'! He acted as if I was supposed to know that he would ask me, and reject any other guy who looked my way!"

Marian opened her mouth but Eleanor continued, "I mean, it's not like I asked Aaron to take me to the ball is it? It's not like I _wanted_ Aaron to take me! He can't seriously just..."

"Would you stop being so ungrateful!" Helminia suddenly screamed, shocking Eleanor into silence, "do you know how _lucky_ you are? Aaron freaking Burnfleet asked you to the ball and your acting like it's the end of the world. You are so spoiled Eleanor!"

Without waiting for a response, she stormed out of the room. Eleanor watched her with her jaw hung open.

"I-," she started, turning to Marian and the others.

"She really wanted him to ask her to the ball El," Candice said quietly, staring at the door.

Eleanor felt awful, "I didn't…I didn't know."

"El," Sisley gave her a look, "You said it yourself that you noticed they were spending a lot of time together. She likes him, and he asked you."

"I didn't ask him to ask me!" Eleanor said defensively.

"Yeah, but you acted horribly about it, like it was a punishment to have to go with him." Candice said cautiously.

Eleanor stared at all three of them, "Did I really act like that?"

They all nodded. Eleanor's heart sank, "I feel awful. I didn't mean…"

Marian put a hand on her shoulder, "We know El. Just give her time."

Eleanor looked towards the door, feeling angry, and sad, and ashamed all at the same time. She dropped down onto her pillow and closed her eyes, hoping this would all just disappear.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading! Things are really getting heated up! Stay tuned to find out what happens next! Feel free to leave a review 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: (** **I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters,/quotes, and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **Claimer: (I do own Eleanor Wimsbly :D)**

Guys! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! Shout out to all ya'll. Thanks for taking the time to read my little story. I'm really excited for this chapter and I hope you guys are too! It's got so many crazy emotions, I just can't wait for ya'll too read it! Enjoy! :3

* * *

Being in a fight was a terrible thing. Being incredibly stubborn and being in fight was even worse. The next day, Eleanor thought about going and talking to Fred about what had happened the day before, but her pride got in the way. Why should _she_ apologize. Afterall, she didn't do anything wrong. This was Fred's fault and Fred's alone and she refused to speak to him until he admitted so.

So, the day was exceptionally long. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Eleanor sat in the very back of the classroom, next to Susan and Genevieve. However, sitting next to them only gave Eleanor flashbacks to the day Fred and her had met. They were all in the same group. And so, she couldn't even bring herself to talk to them. And Fred certainly didn't make an effort to talk to her.

George, Lee, and him sat in the front of the class. He didn't even search for her when he walked in. He plopped into a chair and slouched down, keeping that same position the entire class. Angelina and Alicia both looked confused when they saw seats open next to him, but they happily took them. Lee had given Eleanor a look when he entered the classroom, but didn't do much more than that.

Helminia was still upset with Eleanor, so she sat as far away from her as she possibly could. She wouldn't even look at her in the morning, except for at breakfast, when she rudely pointed out that Eleanor had something stuck in her teeth in front of Aaron. Aaron seemed oblivious to the tension between them. He chattered on about the Yule Ball as if everyone at Hogwarts should be excited the pair of them were going together.

"Oh by the way Eleanor," he had said that morning, "My dress robes are actually green. I hope you haven't picked out a dress or anything that will clash with that color. If you like, I have a few suggestions. Blue is always a nice color, and it would go well with my emerald green dress robes."

"Great," Eleanor had said through gritted teeth as Helminia stabbed her fried egg with her fork and splattered yoke all over Luna Lovegood, who was sitting across from her.

Marian was trying to be positive about the whole situation. "Just give him some time. He'll come around."

But he didn't.

The days passed excruciatingly slowly. Without the boys to entertain her, she had to become obsessively invested in her studies. She spent more time in the library than she liked to admit, and Aaron followed her everywhere, always trying to casually bring up the ball to anyone who would listen. Eleanor almost hexed him one day when he stopped Cedric Diggory to ask him about the ball, and dragged him over to her table to talk about "What a delight" it would be and how he would be "dancing the entire night away with my raven-haired beauty" by his side.

These comments would have been a little endearing if he didn't say the same thing to every person he met and brought up constantly. Helminia was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She was absolutely heartbroken about the whole situation.

Cedric congratulated the two on going to the ball together and attempted to smooth things over with Eleanor. But Aaron wouldn't let Cedric get any alone time with his date, and so Cedric sighed and walked away.

Practicing for the ball was even worse. The thought of having Professor Flitwick had been extremely humorous to Eleanor and her friends, but she hadn't even had a chance to enjoy it because Aaron was stuck to her side like dragon's paste, never letting anyone else dance with her. And he kept stepping on her toes. She had a bruise on her left big toe to prove that the ball was going to be a very interesting night.

One particular day, Eleanor was hiding from Aaron's constant companionship and raced into the girls' lavatory for some needed privacy. She locked herself up in a stall and leaned her head against the door, closing her eyes and enjoying her moment of peace. However, the stench of the bathroom didn't really give her that sanctuary vibe. She decided that anything was better than Aaron following her around and practically threatening any man who got too close to her.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, which was in a desparate need of a trim. However, seeing as Helminia was the one who had cut her hair in the first place, she couldn't really do anything about it at the moment. She hoped she could smooth things over with Helminia soon so that she could get her to cut her hair before the ball. She realized how incredibly vain that was but hey, every girl wants to look nice for an event like this.

Footsteps entered the once empty lavatory and Eleanor sighed, her 'sanctuary' intruded. She would probably have to leave soon so that no one got supsicious of the one stall that remained locked for an extended period of time. She was about to flush the toilet to keep up the pretense that she was using the bathroom, but the conversation that broke out between two girls that had entered stopped her.

"Oh I couldn't be more excited Alicia!" Angelina's voice squealed, echoing off the walls and filling the room. Eleanor gulped. These were two people she definitely didn't want to confront right now.

"Can you believe that I'm going to the Yule Ball with Fred Weasley?"

Eleanor's heart dropped.

"Honestly," Alicia's voice this time, "I'm a little shocked. I thought for sure that he would ask Eleanor. But I'm so excited for you!"

Eleanor peeked through the door crack of her stall and saw Angelina shake her head, "Didn't you hear? Fred and Eleanor had a huge fight. They haven't spoken in at least a week. Haven't you noticed?"

"I was wondering why the twins were suddenly spending so much time with us."

Angelina nodded, "Apparently, according to Victoria Pichett -she's such a gossip queen- they had a huge blowout and neither of them have even looked at each other. The day it happened Fred apparently came storming into the common room - shocked Neville Longbottom so bad that he fell off his chair- and went up to his dorm. Didn't come out for two hours. When he did come out, Victoria said he was acting really strange. Like, he was trying to act like his normal, charming self, but he was doing a horrible job. Accidentally set Ginny's homework on fire."

Eleanor was afraid to make any movement, for fear the girls would hear and try to figure out who else was in the lavatory, so she was stuck to her spot, forced to listen to this awkward conversation.

Alicia nodded her head, "Yeah, I noticed that his pranks have been a little...aggressive lately. George had to flat out tell him no about one he wanted to play on Filch. Lee seems fine though. He's acting as if everything is completely normal."

"Well, it's certainly not for those two. But Victoria told me that Fred was asking about me the other night, and that when he did that, it was the first time he looked like his normal self since the fight."

Alicia giggled, "Well aren't you special."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. The only reason Fred had asked Angelina was to spite her.

"Not going to lie, it's been nice having the boys to ourselves again. We only really got to spend time with them at Quidditch, but now we've got much more time on our hands to be with them. Afterall, none of them have been talking to her ever since that day."

"Lee tried to talk to her after mine and Eleanor's Muggle Studies class, but she bolted before he could get the chance," Alicia said, looking at herself in the mirror and running a finger under her eyes to get some smudge mascara off.

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows. She hadn't noticed Lee outside the class. She probably was so focused on hiding from Aaron that she ran right passed him and didn't even notice.

"Well, whatever's going on, I'm certainly benefiting from it. And I'm planning on having the time of my life with Fred at that ball. Hopefully keep his mind off her for as long as possible."

Alicia shrugged, "It's a shame they aren't talking though. Eleanor's a nice girl."

Angelina didn't respond, just primped her hair.

Eleanor prayed that the girls would leave soon. There was no way she could get out of this situation without the two girls knowing that she had heard every word they said.

Or maybe she could. As quietly as she could, she opened her bag and searched for something to help her escape. Perhaps she had a dungbomb somewhere she could use.

"Did you notice how quiet George was today at breakfast?" Angelina commented.

"Maybe he's just stressed out because Fred has a date and he doesn't," Alicia suggested.

Eleanor's hands moved a little faster as she searched for anything to help her.

"Well, I'm sure we can find him someone to go with. Whether a Beauxbaton or a third year."

The two girls burst into giggles and then Eleanor could hear footsteps leading them out of the lavatory. She let out a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding and waited a few moments before slipping out of the bathroom and rushing down the hall.

She was so focused on making sure that neither of the girls (or Aaron) were behind her that she ran straight into someone in front of her.

"Woah. I'm sorry! This running into people is starting to become a habit for me!" Eleanor cried as she stumbled backwards, "George! Hey."

George stood in front of her, an expressionless look on his face, "Hello."

Eleanor shifted awkwardly, "So...how are you?"

George shrugged, "Alright."

Silence. Not even a "How are you?"

Eleanor pressed on, "I know things have been a little weird lately but I hope that hasn't done anything to our friendship." She nudge his shoulder playfully. He didn't respond to it. Eleanor quickly put her hand back down to her side.

"Come on George. I know you're his twin and all but does that mean you have to be mad at me too?"

"I'm not mad about that."

"Oh," Eleanor rocked herself lightly on the balms of her feet, "So...?"

George sighed, "Honestly, I'm a little upset."

"Why? What's wrong?"

George shook his head, "Nothing. I just- I'm gonna head to the common room..."

Eleanor held up a hand, "Hey, wait, come on George. You can tell me."

He stared at her for a moment, "Well if you must know, I'm am upset about the fact that you aren't going to the ball with Fred. It's sort of ruined all my plans."

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

George let out an annoyed breath, "I wanted to ask Angelina to the ball, but since you and Fred had your little row, he asked her instead. Now I'm left scampering around like a lost puppy, trying to find someone else. My back-ups have already been taken."

"Oh George," Eleanor said taking a step towards him to which he immediately took a step back. She licked her lips nervously, "I'm so sorry. If I had known you wanted to ask her I wouldn't have suggested her to Fred..."

"What?" George's eyes widened with anger, "You _told_ him to ask her?"

"I..."

"That's just brilliant Eleanor. Spectacular." George huffed looking away from her.

"George, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I was just angry and I-" Eleanor cried.

"Yeah, I know. I get it okay? You just had to suggest Angelina to him. Of all the girls, you suggested Angelina." George shook his head and laughed humorously.

Eleanor felt awful, "George, I'll help you find someone to take. I know a few-"

"Oh no," George held up a hand, "I think you've helped enough." He gripped his bookbag with his hand and looked past Eleanor, "I'll see you later El."

Eleanor got the impression that he didn't really mean that. She watched him as he walked passed her and down the corridor, shaking his head slightly as he turned the corner. Eleanor felt a lump in her throat. How did she get herself into such a mess?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eleanor Wimsbly, you are not going to carry on like that! Not today!" Marian cried raising a finger in the air as Eleanor laid on her bed. It was officially Christmas holiday, and a Saturday, which meant Eleanor had planned on spending the day moping around and sleeping. But Marian had other ideas.

"Get up this instant," she demanded, pointing her finger to the ground. Eleanor decided in that moment that she would make a very fine professor with that stern voice and look in her eye. It reminded her very much of Professor McGonagall, but she didn't think now was the time to comment on the resemblance.

"What's the point Marian. We've got no homework to do, we have no place to be, and I'm not in the mood to play Wizard's Chess against you _again._ "

"And lose against me _again_ ," Marian reminded her. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"But," Marian placed her hands on her hips, "You are wrong. We do have something to do today." Eleanor raised an eyebrow. Marian sighed and continued, "We, my moping friend, are going dress shopping."

Eleanor groaned, "Marian, no, not today."

"Uh uh uh, missy, today is the perfect day to go and you are not going to spoil that for me or the others."

Eleanor sat up, "The others are coming too?"

Marian smiled and nodded, "Yup. Candice just got asked last night. Remember Jeffery Squires? That Hufflepuff she had a thing for last year? He asked her. And even Helminia has a date now so you don't have to feel awkward about that."

Eleanor sat up, "Really? Who?"

Marian shrugged, "Some Durmstrang guy asked her a few days ago. I forgot you two hadn't been talking so you didn't know. Anyways, she's coming too so don't cause any fights."

"What? I don't start fights."

Marian rolled her eyes, "Honey, you're a walking argument waiting to happen."

Eleanor chucked a pillow at Marian, who dodged it easily, "But I still love you. Now get out of bed before I set pixies loose in your bed."

Eleanor fell back on her bed and groaned. She should've listened to her mother when she told her that she would need that dress that was on the list of school supplies. Eleanor, in an act of ridiculous defiance, refused to pack anything. So, here she was, without a dress and in desperate need of shopping.

After throwing some clothes on and quickly making herself look approachable, Eleanor headed down to the common room where her friends were waiting for her. The common room was full of people, as very few people chose to go home this Christmas break. Surprise surprise.

Helminia nodded her head at Eleanor, so that was a great start.

Candice waved happily, "Sisley brought a dress with her that she says is to die for, so she won't be joining us but the rest of us are ready to go if you are."

Eleanor put on her best fake smile, "Ready."

The girls bundled up and headed off to Hogsmeade. The dress shop was pretty busy when they got there, with several Beauxbaton girls running around, snatching dresses and running back to their dressing rooms. The woman who owned the shop, Madam Gresington, led them to the back of the store and had them take turns getting measured.

"Any ideas what type of dress you want ladies?" the woman asked, letting her measuring tape wrap itself around Candice's waist while she scribbled down the measurments.

Candice nodded, "I was thinking of something with a nice sweetheart neckline. Something with ruffles, preferably purple, but pink or red will do too..." she continued to babble on. Eleanor, having her measurements already taken, took the opportunity to scan the shop from her spot in the back. There were dresses all over the place, and some house elves rushing around, helping woman wherever they could. Eleanor took more interest in the room itself than in the dresses in it. The shop was a decent size, but Eleanor noted that it could be so much bigger. If they just knocked out that wall over there and maybe replaced those dressing rooms over there with...

"Eleanor. She's asking you a question." Marian's voice thrust her back into the conversation.

"Sorry, what?"

Madam Gresington smiled, "I was just asking what you were thinking about for a dress."

Eleanor shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. I didn't really have an expectation. My date has instructed me to not get anything orange, but other than that I'm at a loss."

Madam Gresington pursed her lips together thoughtfully, "Hm, any colors you would like to see?"

"I don't know. Maybe something that doesn't scream Christmas, since that will be something a lot of girls are wearing. Something more subtle, but also stands out." Eleanor said, glancing around the room.

"Very specific Eleanor," Marian said dryly. Eleanor stuck her tongue out at her, "Buzz off."

Madam Gresington straightened up, "Eleanor? As in Eleanor Wimsbly?"

She nodded, "Yes, that's me."

Madam Gresington smiled widely, "Well, my dear girl, we got an order for you weeks ago. We have your dress all ready to go. I'll send a one of the elves to go fetch it for you! Tiny! Come here!"

Before Eleanor could protest at all, a house elf was being sent off to go fetch some dress she had supposedly already ordered.

"I'm sorry but there must be some mistake," Eleanor said, finally catching Madam Gresinton's attention, "I didn't order a dress."

Gresington smiled, "Well I have you down on the list here. It's a beautiful gown. Might as well try it on?"

"Come on El," Marian encouraged, "It'll be fun. And if you don't like it, you can exchange it for a different one."

Tiny was back very quickly and was tugging on Eleanor's pants for her to look down. Eleanor put on one of her politest smiles and let Tiny lead her to a dressing room to try on the mystery dress.

The dress was in a black dress bag, with a letter sticking off the hook. Eleanor plucked the note off and read it quickly.

 _Dear Eleanor,_

 _I noticed that you left your dress I set out for you at home before going to Hogwarts, so I took that as a sign that you did not one that one. I took the liberty of picking out a nice dress for you to wear to the ball._

 _\- Mum_

Eleanor crumpled the letter and tossed it to the side to throw away later. Her mother definitely did not have the same taste in style as her, so she could only imagine what this dress looked like. But, she might as well try it on and have a few good laughs with her friends before finding something much more suitable to her tastes.

She unzipped the bag and let out a surprised sigh. Pulling the entire thing out, she was shocked that _her mother_ had picked this out for her. It was a beautiful cybalt blue (a color that would would stand out nicely against her raven black hair), with a high neckline, some jewels decorating the top and belt of the dress. It was simple and slim and the dress went all the way down to her ankles.

"Well mother," she whispered, "look who did a surprisingly good job." The moment the dress was on her body she knew it was the right one. It _felt_ right. The material was soft against her skin and it fit her like a glove. She regretted to say that Aaron would be extremely thrilled because this color would probably go very nicely with his green dress robes. He had called it emerald green, but for some reason Eleanor kept imagining a dirty grass green. But even if the dress robes were a dirty grass green, she didn't think it would ruin her dress at all.

She walked out of the dressing room slowly, watching herself walk in the mirror. She loved the way the dress moved as she walked. She could tell her friends loved the dress too by the look on their face. Marian was grinning ear to ear, wearing a dress of her own that was a scarlet red. She looked great.

"Eleanor," Marian whispered, "Look at us!"

Eleanor walked next to her in the large mirror and smiled.

"We look amazing," Marian squealed. She had to admit, Marian was right. They looked really good. For the first time since Aaron had asked her to the Yule Ball, she felt excited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time seemed to fly quickly as everyone anticipated the Ball. It seemed that in the blink of an eye, it was Christmas Eve, and everyone was skipping off to bed, excited to open presents in the morning, but more importantly, go to the Ball the next night.

Eleanor, Marian, Sisley, Candice and Helminia all sat by the fireplace in the common room, watching fellow students slowly make their way to bed one by one. Candice squeezed Eleanor's arm gently, "Isn't it exciting? Tomorrow at this time we will be dancing the night away."

"Yes, and by this time tomorrow night, Sisley will be going on her fourth round of snogging with her date, and Helminia will have successfully bore her date out of his mind and convinced him to never chase after a Ravenclaw again," Marian agreed, smirking at Helminia. Helminia glared back at her, but a small smile played at the corner of her lips. Sisley giggled and nodded her head, "You're probably right."

She leaned back in her chair and bit her lip thoughtfully, a bit seductively, as she looked into the fire. Eleanor didn't even want to know what was going on in that brain of hers.

"Well, I can't wait for all of you to see the presents I got you," Candice said. Helminia nodded in agreement, "I think you will all be very satisfied with the gifts I got for you as well."

Sisley made a face, "Last year you gave all of us six packs of ink."

"And did they not come in handy later?" Helminia retorted, eyebrow raised. Sisley shrugged.

"I think I'm going to head off to bed now," Marian said, stretching her entire body out before standing up, "Anyone coming with me."

Most of the girls agreed to come with, but Eleanor shook her head, "There's one last thing I want to do before I go to bed." Marian raised her eyebrows, but didn't question further. Once all her friends had headed up the stairs, Eleanor quickly pulled the bookbag out she had been hiding under the couch and slung it over her shoulder. She casually walked to the common room door and looked around. There were few people left in the common room, and one of the couples was snogging, so she doubted anyone would notice her leave.

She slipped through the door and crept quietly down the staircase. In moments like these, she was grateful for the time she had spent memorizing the Marauder's Map. She knew the best ways to get to her destination without being seen. And it was important that she got to this destination.

She almost got caught a couple times, once by Filch, who was leading Mrs. Norris down the corridor with a lantern in his hand, searching for students like Eleanor that were sneaking around past curfew. The other was by Peeves, but Eleanor shot a spell at down the corridor that caught the poltergesits attention.

She ended up in front of the large portrait of the bowl of fruit - a portrait that was actually the entrance to the school kitchens. Inside, she was hoping she would find Dobby. She knew he was very fond of Harry Potter, and if she mentioned Harry, he would probably help her out. Inside her bookbag she had gifts for the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan. She had debated whether she should send them to the boys, and in the end decided that it would be silly to not give them their Christmas present just because they were in a fight. She hoped that Dobby would be willing to deliver the gifts during the night, so she wouldn't have to face them in person and give them the gifts in the morning.

Just as she was about to tickle the pear and open the door to the kitchen, the portrait swung open and a figure came creeping out. She stumbled backwards to avoid being hit by the swinging painting. It was dark in the corridor, but she recognized the person who now stood in front of her looking utterly shocked. It was Fred. He was holding a few goodies in one hand, and was opening up a bag to put them in with his other. He stared awkwardly at Eleanor, and then at the pasteries in his hand. She stared back, unsure of what to say.

This was the first time they had seen each other face to face since the 'incident'. She could tell he was searching for something to say, but was coming up blank, similar to she.

She finally opened her mouth, "Getting a midnight snack are we?"

Fred glanced at the food in his hand and grinned sheepishly, "Satisfying the midnight munchies."

Eleanor let out a small awkward laugh. Fred shoved the food into his bag, "What about you? Hoping to snatch a pastery or two from the elves?" Eleanor gulped awkwardly, "I was actually hoping to find Dobby."

"Dobby? As in Harry's Dobby?"

Eleanor nodded, "Uh yeah."

Fred furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you need from Dobby at this time of night?"

 _Shoot._

Eleanor frantically tried to come up with some kind of excuse, "I...uh...I was hoping he would deliver my Christmas presents to you and the other two."

 _Nice._

Fred looked surprised, "Oh."

Eleanor nodded, biting her lip and looking down at the ground, "I...I got these gifts a while ago you see, and it seemed like a shame to just leave them wrapped up in my trunk. I suppose I could've saved them for your birthday or something but-" she paused looking up at him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Was he feeling happy about this? Upset? Confused? Did he feel as awkward as she did? He looked kind of sad. Maybe he didn't have a gift for her and he felt bad about it now.

They both sat there in silence for a moment, both looking at the ground. The whole situation was so ridiculous, and the awkward tension between them was so obvious. Eleanor sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," they both broke out at the same time. Eleanor smiled softly.

"I am really am sorry El," Fred whispered looking at her sincerely, "I acted like a total git. I shouldn't have said what I said. It was stupid."

"I'm sorry too," Eleanor whispered back.

Fred shook his head, "You shouldn't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. It was all me. I was taken off-guard by your news and I lashed out. I sort of panicked I guess because I assumed that we were going together -which I shouldn't have assumed, that was stupid- and so when you said you had already been asked, I realized I really was in trouble."

"I shouldn't have been so harsh with you. I should've tried to make things better immediately. But, I guess my pride got in the way." Eleanor said shaking her head, "We were both childish."

Fred smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, we were."

More silence. Fred was looking down at his feet.

"I missed you," Eleanor confessed, making Fred look up. She felt heat run to her cheeks, "All of you. Obviously."

Fred nodded, "Right. Of course...I missed you too."

They again sat there, in the dark corridor in silence. Finally Eleanor grabbed her bookbag, "Should I just give the gifts to you, now that you're here and all."

Fred smiled, "What would be the fun in that? And besides, you came all this way to see Dobby. Might as well go talk with him."

"Yes, I suppose so."

Fred nodded, "Well, I should probably be off then." He stepped aside so Eleanor could get to the door. She held up her hand, ready to tickle the pear then paused. Taking a deep breath she turned back to Fred, "You know, for what it's worth, I really wanted to go to the ball with you."

It was dark, but Eleanor could see the smile that spread across Fred's face. He whispered good night to her and made his way down the corridor, the smile still on his face. Eleanor turned to the portrait again, wearing a similar expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas morning everyone was awake quite early, unwrapping presents, chatting and eating more sweets than they should. Eleanor was the last one awake on Christmas, as usual, feeling that the presents would still be there, even if she slept in. No one shared the same ideas as her. So, she was awoken by the sounds of Marian, Helminia, Sisley and Candice, squealing and giggling as they unwrapped presents from each other, talking about how useful one thing would be, or how idiotic the present their mum gave them.

Eleanor rubbed her eyes and sat down next to Candice, "I suppose there is no point in trying to sleep with all this noise going on, is there?"

Candice laughed and handed her a present addressed to her. It was from her father. He always was sending her gifts that had some type of connection to a Healer. Last year she had received a watch that her dad said all the Healer's at St. Mungos used. She supposed it was another hint at his desire for her to follow in his footsteps.

However, when Eleanor opened the gift, it wasn't like what he usually sent at all. Instead of a book or a watch or gloves, it was a beautiful silver locket, with a flower design on the front. The necklace would go perfectly with the dress her mum had ordered for her she realized as she held it up. Her friends 'ooohed' and 'aaahed' at the beautiful necklace. With the help of Candice, she put it around her neck. It rested weightlessly on her chest. She tried to open the locket up and see if there was anything inside, but the locket wouldn't budge.

Curious, she took the necklace back off and tried 'Alhomora', but nothing happened. It was not like her father to buy a defective present. She searched her wrappings and found a note.

 _'Dearest Eleanor,_

 _I hope you like your necklace I bought you. It took me a long time to decide on which locket to pick, but in the end, I chose this one, because it was simple but elegant, just like you._

 _You may be wondering why the locket doesn't open up. I've put a spell on it that will not unlock it until I open it, or give you the spell to do so. There's a surprise inside, but you'll just have to wait to see what it is._

 _Enjoy the ball my dear._

 _Happy Christmas!_

 _\- Dad_

Eleanor shook her head. Very odd of him, but she didn't mind waiting. She put the necklace back on and opened her other presents.

One present from her eldest sister, Terrince, a plant that ate only chocolate. A present from her other sister Amber (A/N: I changed Eleanor's sister's name because I realized I had named her the same as Angelina Johnson and that could get very confusing. I don't have the motivation to go through all my chapters and change her name so just know that from now on it's Amber), a book on how to study more efficently, and a picture of her with the Minister of Magic. A present from her mum, earrings to go with the dress she got her.

Eleanor smiled as she picked up present from Edwin. Unwrapping it carefully, she found a writing tool and a book. It looked like a quill, except there was no feather, and there was no ink to go with it. On the front cover of the book was a note from Edwin explaining that he had sent her a pen. Many muggles used pens, where the ink was inside of the writing tool, rather than having to constantly re-dip the quill. The book was a muggle history book. Edwin explained in the letter that he thought it might come in handy for her Muggle Studies class. There was also some gum to go with the two gifts. Hubba Bubba. Apparently a big hit at his school. Eleanor smiled fondly at the gifts.

After opening the gifts from her friends - a surprise gift from Evan, his old walkman (he'd gotten a new one over the summer) with something he called a mix tape (a bunch of songs he thought she'd like) - Eleanor leaned back on her hands, thinking that her day was over, but Marian handed her three more gifts. She wondered who they could be from. She had already opened gifts from her parents, siblings and all her dorm friends. Who else could be sending her a gift.

The three gifts were all tied together with a string, and there was a tag, which had been placed at the bottom of the gifts. The tag read, ' _From,_ _The boys'._

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows. Fred didn't mention that he was sending her a gift last night.

She opened each gift quickly. Lee sent her a package of Hiccoughing Sweets. George had sent her some Wealsey original sweets that she was unsure of what they did. Lastly, she opened her gift from Fred. She let out a soft gasp. He had sent her a copy of ' _Wizard Architecture throughout the World - with tips and notes by Hermin Bothelwhip'._ She had mentioned this book to Fred months ago. It had just barely come out and the Hogwarts didn't have it in the library yet. She had been dying to get her hands on it, and here it was, literally right there in her hands. She ran a finger over the cover gently, not wanting to get any smudges or marks on it. This book must have cost much more than the gift she had given him. She couldn't believe it.

"Hey El, we're gonna go down and get something to eat. Want to come?" Marian said, pulling her thoughts away from the book. She nodded, eyes still on the book in front of her. The fact that he had even _remembered_ that she wanted this book was enough to make Eleanor feel fuzzy from her head to the very tips of her toes. She placed the book carefully on her bed and set off with the others to eat breakfast.

Fred, George and Lee weren't in the Great Hall when she and her friends arrived, nor did they show up when they were leaving to head back to the Ravenclaw common room. Eleanor had really wanted to tell them all thank you (especially Fred) for the gifts, but she supposed they were all still sleeping.

She and her friends spent the rest of the morning in the common room, everyone enjoying their gifts. Aaron had managed to find Eleanor amongst all the students and he took the liberty of showing her almost all of his presents and explaining each in great detail and the meaning behind each one. By the time she got away from him, it was time for lunch. She tried to catch a moment with her Gryffindor friends in the Great Hall, but it was so busy that she didn't have the chance.

The Ravenclaws had been sharing a table with the Beauxbatons for the schoolyear, so the Ravenclaws spent some time with them that afternoon, looking at presents and discussing how they did things differently at their school. Eleanor was slightly bored, and when she and her friends were heading back to the castle, she caught a glimpse of the Weasley's, Harry Potter, and a few other Gryffindors having a snowball fight. A part of her yearned to run over there and join in, but her friends insisted she come back to the castle with them to get ready for the Yule Ball.

The girls all took their time getting ready, helping one another with different hairstyles, and putting spells on their high heels so that they wouldn't fall in them. By the time Eleanor and the rest of the girls were ready it was 7:45 pm. The girls all stood in front of a mirror they had used an enlarging spell on so all their reflections could fit, adjusting stray hairs and putting on the last bits of make up.

Eleanor gave herself one last look over. She had pulled her hair back into a braided bun - although getting her short hair to cooperate had been a large, stressful issue- but now that it was done, she was glad to admit, it looked wonderful. She was wearing the earrings her mum had sent her and the necklace from her dad. She smiled happily to herself, smoothing her dress down with her hands.

"Aaron is going to drop down dead when he sees you. And Fred too," Marian whispered, standing beside Eleanor and smoothing down her own dress. She rolled her eyes at Marian, but smiled happily, "You look amazing Mar. Timothy will swoon."

Marian laughed loudly, "Speaking of Timothy, he, and Aaron too, are probably waiting for us downstairs. Helminia already left to meet up with her Durmstrang man." Eleanor nodded.

"Well, ladies," Sisley half said, half squealled, "Candice and I are off to go meet up with our Hufflepuff dates, so we will see you ladies after the feast." The two girls waved goodbye before rushing out of the room, giggling and almost getting their dresses caught in the door.

Eleanor turned to Marian, "Ready?" Her friend nodded, "Ready." They linked arms and exited the dorm, full of nerves and ready for the night to begin.

Aaron's smile took up most of his face when he greeted Eleanor, "I must be the luckiest man at Hogwarts." Eleanor smiled, "Thank you. Those are nice dress robes."

As Eleanor suspected, his dress robes were a dark grass green, but somehow, it didn't look as horrible as she imagined. His hair was slicked back, with an extra shine to it, his teeth were sparkling - she wondered if he had used a tooth shine potion - and he held his arm out to her, which she took.

Timothy and Marian walked with them down to the entrance hall. It was packed with students, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses, like Sisley and Candice, were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. Eleanor spotted Harry and his date Parvati, twin sister to Padma, who was in Ravenclaw. He looked very nervous, eyes darting around the room as if he was looking for someone.

They made their way down the stairs, but with so many students, they got stuck, so they waited on the stairs. Eleanor took this as an opportunity to search the crowd for any other familiar faces. She spotted Krum and his date, although her back was facing Eleanor, so she couldn't tell who it was. She saw Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang (they looked remarkable together), Fleur Delacour with the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Roger Davies (no surprise there. He was the only boy Fleur wouldn't make a face at), Candice, Sisley and their dates - they waved over at them enthusiastically - and finally spotted Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet standing across the entrance hall. She assumed the Weasley boys and their dates were somewhere near him.

Lee made eye contact with her and a wide smile spread across his face. He held two thumbs up to her and mouthed something, but he was too far away for her to see what he said. However, knowing Lee, she had a few ideas as to what he may have said. Glancing around the room, she still hadn't spotted Fred or George. Aaron leaned over and said something about the lawn right in front of the castle, stopping her search for them.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!" The four champions pushed their way through the crowds, and after being instructed by McGonagall to wait for everyone else to be seated, the Great Halls doors flew open, and students began to flood in. It took quite awhile for them to enter, but once they made it to the where the champions stood Eleanor's mouth dropped.

Standing next to Viktor Krum was Hermione Granger. She looked absolutely stunning in a periwinkle-blue material dress, her hair no longer bushy, but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was smiling widely, and Eleanor noticed her front teeth were noticeably smaller. She waved at Eleanor as she passed by her and Eleanor waved back, still shocked.

Harry gave her a nervous head nod when she passed by him, making her giggle. Aaron thought she was laughing at something he had just said, and he joined in, laughing lightly and making another comment about the mistletoe on the ceiling. That cut Eleanor's laugh off and she looked up nervously.

The starry black ceiling was covered with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy, the walls covered in sparkling silver frost. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. Aaron led Eleanor over to a table where some of his good friends sat. Marian and Timothy both quickly sat down at her table before it filled up.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions entered the Hall and headed for the top table. Once they had all settled, everyone looked around, rather confused, as there was no food yet on the glittering golden plates. Small menus were lying in front of each person. Eleanor picked one up, along with the others, and they all stared at each other uncertainly - there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"

And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, everyone else began requesting food, and watching as it appeared on the plates. Eleanor ordered fish and chips. The food that appeared before her smelt glorious and tasted even better. It had been cooked to perfection, the tartar sauce was an absolute dream, and the steamed vegetables on the side had been seasoned perfectly. The goblets kept refilling themselves, so Eleanor had plenty of punch to fill herself up on before the dancing portion had even started.

She was pleasantly surprised that the conversations that flowed at dinner weren't forced, but felt very natural. They all laughed and ate and Eleanor decided that Aaron's sense of humor was a little easier to understand once you took the time to talk to him and listen to him. She found herself enjoying the feast immensely.

But she still couldn't see the Weasley twins. She spotted Ginny Weasley sitting at a table with Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley with Padma, but with so many students from all three of the schools, she couldn't find them.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

Several gasps escaped the students mouths as The Weird Sisters trooped up onto the stage. The students wildly and enthusiastically gave them applause as they set up. Once they had picked up their instruments, the lanterns on all the tables went out and the champions and their partners all stood up, preparing for their dance. Harry tripped on his robes as he quickly stood up and was practically dragged by Parvati onto dance floor.

All the champions began to dance to the soft music, Hermione looking absolutely thrilled, Cedric and Cho gazing at each other like they were the only ones in the room, Fleur acting as if her dancing was superior to all others, and Harry, looking utterly uncomfortable as Parvati steered them in circles. Soon other couples began to flood onto the dance floor.

Aaron stuck out his hand to Eleanor, "Shall we?"

Eleanor politely took his hand and smiled, "We shall."

As they walked to the dance floor, she cast her eyes around one last time in search of her friends, and it happened. It was as if their eyes were drawn together. She and Fred locked eyes, and his face fell into a similar expression as it had last year when she saw him on the train. He looked so dashing. His black robes fit him perfectly, even though they were probably hand-me-downs. He wore a yellow vest underneath it, his hair was tied back from his face, which for most people would have looked rather silly, but when Fred wore it...well let's just say that Eleanor was happy that she was holding onto Aaron because she was beginning to feel weak in the knees just looking at him.

His mouth hung open, and he seemed as if he was memorizing every part of her face. Last year she had not recognized what this look had meant, but tonight she knew full well what was happening. A blush rushed up to her cheeks and she smiled timidly at him. Fred shook his head and smiled back, a look of awe on his face. And without even meaning to, they both took a step towards each other, as if some force were bringing them together.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked, still holding her hand and tugging her in the opposite direction. She turned her gaze to him, face burning, "Uh, I just wanted to make sure we could hear the music..."

Aaron smiled, "I think over here will be nice." He gently tugged her hand and pulled her the opposite way of where she had been heading. As casually as she could, she turned her head to look back at Fred. He was now dancing with Angelina, smiling at something she said. His gaze flitted back over to her and she whipped her head back around, placed one hand on Aaron's shoulder, and began to move to the rhythm of the dance.

Aaron's dancing had luckily improved with the dance classes. He didn't step of her feet nearly as much. But still a little. But, not wanting him to feel bad (and maybe taking a little bit of revenge) she occasionally stepped on his feet too.

The bagpipes gave one final, quavering note and the Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filling the hall once more. The Weird Sisters immediately started up their next song, which was much more upbeat.

Eleanor let go of Aaron's hand and the pair of them danced to the upbeat music. Eleanor felt the beat of the music pounding through her and she began to jump up and down, letting her head nod back and forth and following along with her fellow students. It seemed that for this one night, it didn't matter what House or school you were in. Everyone dance together and laughed and enjoyed one another's company.

Eleanor spun around gleefully and caught sight of Fred, Angelina, George and his date, a Gryffindor girl that Eleanor didn't know very well. Fred was looking at her again, with a mischievous look in his eye. When Angelina wasn't looking, Fred broke into a wild dance, flapping his arms and spinning wildly, stopping when Angelina looked back at him. He gave Eleanor a challenging look, and she immediately understood that this was a game of sorts to see who could dance the wildest without their partner noticing.

Eleanor accepted the challenge with a slight nod of her head, then glanced over at Aaron, who was now standing next to her. She casually started to dance backwards a bit till she was dancing slightly behind him. When he had turned to one of his friends to say something, Eleanor began to whip her head around wildly, flailing her arms about, then quickly straightening up and raising an eyebrow at Fred, who tried to give her a serious look, but humor filled his eyes.

And so back and forth they did this, only pausing for slow dances. And one occassion George grabbed Fred's arm and whispered something in his ear, and the pair of them took off. Eleanor tried to follow them with her eyes, but they seemed to be lost in the crowd, Angelina and George's date dancing alongside Lee and Alicia Spinnet. She caught a glance of them talking to Ludo Bagman, but he waved them off quickly and walked away. The two boys looked very agitated by this, but headed back to their dates. Eleanor wondered what they could possibly be talking to Bagman about at the Yule Ball.

Aaron was getting tired of dancing. Eleanor could see it on his face. After about six fast songs and three slow, he was glancing around the room, searching for the punch table. Eleanor didn't want to stop, the thrill of dancing bursting through her whole body, but when he asked her if she wanted to take a break, she felt that she couldn't say no.

She noticed that he tried to land them some seats under mistletoe, so she purposely collapsed in a chair further down with nothing but garland hanging above it. Aaron looked slightly disappointed, but also relieved to be sitting. They watched their fellow students dance for a bit, and Eleanor counted how many couples she noticed sneaking off, most likely to snog in on the grounds outside where it was much cooler.

Fred was still playing their little game, even if she was sitting down. He would flash her cheeky smiles as he danced wildly, almost nailing poor Neville Longbottom in the face at one point.

George and Eleanor made eye contact at one point, and he gave her a smile, letting her know all was well. He nodded his head towards his date and then held a thumbs up at Eleanor. She giggled and gave him a thumbs up back, happy that their fight was behind them. George something out of his pocket and held it up enough for her to see. It was one of her gifts to him for Christmas. He grinned mischievously and tossed it back into his pocket.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Aaron asked, using one of his hands to smooth down some hair that had fallen out of place on his head. Eleanor smiled, "I am. The Weird Sisters sure know how to play music to make you dance, don't they?"

Aaron nodded, "Some of their songs are a little wild for my tastes, but they certainly know their stuff." He slowly slid closer to Eleanor on his seat, and after hesitating for a moment, reached up and pushed back some strands hairs behind her ear, looking into her eyes. Eleanor gulped awkwardly, unsure of how to get out of a situation she was suddenly in.

But she didn't have to worry too much, because a laughing figure flopped down in the seat next to her.

"My feet are _killing_ me Fred!" Angelina laughed, taking off one of her heels and leaning her head back against the wall. Fred was standing in front of her, grinning widely, "We can't stop yet. They haven't even played their best song yet."

"Dragon Heart?" Eleanor asked. Fred nodded, "That's the one."

He turned his attention to the two of them, "Enjoying yourselves my friends?"

Eleanor nodded, "Just taking a break for a moment."

Fred nodded, "Yes, Angelina dragged me off the dance floor." He dodge a punch from his date, laughing. She shook her head, "I don't know how you have so much energy. I need to sit out a few songs."

Aaron nodded, "I was feeling the same way myself."

"I could dance all night," Eleanor said with a laugh watching the pained expression on Aaron's face at the thought of dancing all night. She flashed back to the comment he had made only last week about dancing all night with his "raven-haired beauty".

Fred nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you two rest your feet and Eleanor and I will take a couple dances. Is that alright with you Aaron? Ang?"

Aaron glanced at Eleanor almost cautiously, but shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why not." Angelina said, fanning her face with her hand. Fred grinned and turned to Eleanor, "How 'bout it El?"

Eleanor tried not to nod too enthusiastically. Just as Fred was reaching out his hand to her, the song changed and his face lit up.

"Dragon Heart," they said together. [A/N: For this scene I always imagined Ke$ha's song Die Young. Obviously for the story I changed the name, but yeah.]

She took hold of his hand and felt electricity shoot through her whole body. He squeezed her hand and then dragged her off, waving goodbye to their dates with his other hand. Eleanor expected him to lead her to George, Lee and their dates, but he didn't. He led her to a different section of the dance floor, and they turned to face each other. Everyone was dancing around them, swaying their hips and nodding their heads to the song.

A smile flashed across his face as he raised his eyebrows up, as if asking her if she was ready. She smiled back and raised her eyebrows expectantly. And then, in tune with one another, they began to dance.

Their dancing was wild. In fact, they were dancing so exuberantly that people around them were backing away in fear of injury. With Fred, it felt like they were the only two in the whole room. They laughed and danced, Fred grabbing her hand and spinning her wildly, then dipping her so far back that her head almost hit the ground. Eleanor had to reach up at touch her necklace a few times to make sure it was still there, they were dancing so enthusiastically.

The upbeat song slowed down for a moment, and their joyful faces looked at one another. Eleanor was panting. Fred's face was red. He smiled at her and took a step closer. The tension between them was so strong, she wondered if other people noticed. And then the music sped back up, making everyone around them jump up and down, screaming and hollering and singing along. Some students behind her bumped into her and she went flying into Fred's body. He caught her, laughing loudly and steadying her.

"Careful there clumsy!" he hollered above the music. She grinned in response.

When the song ended everyone seemed to be gasping for air.

"I think I understand what Angelina meant when she said her feet were killing her," Eleanor said through a pant. Even with the spell, her heels were digging into her feet. Fred shot her a concerned look, "Do you want to sit down?"

She smiled and shook her head. He was about to inquire more, but to show she was fine, she kicked of her heels and ran them over to the edge.

"See," she said once she had returned, "Never better." Fred grinned.

The Weird Sisters were making some announcement now about how a student was going to sing a song for them. Eleanor stood on her tip toes to see who was getting on the stage.

"It's Evan!" Fred informed her, since he was much taller and could see over many people's heads. Evan picked up a guitar and spoke into the mic, telling everyone they were going to slow things down, and to find that special someone to dance with.

Fred glanced over at her, looking slightly nervous, "We did say we'd have a couple dances. We've only danced one song."

Eleanor nodded, "We can't lie to our dates now can we?"

Fred shook his head, "We most certainly cannot."

He took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her waist, pulling her towards him gently, "Shall we." Eleanor nodded happily.

She didn't recognize the song that Evan was singing - probably some Muggle song (The song I imagined for this was "Greatest Story Ever Told" by Oliver James. I know this and the Ke$ha song aren't in this time period, but oh well, use your imagination) - but it was beautiful. Fred and Eleanor swayed gently, moving to the rhythm of the music as Evan strummed. Eleanor was tingling everywhere, from her hair to her toes, electiricty shot through her as she danced with Fred. Neither of them said anything, they just danced, their bodies seeming to get closer and closer.

She didn't know when it had happened, but Eleanor's arms wrapped around Fred's neck, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. There was barely and inch between their two bodies as they danced. They were the only people in the room.

They were hot.

They were sweaty.

Eleanor wondered what her makeup looked like. It was probably smudged and she could feel that her hair looked like a mess, but Fred was looking at her like she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and for her, that was enough.

Something caught her eye above their heads and she looked up.

Mistletoe.

Fred followed her gaze, seeing the mistletoe, and looking back down at Eleanor. Her heartbeat immediately quickened. She could see the flash of uncertainty in Fred's eyes as his gaze went from her eyes to her lips, then back to her eyes.

And then, a look of confidence replaced the uncertainty, and he began to ever so slowly lean his head down towards hers. Her mind was running wild as he got closer and closer, both of their eyes fluttering closed.

She wanted this.

She _really_ wanted this. And from the look on Fred's face, he wanted it too. He was pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible.

But right before their lips met, her finger shot in between them. They both opened their eyes, Fred looking slightly confused.

Eleanor sighed, "We can't." She bit her lip, her thoughts going to Angelina and Aaron, who were waiting for them on the side. But she didn't want Fred to think that she didn't want this so she quickly added, "Not yet. We both have dates tonight."

Fred nodded, (to Eleanor's relief) a look of understanding on his face. He didn't pull away from her though.

"Meet me tonight? After the ball?" he whispered barely audible. Eleanor smiled softly and nodded her head, tightening her arms around his neck, "After the ball."

Fred gently pushed some hair behind her ear, similar to what Aaron did earlier, but the feeling she got couldn't even compare.

Merlin, she was getting weak kneed again.

The song ended, and was replaced by a more upbeat song. Reluctantly, they pulled from their embrace, eyes locked and Fred led Eleanor back to where Angelina and Aaron were waiting.

Aaron was saying something to Angelina, who was nodding, but looking very uninterested in whatever was being said. She smiled when she saw Eleanor and Fred walking back to them and leapt out of her chair.

"Did you see that?!" she shouted the moment they were in earshot, "McGonagall just chased Peeves down after he held some mistletoe above her and Neville Longbottom. I think I might have died laughing!" Angelina laughed again, shaking her head at the memory, "Well, I think I'm all rested up now. Want to grab some punch?"

Fred nodded, and the pair walked off.

Aaron did not greet Eleanor as kindly as Angelina had Fred. He merely stared at her as she sat down beside him.

"So, are you all rested up too?" Eleanor asked.

Aaron looked stiff. He didn't respond, just stared at her.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "Aaron?"

"Let's go out for a walk, shall we?" His voice sounded strained, forced. Concerned, she nodded her head and followed him out of the Great Hall, through the large doors, into the cool night. They walked silently down the path for a moment, catching awkward glimpses of couples in bushes and in shadows. Aaron was looking forward, thinking intently to himself.

"Aaron, are you okay?" Eleanor asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to her with a blank expression, "Do you think I'm a fool?"

Eleanor was taken aback, "I'm sorry, what?"

He blinked, "You heard me. Do you think I'm a fool?"

"I-"

Aaron's body was turned away from her as he spoke, "You think that I don't know what was going on out there? You think I didn't notice the little glances you two were giving each other all night? That I didn't notice how your entire countenances changed when you came back? Something happened on the dance floor."

Eleanor gaped, "Aaron, I don-"

He held up a hand, "I don't need to hear your explanation. I can see it in your eyes. You would rather chase after a Weasley, than be with someone of intelligence, wealth, and good family status. I'm sorry I had to be the dam in the river for you and your lover by asking you to this dance." He adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves on his dress robes and turned to walk away.

"Aaron wait," Eleanor cried, grabbing his arm, "I know I haven't exactly been the best date to you, but we didn't do anything out there. I would never, not while I'm on a date with you!"

"But you did Eleanor." Aaron said, "You did."

He carefully pulled his arm away, "I think I've had enough dancing for tonight. I'm going to head up to bed."

Eleanor took a step towards him, "I'll leave too."

"No." Aaron took a step back, "No, I think I'll leave alone. I want the solitude right about now."

Guilt flooded through her at the look on his face. She should've been a better date to him. He deserved better than this. Better than her.

"Aaron, I'm so sorry."

He shrugged, "I may be the first to say this but, I suppose one can't compete with a Weasley." He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned around, walking back toward the castle, leaving Eleanor alone on the lawn.

She leaned up a tree and closed her eyes. She was a terrible date. There was no other way to put it. She hadn't given Aaron the attention he should have had tonight, and now she was left to spend the rest of the dance alone. But once the ball was over...

She felt like it was a little disrespectful to go back to the dance if Aaron wasn't there with her, so she too went back to the common room and sat by the fire, waiting for the ball to come to an end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A part of Eleanor was worried that Fred wouldn't show up. Perhaps he had a better evening with Angelina than he thought he would, and the two of them had run off together. Perhaps he had decided that meeting up with her was a horrible idea. Maybe a professor caught him as he tried to sneak back downstairs. Professors were on patrol everywhere making sure that all students went to their respective dorms. It was very possible that he could've gotten caught.

But then she saw him. He was using the shadows as cover as he ran across the lawn towards her. She was glad that he had known exactly where to find her, because they hadn't discussed an exact meeting spot. But here they were in their little spot by the Black Lake. Fred was grinning mischievously as he darted to her.

"I thought you might've been caught," Eleanor whispered once he reached her, tucking some hair behind her ear. He gave her a devilish grin and shook his head, "Me? Get caught? Never...Although I thought McGonagall was going to have my head for sure, but then Peeves started chasing Karkaroff down the hall, yelling nonsense and throwing mistletoe at the back of his head. I'll have to thank Peeves later for unintentionally saving my skin."

Eleanor had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh too loud. The thought of Durmstrang's Headmaster Karkaroff fleeing before Peeves was too good.

Fred leaned up against a tree, "So where did you and Aaron take off too? I saw you go outside for some air, but then you were missing for the rest of the night."

Eleanor looked out at the lake, "Yeah...Aaron...got tired."

"Tired of dancing that soon? Shouldn't have come to a ball if he wasn't ready to dance eh?"

Eleanor smiled, "More like he was tired of me."

Fred frowned, "Oh. But why?"

Eleanor took a deep breath, "He sort of figured out what was going on between us during our couple of dances. Wasn't exactly thrilled."

Even in the dark of the night, Eleanor could see Fred's face going slightly red at the thought of their slowdance, "Oh. Did he...see us, or something?"

"No, I think he just knew."

Fred nodded, looking down at his feet. He kicked a stone on the ground towards the lake, "I'm sorry your night got cut short because of me."

Eleanor smiled, "I had a good enough time while I was there."

They both fell silent as a couple in the distance shrieked, probably being discovered by a professor. This encouraged the pair of them to sink further into the shadows.

"I never thanked you for the gift you gave me," Fred whispered. Eleanor looked up from the ground, "Oh. It was nothing. It was actually kind of a silly present. I just made-"

"El," he took a step closer to her, "You made me a blueprint of the shop George and I want to open someday. No one else in this world would have given me something like that."

"It was just a rough draft," Eleanor explained quickly, "It doesn't have to look exactly like what I drew. It was just an idea."

A little bit of light from the moon shone on Fred's face through the trees. He smiled softly at her, "I showed it to George. He thought it was bloody brilliant."

Eleanor smiled back, "Good. And thank _you_ for the gift you gave me. I didn't even think you would've remembered that."

Fred tilted his head, "You were so excited when you were talking about it a few months ago. You were so passionate and I...I wanted it to be me who gave it to you. I wanted it to be me that made you so happy."

"Well it worked." Eleanor whispered, "But it probably cost a fortune. I'm sorry you had to spend so much on me."

Fred shook his head, "That doesn't matter. I just wanted you to be happy."

Eleanor's heart fluttered at his words. She bit her lip and looked back down at the ground.

Fred nervously tapped his finger against the tree he was leaning on, "I remember the first day I saw you."

Eleanor looked up again in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Fred smiled thoughtfully, "It was our first year. We had potions together. I remember you and Marian sat on the very front row. Professor Snape called your name, and you looked so confident when you raised your hand to show you were present. I thought you were probably stuck up. A spoiled, rich girl who knew her name could get her pretty much anything she wanted."

Eleanor laughed, "I'm glad you thought so highly of me. I thought you and George were funny from the first day."

Fred chuckled, "Hey, I'm not finished yet. Sure, I thought you were an attention loving, rich, snotty Ravenclaw at first, but then in our second year I saw you showing around a group of first years. You were late to class because of it. I overheard your older sister scolding you later that night. Said that no one in your family had ever shown up late for a class. No one in your family had ever had a bad mark. When she was yelling you, you just had this look on your face that I recognized well. It was the same look George had every time my mother scolded us about not being like Charlie or Bill or Percy. And that's when I figured you were probably a lot more like us than I thought. I realized I was probably wrong about you."

Eleanor was blushing. A lot. She hoped he couldn't tell in the shadows. She never thought anyone had ever noticed these parts of her. That no one saw her except for the Wimsbly girl, getting good grades and keeping the family name in good standing.

Fred continued, "But I didn't think you'd ever want to be friends with people like George, Lee and I. So when I sat beside you on that first day,- I'll be honest, I pretended to not know who you were for a moment just to see if there was still a snooty part of you, which there wasn't - and you fit in so well with us, I was shocked. We all were. I thought you were a great friend."

"I thought you guys were alright. Hanging around you made me the rich friend. And I got even more attention because I was friends with the so well known Weasley boys," Eleanor teased. Fred shot her a goofy look.

"We do have quite the reputation around here, don't we?"

They both laughed quietly as another couple let out a shout after being discovered.

Fred moved closer to her in the shadows to make sure he wasn't seen. He looked down at her thoughtfully, then, as if he had come to a decision about something, his look became more confident.

"Last year was when I realized there was something different between us," he whispered abruptly. Eleanor held her breath.

Fred licked his lips, "Last year when I saw you on the train, I saw you in a different light. You weren't just the Ravenclaw friend anymore. You were different. You looked so happy and," he paused for a moment, "and that's when I noticed how pretty you were. I couldn't believe I had never noticed it. And from that point on, it was you El. It was always you. Everything I ever did was for you. You were the one I was trying to impress. You were the one that I wanted to be with."

Eleanor let out a little laugh. Not because she thought it was funny, but because he was saying everything she wanted to hear and she couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to say so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "You dated Melinda."

Wow. She sounded bitter.

Fred laughed and shook his head, "Aw come on El. That was a few months of weakness. Don't determine my feelings for you based on that."

She gulped, and tried to give him a sassy look, but felt it looked more unsure, "How do I know that I'm not just a few months of weakness?"

A smile spread across Fred's face, and with a look in his eyes he said, "Eleanor Wimsbly, you've always been my weakness."

And then he closed the gap between them, cupping Eleanor's face in his hands and crashing his lips onto hers. Her body felt like it had been struck by lightening. Every part of her was awake and bouncing around like a box of bouncing beans. She suddenly realized that FRED WAS KISSING HER AND SHE WAS DOING NOTHING.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him. His hands moved down to her waist and he pulled her closer to him, their bodies touching. He backed her up against a tree, kissing her with a passion she didn't realize either one of them had been hiding. Her fingers curled into his hair. The kiss deepened.

"And what do we have here," a voice slurred behind them, breaking them apart. Their heads whipped towards the speaker.

It was Snape. He had his usual sour expression, but looked exceptionally displeased at the sight of them.

"50 points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," he hissed, "I think it would be a good idea for the both of you to go to your respective House dorms before I take even more points from you."

Eleanor and Fred immediately started moving. They rushed past Snape, hand in hand, Eleanor's face burning. When they were only a few feet away from Snape (definitely still in earshot), Fred started laughing. He squeezed her hand, pulling her along, up towards the castle and laughed. Eleanor, though at first shocked by his reaction, began to laugh along with him.

She finally knew how Sisley felt when she had snogged her man, because Fred and Eleanor couldn't keep their hands off of each other the entire way to the castle. Every few moments Fred would stop and grab her face, or push her up against a tree and kiss her. She giggled, pulling him closer, before breaking it off and tugging him along. A few moments later she would stop to kiss him. And so they did this all the way, up the lawn, through the front doors, up the stairs until they reached the hall where they had to part ways.

Fred was beaming. He turned to face her, with a grin spread across his face. She matched his expression. They stared at each other for a moment before colliding together again quickly, one of his hands on her waist, one hand cradling her head. They broke apart when they heard footsteps down the corridor.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Eleanor whispered, her forehead touching his. Fred nodded, "Tomorrow."

The footsteps were getting closer so the quickly released their hold on one another and Eleanor raced down the hall, looking back to see Fred looking over his shoulder at her. She grinned madly and raced up the steps to the Ravenclaw common room, her fingers reaching up to touch her lips, remembering what it had felt like to have Fred's there.

* * *

A/N: Woo, this chapter had a lot of emotions in it, but I had SO MUCH FUN writing it! Thank you so much for reading my story and supporting me! I love you all! Let me know what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: (** **I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters,/quotes, and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **Claimer: (I do own Eleanor Wimsbly :D)**

Oh my gosh guys thank you so much for all the reviews and support! That last chapter was a great one, and I appreciate all the wonderful things you all said! It really touched my heart :)

* * *

Everyone woke up late on Boxing Day. Eleanor woke up to the sounds of giggling from her friends, and she groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes, the bright light from the windows making her groan. Someone jumped on her bed, making her body rise up and then land roughly back on her bed. She moaned again as she fell onto her back, trying to pull the covers over her head.

"Not so fast El!" Sisley's voice squealed. Eleanor squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

"We've got a few questions for you," Candice almost sang, jumping up on her bed alongside Sisley.

"Can't do it. Too tired. Good night." Eleanor mumbled through her pillow, rolling onto her stomach.

"Oh no you don't!" Candice cried, and someone grabbed her, roughly turning her back around.

Eleanor whimpered and reluctantly opened her eyes. All girls in the dorm were surrounding her, eyes looking at her with wicked grins. She sighed, "What do you want from me? There's some candy in my trunk. Take it if that will make you lot go away."

"What took you so long to get back to the common room last night Eleanor?" Marian questioned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Eleanor didn't respond. The girls laughed.

"What could have possibly been going on that made you want to stay out so late?" Candice teased.

Eleanor tried to pull the covers over her head again, but Marian yanked them back down. The two of them began to wrestle over the covers, but with Sisley and Candice practically sitting on her legs, she was at a disadvantage, and Marian won. She yanked the covers completely off Eleanor and threw them over Sisley and Candice's heads.

"It's girl talk time Eleanor. Unless you'd rather go down to breakfast and see _him._ " She winked at Eleanor as she said this and Eleanor felt a blush rush up into her cheeks. This made the girls all laugh loudly.

"My, my, my Eleanor. Who would've thought you were the type," Sisley shook her head, grinning madly.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "I didn't do anything nasty Sisley. Get your dirty mind away from me." She pushed Sisley off the bed, but the girl was laughing too much to get upset about it.

"And to think that you were complaining about going to the ball," Helminia finally chimed in, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Marian leaned forward, "Soooo. How was it?"

"Great. The Weird Sisters are great singers don't you think?" Eleanor responded with a smirk.

Marian rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant. How was the kiss?"

Eleanor's smirk turned into a nervous smile, "Oh, that."

"Come on Eleanor! Don't leave us hanging! Tell us all the details!" Sisley cried.

Eleanor bit her lip, "Well, there was definitely a kiss."

"Eleanooooor. Stop drawing it out! We are all dying to know how good of a kisser Aaron is!" Candice squealed.

Eleanor whipped her head towards Candice, "Aaron?"

The girls around her all nodded, "Yes Aaron. The boy you went to the ball with. Come on! Was he a good kisser? Did he try anything? Did you get caught snogging?"

Eleanor held her hands up, "Woah woah woah, I did NOT kiss Aaron."

Sisley furrowed her eyebrows, "What? You didn't kiss Aaron?"

Eleanor shook her head quickly, "No. Aaron left before the dance had even ended."

"Then who are you talking about?" Sisley demanded.

Eleanor looked around at all the girls, amazed that they were actually confused about this, "Well I thought it would've been quite obvious."

Marian's jaw dropped, "No way."

Eleanor nodded.

The other girls still looked confused.

"No way!" Marian cried, shaking her head and laughing. She grabbed Eleanor's arm, "How? When?"

"I'm sorry," Helminia interrupted, "Who are we talk...wait...you didn't..."

Eleanor bit her lip and blushed, "I did."

Sisley leapt back onto the bed, "WHO ARE WE TALKING ABOUT."

Marian rolled her eyes, "Who do you think dummy? Eleanor kissed Fred Weasley!"

An eruption of squeals burst throughout the room so loud that one of the girls from the next dorm over came rushing in to make sure they were okay. Candice and Sisley hurried the girl out and whipped their attention back to Eleanor.

"Details. Now." Sisley said, eyes gleaming.

Eleanor couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face and all the girls squealed again mixed with 'awwws' and "Eleanor!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After discussing in _great detail -_ thanks to the persistence of Candice and Sisley- the events that had taken place the night before, Eleanor and her friends made their way down to the Great Hall. Just before they entered the doors a wave of nerves hit Eleanor. What was she supposed to do when she walked in? Did she go sit by Fred? Sit by her friends and pretend it never happened? Did Fred tell anyone about last night?

Marian could see the worry on Eleanor's face and she tugged her arm, "Come on. Can't back out now."

Eleanor let Marian pull her into the Great Hall, where no one seemed to notice them walk in. She didn't know why she assumed that everyone would, but seeing that no one seemed to care about her presence gave her a bit of relief.

She immediately directed her gaze to the Gryffindor table, eyes scanning everyone till she landed on her redhead. He was laughing at something Lee had said and pounding his fist against the table. George was sitting beside the girl he had taken to the ball, who was looking at Fred with a confused, but amused expression.

"So, what do I do now?" Eleanor asked, trying to keep the panic from her voice as she turned to Marian. Her friend shrugged, "I'm not sure. Let's see what Sisley is doing. If Sisley sits next to her beau, then you should go sit with them. But it she's at the Ravenclaw table, then come sit with us. Sisley is more experienced in this area, so whatever she does, we'll just follow. Okay?"

Eleanor nodded. But they quickly noticed that Sisley was nowhere to be found. Had she even entered the Great Hall with them? Eleanor hadn't noticed. She was too busy worrying about herself.

Marian shook her head, "Alright...new plan. We sit at the Ravenclaw table. Let's go." She took hold of Eleanor's arm once more and dragged her to their table. Scents of eggs, bacon, potatoes, and fresh bread filled Eleanor's nose and she suddenly realized how hungry she was. She sat down at the table with Gryffindor's table in her view. She could see all three of her boys perfectly from her seat.

Fred looked up and spotted her, a grin spreading across his face and...was Fred blushing? She smiled back at him, feeling her own face turning slightly red, and she quickly grabbed a strawberry and stuck it in her mouth, unsure of how to act. Fred grinned, picking up his own strawberry and shoving it into his mouth. He held it in between his teeth and wiggled his eyebrows at her. The pair of them started to laugh, George and Lee giving Fred weird looks, Candice and Marian grinning at Eleanor knowingly.

George moved his head in front of Fred's and saw Eleanor. A knowing look spread across his face and he winked at her. She shook her head and looked down at her plate.

"Eleanor," Candice hissed, bringing her attention to her friend's face. She looked worried. Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows, about to ask what was wrong, but Candice nodded her head towards the door.

Eleanor looked over. It was Aaron. He looked...unhappy to say the least. He clearly hadn't showered or spruced up at all before coming downstairs. His hair that was usually plastered to his head was ruffled, and one section was sticking up like a unicorn horn. He had bags under his eyes, and a thin frown across his face. Eleanor sighed sadly and watched as he trudged his way over to the Ravenclaw table and plopped down near the very edge, not even looking around at the people sitting next to him.

"Gosh El, what did you do to him?" Helminia asked, gawking down the table at the boy.

"He looks very un-Aaron ish," Candice agreed, taking a sip of her drink. Aaron, probably feeling everyone's gaze at him, looked in their direction. He narrowed his eyes before turning away and stabbing a knife in his sausage. Eleanor gulped and turned her attention away from him.

"Well, on the plus side, he's all yours now Helminia!" Sisley giggled, suddenly sitting next to them, and receiving her glares from all her friends. Helminia, however, turned up her nose, "I think not."

Eleanor rose an eyebrow, "No?"

Helminia shook her head, "No. I'm not interested."

"What do you mean _you're not interested?_ " Sisley squealed.

"Yeah. Was that whole silent treatment thing your version of a joke?" Eleanor asked.

Helminia shot her a glare, "I was upset at the time, but I realized he's not worth mine."

"And what brought you to this conclusion?" Marian put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands, looking at Helminia expectantly. The girl merely rose and eyebrow and shrugged.

"She must've had a better time with that Durmstrang boy than we thought," Candice teased. A blush ran up Helminia's neck and into her face.

Eleanor gasped, "No! Did you?"

Helminia looked too pleased about this. Eleanor shook her head. Helminia _hated_ boys. She always argued against them. And now here she was, with her own dirty little secret.

"Helminia Craigs! What are you hiding?" Marian demanded.

Helminia finally lost the battle to keep the grin off of her face. It swept across, her eyes twinkling with excitement and secrets, her eyebrow arched.

"Helminia!" Eleanor hissed with a giggle, "You forced me to discuss, _in great detail_ , the happenings of last night when you yourself had a secret of your own?!"

"Fabian and I had a nice time at the ball," was all Helminia said, taking a small bite of egg. Eleanor tossed a grape at her forehead, making her gasp.

"Come on then Helminia," Eleanor insisted, "Spill."

"Not if you are going to continue to throw edibles at my head," Helminia said, sticking her nose in the air. Eleanor and Marian rolled their eyes, "Fine. I guess it wasn't that great anyway. You would've spilled by now if it was anything worth knowing."

Helminia's head whipped back down toward them, a look of panic on her face as she was realizing she had dragged out the suspense a little too long.

"Fine," she hissed, "I'll tell you. But not here. Not where there are so many prying ears." She nodded her head down the table, where Luna Lovegood was, not very discreetly, listening to the conversation. She noticed the girls all looking at her and she happily waved at them, "Is everyone so uptight because you were snogging Fabian last night?"

Everyone single girls mouth dropped. Eleanor slowly turned her head back to Helminia, who looked like she was about to go full crazy troll on Luna for spilling her secret.

Luna didn't seem to notice the daggers being sent her way and went back to eating her food, shrugging her shoulders and saying something about Warlembers.

" _You_ snogged someone last night?!" Sisley squealed a little too loud. A few people turned their heads in their direction. Poor Helminia looked angry and embarassed and ready to hex the next person who spoke to her.

Candice and Sisley immediately started pressing for details, while Eleanor took the opportunity to glance back at the Gryffindor table. Fred was looking back at her. She nodded her head towards her friends and shook her head. Fred smiled and winked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast Eleanor debated staying behind to talk with her Gryffindor boys (more specifically, a very certain redhead Gryffindor boy) but Helminia was in a very bad mood after her secret was spoiled by Luna, and asked Eleanor to come back to the common room with her. So, after casting one last look at the Gryffindor table and receiving a bunch of winks from Lee and George, she followed Helminia up to the Ravenclaw tower and into their dorm. When the door swung closed, Helminia turned towards Eleanor with a very serious expression on her face, "I am having a lot of feelings Eleanor."

Eleanor immediately felt uncomfortable, "Um, okay. About ...?"

"Last night," Helminia sighed, flopping onto her bed in a very un-Helminia like fashion, "I don't know how it all happened, but one minute we were dancing, and the next, he was pulling me out into the corridor and into an empty classroom..."

"Don't you think you should wait for the others before you give all the details," Eleanor said quickly, trying to think of a way to escape this incredibly awkward situation she found herself in. At breakfast she had wanted to know the details, but for some reason, here and now, in the dorm, she had a feeling Helminia might tell her something she certainly didn't want to hear. These were the types of things you told Sisley and Candice. Not Eleanor.

Helminia shook her head quickly, "I want to practice telling the story and mentally prepare myself for all the squealing that will ensue from Candice and Sisley."

Eleanor shifted awkwardly, "Well, I'm not sure I'm the right one to be practicing on..."

"Nonsense. You are the most nonjudgemental out of the bunch, and you experienced something similiar to me last night. I want to confide in you. Perhaps you can tell me what details to add and which ones to leave out. You know...so Sisley and Candice..."

"Yeah, I guess I get it. I just think Marian would be better at this," Eleanor replied, sitting down on her bed, which happened to be very far from Helminia's.

"Eleanor, she wouldn't understand. She didn't feel the excitement and...emotions that we felt. You and Fred, and Fabian and I." Helminia said, sitting up and scooting to the end of her bed. Eleanor felt her insides churn a little.

"Uh," Eleanor was frantically trying to think of a way out of this.

"So, like I was saying, he pulled me into an empty classroom. He had this look in his eye and he pulled out his wand and whispered some spell, I couldn't understand him with the accent and all, and suddenly, there was mistletoe above us. I was so nervous, but he leaned in and we kissed. It was very short, as I pulled away in surprise, but then I found that I quite enjoyed it, so I then leaned in and kissed him. And then we kissed again and again and it was getting very intense..."

Eleanor squirmed on her bed, "Okay, okay, okay! I don't want to know what you and that nasty German boy did! Save your gory details for someone who won't be absolutely disgusted by it!"

Helminia stopped, looking absolutely stunned. And then, realization dawned on her and she gasped, "Eleanor! You thought that I...that him and I...oh don't be absurd! Do you realize who you are talking to? I would never...oh you are repulsive Eleanor! I knew I shouldn't have trusted any of you with this!"

It was Eleanor's turn to gape, "You didn't? Well Helminia, you were building it up so much that it _sounded_ as if you were going to say-"

Helminia had leapt to her feet, "Well that's exactly why I wanted to practice the story! So I could learn what to say and what not to say, and how to say it in a way that wouldn't allude to...THAT!"

"Well I suppose it's a good thing that you did practice because that story...it really sounded like it was going to take a dramatic turn," Eleanor said, feeling incredibly relieved that she wasn't going to have to hear about anything in that subject. Helminia's face was completely red with embarrassment.

"Well if that's not what happened, then what were you going to say?" Eleanor asked.

Helminia sighed, "I was going to say that we snogged for a very long time but then Peeves broke into the room and started screaming about us being 'Naughty Students'. I was so embarrassed. Fabian was too. He immediately dragged me out of the room and by then the dance was practically over. But, before we went our separate ways for the night, he kissed me very passionately again and told me he would meet me in the library later today."

"So you've got a library date today then?" Eleanor asked and laughed at Helminia's blush and nod, "Are you excited about it?"

Helminia nodded her head enthusiastically. Eleanor smiled, "Then I'm very happy for you. As for the story, maybe don't-"

A rapid knocking sound on their window cut the two girls off. They looked at each other in surprise. Was it an owl? It didn't sound like an owl.

Eleanor carefully hopped off her bed and walked over to the window. She could see the outline of a figure. Very curiously she opened the window and a head popped in, a big grin on it's face.

"'Ello," Fred said, beaming up at her.

"Fred!" Eleanor cried cheerfully, "What in Merlin's beard are you doing?!"

"Just popping in to say hello," he responded happily, "You left so quickly after breakfast."

Eleanor smiled, "So you thought you'd just hop on a broomstick and pay us a little visit?"

It was then that Fred seemed to notice that Eleanor was not alone in the room. He stuck his head in farther and grinned, "Well, hello there Helminia!"

Helminia merely waved, "Hello."

Fred glanced back at Eleanor, "Am I interrupting something?"

Helminia responded before Eleanor could, "No, we've just finished up here." She jumped off her bed and smiled politely at the two of them, "She's all yours." And with that, she swiftly exited the room.

Eleanor turned back to Fred, "Well then, I would invite you inside, but I think the alarm would go off. Boys aren't allowed inside the girls' dormitory after all."

Fred shrugged, "I wasn't planning on coming in."

Eleanor rose an eyebrow, "What exactly are you planning to do?"

If it was even possible, Fred's grin got even bigger, "I was thinking we could go out for a little ride."

Eleanor laughed, "It's freezing out there!"

Fred shrugged, "You better put on some warmer clothes then eh?"

Eleanor smiled at the boy's goofy grin and bit her lip, "Alright. You'll have to wait a moment."

Fred cheered happily before pulling his head out of the window. Eleanor closed it and as quickly as she could, threw on her warmest outfit, pulling mittens on her hands, and fur boots over her feet and opened the window again. Fred's nose and cheeks were red from the cold, but he was wearing a warm hat on his head, a scarf, what seemed like maybe two sweaters, his robe, and mittens. He grinned at her, "You look very cozy."

"You look very cold," Eleanor replied, climbing up on the windowsill. Fred shrugged, "A little."

He flew his broom closer to the window, "Now, I was going to get you your own broom, but I thought this might be more exciting."

Eleanor smirked, "Or you just wanted me to cling onto you."

Fred flashed her a cheeky smile, "That may have crossed my mind." He winked at her and turned the broom around so it would be easier for her to get on. She leaned her head out the window and though she knew she shouldn't, she looked down.

"I wouldn't suggest looking down," Fred called out, "It will only make things more difficult."

Eleanor gulped slightly, "Too late."

The ground looked hundreds of miles away from all the way up here. She forced herself to look at the broom in front of her, and she swung her legs out the window.

"Come a little closer, would you?" Eleanor said, trying to control the nervous shake in her voice. Fred looked back at her, "Don't worry El, I won't let you fall."

She nodded, still feeling the nerves coursing through her. Taking a deep breath she suddenly lunged herself off the window and onto the broom. Fred clearly wasn't expecting a sudden force, so the broom dropped a few inches in the air and wobbled under both their weights. Eleanor gasped loudly and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly and closing her eyes. The broom steadied after a few moments.

"Okay, El, I'm going to need to be able to breath to fly this, so maybe lighten up a little?" Fred wheezed.

Eleanor laughed, "I thought this was what you wanted?" She squeezed a little tighter before loosening her hold on him.

He chuckled, "I wouldn't mind it so much if I wasn't trying to balance both of us and make sure we don't die a painful death."

"I appreciate that," she said into his ear, "So where are we going?"

"Away," Fred responded vaguely, "Alright, hold on tight."

"You just told me to let go," Eleanor teased. Fred shook his head in response, and then they were off. They started off slow so Fred could get used to balancing their weight, but he got the hang of it quickly, and soon they were zipping across the grounds. The air was cold and nipped at their faces, but Eleanor was having too much fun to think about that. Fred headed towards the Quidditch pitch, zigzagging around playfully. The pair of them laughed and cheered as they flew, watching the white ground below them get smaller and the snow-covered trees zoom passed them.

A few students were outside, and began to point at them as they zipped around. Fred flew over Hagrid's house, and they were consumed in smoke for a moment. Finally, they agreed through chattering teeth to land. Fred carefully brought them down, their feet gently touching the snow and sinking in. Eleanor was shivering, even with her several layers, but she was grinning ear to ear. Fred let her hop off first, then he hopped off and leaned the broom against a tree. He tossed his hands into his pockets, turning to face Eleanor.

"That was amazing!" Eleanor cried, jumping up in the air happily, sinking into the snow even deeper when she landed. Fred grinned, "You look like a child going into Honeydukes for the first time."

"I feel like a child going into Honeydukes for the first time."

Fred smiled.

She bit her lip, "So,"

"So," Fred responded. Eleanor looked around at the trees as she tried to decide how to start this conversation. There were a lot of things she wanted to say. A lot of things she wanted to figure out, but she didn't know how to start it.

"Can we talk about last night?" Fred asked, kicking a little bit of snow at her pants and smirking. She nodded. He always seemed to be on the same page as her.

"Last night." Eleanor said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Last night was good." Fred said.

Eleanor nodded, "Last night was very good."

Fred looked relieved, as if he should be worried that she had changed her mind about how she felt already.

"So, what does that mean...for us?" he asked, bringing his hands up to his mouth and blowing on them for warmth.

Eleanor wrapped her arms around herself, "Well, I guess that's what we have to decide. I know what I want it to mean."

Fred smiled, "Yeah? Me too."

Eleanor took a deep breath, then walked a few steps forward so she was closer to him, "What do you want it to mean? Because to me, there isn't too much to change. Our relationship was good before, but, the difference is, we don't have to wonder anymore. We don't have to wonder what it would be like if one of us made a move. We don't have to wonder what would happen if we said what we wanted to, because we know. I like you Fred. I like you a lot. And I want to be with you. I want last night to mean that you want me too. I don't want it to mean we go back to the way we were. I want it to mean that we do that and so much more."

If Fred had any uncertainties before, they were certainly gone now. He grabbed Eleanor's frozen hands in his own, "Eleanor, I think I was pretty clear about how I feel last night. I like you too. And I want us to leave here being together. Really together. Not just friends. Not just the two people who kissed last night. I want to leave here knowing that you're mine and I'm yours. That if I wanted to kiss you, I could do it."

Eleanor felt her heart leap. So many emotions were bouncing around and she had no idea what to say. "Well then," was the only thing that came out, which seemed silly, but Fred didn't seem to mind. He leaned his head down and she tilted her head up, smiling, their lips coming together like they had the night before. She felt warm all over as he kissed her and she kissed him. It felt right. Like finally, she was exactly where she was supposed to be. She hadn't felt like that in a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Eleanor expected, Lee and George gave her a very hard time about everything that had happened. The moment Fred and Eleanor walked inside from their flying adventure the two boys were there to greet them with some friendly pranks and tested out a couple of their inventions. The noise was so loud that Filch came running down the halls screaming about how Dumbledore would get them for this. They ended up hiding in one of the tunnels they had found with the Marauder's Map, meaning they were all very close to one another. There were many "oo-la-la's" and jokes going on in that moment. Fred just grinned happily and Eleanor rolled her eyes, but smiled.

The rest of their Christmas Break was spent together, although Lee and Eleanor noticed that Fred and George took an hour each day to themselves to whisper and talk about something. She wanted to press for answers, but she decided that if Fred wanted her to know what was going on, he would've told her already. However, she did have some suspicions on what it was about and had a feeling it had something to do with none other than Ludo Bagman.

Word seemed to spread around quickly about Fred and Eleanor, and every once in a while she had someone come up to her and make a comment like, "It's about time." or "I thought you were together this whole time!"

Fred had never looked more confident in all of Eleanor's time knowing him. He had a big, goofy, smile on his face, all the time.

Aside from the whole 'being together' thing, to Eleanor's relief, Fred and her's relationship didn't change much. They had always been together even before the relationship had become official, so spending even more time with him wasn't strange or different for her. In fact, Eleanor loved having him around. She loved that he walked her to the stairs that led to her common room every night, and that he was waiting for her there every morning (even though she'd told him he didn't have to) so they could walk into the Great Hall together. They switched off what days they sat at what table for lunch. Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Eleanor and Fred sat at the Gryffindor table. Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, they sat at the Ravenclaw table. Sundays they sat at their respective tables, as a way to give them both their space (Eleanor noticed that on the days Fred sat with them, Aaron sat as far away as possible).

Break soon came to an end and classes started back up. Classes were very entertaining for the pair of them. Professor Moody threw chalk at them on their first day back to school because he said, "There's no googly-eyeing allowed in my classroom!"

Eleanor denied ever googly-eyeing anyone. It was far too sappy, but everyone insisted that Fred and Eleanor couldn't look at each other without it. Evan said they looked like characters in Muggle cartoons, whose eyes turned into hearts when they saw each other. George scribbled the idea down on a napkin.

However, the events of the Yule Ball and Christmas Break hadn't been wonderful for everyone. Candice and her boyfriend had broken up and gotten back together three times. As of now, they were broken up, and she was pouting around the castle every day, moaning almost as bad as Moaning Myrtle. Hagrid was missing, after a horrible article was written about him by Rita Skeeter in the Daily Prophet. It was revealed that he was half giant, and many parents were in a rage, sending letters to Dumbledore frequently and demanding that he be fired.

Eleanor's mother had sent her an owl, warning her to steer clear of the 'monster'. Her father had sent her a few references to books that talked about the dangers of giants and how to adequately protect yourself from the. Eleanor had promptly thrown both letters into the fire. The only letters she kept were from Edwin. He was loving his experience at his new school, and was sending her new facts everyday, along with a request of certain candies that they didn't sell there.

It was finally time for a Hogsmeade weekend, in the middle of January. It was a Saturday, so Eleanor allowed herself to sleep until the sun shone on her face, and woke her up. She slowly got dressed and made her way down to the Great Hall. Fred was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, "Morning sleepy-head."

Eleanor gave him a tired smile, "How long have you been standing there?"

Fred shrugged, "Only a few minutes. Marian gave me a heads-up." He slung his arm across her shoulders and led her down to the Great Hall. There was the usual Saturday morning bustle, people chattering away and getting ready for a trip to Hogsmeade.

"You ready for today?" Fred asked, as they walked through the doors.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. Hogsmeade is always fun," Eleanor replied, feeling a little confused. Fred rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Eleanor. You didn't actually forget did you?" He playfully tapped her forehead with his finger, "Think."

She swatted his hand away, "Forget? Forget what?"

Fred sighed dramatically, "I'm clearly more invested in this relationship than you are."

Eleanor rose and eyebrow, "Clearly."

Fred waited for a moment, but quickly saw that Eleanor had no idea what he was talking about, and rolled his eyes again, "Our _date_ Eleanor. Our very first Hogsmeade date. Why is it that I'm the one remembering this? Isn't it your job to remember these things and my job to forget?"

Eleanor slapped her forehead with her hand, "Oh right! I knew there was a reason I was dreading today."

Fred pushed her and she laughed, "I'm only joking! I've been looking forward to this all week."

Fred smiled, "Except for when you forgot about it."

"Morning brain. It has a mind of it's own, I'm telling ya! It only has one thing on it's mind right now and that's food!" Eleanor said, pointing to her head. Fred rolled his eyes and lightly pushed her towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Go eat your breakfast pea-brain."

She laughed, "See you soon."

Fred nodded and made his way to his own table. Eleanor skipped over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to a Beauxbaton girl, who turned her nose up at Eleanor and scooted away. Eleanor shrugged and helped herself to a nice breakfast. Once she had finished, she went back to her dorm and searched her closet for something warm, yet cute, for her day in Hogsmeade with Fred.

He had said that for most of the day, it would just be the two of them, and then they would meet up with the others at the Three Broomsticks. Knowing that Fred could be planning anything, she put on some nice, dependable shoes that would be able to endure any wild tasks Fred put her up to. She threw a green turtleneck sweater on and then combed through her hair. Helminia was on her bed, reading a book as Eleanor got ready.

"Got a date with the redhead I see," she commented, not looking up from her book. Eleanor looked at Helminia through the mirror and nodded, "Yeah. Got any plans with your Durmstrang boy?"

Helminia shook her head, "He said he's going swimming with Viktor Krum in the Black Lake."

Eleanor laughed, "Swimming? In January? Is he out of his mind?"

Helminia shrugged, "Apparently it's nice weather here compared to wherever they're from."

"Their school must be in Antarctica," Eleanor teased.

"That's highly unlikely," Helminia responded, thumbing through her book and clearly missing Eleanor's playful tone.

Eleanor shook her head, "Well, if you ever find a moment to not be boring and want to have some fun, you can always meet up with the others in Hogsmeade."

Helminia shot her a look as Eleanor raced out the door.

She quickly made her way down the stairs, saw that Fred wasn't there, and headed to the Gryffindor common room. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to the Fat Lady. That painting always hassled her when she waited by the painting. She always pretended that she wasn't a door leading to the common room, but a typical painting who didn't like students loitering by her. She would refuse to open the door sometimes when Eleanor was around - which made for a lot of angry Gryffindor students trying to get to classes or other activities- so she found it most convenient for everyone if she just waited at the bottom of the stairs.

A few moments later, the painting swung open and Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet came out laughing. Once they had come to the bottom of the stairs Lee grinned at her, "Eleanor. What brings you to this side of the castle?"

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders, "I've decided to start studying art. So many beautiful paintings. That Fat Lady has a wonderful voice, don't you think?"

Lee smirked, "Fred and George were grabbing some papers, and then they'll be out."

"Lovely," Eleanor responded, then turned to the closest painting and pretended to examine it intently. Unfortunately, it was two old wizards arguing over a game of Wizards Chess and swearing loudly. One of the wizards turned to her, "You agree with me, right love? This old bat brain thinks he can move his knight here, when the rules clearly state..."

"Don't ask her about Wizards Chess. She's dreadful," a playful voice teased from behind her. Eleanor crossed her arms and faced Fred and George, who were both smirking at her. George was tucking a piece of parchment into his robes, then turned to look for the others.

"They already went downstairs," Eleanor said, nodding her head towards the staircase. George rolled his eyes, "Can't even wait a few moments for an old friend. Have you seen Angelina anywhere?"

Eleanor shrugged, "She wasn't with Lee and Alicia."

George nodded his head, "Well, I'll go find her. You two lovebirds enjoy your _date_." He dragged out the last word and winked at Eleanor before racing down the stairs. Eleanor turned to Fred, "Should I be worried?"

Fred grinned, "When have you ever needed to be worried whilst in the company of a Weasley?"

Eleanor sighed, "Oh boy. Here we go."

Fred rolled his eyes, though his grin was still plastered on his face. Throwing an arm over her shoulder, he led her down the stairs, out the front doors, and into the chilly winter morning towards Hogsmeade. It felt nice to walk together, just the two of them, down the snow-covered road. Fred told her about the conversation he had had last night with sleep-talking Lee, and Eleanor told him about the letter she had received from Edwin a few days ago.

On a typical trip to Hogsmeade, the Weasley boys usually stopped by the joke shop first, buying much needed supplies to last them another few weeks or months, but today, as they entered the small wizard town, Fred led her down towards the town square. There were students all around, rushing to this shop and that shop, a few third years yelling something about butterbeer and Madam Rosmerta. There were still some Christmas decorations up, even though it was January. The tree in the middle of the square was covered in snow, and most of the ornaments were gone, but it still looked beautiful.

Fred slipped his hand into Eleanor's as they walked, their fingers intertwining. He leaned his head down to her ear and whispered, "Fancy some Dragon Pops?" Dragon pops were a salty treat (Evan always said they reminded him of popcorn). Eleanor nodded her head, and they made their way to a small stand outside the Quidditch gear shop. Fred bought them a bag to share and they ate them and watched third years run around in awe, still excited about the fact they got to be in Hogsmeade. Fred practiced his aim by throwing a couple pieces of Dragon Pops at some of the kids and nailing one boy in the face. Eleanor forced him to apologize.

"So," Fred said, his breath visible in the cold air, "are you ready for the fun part to begin?"

"I thought this part was pretty fun," Eleanor responded. Fred chuckled, "Yeah, but I mean the _really_ fun stuff."

Eleanor smiled, "What have you got up your sleeve Fred Weasley?"

Fred wiggled his eyebrows mischievously, "Follow me, my lady." Squeezing her hand gently he pulled her along through the crowds of people that were bustling about their day. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marian and Timothy of all people, sitting on a snowy bench outside a shop. Marian was smiling at something Timothy had just said, and Timothy leaned his body a little closer to her. Eleanor made a mental note to ask Marian about it later.

Fred led her down High Street, and past Dervish and Banges. She wondered what on earth they were doing this far away. There was a long lane that led them into the countryside. There were a few cottages out there with large gardens, and Eleanor wondered what on earth they could possibly be doing.

She couldn't withhold her curiousity any longer, "Fred, where are we-"

Her question was cut short when something cold hit her upper back. She gasped and whipped her head around, but there was no one in sight. Mouth open she turned to face Fred. He was looking out at the countryside as if nothing had happened.

"Fred! I just-" suddenly a ball of white whizzed past her face and landed in the snow a few feet away from them. Eleanor whipped her head back around. Squinting her eyes, she saw something white move, but with all the snow around them, she couldn't be sure. At the last second she realized that a snowball was flying at her face and she leapt out of the way. Fred was turning to say something to her, and the snowball hit him directly in the chest. He grabbed his chest and let out a wheezing laugh. He looked at Eleanor and shrugged his shoulders, "We're being ambushed."

As if that sentence was a jinx, snowballs began to fly towards them at alarming speeds, hitting them in the arm, the leg, the ground surrounding them. One almost hit Eleanor in the face and she had to duck. Fred grabbed her hand and began to race through a snow-covered field, toward a grove of trees, for cover. She ran as fast as she could, snowballs whizzing past her ears.

Eleanor risked a glance behind them as she ran, and to her complete and utter shock, a group of snowmen seemed to be chasing them. There were six -no- seven snowman, gliding through the snow, their arms moving unbelievably fast, chucking snowballs at the two running figures. Eleanor's mouth dropped open.

"What kind of magic is this?!" she cried in awe and maybe a little bit of fear. Fred grinned in response. They made it to the trees a few moments later and hid behind the trunks, gasping for breath.

"Fred," Eleanor gasped, a grin spread across her face, "What in the name of all magical things is this?"

"A snowball fight," Fred responded. Without missing a beat, he bent down, scooped a handful of snow into his hands, rolled it into a perfect round ball, and leapt out of their hiding spot to chuck it into the war zone. Eleanor watched him as he dove back behind the tree and began to make another snowball. He lifted his head up to look at her, "Are you going to help me?"

Eleanor shook her head and laughed, "You're insane, Fred Weasley."

Together, they made a good pile of snowballs by hand, but then decided to save their hands from the cold and pulled out their wands. Counting down together and picked up a few snowballs, jumped into the rain of fire, and began to throw the snowballs as hard as they could. Only one of Eleanor's snowballs hit it's target. The rest fell to the ground in defeat. One of the snowmen caught a ball that Fred had just thrown at him, and hurled it back, nailing Fred in the face and sending him flying to the ground.

"Avenge me!" he cried as he gripped his frozen face and laid on the ground.

Jumping into the storm of snowballs being hurled at them, she set her eyes on the one that had knocked Fred over. She quickly wound up her arm, and with all the strength she had, she chucked the ball at the snowy competitor. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as she watched the ball fly through the air. It soared, making a whizzing noise, and hit the snowman in the head, knocking it clean off his body. The snowman stopped, lifted his hands to where his head had been, then crumbled to the ground. Fred whooped behind her, "What an arm!"

Eleanor turned to grin at Fred, and immediately got a snowball to the ear, making her scramble back behind a tree.

The snowball fight continued on for thirty more minutes before the two of them got worn out. The snowmen didn't seem to be slowing down, and they only ended up taking out three by the end of it, so Fred pulled out his wand and put the icy enemies reign to an end. They all went back to their lifeless forms and Eleanor and Fred crept out of their hiding spot.

Eleanor shook her head as she looked at the four snowman that looked anything but dangerous now that they weren't throwing snowballs at her face, "I don't think I will ever be able to look at a snowman the same ever again."

Fred laughed, "I don't think I'll make quite so many of them next time." Eleanor nodded her head in agreement.

They made their way back to Hogsmeade, and decided that this would be an excellent time to warm up in the Three Broomsticks. Just before they entered, they ran into George, Lee, Alicia, and Angelina, so the gang all headed in together to sit down.

The place was full of people, drinking warm beverages to balance out the cold weather. They found a table near the back of the room, and the boys all took off to get drinks, leaving Angelina, Alicia and Eleanor at the table. Angelina turned to Eleanor as the boys heads disappeared from sight.

"So, how was the snowball fight?"

"How did you know?" Eleanor asked in surprise. Angelina and Alicia laughed, "Fred and George spent hours going over the right spells for that stunt. At first the plan was for all of us to go together, but then Fred decided he wanted some _alone time_ with you. The whole was mostly his idea, so we couldn't really complain."

Eleanor shook her head, "It really was some remarkable magic. Those boys are very talented."

Alicia nodded, "Agreed."

Angelina shifted in her seat and looked intently at Eleanor. Finally, she opened her mouth, "I just want you to know there are no hard feelings."

Eleanor was taken aback, "Um, hard feelings about what exactly?"

Angelina giggled, "About Fred silly. I knew it was only a matter of time before you two ended up together. I'm not mad that you two kissed at the Yule Ball."

"We didn't kiss at the Yule Ball," Eleanor corrected her. Angelina rolled her eyes, "It was the same night. Whether the ball was over or not is not important."

Eleanor felt her cheeks turning red. Angelina shrugged her shoulders, "No hard feelings, all the same."

"Thanks..." Eleanor said awkwardly. A silence fell upon the table.

A few moments later, Lee came back to the table with a drink for himself and Alicia.

"Oi, where's the other boys?" Angelina asked, raising an eyebrow at the empty table in front of her. Lee shrugged his shoulders, "They said they would be right back."

Eleanor scrunched her eyebrows and shifted around to search for them. She finally spotted them standing beside Harry Potter and Ludo Bagman. Eleanor narrowed her eyes. What was their obsession with Bagman? Why hadn't they told her anything about it? Bagman hurried away from the boys, and they both looked rather disappointed. After whispering to one another, they went back to the counter and bought drinks.

"Who's thirsty?" George cried cheerfully as they returned back to the table and plunked the butterbeers down.

"Finally!" Angelina cried, grabbing one of the drinks, "I thought you boys said you'd be fast. You weren't flirting with Madam Rosmerta again were you?"

George rolled his eyes, "First of all, settle down drama queen. Second of all, I always flirt with Madam Rosmerta."

Fred slid in the chair next to Eleanor. She leaned over to him as George and Angelina squabbled about Madam Rosmerta, "Hey, what were you talking to Ludo Bagman about?"

Fred stiffened slightly but shrugged his shoulders, giving her a nonchalant look, "We just offered to buy him a drink. He declined."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "You seem to be wanting a lot of attention from him recently."

Fred copied her expression, "What do you mean."

"I saw you approach him at the Yule Ball too. Now here. What's up?"

Fred glanced at George and then looked back at her, giving her a cheeky smile, "It's nothing. Really. Now drink the butterbeer I bought you with my hard earned money." He lifted his own mug to his mouth and too a very long sip.

Eleanor narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't push further. They were having such a lovely day, and pushing him would only make him upset, but she was determined to discover what he and George were up to, one way or another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor was reading the book Fred had given her for Christmas in the library. With classes starting again, she should've been dedicating much more time into her studies, but she couldn't help but come back to this book every time. It was so fascinating. Hermin Bothelwhip seemed to have travelled everywhere! There were Ancient Ruins in Moldova of wizarding communities that muggles had overlooked, amazing wizard commentary on things such as the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, the Colosseum, and more.

Eleanor was in the middle of reading about a Russian Wizard Library when someone sat down in the seat next to her. She held the book up, showing Fred that she was appreciating the book he had given her, but when she put the book down, she realized that it wasn't Fred, but Cedric Diggory.

"Oh," Eleanor said, "I thought you were someone else."

Cedric smiled, "That's alright."

Eleanor gave him a polite smile back. Silence fell between them as Eleanor waited for him to speak. She had no clue what he was thinking because his face had his typical friendly mask. She rose an eyebrow at him expectantly as he continued to sit in silence.

"So..."

"So," Cedric said the second Eleanor spoke, "How are you?"

Eleanor laughed a little, "Uh...fine." More silence. Eleanor shifted awkwardly, "Is that really why you sat down? Because you wanted to know how I was doing?"

Cedric's smile turned sheepish, "Not the only reason, but does that mean I can't be interested in how you are?"

Eleanor shrugged, "I didn't think you would care after our last conversation." She thought back to the last time they had spoken when she had chewed him out about the badges. She wouldn't admit it, but she did feel she could have handled the situation in a better way.

Cedric shifted in his seat, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry about the badges. I never asked anyone to wear those badges, never encouraged anyone-"

"But you never stopped them either," Eleanor said stiffly.

Cedric sighed, "You're right. I didn't until you verbally slapped me across the face a few times. That's when I realized I needed to take responsibility. I've asked all of my friends to take them off, but I can't control them completely. I've asked people I hardly know to take them off, but that doesn't mean they will. But, I'm sorry. I truly am sorry."

Eleanor could see he was sincere. She didn't doubt that, but that wasn't what was bothering her, "Cedric, I appreciate your apology. I believe you are sincere, I truly do, but I shouldn't be the one you're apologizing to. I'm not the one who was being made fun of on the badges. I wasn't the one who was accused of cheating. So, my question for you is, what are you going to do for Harry?"

Cedric smiled, "That's a very valid point. I want you to know that during the first challenge, Harry told me that it was going to be dragons. He told me something so crucial, and helped me prepare, so I did give him help about the egg. Whether he took my advice into consideration, I don't know, but I did help him."

Eleanor nodded, "Well then, I'm satisfied."

Cedric's grin widened, "So, are we good then?"

Eleanor nodded, "I think so."

Cedric leaned over and gave Eleanor a quick hug then stood up, "I have to go meet Cho, but I'm glad we had this talk." He turned and walked down the aisle, pausing to look at one of the books on the shelf, then turned back to Eleanor, "Oh, and my congratulations to you and Weasley. I was wondering how long that was going to take."

Eleanor was certain her face turned bright red in that moment. Her old crush congratulated her on her new relationship with a boy who despised him, "Oh, thank you..."

Cedric paused for a moment, as if debating whether he should say his next words or keep them to himself, "Do you...do you think you could put in a good word for me with those boys? I know they've always hated me because of Quidditch, but I would love if we could all just become friends. You lot always seem to be having more fun than everyone else. I'd like to know what that was about sometime."

Eleanor was shocked. Cedric Diggory was asking her to get the Weasleys and him to play nice and be buddy buddy. She never saw that coming.

"Uh...yeah, I can try."

"Brilliant." Cedric turned the corner just in time, because a few moments later, Eleanor was ambushed by two red-headed boys and their dreadlocked friend that had come rushing around the opposite side.

"If Madam Pince asks, we were here with you the whole time!" George hissed as they all collapsed at her table and picked a random book off the shelf next to them, pretending to be doing some heavy-reading. Fred picked up the book he had given Eleanor and held it in front of his face. Eleanor began to giggle when she noticed it was turned upside down.

A few moments later there was a screech that could only have come from Madam Pince. The boys didn't even flinch, although they couldn't keep the pleased smiles from appearing on their face. They quickly shook them off and pretended to be reading as Madam Pince began to shout their names angrily.

"What did you do?" Eleanor asked, snatching her book back from Fred and turning it right side up, "She sounds more angry than usual."

Lee grinned, "Nothing out of the usual. Although I believe some of her books were shooting water out of the pages when we entered the library a few moments ago."

Eleanor shook her head, "I honestly don't know how you boys aren't expelled by now."

"Dumbledore must be a secret fan," George said and the group laughed.

"Weasleys, Jordan, Wimsbly," a strict voice said suddenly. The group stiffened and turned to face Professor McGonagall, who had a serious look on her face. She rose an eyebrow at the boys and they shrunk slightly at the sight of her.

"Professor McGonagall," Lee greeted as friendly as possible, "A pleasure to see you."

"A pleasure to see you studying Mr. Jordan," McGonagall responded, although by the tone of her voice, they all knew she didn't buy it for one moment.

"Professor, I think there has been a bit of a misunderstanding see," Fred started, tossing his hands in the air.

Professor McGonagall put up a hand, "Though I'm sure you had something to do with the pond that is now in the front of the library, that is not what I've come to speak to you about. I'm searching for your brother and Miss Granger. Have you seen either of them?"

All the boys looked to Eleanor, because out of the four of them, she was the only one that would really know. Eleanor shook her head, "No Professor."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and sighed, "Well, if you see the two of them, tell them they are to report to my office immediately."

They all nodded. Professor McGonagall shifted her body as if she was about to turn, then paused and looked at the boys, "Oh, and ten points shall be taken from each of you boys for the disaster up front."

The boys were about to argue but the professor held up her hand, silencing them, "If you don't want to make it twenty each, I suggest you find your brother and Miss Granger and escort them to my office."

With that, she turned and walked down the aisles, pulling out her wand. Probably going to fix the boys mess, Eleanor assumed. She turned to her friends, "Hey, if you all lose twenty points each, it will help my House out. Why don't you lot just sit here a while with me and relax."

Fred rolled his eyes and slapped her book out of her hands, gripping onto one of them and pulling her to her feet, "Nice try, ravenhead. Because you're such a smart girl, we've all decided that you should help us search for them."

Eleanor rose an eyebrow, "Now when did you discuss that? When you were shaking in fear of McGonagall's presence or when you were reading a book upside down?"

George laughed and jumped to his feet, "Come on then. Let's get a move on."

Lee slowly got to his feet and gave them a sheepish grin, "I actually have to go meet Alicia. I promised her that after the prank was over I would go see her."

Fred and George loudly gave them their disapproval, "You can't just ditch us mate!"

"Alicia would want you to help!"

"Think of your House Points!"

But Lee had already dashed out of sight, but not before turning and sticking his tongue out at his friends.

George 'tsked' in his friends direction, "Traitor."

Eleanor quickly gathered all her things, and then the three of them made their way down the aisles. George had reminded them that the second task was close at hand, so if Harry was smart, he would probably be either here in the library, frantically trying to find a good spell to use, or in a classroom somewhere practicing. Eleanor was shocked he had made such a comment, but then he followed it with, "If Harry was like us, however, he'd be convincing Peeves to switch the judges papers around so that they could only give Harry 10 points." She had rolled her eyes at that.

The library was quite big and after several minutes of walking down aisles, Eleanor was about ready to tell the boys they should check the common room or something, however, Hermione's voice suddenly reached their ears.

"Professor McGonagall told us, remember . . . you've got to register yourself with the Improper Use of Magic Office . . . what animal you become, and your markings, so you can't abuse it. . . ." The three of them looked at each other and smiled at the sound of her worried voice and made their way towards it.

"Hermione, I was joking," Harry responded wearily, "I know I haven't got a chance of turning into a frog by tomorrow morning. . . ."

They turned a corner and spotted the small group, huddled around a table with stacks of books surrounding them. "Oh this is no use," Hermione said, snapping shut _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas._ "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," Fred called as they made their way over to them, "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

"I think it would match the beard you grew earlier this year quite nicely." Eleanor teased. George and Fred grinned widely, remembering that moment fondly.

The three fourth-years looked up surprised at the sight of Eleanor, Fred and George walking toward them.

"What're you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Looking for you," George said, "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."

"Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised.

"Dunno . . . she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George.

Eleanor watched Ron and Hermione give Harry a worried look. Harry looked as though he was going to be sick. Perhaps he was worried that the three were going to rat on him about not working on the task alone. It was quite clear that his two friends were helping him.

"We'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione told Harry as she got up to go with Ron — both of them looked very anxious. "Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?"

"Right," said Harry uneasily.

Eleanor nudged Fred and wordlessly let him know she was going to hang behind for a moment. Fred nodded and he and George led Hermione and Ron away. Eleanor slipped into a seat next to Harry, "Having troubles?"

Harry seemed a little embarrassed and wouldn't look up at her. He turned the page of the book he was studying.

"Are you feeling prepared for the second task tomorrow?" Eleanor pressed on. Harry's eyes flickered up to her and she could see he was scared. She gave him an encouraging smile, "You did brilliant with the dragons. I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow."

Harry looked down at his books, "Do you know why Professor McGonagall wants to see them?"

Eleanor shook her head, "She just asked that they be directed to her office at once." Harry looked worried so she quickly added, "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

He gave her an unconvincing nod, "Right."

She knew that she wasn't being very comforting, but she didn't know what the task was, so there was no way for her to help. She glanced at the books on his table, trying to see if she could slightly sort out what he was looking for.

" _Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks_?" Eleanor questioned, lifting one of the books up. Harry grimaced, "I'm getting a little desperate."

Eleanor was about to scold him and remind him he should have worked on this weeks ago, but the look on his face made her drop it. He probably heard enough of it from Hermione already.

"Well, I wish I could help you somehow, but I don't think I'll be of any assistance," she began to stand up.

"Would you mind doing something for me?" Harry asked suddenly. Eleanor paused and nodded her head.

Harry's green eyes bore into hers, "If I die tomorrow, make sure Hermione doesn't go about, telling everyone "I told him so'." A small grin appeared at the corners of his lips and she smiled.

"I'll do even better than that. I'll make sure Fred and George are in charge of your funeral."

Harry grinned, "Brilliant." He closed the book he was reading and took the book from Eleanor's hands as she stood up to leave.

"Good luck," she whispered. He smiled at her, "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That task was absolutely barbaric!" Eleanor huffed as she, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Alicia made their way back up to the castle. The second task had just ended and everyone was rushing back to the castle, discussing the events that had just taken place. "He was underwater for so long, I thought the gillyweed had worn off and he'd died! He's fourteen for crying out loud! Although I will say it was very clever of him to get gillyweed in the first place. How did he even think of that? Where do you suppose he acquired gilly-"

"Eleanor, if you don't stop talking I'm going to toss youin the Black Lake and let the mermaids deal with you," Fred groaned, plugging his ears with his index fingers. Eleanor punched his shoulder.

"Oh come now Freddy," George teased, "Don't you want to discuss the possible locations of gillyweed and ways that Harry might have come across some?"

Eleanor shot him a glare as the group laughed.

Alicia rose up her hand, "But I mean, she does have a point. Gillyweed doesn't just show up in someone's lawn or on the shores of a lake."

Lee groaned, "No Alicia, please don't be boring too."

Eleanor gasped, "I am not boring Lee Jordan."

Lee shot her a teasing grin, "Right. You're just _intellectual_."

Eleanor dove at him and the two of them got into a battle of playful punches and jabs in the side. Fred rolled his eyes, "Look at them Alicia. It's no secret who the mature ones in these relationships are."

Alicia laughed and nodded her agreement.

"Ellie Bellie?" a voice called, sounding confused and maybe a tad bit shocked. Eleanor looked up through a gap in Lee's hold on her and saw Ludo Bagman. She quickly pulled herself out of the tangled mess she had been in with Lee, stumbling backward and causing her to lose her footing on a rock. She fell on her back with a loud thud that followed with a howl of laughter from Lee, Angelina and Alicia. Fred and George however, were staring at Ludo Bagman intently.

Ludo quickly raced to Eleanor's side and helped her up before Fred could even move a foot.

"Ludo," Eleanor greeted, feeling her face redden, "How nice to see you again."

Ludo hadn't seemed to notice the Weasley boys when he first came across the group, but now he had made eye contact with them. He looked almost nervous as he stared at the boys, who gave him looks that could almost be labelled a glare. They seemed to be keeping their emotions in check.

Ludo shook his head and looked at Eleanor, "Uh, yes, yes, nice to see you too. I saw you and this young ruffian fighting and I wasn't sure how playful it was so I was going to offer my assistance. I don't think your mother would be pleased if she saw you engaging in such behavior."

Eleanor smiled weakly, "Uh, no sir, she wouldn't."

Ludo brushed off his robes, although they had no reason to be brushed off.

"It's very convienent that we've run into you Mr. Bagman," George said, a smile on his face that didn't seem to quite reach his eyes.

"We would love to have a moment to speak with you," Fred said, a similar expression on his own face.

Alicia and Angelina glance at Eleanor, shooting her a question with their eyes. She shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what was going on between the boys and Ludo Bagman.

Ludo started rambling about something to do with speaking with the other judges and started to turn away.

Fred stepped in front of him, "I'm sure they could wait a moment or two, don't you think Georgy?"

George nodded, then cast his eyes around, "It doesn't seem like the judges are around anyway."

Eleanor turned to Lee to ask him what was going on, but Lee's eyebrows were furrowed.

Ludo Bagman shook his head, "I...much to do...judges discussions...good day." He quickly hurried away, pushing past a few students as he did. Fred made as if to follow him but George grabbed his arm and shook his head, whispering something to him. Fred and Eleanor made eye contact and she gave him a questioning look. He shook his head at her.

She pursed her lips and shook her head at him. She instantly made her way through the crowd, rushing to catch up with Ludo. Fred called after her but she ignored him. She was smaller than him and could probably move quicker through the crowd anyway.

When she caught up to Bagman, he had a smile plastered across his face that looked anything but genuine. He waved a someone who was staring at him, but jumped when Eleanor tapped his shoulder, "OH! Eleanor, dear, you gave me a fright! Don't sneak up on people like that!" He laughed loudly, sounding very forced.

Eleanor rose an eyebrow at him, "Pardon me, but I just wanted to ask you a question."

Ludo nodded, "Of course," he tossed his hands in the air, "Ask away."

"Why are the Weasley boys so insistent on talking to you and why do you keep avoiding them?" Ludo's body stiffened immediately as she said this. His eyes narrowed slightly, as if he was trying to figure out if she knew something.

The look quickly passed and he smiled at her, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, but I really do have somewhere to be, so I must be off."

"Ludo!" Eleanor cried, grabbing his robes. He spun around, looking very offended.

"Eleanor Wimsbly, you're mother taught you better than that. Attacking one of her dearest friends. Don't think I won't write to her about this. And don't think I won't mention that you've been hanging around those Weasley boys. She's mentioned her distaste for them."

Eleanor gaped at him, "I wasn't _attacking_ you at all. And she already knows about Fred."

Ludo shook himself away from her, "Well, I'm sure after she hears my letter, she won't be so accepting about it."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "She doesn't accept it at all."

Ludo huffed, "I really must go Eleanor." He had become so distant from her in a matter of moments. Eleanor could hardly believe it. She had seen Ludo in anger before, but it was never directed at her.

"I'm not sure what caused such a turn in your personality, Ludo, but I was just asking for an answer that no one will give me."

Ludo held his head high, "Perhaps you shouldn't get into business that isn't yours. This is neither the time nor the place to discuss such things." He spun on his heels and marched up towards the castle, leaving Eleanor gaping at him.

What had just happened? Her face was hot. She didn't like being spoken to like that, and she felt like he was threatening her. Ludo never threatened her. What could the boys possibly have gotten into with him that would turn him to an absolute maniac in a matter of seconds. She turned and made her way back to her friends, who had moved on to a different subject, however, the moment she returned, Fred gave her a look that held many questions.

He wrapped his arm around her when she got to him and Lee made a comment about getting back to the castle. Fred and Eleanor walked a little slower than the others and she leaned in closer to him, "I don't know what you did, but Ludo snapped at me when I asked him what was going on. What are you and George up to?"

Fred shook his head, "It's nothi-"

"Don't say it's nothing. Ludo just tried threatening to tell my mother about us, as if that would do anything. But he never raises his voice like that at me. He's never had a reason to. What did you do?"

Fred frowned, "He yelled at you."

"Not yelled, but he certainly wasn't speaking in a friendly tone."

Fred sighed, "Let's just say George and I got into a mess with him, and he won't comply."

Eleanor groaned, "This is about the betting at the Quidditch Tournament, isn't it? This has something to do with money, right?"

Fred's eyes lit up in surprise, "How did you-"

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "I warned you about him, Fred. I know how he is with money. You and George are fools for going into any sort of bet with him."

Fred shrugged, "Well, now we just have to figure out how to get out of it."

Eleanor looked up at him, "As I'm sure you've noticed, it's not going to be easy."

Fred nodded, a knowing smile on his face, "Trust me. We know."

"Well," Eleanor sighed, "Just don't get yourself into something you won't be able to get out of, okay?"

Fred stared forward, sharing a look with George, who had looked back at the two of them. He squeezed Eleanor softly, "Don't worry, we've got this under control."

Unfortunately, Eleanor had heard those words many times, and they did not bring her comfort.

* * *

Thanks so much for your patience guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**D** **isclaimers: (** **I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters,/quotes, and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **Claimer: (I do own Eleanor Wimsbly :D)**

Alright peeps, this chapter is definitely shorter than the other ones, but I felt like it had been so long since I had published anything and I wanted to hurry up and get on with it. These sections kind of just show more of Fred and Eleanor's relationship getting stronger. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what y'all think!

* * *

 _'_ _And so, your father and I would like to emphasize again our great concern that you are becoming too distracted in your social life and not putting focus into your schoolwork. Your father wants to remind you that a Healer does not become a Healer by getting detention for making it rain in the dungeons (again). Honestly Eleanor, how many letters am I going to have to get from your professors before you stop? Please be more focused Eleanor. Your future is depending on it. '_

Eleanor folded up the letter from her mother and shoved it in her bag. She had finally come to the conclusion that no matter how many times she told her parents that she was not planning on becoming a Healer, they would not listen nor understand. While their advice to focus on schoolwork was important and good, it bothered her that they never even took her career goals into consideration. She was in her sixth year of Hogwarts. Had she wanted to become a Healer, she would have needed to be taking several important classes, like Advanced Potions, months ago. It was far too late. And besides, she was fully invested in her Architecture classes. You'd think her parents would be proud that one day she could be making castles and schools as marvelous as Hogwarts.

Fred raised an eyebrow at her, "Another disappointing letter from the Wimsbly's?"

Eleanor nodded her head, "They started out by talking about Terrince's success in Bolivia, working with plants to help medical aid, then moved onto Amber's success at the Ministry-of course not mentioning the fact that there is clearly something more going on with Mr. Crouch and the entire Ministry as a whole-before hitting me with the, 'Why can't you be more invested like your sisters?' 'Why haven't you sent us your 5-page paper on your thoughts about father's Healer's guide he sent you' 'Why haven't you applied for an internship?'. They then _subtly_ reminded me of their disapproval of you and George, before finishing it off with a 'you're going to become a Healer whether you like it or not'. They didn't answer a single one of my questions about Edwin, and they completely ignored the fact that I clearly stated to them I was seeking for internships with a local Wizarding Architecture company this summer." She leaned her elbows against the her knees as Fred and her sat outside (despite the chilly breeze of the day) and placed her cheek in her hand, giving Fred a tired smile, "What did your mother say?"

Fred shrugged, "The usual. 'Fred Weasley! If you attempt to blow up yourself with your Weasley wheezy's or whatever you call them one more time, we will disown you and give your room to the garden gnomes'."

Eleanor laughed, "Well at least they won't be in the garden anymore."

"Yes, because that's the part of the letter we want to focus on. Whether the garden gnomes are comfortable." Fred rolled his eyes.

Eleanor nodded seriously, "People don't seem to care about Garden Gnome basic needs these days."

"No one has _ever_ cared about their basic needs," Fred responded.

"Exactly. It's the perfect time to start. Do you think Hermione would help me on my quest to give garden gnomes more rights?" Eleanor said, pretending to pound her fist on the ground.

Fred's eyes widened, "Please don't!"

Eleanor smirked, "I can see the badges now. 'S.P.G.G.B.N.' Society for the Promotion of Garden Gnome Basic Needs. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think."

Fred rolled his eyes, "What I think is that I need a new girlfriend with less ambitious goals."

"What would be the pleasure in that?" Eleanor responded with a smirk. Fred shrugged his head, "I'm sure I could think of something."

Eleanor shook her head and looked down at her plate. The letter that Fred had been reading caught her eye. She saw her name written in his mother's cursive and a thought occurred to her that she had never thought of before.

"Fred?"

"Yes, my garden gnome loving pebbledrop?" Fred responded with a grin on his face.

Eleanor pulled a face, mouthing the word pebbledrop, and made a mental note to comment on that horrible nickname later then said, "Does your mother approve of me?"

Fred's grin shifted into surprise, "What makes you ask that?"

Eleanor shrugged, "Well, I don't know. We both know that _my_ parents don't approve of you. Does your mother think that I'm not responsible enough? That I'm not stopping you from your pranking, therefore, making me an unfit match for you?"

Fred stared at her for a moment before responding, "My mother worries that you are too far _above_ me, Eleanor Wimsbly. She thinks that I have pulled you down a path that you will one day realize you want no part of. She thinks that you have the potential to break my heart and she has told me that I should consider becoming more responsible, so that I may be more worthy of you." His face was genuine and soft, a look that didn't show up on Fred Weasley very often.

"Do you think that?" Eleanor asked, leaning her head to the side to get a good look at his face. He had turned it to look out at the Quidditch pitch in the distance. He finally turned back to her, "Do you?"

Eleanor was taken aback by this question. The very thought that Fred wasn't good enough for her had never crossed her studied his face, seeing a look of worry hiding behind the ever present twinkle in his eyes. She shook her head quickly and shifted closer to him, "Absolutely not."

Fred sighed, "Good," His grin was back, replacing the vulnerability she had witnessed, "Because I told her that absolutely no one was above me and I was getting rid of you to prove it." He winked at her.

"You wouldn't survive a day without my constant attention," Eleanor scoffed, grabbing some grass and tossing it at his face

Fred shook his head, "That's where your wrong, Ms. Wimsbly,"

Eleanor cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, "Hm, I suppose you're right."

"What?" Fred asked, giving her a victorious grin, "You're saying I'm right?"

Eleanor grinned and nodded, "Mhm. You are right. A day is far to much time. You wouldn't last an hour."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Careful."

"I know."

"Careful."

"I am."

...

"Careful!"

"Eleanor! I'm being _very_ careful. And if you say careful one more time, I will jinx you into another dimension that not even Professor Trelawney could reach you at."

Eleanor pulled a face at Marian, but fell silent, and watched, very nervously, as Marian raised her wand a little higher. Eleanor was very anxious to make sure everything was perfect. They had to make sure that everything was exactly where it should be, or the whole thing would fall apart. If even one spell was done incorrectly, she would be ruined.

"Have you seen Lee yet?" Eleanor asked, watching Marian closely. Marian shook her head and her wand shook slightly.

"Watch it!" Eleanor hissed.

Marian shot her a glare, "Don't ask me questions when I'm concentrating!"

Eleanor gave her a guilty smile, "You're right. Thank you again for helping me."

Marian smiled. She could never stay mad at Eleanor for too long, "I was more coerced into doing it, but you're welcome all the same. And last time I saw Lee, he said he was going to go find Angelina and Alicia and fill them in on everything."

Eleanor nodded, "Good."

A few moments of silent passed as they both worked. Marian finally broke the silence, "Eleanor?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to make your head bigger than it already is but, I think this is going to be the best birthday party Fred and George will ever have."

Eleanor smiled, "I hope so."

April 1st was only one day away and Eleanor wanted to make it the greatest birthday the boys had ever had. She had been planning it for weeks by herself, before finally recruiting Marian and Lee to help her when she realized she may be way over her head. Eleanor was going crazy as she tried to prepare everything. Trying to create a birthday party that encapsulated the Weasley twins was like trying to force Fire and Water to work together in harmony. It felt impossible, but Eleanor had determined that what she had come up with would thrill the boys.

Lee walked in the room just then, tossing a couple firesnaps in his mouth. Eleanor immediately pounced on him, "Is everything ready? Did you talk to the house-elves? Did you talk to Angelina and Alicia and Ron and what's her face that went to the Yule Ball with George, and Professor Flitwick, and-"

"Eleanor! You're giving me an aneurysm!" Lee shouted, plugging his ears, "Yes, I spoke with everyone on that 50 foot long list of yours. And yes, I made sure that Peeves understood which rooms to go into and which ones to avoid. Flitwick looked over your notes, _again_ , and said your charms were all correct. I spoke with the Head Boy and Girl and they both said that they can't let you into the common room through the front door, but they wouldn't be able to stop you if you happened to come in through a window somehow, wink wink. The Prefects both said that they wouldn't put you in detention because it's April Fool's day and they know that everything is going to be out of control anyway, but they did look a little unhappy about everything, so we'll need to keep an eye on them. Is there anything else you would like me to do? Talk to the Prime Minister? Invite Moaning Myrtle? Hurl myself off the largest mountain in the world and try to figure out a spell to save myself from death?"

Eleanor shot him a look, "I was about to praise your work until that sass you threw at me."

Lee grinned and Eleanor couldn't stop herself from smiling back, "Well done Lee. This is going to be perfect."

He nodded, "I just don't want to be the one that has to talk to Professor McGonagall when she tries to stop everything."

Eleanor grinned, "Don't worry. I have everything under control."

The next morning, the entire castle seemed to be full of anticipation. Every year on Fred and George's birthday, all hell broke loose from their constant pranks to celebrate their day of birth. However, as they walked into the Grand Hall that morning, Fred and George sat peacefully at the table. They had not planned any pranks for breakfast. In fact, they had not planned any pranks for the entire day. They wanted to see everyone squirm with anticipation, waiting for that moment when everything turned from peace to chaos, only to realize that nothing would come. Fred and George had told Eleanor they felt that would be the greatest prank of all. But Eleanor had other plans for them.

Eleanor sat at the Gryffindor table with them that morning, the gang talking casually about classes and homework, looking as nonchalant as possible. Collin Creevey was sitting farther down the table, staring at them, waiting. Fred and George pretended not to notice. Even Dumbledore seemed to be watching the boys, waiting for the first prank. Eleanor could tell that they were extremely pleased.

"...that's where I disagree with you Angelina. Bacon has, and always will be, better than ham, and I have sixty-two reasons as to why I _know_ I'm correct," George was saying, holding his fork in the air.

He was about to start his list when there was a rumbling sound. He paused, looking over at Fred. Fred was staring at George's plate. George looked down and watched, wide-eyed as his plate rumbled and vibrated against the table. Suddenly, bacon began appearing on the plate.

POP

POP

POP

Within a few seconds, George's plate was entirely covered with bacon. Fred and George both immediately turned to look at Eleanor. She continued to eat the eggs in front of her then, casually, turned to the two boys.

"Hungry George?"

George looked down at this plate again, "Bacon."

His plate began to rumble, and bacon started appearing again. The bacon was falling off of his plate and onto others. Fred grinned and looked down at this own plate, "Eggs."

His plate rumbled and eggs began popping up. He immediately turned his attention back to Eleanor, grinning, "Eggs. EGGS EGGS EGGS."

Suddenly, it felt as if the entire Great Hall was shaking. The room was filled with a deafening rumblings sound, and Eggs and Bacon began spewing out onto every student and professors plate. The food was piling up, filling every table and seeping onto the floor. Fred and George cried out in shock, then stood on their chairs and began chanting, "BACON AND EGGS! BACON AND EGGS!" causing more food to appear all of the room.

Eleanor laughed at the looks on Fred and George's faces as they looked around at the prank that was unfolding before them. They were grinning ear to ear. They were probably happy about the fact that there would be no repercussions for them because they didn't have anything to do with it.

A small pang of worry hit Eleanor and she risked a glance at the staff table. To her relief, most of the teachers didn't look surprised, nor angry. Dumbledore was chuckling as he plucked a chunk of scrambled eggs out of his long, white, beard. Professor McGonagall had her usual stern expression, but she didn't look the least bit surprised that this was happening. Eleanor's favorite reaction was from Professor Flitwick, who could hardly be seen at all amongst the breakfast foods piled up around him. His eyes was all that could be seen and they were wide with shock.

Dumbledore finally calmed everyone down from the food fiasco and once everything was cleared (Filch had practically gone into an angry rage when he saw the mess and Eleanor couldn't help but feel bad that she'd caused him the anger of feeling like he had more work to do, even though the food was cleared by Dumbledore and the other professors with a few spells), Dumbledore sent all the students on their way to their classes. Some students were laughing, while others were shooting glares at the twins and complaining about their stained robes. Everyone seemed to think that the twins had pulled this prank.

Fred, grinning ear to ear as they walked out of the Great Hall, wrapped his arm around Eleanor's shoulder, "Bacon and Eggs."

Eleanor shrugged, "I think the house-elves were trying to do some spring cleaning."

Fred laughed, "Right. So this had nothing to do with you, I suppose."

Eleanor smiled and shook her head, "Oh, absolutely not. And there's absolutely nothing else planned for the rest of this day either."

Fred grinned, "Oh really?"

Eleanor smiled back, "April Fool's."

Someone cried out in surprise from somewhere out of the Great Hall and Fred's grin immediately widened, "April Fool's."

xxxxxxx

"I can't believe it!" George cried, rushing down the corridor towards Eleanor and Marian and practically running over Lee, "A prank in every classroom! How did you manage it?!"

Fred was on his tail, his hair looking singed, "I accidentally got in the way of one of the fireworks in Charms!"

Eleanor brushed some soot off his face, "You dirty mess. I can't possibly be seen with you."

At that, Fred grabbed her face in his hands and proceeded to rubs his sooty face all over hers. She giggled and tried to push him away from her, "Gross!"

"This is all your doing, woman!"

"April Fool's! April Fool's!" Eleanor squealed as he smothered her, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug that covered her in soot.

"Marian and Lee were part of this too! Punish them!" Eleanor laughed.

Lee shook his head, "Oi, I'm not the bloke's girlfriend, am I?" Marian nodded her head in agreement.

Fred finally released her when they heard a noise down the corridor. Fred and George turned to each other, grins plastered across their face, before turning back to face Eleanor.

"Was that," Fred started.

"What we _think_ it was?" George finished.

Eleanor smiled, "You mean was that the sound of Peeves rushing away from Snape because Lee asked him to distract Snape while we pulled a prank? Yes. Yes it was." She then pulled out two rectangles from her bookbag. Two rectangles that only Fred and George would recognize.

"No," George gasped.

"You're joking," Fred gaped.

Eleanor nodded her head, "I hold in my hand your prototypes for the bubbly wipeouts, which will, when touching a liquid, or as I have planned, every potion in the potions class room, will emit millions of bubbles and possibly fill the entire class in a soapy wonderland."

George shook his head, "Eleanor, you're going to get in so much trouble for this."

Eleanor grinned, "Which is why I have already spoken to Professor Flitwick about Charms that will clear things up very nicely so Filch doesn't have to do much work, and I have a way to pay for the crimes I commit. He, of course, had no clue what I was planning to do with the Charms, but he helped me find the best Charms, and instructed me on how to best perform them. So, yeah, Happy Birthday!"

Lee pumped his fists in the air, "Happy April Fool's!"

xxxxxxxxx

"Alright Lee, let's make this quick," Fred yelled as they raced towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Eleanor said she'd meet me at the Architect of Hogwarts statue in a few minutes, and I do not want to miss it."

"Why? What do you think you'll be doing?" George teased. Fred punched his shoulder then cried, "Hopefully _a lot_ of snogging!"

Laughter erupted between the three boys. They practically screamed the password at the Fat Lady, and she made a tsking sound before swinging open. Lee scrambled in first and raced through the common room before the Weasley twins had even entered the room. The moment they stuck their heads in through the opening they realized why.

"SURPRISE!" a cry came from a large group standing before them. In the front, Eleanor stood, grinning wildly.

To say the boys were shocked was an understatement. Their mouths fell open as they looked at the crowd in front of them.

Every single person in the group was wearing something that looked like an outfit Fred or George might wear.

Ron and Harry were wearing striped shirts that looked very similar to a pair of shirts that the twins had. Angelina was wearing a Quidditch uniform with George's number on the back. Alicia was wearing a Quidditch uniform with Fred's. Everyone in the room looked as if they were trying to clone one of the twins.

Eleanor, standing in the very center of everyone, was wearing a large, green, Christmas sweater, with a golden 'F' knitted on the front. She also was sporting a Gryffindor robe, and some red and gold striped socks George had sent to her one year as a joke.

"What the ' _spew'_ is going on here?!" George cried. Hermione pursed her lips, but seemed to let it slide, considering the fact that it was their birthday.

"Oi!" Fred called as the twins crossed the room to the crowd, "What's a Ravenclaw doing here? This is unruly! Where's Percy to enforce the rules when you need him?"

Eleanor smirked, "I came in through the window."

"Did you now? I wonder where you got that idea," Fred grinned and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a hug.

Eleanor shrugged within his hug, "Ah, the cleverness of me."

The group had requested a cake from the house-elves, who were more than happy to accommodate anyone who would allow them to do their job (Hermione had to be sent out of the kitchens). They laughed and ate cake, and a few of them gave the boys gifts.

Eleanor knew she couldn't stay in the Gryffindor common room for too long. Though she was enjoying the party immensely, a small part of her was constantly on edge, fearing McGonagall would appear out of nowhere and get her in trouble. Besides that, the Gryffindor prefects kept giving her looks, even if they had technically given her permission to do all of this. Lee was right. They needed to keep their eye on them.

Once the party had seemed to die down a bit, Fred and Eleanor slipped out of the portrait hall, (The Fat Lady looked quite astounded when she saw Eleanor had come out of the portrait) and made their way towards the stairs to Ravenclaw tower. At this point, they probably should have been worried about getting caught by professor's, but they were far too in the moment to think about that.

"So," Eleanor said as they walked down the hall together, their arms wrapped around one another's waists, "Did you have a good day?"

Fred looked down at her and grinned, "It was exceptional. Never had anything like it." He gave her a small squeeze and she smiled, "Good. You have no idea how long it too me to figure out some of those Charms. I'm grateful for Professor Flitwick's help. The poor man probably didn't even realize what all of it was for until today."

Fred chuckled, "You know, there is one thing that I was a little bummed about."

Eleanor looked up at him, "Oh? Did I forget to do something?"

Fred shook his head, "No."

"Then what?" Eleanor racked her brain, trying to think of anything she had done today that would disappoint him.

A devilish grin spread across his face, "We never got a chance to meet at that statue."

Eleanor laughed, "A day full of elaborate pranks, and you're sad that I didn't meet you by the statue?"

Fred nodded, "I was hoping for some alone time with you today." He winked at her.

A blush crept up Eleanor's face. She cast her eyes around at the portraits hanging on the wall, hoping he wouldn't notice. It didn't work. He laughed, and pulled her closer to him, bringing his head down to her ear, "I'm only joking. Today was perfect. Thank you."

Eleanor looked up into his eyes, and in a split second made a decision. She dropped her arm down from his waist and stepped in front of him, "Follow me."

Fred raised a curious eyebrow, but nodded.

Taking his hand she raced down a corridor that certainly did not lead to Ravenclaw tower. Fred glanced back down towards where they _should_ have been heading, but said nothing.

Eleanor assumed that Fred knew where they were going once they went down a few certain corridors. They raced around bends, causing portraits to holler at them for waking them up from their slumber. One portrait claimed that they made him spill his potion he was pouring into a flask.

Eleanor yanked Fred up flights of stairs, only glancing back a few times to grin at the boy who was grinning wildly back at her. Finally, Eleanor skidded to a stop as they reached their destination. She glanced back at Fred, "One of my favorite towers."

Fred nodded, "Yes, I think I _vaguely_ remember you telling me that."

"Of course, it's not _the_ favorite one. I probably have to say that-"

"Ravenclaw tower is your favorite. Yes, I know." Fred finished.

Eleanor, still holding his hand, led Fred through the Astronomy tower, over to the railing, the looked out at all of Hogwarts. She leaned up against, feeling the cold night air. Fred copied her.

"It's a beautiful view," he said, winking at her. Eleanor tried to stop the heat that rushed to her cheeks. Smiling she responded, "It's also very private at this time of night."

Fred grinned, shifting his body towards her, "You don't have a crowd of people about to jump out and yell April Fool's do you?"

Eleanor shook her head, "Absolutely not."

"Good," Fred closed the distance between them, Eleanor reaching up to grab his face as their lips came together. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. He slowly backed her up against a wall near the railing.

They broke apart, grinning madly. Fred rested his forehead against hers, "Now _that's_ what I call a good birthday present."

Eleanor smirked up at him, "Happy Birthday, Fred Weasley." She shifted her head, and their lips met for what would be a very long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I've finished my paper on Ancient Runes, but I need to go talk to Professor Moody about our Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment," Marian said, closing her ink and putting her quill away, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner?"

"Sure," Eleanor responded, paying more attention to her paper than her friend. Marian rolled her eyes and packed up her things, flicking Eleanor's head as she walked by. Eleanor didn't even seem to notice. Her Muggle Studies class had gotten a real heavy workload over the past few days, and she still had a few more pages to write. Her nose was practically glued to her book.

She didn't know how long she had been in the library since Marian left. An hour? Maybe two? It was only when she heard someone plop down in the seat next to her that she finally glanced up. She saw red hair out of the corner of her eye, so she was about to make a comment, but realized it was Ron sitting beside her. He looked a little nervous, picking at his school robes and glancing around the library, as if someone would jump out at him at any moment.

"Ron?" Eleanor asked when he said nothing. His eyes darted to her.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" he whispered. Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded, "Of course."

Ron licked his lips and glanced around the library once more, "I'm a little nervous to say anything about this, especially since Fred and George would probably kill me if they knew I was telling you..."

Eleanor closed the book in front of her and leaned closer, "Oookay."

Ron fidgeted again.

"Don't worry Ron, you can tell me."

He nodded his head, "See, the thing is, I'm sure you've noticed Fred and George have been a little strange lately."

"Right." She assumed he meant all the time they had spent with their heads together and what she had recently discovered as some misunderstandings with Ludo Bagman.

Ron nodded, "Well, Harry, Hermione, and I were in the Owlery the other day and suddenly we heard some voices. Two people were arguing. They were talking about how they needed to take action and send a letter to someone. The other person kept saying that if they sent the letter, it would be blackmail. When they came into the room, we realized it was Fred and George."

Eleanor exhaled. She knew something was going on with them and Bagman, but what was this about blackmail?

"They pretended everything was fine, and said they were only joking about the whole blackmail thing, but...I don't know...I got a funny feeling about everything. Especially with all the stuff about Mr. Crouch going around 'cause of his appearance and disappearance and all...I'm just a little worried about them. 'Course, if I say anything to them, they'll hex me all the way to London."

Eleanor nodded her head, trying to process everything Ron had said. Fred said he had everything under control. Blackmailing someone did not sound like control. It sounded like they were trying to twist someone's hand.

She looked back at Ron, "Thank you for telling me Ron."

His face turned a little red when she said this, and she put a hand on his arm, "And don't worry. I can assure you that Fred and George have nothing to do with Mr. Crouch."

Ron's red face deepened, "I wasn't accusing them of anything, mind you-"

Eleanor smiled, "I know. I just wanted to put your mind at ease. And I won't tell them that you told me. I'll get to the bottom of it, don't worry. I'm sure your brothers are fine."

Ron nodded, "Thanks."

"No, thank _you_ for telling me." Eleanor responded.

Ron mumbled a goodbye and quickly took off. Eleanor watched him scramble away, feeling a sense of worry rush over her. She had to trust Fred, but the word blackmail left a sour taste in her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fred, I need you to be very honest with me."

Fred glanced her way, quill lifted partially in the air, nose so close to his parchment, she wondered how he didn't have ink on his nose yet. He had parchment spread across the table in all directions, and he had that look in his eyes that meant he was thinking. George was sitting across the way, looking very similar to Fred (but that wasn't anything new).

"Alright," Fred responded, slowly setting down his quill, "When's the last time I wasn't?"

"This morning, when you told her that you had everything under control with that spell and-" George reminded him, and Fred tossed a crumbled up piece of paper at his face before he could finish his sentence.

Eleanor pointed her finger at George, agreeing with him. Fred rolled his eyes, "First of all, I _did_ have everything under control. Second, can I just remark on how lovely you look on this fine day."

Eleanor tossed her hair playfully, "Yes, I was waiting for you to say something."

George rolled his eyes and made a groaning noise, making the pair of them laugh.

"But seriously," Eleanor finally said, sitting up straight, "I have something to ask you. Both of you. And I need you to be honest."

Fred's smile faded and he nodded, "I have a feeling I know what you're going to say." He glanced at George and they nodded at each other, some conversation passing between them without them speaking.

"You want to know about Bagman," George said, looking back down at his parchment.

Eleanor nodded, "Last time we talked, you said you had everything under control, and I know you don't want me to get into this, but I just-"

"El," Fred said, placing his hand on top of hers, "Ron told you about the letter we sent, didn't he?"

Eleanor remained silent.

Fred sighed, "Listen, what's done is done and I think-"

"What did you say in the letter?"

Fred paused, "What?"

"What did you say in the letter?" Eleanor repeated, "You didn't write anything that could get you into trouble, did you?"

Fred glanced at George then looked back at Eleanor. He leaned in close, and spoke so quiet, Eleanor wasn't sure she heard most of what he said, "El, the man owes us money. He knows it, we know it. We stated the facts. He refused again. Lee heard his father say that Bagman is in debt. We considered telling the Ministry about his activities, and how he has been scamming others. George felt it wouldn't be a good idea. We didn't end up sending the letter."

Eleanor let go of the breath she didn't know she had been holding, "Blimey Fred, I thought you were going to say you two threatened Bagman."

Fred chuckled, "Not saying that didn't cross our mind."

George nodded his head, "Several times."

"We've decided to drop it until we have more time to strategize everything. Maybe after the tournament is over, we can try talking to him again." Fred said, leaning back in his chair and picking up his quill once more.

Eleanor shook her head, "Good luck with that one. Bagman is a real cheat when it comes to gambling."

Fred smirked, "You may be right about that, but he has one good quality."

"What's that?" Eleanor asked curiously.

Fred winked at her, "He gives incredibly catchy nicknames, _Ellie Bellie_."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, then, remembering the worried look on Ron's face as he told her this information earlier, she leaned forward, "Fred. I promised Ron that there would be no repercussions of him telling me certain information. I'd appreciate it if you didn't make a liar out of me."

Fred and George looked at each other, then Fred nodded his head, "I wouldn't dream of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast seemed noisier than usual the morning of the third task. Eleanor stumbled into the hall, having had a restless sleep the night before. Everything with Mr. Crouch turning up and disappearing, Fred and George's dealings with Bagman, her incredibly busy load of homework with end-of-the-year terms starting today, and the fact that several of her dorm mates had colds and were snoring most of the night, had made it incredibly hard to sleep. She was also very nervous for all the students that would be competing in their final task today (especially Harry). She had had a conversation with Cedric the previous day, who had tried to seem as unconcerned as possible, but she could see his nerves. He was ready for this to be over.

She slumped down at the Ravenclaw table next to Sisley, who was sniffing every other minute, and pulled a plate of bacon and eggs towards her.

"Morning sleepyhead," Marian teased.

Eleanor chose to ignore her and focus on putting some nourishment into her body.

The post owls appeared a few moments later, and Eleanor was surprised to see she had quite the bundle this morning. She had two letters from her parents, one from Edwin, and the Daily Prophet was plopped down on top of her plate. She took the bundle of letters from her family and set them to the side, paid the owl for the Daily Prophet, then picked it up scanning the front page. An audible gasp escaped her lips as she read the headline.

 **HARRY POTTER "DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"**

 _ **The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School.**_

"That witch!" Eleanor hissed, reading further down into an account about how Harry had passed out in Divination's class. Eleanor knew this part to be true. She had heard about how he had seemed rather berserk and Ron said something about his scar hurting. The Daily Prophet, of course, was making it seem like a horrible excuse to get out of class, rather than a real emergency. Eleanor was about to put the article down with disgust, but something caught her eye that made her stomach sink.

 _ **It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion.**_

 _ **"He might even be pretending," said Alcom Wimsbly, well known Healer in at the hospital, "This could be a plea for attention. It is no secret that he is aware of his fame, however, he must feel that he is not getting enough attention, and seeks for ways besides getting himself put in the Triwizard Tournament, to keep the spotlight upon himself. Having the knowledge that I have, having been through serious academic study and training, I do not see how his scar could still have lingering effects on him from You-Know-Who's curse."**_

Eleanor felt sick. She gazed down the page, scanning for her father's name again. There were some quotes from Draco Malfoy and an anonymous member of the Dark Force Defense League (Eleanor seriously doubted that), but no other from him. She shook her head, unable to believe what she had read. She had always been a very vocal supporter of Harry, and now, here her father was, speaking out against him in front of the entire wizarding community. Everyone at school would be sure to give her a lot for this. She could already hear the sneer and snide remarks from a certain House (her eyes glanced over at the Slytherin table, who were all snickering and Malfoy was shouting something at who she assumed was Harry). She cast her eyes toward the Gryffindor table, where Harry had just taken a copy of the Daily Prophet from Ron.

"Eleanor, you look like steam is about to burst out of your ears," Marian said, raising her eyebrows curiously. Eleanor passed her the paper and pointed to the paragraph with her father's comment. Marian's mouth formed an 'o' as she read the paragraph. She set it down carefully and looked up at her.

"Well," she started.

Eleanor held her hand up, "Please don't."

"Hey Wimsbly," a voice called. To Eleanor's surprise, it wasn't from the Slytherin table, but from her own. She leaned over to look down the table and met Aaron's gaze. He was smirking, which really wasn't a good look for him. He looked awkward, "Does daddy know that you've been supporting a delusional and dangerous competitor?"

"Buzz off, flathead," Marian snapped back. Aaron self-consciously reached up and touched his hair that was plastered to his head. Luna Lovegood, who was sitting next to him, burst out into loud laughter, looking up at Aaron's head and nodding in agreement.

Eleanor then remembered the two letters from her parents, and the heat rising to her cheeks. They were probably trying to explain themselves. Some stupid excuse about how her father had no choice but to say what he said. _Think of our image_ , her mother would probably say. Eleanor ripped open her father's letter first, scanned it, saw exactly what she expected to see, and crumpled it up. She then ripped open her mother's, saw exactly what she had expected to see ( _try to imagine the position your father has been in for months_ ) and crumpled that one up too.

She spent the rest of her breakfast ignoring Aaron, who had tried to say something else, only to this time get a glare from Helminia, and eventually gave up, mumbling that she was going to put in some last minute studying before their end-of-the-term exams.

Fred met up with her and the doors of the Great Hall.

"Hey. You look exceptionally pleasant this morning, my endearing, flying wombat," Fred teased. Eleanor shot him a look and the grin fell off his face, "Oi, I was only joking. Is someone a little nervous about her exams? You have nothing to worry about. You've been studying so much that I have barely gotten so much as a hello from you in the past few weeks. I was almost under the impression that we had broken up, you were avoiding me so much." He grinned to show her he was teasing, but she couldn't smile.

Fred frowned, "Hey, what's up?"

Eleanor exhaled loudly, "Did you not read the Daily Prophet?"

Fred nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I did. Don't worry about it El. Harry's fine. I just saw him a few moments ago and he was shrugging off the article."

Eleanor sighed, "It's not just that. It's just...my father has always allowed his opinion to be swayed by the public. He'll say whatever he thinks the public would love the most. He and my mother have been especially bad ever since everything with Edwin happened. They have no morals. It drives me insane. How did I come from people like that?"

Fred shook his head, "Eleanor, it's just a stupid article."

"It's my father, Fred. I don't care about Rita Skeeter. She's a gossip-spitting troll with no sense of any dignity. Unfortunately my parents seem to be the same."

Fred made a face, "Don't you think you are overreacting a little bit?"

Eleanor sighed, "It's embarrassing for me Fred. And I'm sick of them. You don't know what it's like to live in a family where every day is another battle of what's right and wrong. Every day is another argument, another debate, another disappointment. I've never been able to please them and they've always let me down."

Fred stared at her for a moment, "I don't know what it's like? El, have you _met_ my mum? She's never approved of _anything_ George and I have done. Living with her is like a never ending battle. But I love her. She's my mum."

"It's not the same. No matter what happens, you know your mum loves you. I can't even remember the last time my mother said those words to me." Eleanor said, looking down at the ground.

Fred placed his hands on her arms, "Eleanor, every family has problems. Don't worry about this right now. We've more than enough things to stress about than worrying about our family problems at the moment. Let's go destroy these exams, yeah?"

Eleanor gave him a small smile, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Fred smiled back at her, "Don't be sorry. Just smile and tell me I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you."

* * *

Thank you so much everyone for reading! Sorry that this chapter isn't as exciting as other ones, but I needed to move the story along and show more relationship building with our happy couple. Feel free to give me some feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **(** **I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters,/quotes, and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **Claimer: (I do own Eleanor Wimsbly :D)**

Hey friends! Thank you so much for all your support on this story! Sorry it has taken me so long to update again! I have lots of schoolwork that unfortunately has to come first. Also, thank you to those who helped point out that there are some coding issues with Chapter 4. The reason for that is I had to delete that chapter and repost it, but I copy and pasted it first so then it was showing all the coding and I forgot to delete some of the last bits of it that you can see. I don't have that chapter saved anymore, so if I tried to update it again, i would have to work through deleting the codes again, and I don't want to do that, so I will just have to ask you to bear with me. The code things mean that the word was supposed to be italicized. Sorry about that folks.

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Eleanor walked out of her end-of-term exams feeling much better than she had expected. Charms was a breeze, Transfigurations was exactly how she expected it, and she felt that she had positively nailed the Wizarding Architecture class. Muggle Studies was slightly more difficult than expected, but she was grateful to Edwin, who had sent her many letters about information she thought was just simple and idol chatter, but had ended up being a few points on the exam. She would have to thank him for sharing his knowledge with her.

After having a long discussion with Helminia about exams and a certain question that she had felt had been written inadequately, exchanging looks with Marian as Timothy pulled her away (the pair of them had been seeing each other. They kept it quiet, but Eleanor was quite shocked at the transformation of the once quiet Timothy, into the happy, sweet, thoughtful boy he was now) Eleanor made her way down to find the twins at lunch. They met her at the entrance to the Great Hall, and they seemed quite pleased with themselves.

"Well you both look rather cheerful for just taking exams," Eleanor commented as they reached each other.

George nodded, "We're happy to be free."

"Nothing could possibly go wrong at this point in the school year," Fred said happily.

"Don't jinx us," Eleanor teased.

The three of them walked into the Great Hall, and immediately spotted two redheads sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Harry. Fred and George exchanged looks, "It's mum and Bill!"

"What are they doing here?" George asked.

"They are here to support Harry," Ginny said, who had just appeared beside the three of them.

"Blimey, Ginny. We've taught you too well. We didn't even see you sneak up next to us." Fred remarked, looking at his sister with pride.

She beamed back, "Just trying to be like my older brothers."

George grinned, "What an excellent goal to have, little sister."

"Shall we go say hello?" Ginny asked, nodding her head towards the table.

Fred and George nodded, and Ginny started to lead the way towards the table.

Fred turned back to look at Eleanor and nodded his head, "You coming?"

Eleanor noticed that as Fred this, Ginny turned her head slightly towards them, a small frown on her face. Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows at the look, but then gave her attention back to Fred.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it should just be a family thing? I don't want to intrude."

Fred rolled his eyes, "My delectable peach pie, don't be ridiculous. You are more than welcome over there."

Eleanor kept a straight face, "I don't know, sweet lemon custard. Your mother wants to see you. I'm sure she would love to have more of your undivided attention, which I will only take away from her if I sit over there. I always do seem to steal all of your attention."

Fred stared at her, keeping the smile off his face, "But lemon tart,"

Eleanor shook her head, "Butts are for our trousers, Freddie Weddie booboo bear," Fred's eyes widened at this nickname, and he had to stop himself from smiling and losing their favorite game to play (seeing who could make the other laugh first by giving each other absolutely absurd nicknames), "Go say hello to your mother."

With that she spun on her heels before he could think of anything that would make her break. She did not like losing this game, and Fred was always very good at getting her in the end. She heard Fred call something out about his sorrow at her departure, but she didn't look back.

Before she had made her way to the Ravenclaw table, she ran into Cedric Diggory and his father Amos. Cedric smiled broadly when he saw her, but his father gave her a curt nod. He had clearly not forgotten about the last time they had seen each other.

"Eleanor, it's good to see you," Cedric said cheerfully.

"It's good to see you too," Eleanor replied, giving him and his father a smile, "Are you feeling ready for tonight?"

Cedric grinned, but took a deep breath, "I sure hope so. This is what I've been waiting for all year long."

Eleanor laughed, "Have you? I thought you were just taking it easy this year."

Cedric chuckled, and his father gave him a pat on the back, "Cedric has put in more than enough work. Rita Skeeter may not have much to say about him, but I have high hopes for him. He's twice the man Harry Potter is. He'll make it all the way."

Cedric gave Eleanor an embarrassed look before turning to his father, "Dad, you know Harry has worked just as hard as the rest of us. We've all done good work."

Eleanor felt the urge to stick up for Harry, but she knew this would only aggravate Amos Diggory more, and she didn't want to have to deal with that, so she kept her mouth shut. Her parents would've been so proud of her.

His father rolled his eyes. Eleanor cleared her throat, "It must be fun to be back at Hogwarts with your son, Mr. Diggory."

A look of nostalgia took over his face and he nodded, "This place had many good memories for me. I'm glad my boy is able to represent the Diggory's in such a dignified way here." He looked around the Great Hall and sighed, "Well, let's go get some lunch then. You will need all of your strength."

Eleanor nodded, "Yes, don't let me keep you." She moved to the side so that they could get passed her, "Good luck Cedric."

Amos made his way to the Hufflepuff table, giving a couple of Cedric's friends pats on the back as he past them. Cedric however didn't move. He gave Eleanor a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry about my father."

Eleanor shook her head, "Don't be. Trust me, I know all about parents that speak their mind all too well. And parents that don't speak what they truly feel enough. Your father is just proud of you."

Cedric looked over at him, "He's always been very supportive of me, but this tournament has made him a little...obsessive."

Eleanor laughed, "Well, it will all be over soon enough. And whatever happens, I hope you know you did well."

Cedric smiled at her, "Thank you. I'm glad we were able to get over our differences. I hope you consider me a friend, as I consider you one."

Eleanor smiled kindly back, "Of course. Good luck Cedric. Don't do anything stupid in that maze."

Cedric laughed, "Is that your way of saying, don't die?"

Eleanor shrugged, "Not what I was saying, but I suppose it could mean that too. I would hope that there isn't anything in there that could put you in that much danger, but I suppose you never know."

Cedric nodded, "Well, thank you. I'll try my best to not die." He gave her a playful smile, then nodded toward the Hufflepuff table, "I better get over there. My father looks like he is bragging again."

Eleanor laughed, "Well you better get over there so he has someone to point at as he does so. Good luck again."

Cedric nodded goodbye and made his way over to his father and Eleanor made her way to her own. Marian was siting next to Timothy, their heads together as they whispered to one another. Helminia was sitting with Sisley and Candice, whose eyes were rolled back in their heads and she knew that Helminia must still be going on about the exams.

Eleanor turned to look back at the Gryffindor table. Mrs. Weasley had her back to the Ravenclaw table, but she could tell that the woman was babbling away about one thing or another. Ginny and George were snickering about something next to her. Bill, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all discussing something else, and by the look on Ron's face, it was something quite humorous.

Fred was sitting across from his mother so he could see her, and he waved his fork at her. She sat down, picked up a spoon and waved back before digging into some beef stew and biscuits.

Candice slid down the bench, "Save us." She whispered in Eleanor's ear.

Eleanor grinned and looked over at Helminia, who had not seemed to notice Candice had slid away from her. She cleared her throat, "So Helminia, where's Fabian these days?"

Helminia froze mid-sentence and turned to look at Eleanor, "What?"

Eleanor tilted her head, "Fabian? The Durmstrang. Where is he? I haven't seen him in a while."

Helminia pursed her lips, "No. You wouldn't have. He doesn't tend to come around when I'm around my Ravenclaw friends."

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows, "Why not?"

Helminia straightened up a little and turned her eyes to her food, "He...izimtmdtdbioo."

"Gesundheit," Sisley said.

"Yeah, we didn't quite catch that." Eleanor said, leaning forward.

Helminia sighed, "He's intimidated by you."

"He's intimidated by us?" Sisley giggled.

Helminia shook her head, "Not all of you. Just Eleanor."

Eleanor's mouth gaped, "What? Intimidated by me? What have I done to him?"

Helminia gave her a look, "Don't you remember when you corrected him when he was talking about the construction of the Illead Acornilla?"

Eleanor scoffed, "He said that the Scandinavians were the ones who first came up with the idea but _obviously_ that building was founded in _Greece_ so-"

Helminia rolled her eyes, "And that time that you snuck one of Fred and George's freak candies into his Firesnaps and he was throwing up all the way to Madam Pomfrey's?"

"I told you he didn't need to go to her. I had the antidote!" Eleanor said defensively.

"Or when you threatened to transfigure him into a chicken if he ever said that the Ballycastle Bats have better strategy than the Montrose Magpies ever again."

"I was joking!" Eleanor cried, "And also the very _thought_ of that is ridiculous."

"He doesn't like you Eleanor. That's the end of the matter. Someone doesn't like you. Get over it." Helminia turned away from her and proceeded to eat her food. Eleanor turned her attention to the Slytherin table, scanning each person until she found Fabian. He was sitting next to the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, who was telling, what Eleanor assumed, a cruel joke. Fabian chuckled along with the others, but she could tell he had no idea what was so funny.

His eyes must have felt someone looking at him, because the next moment, they made eye contact. His eyes seemed to widen slightly and he quickly looked away. Eleanor pursed her lips.

Candice nudged her, "Don't feel bad about it El. He's just one guy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm just surprised is all." Eleanor said, turning back to her friends. After a moment of silence, she bit her lip and turned to Candice, "Is there...anyone else, who doesn't like me?"

Candice stared at her for a moment, then straightened herself up, "Eleanor, don't ask a question you don't want to know the answer to."

Eleanor frowned, but Candice refused to say anything else, so Eleanor ate the rest of her lunch feeling quite unhappy with the way this lunch had gone. Maybe she should've sat with the Weasley's afterall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The champions had just be sent down to the stadium. The rest of the students waited five minutes, and then were excused to make their way down. Eleanor felt nervous, even though she wasn't going to be doing any competing. But the jittery atmosphere gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. She walked with Marian and Timothy, as Helminia had gone off to walk with Fabian (he wouldn't want Eleanor to walk with them) Candice and Sisley had run off to find their latest beaus, and Fred and George had disappeared in the crowd somewhere with their family.

Eleanor didn't speak much as they walked down towards the Quidditch field. She, Lee and the twins had gone and taken a peak at the maze that had been built within the Quidditch field a few days ago. Eleanor had been in awe of the structure of it and the work they were doing to create it, but as she thought about it now, she could only feel anxious about what horrors could be awaiting the unsuspecting champions.

She imagined Harry with his wand, wandering around in the misty darkness, having to battle who-knows-what. As she imagined Harry holding his wand up in that maze, he morphed into Edwin, and she felt remorse. Edwin would never be in a situation like that because Edwin would never have a wand. He would never come to school here.

"Eleanor!"

Eleanor shook her head and looked at Marian.

"Fred is waving to you," By the way she had said this, she knew that this was not the first time Marian had said these words. Eleanor scanned the crowd and spotted her redhead, waving his arms wildly, already in the stands.

"Shall we go over there?" Marian asked, tugging at both Timothy and Eleanor's arms.

"Yeah, let's go."

As they made their way towards the stand, Eleanor heard her name being called once more. She froze in place and immediately whipped her head around.

"Eleanor! Eleanor, dear!"

She finally found her parents, making their way towards her. Eleanor quickly told Marian and Timothy to go sit down, and that she'd meet up with them in a moment, then made her way over to her parents.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as they were within earshot.

Her mother's smile faltered only for a moment, "We're here to see the final task, dear."

Her father stood next to her mother, his arm linked in hers. He was smiling at Eleanor, but he had a look in his eye. He knew that Eleanor was displeased by his article in the paper. He didn't want to say it, but he knew.

"Come to see the unstable and possibly dangerous Harry Potter and his plea for attention?" Eleanor said flatly, boring her eyes into her father's. He stiffened slightly at her words, "We're here to support the Hogwarts champions."

"Only the champions parents are here. No other student's parents came along," Eleanor snapped.

"Other students don't have parents of high standing, _Eleanor_ ," her mother responded quietly, raising a thin eyebrow at her.

Eleanor scoffed, "Don't be vain. There are plenty of students with parents in high places. I don't see Mr. Malfoy prancing around here."

Her father rolled his eyes, "Don't put us in the same category as that unpleasant man."

"You put yourself there when you let Rita Skeeter interview you." Eleanor glared at him.

Her mother leaned closer, "Eleanor, at least control your facial expressions and don't let the whole world know you hold grudges."

Eleanor narrowed her eyes further, "Better mother?"

"Rita Skeeter twisted some of my words, you know that."

Eleanor scoffed, "She twists _everyone's_ words father. You should have thought of that before you let her pull out her stupid quill. I don't have the time nor the patience to continue this conversation with you. Enjoy the task." She turned to walk away.

"You need to show more respect to your parents, young lady," her father whispered.

Eleanor turned slowly back to her father, "Sorry. Enjoy the task, _sir."_ Eleanor spun on her heels without another word and marched up towards her friends without looking back.

When she made it to Fred, he gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!" boomed Bagman's voice through the sonorous spell, "Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky.

"In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause (and some cheering from the Durmstrang and Slytherin). "And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!" More applause for Fleur.

"So... on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -" he gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze. Eleanor watched Harry's figure disappear into the towering hedges. She wrung her hands together, and a few moments later felt Fred place his hand on hers.

She looked up at him and he gave her a smile, "He'll be fine. He's been preparing himself for weeks. Plus he had Hermione to help him."

Eleanor nodded her head, "You're right." She was being silly. Everything was going to be fine.

A few moments later, the whistle sounded again, and Krum went running into the maze.

A few moments after that, Fleur was allowed in, and the crowd sat down, knowing that they may be waiting there for quite a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fleur and Viktor were both out. Viktor looked a bit off as they brought him out of the maze. Eleanor felt the anxiety creeping in again, but also a sense of excitement. It was down to the two Hogwarts champions. No matter what at this point, a Hogwarts student was the winner. Everyone was buzzing about this as they sat and waited with anticipation to see who would come out with the Triwizard Cup.

Eleanor could hear Malfoy saying something about how he hoped Harry was burnt to a crisp by a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were now slouched and unhappy, as both of their champions were out.

It felt like they had been sitting there for hours. Harry and Cedric must have gotten very lost in this maze, because after a while, even Hogwarts students were losing their enthusiasm. It was taking much longer than Eleanor had expected, and she suddenly had a horrible feeling that something had gone terribly wrong.

"What do you think is going on in there," she asked Fred, linking her arm through his. He shrugged his shoulders, "Could be any number of things. Maybe Harry has to fight the dragon he versed in the first task," Eleanor looked up at Fred and he grinned at her to show he was teasing.

"Eleanor, calm down. Dumbledore has people surveying the maze on all sides. If anything happens to Harry or Cedric, they will know. Mad-Eye helped set this up himself."

She sighed, "I know, I know. I'm just ready for this to all be over."

George leaned over to look at Eleanor, "Think of how the champions feel."

Eleanor smiled, "That's true."

Fred suggested they do something to take their mind off of the tournament while they waited. Evan, who had been sitting in front of them, immediately turned to them and began singing some Muggle song. Something about and fighting and an eye of a tiger, whatever that meant. They all ended up choosing a song for them to sing, and Fred kept changing the words to connect with the tournament.

For a Weird Sisters song, he sang,

 _'Harry and Cedric, no one can beat. Harry and Cedric, two champions defeat._

 _They battled the dragons_

 _They battled the cold_

 _They entered a hedge maze, with creatures untold_ '

And suddenly, a large mass appeared in front of the maze. And eruption of cheers went off immediately, and everyone leapt to their feet. Eleanor stood on her tiptoes to see who it was.

It looked like Harry!

Eleanor cheered loudly, but quickly cut short as she realized something was wrong. Harry was clutching onto two things. She moved her head so she could see around the people in front of her.

She saw the Triwizard cup in one of his hands. Squinting her eyes, she tried to make out the other.

A scream escaped her lips as she realized what was in the other.

Harry was gripping Cedric. His skin looked pale. His eyes were open but there was no life in them.

Immediately, a group of adults, including Dumbledore surrounded the two boys and the cup, blocking them from everyone's view.

"He's dead!" she heard Fudge cry. Others began to echo his words as he shouted them.

"He's dead!"

"Cedric Diggory is dead!"

"Let me through. LET ME THROUGH!"

Eleanor saw Amos Diggory's body rushing towards the field. Some adults tried to stop him as he rushed through the crowds, but Amos pushed past them.

"That's my son!" he cried, finally making his way to the body laying on the ground, "That's my boy!"

He fell to his knees, gripping Cedric's shirt and looking down into his son's face, sobbing.

"My boy!"

There was screaming from girls throughout the stands as realization of what had happen was taking place for so many.

Eleanor's breath felt heavy. She couldn't breath. As she sucked in, she felt it shake and her body felt like it was shaking all over.

Cedric.

Cedric was laying there.

He was dead.

How did he die?

What happened?

She felt dizzy. Just earlier that day she had looked into Cedric's eyes and joked with him about not dying in the maze. Her knees buckled under her and she immediately sat down. Fred sat down next to her and she looked up into his face.

He was shocked.

There were so many emotions flashing across his face. For the first time in a while, he wasn't smiling, or trying to make things light. This was not a situation for that. He kept looking around, as if someone had an explanation for this, or there was someone who would come jumping out and yell, "Just kidding!"

Professors were yelling things, trying to calm down the students, but everyone was in absolute chaos.

Fred wrapped his arms around Eleanor and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him trembling slightly.

Burying herself into his embrace, she let tears fall down her face.

Cedric Diggory was dead.

Eleanor's face suddenly popped up. She quickly stood up, trying to see through the masses of people, her eyes scanning for one person. One person who knew what had happened and was probably traumatized. One person who kept looking a lot like her brother every time she imagined him.

But she couldn't see him anymore.

Where was Harry?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few days after the tournament. The halls had been quiet for days, except for the whisperings of speculation, and the crying from friends of Cedric. Cho Chang hadn't spoken to anyone since the last task. She wouldn't even come to the Great Hall for meals. Dumbledore had addressed the school, telling everyone to not ask Harry to recount the events of that night. Eleanor didn't know if she'd even want to.

But it did bother Eleanor that the school had to go on as if nothing had happen. No one spoke about Cedric, except for those who were crying. All the Head professors of the houses announced that they would be there for any students who felt like they needed to talk to someone about it, but other than that, there wasn't much that was said. It was as if no one else felt the pain.

But Eleanor felt a pain in her chest every morning when she got up and had to look at Cho Chang, slouched in a sofa by the fireplace, every afternoon walking down the corridor she used to pass Cedric in, every evening, looking at the Hufflepuff table. Their last conversation echoed through her mind over and over again.

 _"_ _Good luck Cedric. Don't do anything stupid in that maze."_

 _Cedric laughed, "Is that your way of saying, don't die?"_

But to Eleanor's surprised, Fred and George had taken the death of Cedric pretty hard themselves. That night when all the schools were rushed back to their dormitories, Fred's face was pale, and his eyes held so much emotion. He just kept looking around, as if he was searching for him. As if Cedric would pop out at any moment, have a good laugh, and move on with his life that should have had so many more years in it.

Today was one of those days where Eleanor slowly walked down the hall. She looked at the pictures that she had never really taken the time to appreciate before. Had there always been candelabras there? She'd never really noticed before.

The corridor was empty and quiet, as many students were in class right now. She had taken this opportunity to clear her mind. She slowly stopped in front of one of the paintings, which contained a snoring wizard. His hat was drooped down over his eyes and his hands rested on her large belly. She looked to the right and was reminded of the time Cedric had come walking down this hall with the flock of girls, all wearing Support Cedric badges. She had really chewed him out about those.

She wished she hadn't yelled at him now.

A creak of a door opening snapped Eleanor out of her daze. She turned just in time to see Harry coming out of an empty classroom. He quietly closed the door and turned, freezing mid-step when he saw her.

There was a look on his face. A very somber look.

A look that begged her not to ask him why he had been in there.

So she didn't.

She nodded her head at him, giving him a small smile, then turned back to the picture of the sleeping wizard. She didn't want Harry to feel like he had to talk to her, but she realized that maybe turning away from him made it seem like she _didn't_ want to talk to him. She considered turning back to him and ask him something, but she didn't know what she would say.

"I didn't realize a sleeping wizard could be so interesting to someone." Harry took a few steps in her direction. His voice was so conflicted. As if he was trying his hardest to sound normal, but part of him wanting someone to know he was hurting.

"He was a famous Herbologist, I think," Eleanor said, turning to look at Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows thoughtfully, "Huh."

Eleanor nodded, "If I remember correctly, he was the one who first figured out that mandrakes weren't just a dangerous plant that could kill a person, but actually could be used for something useful. Made the first draft of Mandrake Celia. It's a potion that helps with small paralysis."

Harry looked at the old man, "Never heard of that."

"My father talked about it once during my time at the hospital with him one summer." Eleanor explained.

Harry nodded again.

They stood and looked at the picture in silence for a few moments. Eleanor supposed that Harry didn't mind the silence.

"The cup was a portkey," Harry said suddenly, still staring at the painting.

Eleanor didn't say anything, letting him have time to say what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath.

"He got to the cup first. We grabbed it together, and it took us to a graveyard. He died. But he asked me to bring his body back to his family."

Eleanor didn't understand what he meant by Cedric asking him to bring his body back to his family, but she still felt a stab in her heart as she watched him. The pain so evident in his eyes.

He blamed himself for Cedric's death.

"Harry," she started.

"I know what you're going to say, and I don't want you to say it. Please." he said.

Eleanor immediately clamped her mouth shut.

They stood in silence for a moment longer.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay. You've been through a lot."

Harry didn't respond for a moment. When he did, he turned to face her, "They gave me the winnings from the tournament, but I don't want it. It shouldn't be mine. I'm trying to figure out what to do with it."

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders, "It's an awful lot of money. Whatever you do, make sure it goes to something or someone who deserves it. Someone who will use it for something good."

Harry nodded his head, "I will."

She debated whether it would be appropriate to hug him or not. She finally decided it would be best to just let him be, but she would let him talk for however long he needed to.

Harry finally looked around the corridor, "I should probably go. Ron and Hermione will be wondering where I am. I promised Ron he could beat me at Wizards Chess."

Eleanor laughed, "Well, we wouldn't want to make a liar of you, now would we?"

Harry smiled for the first time during this whole conversation, "Thanks for listening, Eleanor."

"You're welcome."

She watched Harry as he made his way down the hall and turned, disappearing from sight.

Eleanor continued her way down the corridor, not going anywhere in particular, going down corridors and up stairs. She ended up by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and she was going to walk past it, when something caught her attention.

There was a sound coming from the bathroom, and it wasn't moaning.

It sounded a little bit like someone was crying.

Worrying that it might be Cho, Eleanor cautiously entered into the bathroom. There was some sniffing coming from the back of the bathroom.

"Cho?" she called out, walking slowly towards the stalls. The sniffing stopped immediately.

Moaning Myrtle rose up from one of the stalls, smirking at Eleanor, "Finally someone looks as sad as I am."

"That's nothing to be happy about, Myrtle," Eleanor said. Myrtle shrugged her shoulders.

Eleanor made to keep walking but Myrtle shook her head, "I don't think you should. He'll be embarrassed if you see him."

"He?" Eleanor asked. Myrtle made a face, like she'd just spoiled a secret, then grinned.

Eleanor immediately rounded towards the stalls. The person who had been crying had gone into one of the stalls and had locked it. Eleanor slowly walked down towards the stall, "Hello?"

Silence.

"I don't mean to intrude. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

More silence.

Eleanor bit her lip, "You know, it's okay to be sad. We just lost someone who was a big part of this school. You don't have to be embarrassed about crying. I know I did. Still am all the time actually."

The person shifted in the stall.

Eleanor pressed on, "If you want to talk to someone about it, I'm willing to listen. I've been told I'm a pretty good listener."

There was a sigh from inside the stall, and the door unlocked. Eleanor stepped back so that they would have room when they came out. The stall door slowly opened up.

"Fred?" Eleanor was shocked.

He didn't look her in the eyes. He looked around the lavatory, avoiding her gaze completely.

Eleanor immediately took a step towards him, "Fred."

He didn't say anything, but his eyes looked a little red. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Freddie," Eleanor grabbed his arms. She didn't know what to say. Of all the people she expected to be in that stall, he was at the very bottom of that list. She'd seen him cry only once before when Ginny had been taken a few years ago.

Words were useless anyway, so she pulled him to her and hugged him. She could tell he was embarrassed, but he reciprocated the hug, resting his cheek on her head.

They stood like that for a good minute. No words. She heard him sniff a couple of times. She squeezed him a little tighter when he did this.

"I feel so stupid," Fred finally whispered.

Eleanor shifted her head up so she was looking at him, "Why?"

"I always hated him. Held such a childish grudge against him. Even when he apologized, there was still a part of me that wanted to hate him."

"Because of Quidditch?" Eleanor asked.

He nodded, "That, and..." he sighed looking around again.

Eleanor tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to continue.

"Because of your old crush on him." Fred whispered, "It's stupid, but I was jealous."

Eleanor tightened her grip on him, "Fred, it's natural to feel like that."

Fred laughed humorlessly, "Yeah, but that doesn't make it any more stupid. When he went into that maze, I kept thinking that it would be great if he just stayed in there and never came out."

He stopped, and Eleanor could see he was getting choked up.

"I didn't mean it. I just..."

Eleanor grabbed his face and directed his gaze to her, "Fred Weasley. There is absolutely nothing about this situation that is your fault. It's honorable that you feel so strongly about this, but you have to realize, your thoughts didn't kill Cedric. Something evil killed him, and none of us had any control over that."

Fred exhaled deeply.

"Fred, I understand how you feel. The very last thing I said to him was to not die in that maze. I literally teased him about dying," Eleanor stopped talking as she felt a lump in her throat form. She felt the sob rising, and she couldn't speak.

Fred understood that. He rested his forehead against hers, holding her tenderly in his arms.

"I think everyone has something they wish they would've done different," Eleanor finally whispered. Fred nodded his head.

They allowed themselves some time to stand there in silence, listening to the sound of dripping water, and the moans of Myrtle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Great Hall was not decorated in the usual way. Instead of the winning House's colors decorating the room, there were black drapes. Eleanor knew the moment she walked in that they were for Cedric.

Eleanor and her friends wound up sitting a few seats down from Cho Chang. Her eyes were red and puffy. Eleanor wondered if she had stopped crying at all since the Tournament a few days ago.

Dumbledore stood up, and the already quiet room, fell even more silent.

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year."

He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.

Eleanor turned her gaze to the Hufflepuff table as well. Her eyes immediately landed on Evan. His face was somber, and he kept looking down at his plate.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."

The tears started falling freely down Cho's face again. Eleanor felt water welling up within her own eyes as she gazed at the friends of Cedric, and all the students who honored him as they stood up. She glanced at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George held their goblets high in respect, looking just as somber as Evan.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Eleanor straightened her shoulders a little bit, listening.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

Marian turned to Eleanor, eyes wide, "What?"

Eleanor shook her head in disbelief.

Voldemort? Back from the dead?

How?

She immediately glanced at Harry. He looked nervous. As if he worried people wouldn't believe him, and she knew immediately that it was true.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore now.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Harry's direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore. He seemed to slump in his seat a little.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured his name, as they had murmured Cedric's, and drank to him. Except for one table.

Eleanor looked back at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and many of the other Slytherins had remained defiantly in their seats, their goblets untouched. Dumbledore, who after all possessed no magical eye, did not see them.

When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemorts return - such ties are more important than ever before."

Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. Krum, Eleanor noticed, looked wary, almost frightened, as though he expected Dumbledore to say something harsh.

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for preading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst."

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

Dumbledore finished his statements after that and sat down. The rest of the Leaving Feast was quieter than usual. It was as if no one wanted to raise their voice. Everyone was pondering the words that Dumbledore had said, and some debated whether they believed if it was real or if Dumbledore had finally gone off his rocker. Eleanor turned to look at the Slytherins again. Some were smirking as they ate, and shot looks at the Gryffindor table.

Eleanor narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin girl she had had a row with when she had yelled at Cedric those few months ago. The girl smirked at her and rolled her eyes before turning to her friends and giggling cruelly at something the Quidditch Captain had whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day they all headed to the train to go home for the summer was beautiful and warm. Eleanor set her trunk down on the ground outside the castle, waiting for a carriage to come pick them up to take them to the train station. The entire vibe of going home felt different for her this year. She looked around at the grounds of the school, feeling more like she was leaving home than going home. A pang of sadness hit her, but then she remembered she would be able to see Edwin again, and that lifted her spirits a bit.

She pulled a letter out of her pocket, unfolding it and rereading it. She had received it a few weeks ago during breakfast. She hadn't told anyone about it as the shock of it still hadn't worn off.

 _'Ms. Wimsbly,_

 _We have received your application and read your letters of recommendation from your professors at Hogwarts, and we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to have an internship with us this summer at Wizarding Builds._

 _You will be expected to start June 30th, and will continue until August 25th. We are pleased that you will be joining us, and we hope that you will be able to learn much. This is a field very few venture into, but it is a necessary field, and is very rewarding. We hope you enjoy it as much as we do._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Marcus Bludderman'_

Eleanor beamed down at the letter. For the entire summer, she would be interning at one of the greatest Wizarding Architecture companies in the county. She wasn't sure what she would tell her parents, but she hoped they would at least be pleased that she had an internship of some sort, so as to not be "wasting" her summer with the "red-headed hooligans".

She rode to the train station with Marian, Candice, Sisley and Helminia. Marian informed them that she would be sitting with Timothy on the train ride home. Helminia told them about her awkward goodbye with Fabian, and how she had cut the ties with him after he said that he would write her as long as she didn't not mention anything about the raven-haired girl (she narrowed her eyes at Eleanor when she said this). Helminia had decided that trying to have a long-distance relationship with him would not be worth it, especially if he was frightened of someone like Eleanor (Eleanor asked what Helminia meant by that, but she would give no response). She was now going to be riding the train with some friends from her Ancient Runes class to discuss the exam.

Sisley and Candice had both found new beaus to sit with for the ride home.

"We knew you would sit with Fred anyways," they had said, to which Eleanor had not responded, but smiled and looked out the window.

She found her Gryffindor friends once they were at the train station, and they found a compartment quickly. However, Eleanor quickly noticed that Lee, Alicia and Angelina did not join them. She turned to Fred, raising an eyebrow.

"Problem?"

Fred shook his head, "Lee and Alicia wanted to sit together, if you know what I mean, and Angelina went to sit with some girl who she was competing for an internship with or something like that."

George nodded, "So it's just the three of us this time."

Eleanor took a seat by the window, with Fred sitting next to her, and George sitting across from them, but close to the door.

George fell asleep quite quickly after the train took off, so Fred and Eleanor scooted closer together, taking this opportunity to be close without feeling like they were leaving George out (not that he ever really felt that way with them). The two of them whispered quietly together, and Eleanor took this time to tell Fred about her internship. He was very pleased, just as she had expected, but he jokingly complained a few times that he would never be able to see her during the summer.

"Perhaps I can use some Floo Powder and come visit the Burrow a few times this summer?" Eleanor suggested, resting her head on his shoulder.

Fred smiled, "Perhaps, if your mother doesn't mind the soot, George and I could come visit you once or twice."

Eleanor smiled, "I don't think you'd like my house very much. There are far too many rules. No space to test Weasley Wheezes."

"Ah, is that just a nice way of saying that we aren't welcome in your home?"

Eleanor shrugged, "Both I suppose."

Fred chuckled, "Too bad. I would like to get to know Edwin a little better."

Eleanor shifted her head up to look at him, "I think Edwin would like that. And I would like that very much too."

Fred grinned and leaned in.

They sat like this for a very long time before pulling apart, both grinning and feeling grateful that George had not woken up yet. The trolley lady passed by, and they bought a few treats to share between them, saving a Chocolate Frog for George when he woke up.

They sat in silence for a moment, and something occurred to Eleanor. She shifted a little to get a better look at Fred's face.

"Fred?"

"Yes Ellie Bellie?"

Eleanor ignored the nickname she so desperately wished the twins had never learned, ""What do you suppose Dumbledore will do this summer, with everything that's happened?"

Fred's playful grin slowly slid off his face. He sat silent for a moment, thinking. He finally took a breath, "I don't know El. With... _h_ _im_ being back and all...I'd expect that he'll be putting together some sort of task force against them."

Eleanor nodded, "Did you see the Daily Prophet today? They hardly mentioned the Triwizard Tournament. They didn't even mention anything about Cedric, or...You-Know-Who. I don't think Fudge wants people to know about this."

Fred scoffed, "Well he can't keep it a secret forever, can he? What's he going to do when You-Know-Who starts attacking again?"

Eleanor shrugged, "I think that maybe Fudge doesn't _believe_ that You-Know-Who is back."

"Ridiculous. Harry told him what he saw. The man can't possibly..."

"Fear does strange things to people, Fred." Eleanor said.

Fred nodded, taking a moment to gaze out the window. The weather was a lot nicer heading home than it was coming to Hogwarts. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but there was a darkness out there somewhere. Not a visible darkness, but Eleanor could feel it. She could feel that things were changing.

"I heard from my parents that there was this group that fought against You-Know-Who before he disappeared," Fred said finally, "I can't remember what they were called, but my parents said that everyone in it was brave. Maybe Dumbledore will start that group up again."

Eleanor nodded her head thoughtfully. If Dumbledore did create an army, who would be in it? How would one qualify?

"You two aren't getting all serious over there are you?" George's tired voice said. He sat up, stretching out his legs and arms as he did so, taking up his whole side of the compartment.

Fred and Eleanor grinned at George, and Fred scooped Eleanor's hand up in his, "Just a little sappiness to end the school year. You don't mind, do you brother?"

George gave a tired laugh.

"Which compartment did they go into Goyle?" a whiny voice asked outside of the three friends compartment.

"I don't remember. I was putting my stuff away," a voice responded and an outline of a very large and broad person appeared on their door.

"Well come on, then, let's go this way. I want to see the look on his little baby face. See if he's still crying about everything going on."

"Malfoy," Eleanor said, pulling a face.

Fred and George's face shared similar expressions.

The figures in front of the door walked away, and the three of them looked at one another.

"What do you suppose those oafs are up to?" George asked, sitting up straight, looking very much awake now.

"By the sound of it, he's searching for someone to be his victim."

"I'll give you two guesses as to who that is," George said.

"I don't even need one," Eleanor responded, looking at the door.

Fred shrugged his shoulders, "Anyone fancy a walk to stretch our legs?"

Eleanor and George nodded.

The slipped out of their compartment, and walked down where they had seen Draco and his crones head. They finally caught a glimpse of them at an open compartment.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" Draco hissed.

Eleanor and the twins looked at each other, and headed closer. Eleanor spotted Ron's red hair in the compartment, even though they were still a little ways away.

"Too late now. Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well - second - Diggory was the f-"

It was as though someone had exploded a box of fireworks within the compartment. Blinded by the blaze of the spells that had blasted from every direction, deafened by a series of bangs, Eleanor blinked and looked down at the floor.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all lying unconscious in the doorway. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their feet, all three of them having used a different hex. Nor were they the only ones to have done so. Fred, George and Eleanor had all had the same idea as well. Eleanor lowered her wand as she looked at the three on the ground.

How dare Draco even speak Cedric's name with such disdain.

"Thought we'd see what those three were up to," Fred said matter-of-factly, stepping onto Goyle and into the compartment. He had his wand out, and so did George, who was careful to tread on Malfoy as he followed Fred inside. Eleanor stepped over the bodies, not feeling it quite right to actually step on them, no matter who they were.

"Interesting effect," said George, looking down at Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"

"Me," said Harry.

"Odd," said George lightly. "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor."

Ron, Harry, and George kicked, rolled, and pushed the unconscious Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle - each of whom looked distinctly the worse for the jumble of jinxes with which they had been hit - out into the corridor, then came back into the compartment and rolled the door shut.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" said Fred, pulling out a pack of cards.

They were halfway through their fifth game when Harry decided to ask them.

"You going to tell us, then?" he asked George. "Who you were blackmailing?"

"Oh,"George said darkly. "That."

"It doesn't matter," Fred said, shaking his head impatiently. "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."

"We've given up," said George, shrugging.

But Eleanor could see that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not going to let it go so easily. They continued to ask questions until finally, Fred said, "All right, all right, if you really want to know ... it was Ludo Bagman."

"Bagman?" Harry said sharply. "Are you saying he was involved in -"

"Nah," George said gloomily. "Nothing like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains."

Eleanor didn't comment, him being a family friend and all, but she certainly agreed.

"Well, what, then?" Ron asked.

Fred hesitated, then said, "You remember that bet we had with him at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?"

"Yeah," said Harry and Ron slowly.

"Well, the git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots."

"So?"

"So," said Fred impatiently, "it vanished, didn't it? By next morning, it had gone!"

"But - it must've been an accident, mustn't it?" said Hermione.

George laughed very bitterly and Eleanor shook her head, "Trust me, it wasn't."

George nodded, "Yeah, but that's what we thought, at first too. We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up. But nothing doing. Ignored our letter. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us."

"In the end, he turned pretty nasty," Fred said, "Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything."

"Funny that he said that, seeing as he was the one telling your father to allow you to gamble a bit," Eleanor scoffed.

"So we asked for our money back," George said glowering.

"He didn't refuse!" Hermione gasped.

"Right in one," Fred nodded.

"But that was all your savings!" Ron cried.

"Tell me about it," George said with a nod, "'Course, we found out what was going on in the end. Lee Jordan's dad had had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well."

"What?" Eleanor asked. This part was news to her. George ignored her.

"Turns out Bagman's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off them. A gang of them cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything gambling. Hasn't got two galleons to rub together. And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back?"

"How?" Harry asked.

"He put a bet on you, mate," Fred said, "Put a big bet on you to win the tournament. Bet against the goblins."

Eleanor gasped, "You're joking."

Fred shook his head.

"So that's why he kept trying to help me win!" Harry said. "Well - I did win, didn't I? So he can pay you your gold!"

"Nope," George said, shaking his head. "The goblins play as dirty as him. They say you drew with Diggory, and Bagman was betting you'd win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He did run for it right after the third task."

George sighed deeply and started dealing out the cards again.

Eleanor leaned over to Fred as George dealt, "You did not tell me nearly half of this information Fredory Weasley."

Fred smiled sheepishly, "Well...it's all out in the open now, isn't it."

Eleanor glared at him and grabbed her card hand, and made it her duty to make sure Fred lost the game every single time.

The rest of the trip back was pleasant, filled with laughter and card games (Eleanor successfully got Fred to lose twice before he realized she was doing it on purpose and demanded she stop). When the train had finally come to a stop, everyone hurried about, trying to grab their things and get over Malfoy and his two lugheaded friends. Ron and Hermione headed out the door, but Harry stayed put in his compartment.

"Fred - George - wait a moment." Harry called just as they were about to head out the door. Harry looked at Eleanor, "You can stay two. I've just got something I want to give them."

The twins turned. Harry pulled open his trunk and drew out his Triwizard winnings.

"Take it," he said, and he thrust the sack into George's hands.

"What?" Fred asked, looking flabbergasted.

"Take it," Harry repeated firmly. "I don't want it."

"You're mental," George said, trying to push it back at Harry.

"No, I'm not," said Harry. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."

"He is mental," Fred said in an almost awed voice.

"Listen," Harry said firmly. "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long. Eleanor told me that if I didn't want it, I should give it to something or someone who would use it for good. I think that's you two."

The twins looked at Eleanor, who smiled, and then back at Harry.

"Harry," George said weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands, "there's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."

"Yeah," said Harry, grinning. "Think how many Canary Creams that is."

The twins stared at him.

"Just don't tell your mum where you got it... although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it. . . ."

"Harry," Fred began, but Harry pulled out his wand.

"Look," he said flatly, "take it, or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favor, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you."

He left the compartment before they could say another word, stepping over Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were still lying on the floor, covered in hex marks. Fred and George stared at the bag in George's hands, awestruck.

"Did you know?" Fred asked, looking up at Eleanor.

"That he would give it to you?" Eleanor asked, "No. But I think he's right."

George gave a shocked laugh, "This is...this is a miracle."

"Well, boys, put your miracle in your trunks and let's get off this train before it takes us all the way back to the castle." Eleanor said, motioning them to the door.

They all grabbed their things and headed off the train. They pushed their trunks along until they got to Eleanor's stop. George winked at Eleanor several times, then the group left Fred and Eleanor alone to say goodbye. Eleanor noticed, yet again, that Ginny gave a disdainful look as they left the pair. Eleanor made a mental note to ask Fred about it later.

Fred smiled at her, "Well my little bumblebee,"

"Well, my red robin," Eleanor said.

Fred grinned. He pointed at Archimedes, who was sitting in his cage on top of Eleanor's trunk, "I expect I'll be seeing a lot of you this summer. More than her."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just don't forget to write, alright red?"

Fred turned back to her, "I'm pretty sure I proved to you last summer and this year that I don't plan on forgetting you any time soon. Don't forget me with your fancy internship."

He opened his arms and Eleanor went into them, wrapping her own arms around him and hugging him tight. Fred kissed the top of her head, then pulled back, giving her a wink.

"Bye Ellie Bellie."

"Bye Freddy Boo Boo."

"See you later, pumpkin doodle."

"Visit you soon my strawberry whipped cream sweet tart!"

Fred grinned, "Bye you black-haired hag."

Eleanor let her mouth fall open. Melinda had called her that right before Fred dumped her. She shook her head, "That was low, you troll fart."

Fred laughed loudly, coming back to her and scooping her face in his hands, kissing her. And then, he let her go, grabbing his trolley and rushing away, turning around once to yell, "FAREWELL MY LITTLE DOVE!"

Eleanor couldn't help but giggle, waving at him until he disappeared from sight. However, the moment he disappeared from sight, a strange, sinking, feeling hit her, and she felt an odd sense that she would not be seeing him anytime soon.

Shaking her head to get the feeling away, she grabbed her trolley and walked through to her platform, scanning the crowd until she heard, "ELLIE!"

Eleanor felt Edwin before she saw him. He jumped onto her, hugging her so tight and with so much force that she almost knocked her trolley over.

"Hey Eddie-win-win," Eleanor wheezed. She pulled him back to get a good look at him, "You're getting bigger."

Edwin beamed, "I've grown!"

Eleanor nodded, "I can tell. Stop that right now mister."

He giggled loudly as she poked him playfully.

"Ahem."

Eleanor looked up at her parents, who were glancing around the area. Eleanor knew immediately that they were searching to see how people were reacting. They were worried people would be looking at Edwin. Eleanor sighed and straightened up from her crouch by Edwin.

"Time to go?" she asked, raising a criticizing eyebrow.

Her father tilted his head, "No hello? No hug?"

"Well, I saw you not too long ago," Eleanor responded coldly. Edwin looked up at her, then at his father, then back at her. She saw the confused look on his face, and knew she needed to pretend, for him.

"But," she said, "I suppose I forgot the last time I saw you." She and her father shared a quick embrace. Her mother allowed her to kiss her on the cheek.

"Well," her mother said, clearly satisfied, "Shall we head home?"

Eleanor nodded, "Great idea."

Edwin talked the entire way home, jumping up and down with excitement as he told Eleanor about some of his friends who apparently lived not _too_ far away from their manor. When he suggested that perhaps they come visit during the summer so he could play, Eleanor saw her parents exchange a look.

Once Eleanor had settled into her bedroom, let Archimedes out of his cage and allowed him some well needed exercise, grabbed the book that Fred had given her for Christmas, and fell onto her bed.

Before she could even get through a paragraph, there was a knock on her door. She sighed, closing her book, "Come in."

The door opened, and her father entered the room. She sat up on her bed.

"Eleanor."

"Father."

He closed the door behind him and took a door before he spoke, "Eleanor."

"Yes?"

Her father glanced at the book in her hands, seemed to have an internal battle within himself then continued, "We need to talk."

Eleanor nodded, "Yes. I think we do."

"I think you know what I'm referring to."

Eleanor nodded again, "I think so." She reached into her pocket, pulling the letter out of her robes, prepared to have the discussion she would be coming. Father would tell her about an internship at the hospital, she would tell him about the internship she had already been accepted into, he would get angry, she would get angry but not back down, and he would leave the room."

"Eleanor, I've been concerned," he started.

"About my summer plans, I know." Eleanor continued, holding up the letter, "But father, I have some great ne-"

"No Eleanor, I'm not here to discuss your summer plans. You are old enough to make those decisions for yourself. I don't need to show you another internship. This is a little more serious than that."

Eleanor lowered the letter, "Oh..."

Her father shifted in his seat, "Eleanor, about the Triwizard Tournament."

Eleanor stared at him.

"There are many speculations about what happened in that maze," he continued.

"But there's only one story that matters," Eleanor interrupted again, "Harry's story."

Her father stared at her for a moment, "I know what you are thinking. Dumbledore told you a story. I do not know if it is true or not-please allow me to finish my thoughts before you intervene Eleanor-but I must warn you, things are going to be different. We as a family must be more wary, more cautious, more careful. The Ministry is not happy with what Dumbledore has said, and he is going to be keeping a close eye on people, to make sure they are not going against his authority."

Eleanor watched her father as he spoke. He looked worried.

"Eleanor, I know what you believe. You trust Harry, and that is your opinion, but I must ask you to not do anything that will draw the Ministers eyes towards you. You must be careful. Our family. Not just for our image, as I'm sure you are assuming this is about, but for Edwin's sake. Everything is going to be different Eleanor, and I do not want any attention on us, if at all possible."

"Father, what's going on? What do you know?" Eleanor asked.

Her father shook her head, "I don't know anything, but I am asking you to stay low Eleanor. Please."

Eleanor looked into his eyes. She had been so angry with him at Hogwarts, and the article he had allowed to be posted, but looking at him right now, she saw not the prideful Healer, but a concerned father. This scared her. He knew something. He was worried about something. He wouldn't say it, but Eleanor had a suspicion that her father believed You-Know-Who was back.

And he was scared.

Eleanor nodded her head, "I understand, Father."

* * *

What is Alcom so scared of (besides Lord Voldemort of course)? How will these events affect the situation surrounding Edwin?

Thank you so much for reading my story and sticking through it, even though it isn't anything special. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**D** **isclaimers: (** **I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters,/quotes, and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **Claimer: (I do own Eleanor Wimsbly :D)**

Thank you so much for all of your support! I appreciate every single one of you and all of your wonderful reviews! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, which moves us into Book 5 - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

"This is absolutely absurd."

"Mother, we agreed that this was a wonderful alternative to exploding bambledon bushes with the twins, didn't we?"

Eleanor's mother rolled her eyes dramatically, arms crossed, and her lips pursed in a very thin line. Eleanor was very accustom to this look. She smiled innocently at her mother and turned back to look at the building before her.

The building was over fifty stories, spiraling all the way to the top. It had a large sign on the tip at the very top of the building reading, " **WIZARDING BUILDS** ". Each floor had glass windows all the way around it, making it easy to see inside, where there were models of different buildings, and wizards and witches doing testing. The front doors to the building were over 30 feet tall, with large bronze knockers and the Wizard Builds crest on the front: a wizard holding up a wand in one hand and a large blueprint in the other, with a building sprouting out of the ground next to him.

Eleanor inhaled deeply, feeling the anticipation within her as she looked at the building. She turned to her parents, taking in the annoyed look on her mother's face, and the resigned look on her father's.

"Well, this is it," she said, spreading her arms out and facing the building again, "My internship."

"Hmph," Eleanor's mother snorted.

"It's very...big," her father commented. Eleanor could tell this was the nicest compliment he was willing to give, so she took it happily.

"Yes, it's actually a very fascinating story of how it was built. You see, at first they were doing all of their work in this little shop above the Dragon's Inn, but it was causing too many problems and-"

"Well, are we going to go inside it or not?" Her mother interrupted, looking up at the large doors, "Why are these doors so absurdly big?"

"Well, they build architecture for wizards, but also various creatures. How do you expect them to get a dragon holding cage out of the building?"

"A shrinking charm." Her mother replied flatly.

Eleanor shook her head, "That's too risky. It could affect the creation. Those studying dragons in Romania wouldn't want something that was potentially damaged and able to break right? So they have the big doors to-"

"That's very fascinating," her father responded, looking back at the building, "Let's head inside and get you settled."

Eleanor slowly closed her mouth, trying not to let her head bow down in defeat, "Uh, yeah. Sure."

The doors opened for them as they approached, and the three Wimsblys stepped inside.

The inside seemed even more magical than the outside. Once you stepped within the building, you realized that the windows did not reveal everything they seemed to reveal. The walls were a marble color, with beautiful wooden banisters, and a lift larger than the one Eleanor had seen at the Ministry a year ago when Amber had invited her family to see her workplace. They were only allowed to go to a few certain areas, but Eleanor supposed that she should feel a sense of pride about going. Not many witches and wizards were allowed within when they didn't have any actual business there. But they were Wimsblys. Wimsblys got what they wanted.

A wizard approached Eleanor and her parents. He was a middle-aged man, wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, tan trousers, big boots, and no robe in sight. Probably because they didn't want robes getting caught in their messy work. Eleanor's mother clearly was not impressed by his apparel, as she leaned over to Alcom and whispered, "What kind of a dress code is this?"

Another reason for her parents to hate this profession. Excellent.

The man smiled at Eleanor as he approached and Eleanor immediately felt at ease. His smile was warm and friendly and exactly the type of smile you would want to see on a reliable businessman.

"Eleanor Wimsbly I presume," he said with that smile, "I'm Marcus Bludderman."

Eleanor shook his tightly grasped hand and nodded, "It's an honor to meet you sir."

He laughed lightly, "Please, the honor is all mine. Mr. and Mrs. Wimsbly, welcome to Wizard Builds." He shook each of their hands enthusiastically, although it was very evident that the feeling was not mutual on her mother's side. This did not seem to shake the grin off of Mr. Marcus Bludderman's face at all.

"I must tell you how incredibly lucky we are to be receiving your daughter as an intern. Her qualifications were astounding in terms of her classes. Top marks. And an incredible knowledge in architecture history. Her resume stood out almost immediately." Marcus beamed, looking from Eleanor's father to her mother, "You must be very proud."

Alcom smiled politely, "We expected nothing less."

Marcus turned his attention to Eleanor, crossing his arms across his chest, "Well, Miss Wimsbly, I can give you a tour of the place and show you where you'll be spending much of your time."

His eyes flickered over to her parents, "You are welcome to join us, however, I imagine your schedules are quite busy."

Alcom nodded his head, "Yes, I daresay, we have much to do. I must be getting back to the hospital, and my wife must see to many errands."

Marcus gave him a understanding nod, "Well, it's been a pleasure, sir. Feel free to stop by again sometime. You are very welcome here."

Her father smiled then turned to Eleanor and giving her a hug.

"Good luck, dear. Make this worth it." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks dad," she replied, as he pulled away.

Eleanor watched as her parents left the building, her mother seeming to move at a quick pace towards the door. Eleanor took a deep breath and turned to face Marcus. He smiled at her and put his hands on his hips, "Are you ready to see where you'll be spending the rest of your summer?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor woke up every morning feeling like she had a purpose. She was given a code so that she could use the Floo Powder Network to get to her building, into an office she shared with another intern named Annie. Annie was a hardworking girl, but she didn't seem interested in getting to know Eleanor. Eleanor wasn't too bothered by this because she was far too distracted by all of her tasks at her internship to notice.

Marcus had taken an immediate liking to her, and had assigned her a position within his team. Marcus was friendly, and even asked for Eleanor's thoughts on project ideas, allowing her to see blueprint sheets and get real hands-on experience. It was like living a dream.

However, the one thing missing in her life was Fred. Although he had sent her a few letters at the beginning of the summer, he and George had both gone quiet as of late. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't received a letter from either of them in almost three weeks.

Every day after returning home from the Wizard Builds, she went to her family Owlery, hoping to see any sign of one of the Weasley's owls, but there were none. Eleanor once tried to use the fireplace to speak with Fred and George at the Burrow, but there had been no response. She kept telling herself not to worry, and that the boys were probably just busy with their new inventions, but this didn't stop the sinking feeling every time she entered the Owlery and saw only the family owls.

On this particular day, Eleanor went to the Owlery, hoping to see Archimedes, as she had recently sent a letter to the boys, inquiring on their silence. She met Cogsmerth on the way in, and he smiled kindly at her before bowing deeply.

"Miss Eleanor," he spoke quietly.

Eleanor smiled back at him, "Hello, Cogsmerth. Did you happen to see Archimedes while you were in there?"

The little elf lifted his head back up, looking into her eyes with his own large ones, "Yes, Cogsmerth saw Archimedes. Had a letter attached to his leg, so Cogsmerth took it off and was on his way to bring it to Miss Eleanor."

Eleanor felt her heart leap. Cogsmerth moved slowly, being a little old, and carefully pulled the letter out of his clothes. Eleanor felt a twinge of guilt looking at him, one that she had been feeling a lot lately since returning home for Hogwarts and seeing the S.P.E.W. badge that Hermione had given her.

Cogsmerth handed the letter up to her slowly, and she had to hold herself back from yanking it away from him and rushing to her room. She thanked the elf when it finally made it's way into her hands, and as calmly as possible turned towards the privacy of her room.

As she made her way towards the stairs, she spotted her mother with a man. She waved her hand in a hostess like manner towards their library, and the man, looking around the room with a slight look of nerves, made his way in. She followed him, the usual expressionless look on her face.

Eleanor hesitated for a moment at the stairs, debating whether or not she should put her skills of mischief to use. Before she could make a decision, Edwin made it for her as he happily skipped down the stairs.

"Ellie!" he greeted, giving her a hug as he reached her.

"Hey Eddie-win-win, where are you off to?" Eleanor gave him a light squeeze, then pushed him back to look at his face.

He grinned and held up a flask that was in his hands, "I'm going out to the pond out back to see if I can find any microorganisms."

"Microorganisms, eh?" Eleanor laughed.

Edwin nodded enthusiastically, "I'm going to use the microscope mum and dad gave me for my birthday."

"Well, make sure to take Cogsmerth with you so you don't fall into the pond," Eleanor said, poking his stomach. Edwin grinned, but rolled his eyes at her. He had developed a small attitude as of late and she wasn't sure if she should be worried or proud of him, "And if you find anything _really_ weird, let me know, alright?"

Edwin nodded his head and raced out of the house. Eleanor watched as Cogsmerth sighed, snapped his fingers and disappeared out of her sight, probably to follow him.

Eleanor made her way up to her room and sat on her bed, holding the letter tightly in her hands. She finally raised it up so she could see the sending address. A smile spread across her face when she saw it was from Fred. Without waiting another moment she tore the parchment open and read the letter.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow as she read the very short, bland and confusing letter.

' _Dear Eleanor,_

 _My deepest apologies on taking so terribly long to write you back, but George and I have been busy as of late and can'T spare a moment for writing. You know how it is, getting all of our energy out before the next school year._

 _We have heard talK that Diagon Alley is getting a new sweet shop this year and we're very excited. DumbledorE apparently has a flavor coming out after him. Perhaps we'll have to ordeR a few and taste them for ourselves. I hope it wasn't named after him because it tastes like him. That would be horrible. They would definitely have to explaiN themselves._

 _I hope all is well with the internship. You will have to tell me about it lateR._

 _\- Redhead Fred_

 _P.S. Do you remember that one prank we pulled on Professor Binns with the chalk? That was well thought through.'_

Eleanor read the note over again, knowing she had to be missing something. She was certain that Fred and George were not ' _getting all their energy out'_ like the note had put. And some of the words had letters capitalized at the end.

She skipped down to the P.S., which brought up a most random prank they had pulled a few years ago. Fred and George had charmed the chalk to write nonsense on the board. They had been under watchful eyes as they planned the prank, so they used a made up code to write notes to each other. Anyone who read the notes wouldn't be able to decipher them. But why was that worth mentioning? It wasn't one of their most successful pranks. Professor Binns hadn't even seemed to notice.

Understanding dawned on Eleanor.

A code.

There was a code somewhere in this letter, and she needed to decipher it. Her first thought was to take each of the capitalized letters and make a word out of it.

Eleanor pulled a piece of parchment off the the side table on her bed and the pen Edwin had given her for her birthday, which didn't require dipping ink, for it had the ink within it already, and set off to work.

 _R_

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows. That didn't make any sense. Did they need to to be rearranged?

 _K_

That didn't make sense either. Eleanor looked at the parchment again. What was special about each of the words? She tried taking the first letter form each of the highlighted words, but that didn't make sense later.

And then she realized. What a stupidly obvious code that Eleanor had completely missed. It was just the type of thing Fred and George would come up with. So obvious that anyone would pass over it, trying to come up with a more complicated explanation. She shook her head and mumbled under her breath as she wrote each word down.

 _Can't_

 _Talk_

 _Dumbledore_

 _Order_

 _Explain_

 _Later_

So something was making it so Fred was unable to converse freely. Eleanor scanned the words again.

 _Dumbledore Order._

Did that mean Dumbledore had ordered him not to talk, or that Dumbledore had an order Eleanor should be made aware of? And if the first, why was Dumbledore contacting Fred in the summer?

Eleanor set the letter down and picked up a new parchment of her own. She quickly wrote a letter back, using his code to ask when they could discuss what was happening and causing him to be so secretive. She suggested that they perhaps meet up in person, but she wondered if it would be possible. If Dumbledore was involved, she doubted that she would be able to just pop over.

Archimedes had flown to her bedroom window by this point, so she quickly gave him a treat, and then tied the letter to him. He gave her an exasperated look.

"Come on. I need to know what's going on, and it sounds like using the fireplaces won't even be safe enough. I know you've been travelling a lot, but it'll be worth it, I promise. I'll have a nice, juicy, treat for you when you get back."

Eleanor could have sworn that the owl rolled it's eyes at her, but it spread its wings nonetheless, and with an annoyed 'hoot' soared off into the sky.

She watched Archimedes as he flew out of sight, hoping that it wouldn't take too long for Fred to respond. She had too many questions now that needed to be answered. And if he wouldn't answer them in a letter, she would just have to find a way to get to him and talk to him in person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think about the spiral hall, Eleanor?" Marcus asked, taking the coffee mug she had just given him and sipping thoughtfully.

Eleanor took a moment to glance around at the other wizards and witches in the room, all looking at her expectanly, then glanced down at the blueprint on his desk, taking her usual spot to the left of Marcus (and a little behind). Marcus pointed to what he was referring to, and Eleanor analyzed it for a moment before answering.

"The Charm will be tricky. You're going to need a charm that will allow the people to walk around, sometimes being on the wall, while also fighting gravity," Eleanor commented, tilting her head to the side. Marcus nodded his head in agreement and waited for the rest of her assessment.

"I suppose the point of the building is to give witches and wizards the illusion that they are in a time and world that isn't their own, right? So the spiral hall going all the way around will definitely add to that. It's really cool. Which spells will you be using?" she turned to him eagerly and he beamed. A few witches and wizards nodded their heads approvingly.

"Like you said, we're going to need a gravity spell to help people not fall on their heads. _Gravitas ultra_ is a spell I've used countless times and should do the trick nicely." Marcus took another sip of his coffee.

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at the plan, "But won't that just take away the gravity? You'll need something else to go along with it to make sure people don't go floating towards the ceiling the moment they step into the hallway, right?"

Marcus looked more than proud, "I'm glad you noticed that. A true Ravenclaw, thinking through everything." Eleanor tried not to blush.

Marcus pointed a finger at a parchment with a list of spells written on it, "Along with the gravity spell, we will need to use these. The combination will make sure that people stay planted on the ground, but also allow them the ability to walk the wall, and hopefully even the ceiling, back to the wall, and floor again before they reach the end of the tunnel. We'll put spells up here on the ceiling to make sure pressure and blood doesn't build up in people's heads whilst being upside down."

Eleanor nodded her head, reading over the list. There were many spells she had never heard of, and some that she had studied about in her Architecture class, but never actually practiced or performed. The thought of actually being able to use these spells for herself one day sent a thrill of excitement through her.

"Mr. Bludderman, there's a problem on floor 25 with a troll holding cell and a hippogriff statue." A voice announced over the speakers, pulling Eleanor and Marcus away from the blueprint. One of the team members, Marty, sniggered and Marcus sighed, rubbing a hand over his face slowly, as if that would pull some of the stress away from him, "Again?"

"Again." the voice confirmed.

Marcus glanced on Eleanor, "Well, it would seem that now is as good a time as any to go on your break. Marty, Abigal, you come with me. The rest of you, continue working on the other projects. I want a list of spells for Madam Captenter's building by the end of the day."

Marty's laugh fell off his face, and Abigal laughed, punching his arm and nodding her head towarads the door.

Eleanor glanced towards the door, "Are you sure you don't want my help? I could use the experience."

Marcus shook his head, "I've got plenty of staff on hand to help. Besides, these situations can get a little sticky."

Eleanor laughed, although she was confused how a troll holding cell and a hippogriff statue could have ever ended up together. Marcus made his way out of the room, and Eleanor headed towards one of the many break rooms in the building. Before she reached the room however, a house-elf named Reegy appeared in front of her.

"Miss Wimsbly," it squeaked, bowing down low, one hand thrust dramatically behind his back and the other across his chest, "I was just on my way to see you, ma'am."

"Oh?" Eleanor asked. She didn't typically have much interaction with the house-elves around here. They were too busy giving letters to Marcus, or other big names in the company, not a small intern like herself.

Reegy brought the arm that was behind his back forward, producing a letter, "For you, ma'am."

Eleanor recognized the writing on the letter immediately and a little too enthusiastically, snatched the letter from poor Reegy's hand and raced to the break room to open it.

The room had several people walking about when she entered, and it took her a moment to find a place of solitude. She was so eager to read the letter, as Fred had never sent her a letter to her office building before.

Sitting down in a chair shaped like a plant of some sort, Eleanor tore open the letter and began to read it greedily. He spoke first of the usual stuff he had been putting in his letters lately, asking how she and Edwin were, and then came the secret message.

She and Fred had conversed as much as they could since her last letter from him. From what she could gather, Dumbledore had some sort of secret group and Fred and George's parents were part of it. They were worried about their letters being intercepted and read for information, so they couldn't speak openly about what was happening at the meetings. All Fred could tell her was that they were in a secret location. In her most recent letter to him, she had asked if she could come to him.

She was disappointed to see the answer. Apparently Fred had asked for her permission to be there, and it had been denied without much of an explanation except for the fact that it was too risky.

 _Asked_

 _Can't_

 _Too_

 _Risky_

 _Dumbledore's_

 _Orders_

Eleanor blew out a long breath of air as she read the rest of the letter. It said something about one of their inventions they had been working on, and ended with a cheesy farewell and a ' _I hope to see your Ravenbeak face soon_ '. She dropped the letter onto the table and placed her arms on the cool surface, leaning against them and glancing around the room.

Witches and wizards chatted casually, taking sips of coffee or tea, leaning over parchments that Eleanor assumed were blueprints they couldn't leave for a few minutes for a break, and acting as if their lives would never be changing.

But they were.

Eleanor wondered how many of these people believed Harry and Dumbledore's story about what had happen that night of the Triwizard Tournament. She wondered if any of them worried about You-Know-Who, where he was lurking, what he was doing to regain power.

She certainly was. She couldn't help but wonder. Especially since Fred was so out of reach because of all of this. She was clueless as to what was happening there, while Fred was probably learning all sorts of details from his parents and who knows who else from this secret society Dumbledore had formed. She wished her parents were a part of it. But that would never happen. Believing You-Know-Who was back was not in public opinion, and therefore, her parents would have nothing to do with it.

Amber certainly wasn't any help in that regard. Her loyalty to the Ministry and the Minister was nauseating.

 _"The Minister is right Eleanor. There's no possible way that You-Know-Who is back and you know it. You've always been attracted to trouble and the thought of another war must be very enticing to you. Do yourself and everyone a favor and get over this before you put our family at risk. I have heard from Minister Fudge's lips that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead, and will forever be dead."_

Eleanor held back the eyeroll she felt thinking about her sister. And Amber thought _she_ was the ignorant one? That she would be _intrigued_ by another war? It put a bad taste in Eleanor's mouth and she didn't like it one bit.

"By the look on your face, that letter must not be pleasant news, eh?" a voice said.

Eleanor shook her head and realized someone had sat down across from her at the table, and was now watching her curiously. It was a girl a couple years older than Eleanor. She had seen her before in the break room, but she sometimes liked to keep to herself during these free moments to relax before the next few hours of chaos.

The girl was wearing a striped button down shirt, tan pants, and boots, similar to many of the wizards and witches in the building wore. Having a robe caused too many problems when building, so the witches and wizards here wore what Eleanor's mother would label it, a muggle look. However when Eleanor reminded her mother of the story in the Daily Prophet about the wizard that's robe had gotten caught when they were building in Westminster which ended in the wizards untimely death, she had shut up about it for a few days. What had finally shut her mother up for good was when Eleanor reminded her that Edwin may choose to wear muggle clothes even in adulthood and she should learn to accept it. Eleanor hadn't heard her mother mention her dress code since.

The girl's deep chestnut hair was pinned up in a loose bun on top of her head, with her wand, the shortest wand Eleanor had ever seen, stuck through the middle of the bun as if to hold it together. She had freckles all across her nose and cheeks, reminding Eleanor of the Weasley's. She was holding a mug in both her hands, elbows resting on the table, with her head tilted, waiting for Eleanor to respond.

"Oh, no, this is nothing." Eleanor responded quickly, folding up the letter and putting it in her pocket.

The girl smiled, "Well, I'm sure that's not right, but you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Just offering a listening ear if you need it." She took a sip of her drink, then, as if realizing she had forgotten to introduce herself, stuck out her hand, "I'm Ellie by the way. Ellie Blythe."

"Eleanor Wimsbly," Eleanor replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

"I know who you are," Ellie replied with a kind smile, "I've seen your family's picture in the Daily Prophet before."

Eleanor grimaced, "Oh."

Ellie laughed, "Not a fan of having your face on our news eh?"

Eleanor shook her head, "Not a fan of the Daily Prophet in general. Never seems to put anything of real importance in there anymore."

Ellie gave Eleanor an amused smile, "Ah, one of _those_ kind of people. The ones who believe all news is fake news."

"Not all news. Just most of it. It's either a story that's been so twisted that it's not authentic at all, or it's a lie made up by those trying to 'protect' the people. I don't like liars and I don't want to read fake stories." The words came out a little too vehemently and Eleanor bit her lip as soon as she finished.

Ellie laughed, "I'll have to let them know."

Eleanor frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ellie chuckled and leaned forward a bit, "My brother is an editor for the Daily Prophet."

Eleanor closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, feeling completely embarrassed, "I'm so sorry. I should really learn to bite my tongue."

"Don't worry," Ellie laughed, giving her a reassuring look, "I'm sure some of what you said was true."

Eleanor was about to make a comment that probably _all_ of what she had just said was true, but she was proud of herself for holding back.

"My brother likes to know the true thoughts of the readers, and you've just given me your opinion. He'll be thrilled to have feedback. Although he might just call you one of the nutters that believes Harry Potter. Except for the fact you're a Wimsbly. I'm certain a Wimsbly wouldn't fall that far away from the Minister's opinion right?" Ellie glanced up from her mug, trying to look as casual and innocent as possible.

Eleanor felt her temper heighten quickly as she realized the situation was suddenly in. This girl was a sneak for her brother. She was trying to get a story.

She stared at Ellie, not responding. At first, the only thing she wanted to do was lash out, tell this girl she was wrong. That she personally knew Harry Potter and believed every word of his story. But there was a voice in the back of her mind, her father's voice to be exact, whispering a reminder to her.

 _"You trust Harry, and that is your opinion, but I must ask you to not do anything that will draw the Ministers eyes towards you. You must be careful. Our family. Not just for our image, as I'm sure you are assuming this is about, but for Edwin's sake. Everything is going to be different Eleanor, and I do not want any attention on us, if at all possible."_

"No comment? A tactic you probably learned from your parents, I'm sure." Ellie raised a challenging eyebrow at her.

"And you learned to how to pray upon those who didn't ask for it from your brother I presume," Eleanor responded, holding her look. Ellie shrugged her shoulders, "I know how to get a story out of people."

"You know how to make a lie," Eleanor corrected her.

Ellie shook her head, "I observe. I take in information. I make hypothesis from them. Isn't that what most people do?"

"Is that what why you're here? You're trying to find information for your brother? Has his job come to such a low that he depends on his sister to get stories for him now? And from someone doing nothing more than reading a letter?" Eleanor responded, leaning back in her chair and arching an eyebrow.

Ellie's face fell slightly. She tapped a finger against her mug and eyed Eleanor, "What was in the letter?"

Eleanor sighed, "You really want to know?"

Ellie looked surprised at Eleanor's sudden cooperation, but leaned in closer again, nodding, "Of course."

Eleanor glanced around the room, taking in the other witches and wizards, before leaning forward as well, "It was a warning. A warning that a sneak in need of a little more money would come and try to exploit me. Looks like they were right."

Eleanor took this as an opportunity to leave, feeling satisfied watching the smug expression slide off of Ellie's face. She left without turning back, and kept walking once she had left the break room.

Trying to look as casual as possible, Eleanor made her way to a girls' lavatory, and ducked inside, quickly locking herself into a stall and leaning her back against the door. She breathed out, trying to take in what had just happened.

What on earth was the point of that? What was Ellie's purpose on sitting down by Eleanor in the first place?

To get information? But what information could she have thought Eleanor had?

To get a good story? But what was the point of targeting her? She was a 17 year old girl.

Maybe it was to throw more shame on her families name. Give the paper something new to gossip over. Perhaps Fudge was tired of seeing Harry and Dumbledore's faces splashed across the page and sent people out to find new drama to take it's place. Perhaps he was trying to figure out who was truly loyal to him.

Whatever the reason, it finally started to make sense why her father was so worried. If vultures like Ellie were lurking about in Wizarding Builds, where else were they and what story would they try to snatch off of her?

She quickly felt for the letter in her pocket and let out a breath of relief when she heard the crumple of the paper. She would have to be more careful about where she read his letters, and would need to inform him that sending letters to her office was no longer a safe option.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor's encounter with Ellie was not her only interaction with the Daily Prophet pro witch. A few days later as Eleanor walked into work, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Marcus and Ellie standing together, Ellie's wand tucked in her bun, Marcus' behind his ear, leaning over the table and pointing at some documents.

Marcus gave her a friendly grin when he saw Eleanor. She gave him a quick smile, entering the room and maker her way to her usual spot in the chair by Marcus'. She and Ellie made brief eye contact as she made her way around the witch. The girl kept her face neutral, except for a small smirk hidden in her eyes.

"Good morning Eleanor," Marcus greeted, "Take a seat. Ellie was just getting my advice on a design her team is helping some wizards in Finland work on."

"Nice to see you again,"Ellie said with a smile. Eleanor returned the polite smile then sat down.

"Ah, so you've met. Excellent. Eleanor is one of our wonderful interns here. She's really made her mark." Marcus said, nodding his head at her, sounding proud.

Ellie nodded, "She certainly made an impression on me. A Ravenclaw no doubt?"

Eleanor merely nodded in return.

Marcus nodded, "Indeed. So, I think if they make sure to have a good foundation here, they should be able to pull off the arch up there with the right spells. Tell them that I would suggest having a combination spell for this one, since they are building in a cold area."

"Thanks Marc," Ellie gave him a wide smile, pulled her wand out of her bun, and with a flick, gathered up all the papers and headed towards the doors. However, before she left, she turned back around, shooting Eleanor the briefest mischievous look, before turning to Marcus, "Hey Marc, if you wouldn't mind, I could use the help of your _special_ intern from time to time. If she'd like the experience."

Marcus turned to Eleanor with a grin, "I'm sure she'd love to. She needs experience in all aspects of Wizarding Builds to give her an idea as to what she wants to focus on in her career." He directed his words to Eleanor, "Ellie's part of a team that specializes in working with International Wizards. I think you would benefit a lot from spending a few days in her field. Maybe you could go shadow her today, and we'll go from there?"

Eleanor stared at Ellie, knowing she could use the experience, but not wanting to put herself in the line of fire for the next few days. She sighed, cleared her throat and smiled weakly at Marcus, "Sounds great."

"Let's get going then," Ellie said eagerly, waving her hand. Eleanor took one more glance around at the team she had come to feel so comfortable with, then back at the girl she knew would give her nothing but trouble, took a deep breath, then stood up and followed Ellie out the door. Marcus gave her a friendly pat on the back as she left and whispered, "It's only for a few days. We'll have you back here before you know it."

Eleanor smiled weakly at him.

Silence loomed as Ellie and Eleanor made their way down the halls and towards the lift. Ellie smiled and waved at fellow employees as they walked, seeming as friendly as ever.

They stepped into the crowded lift and Ellie made sure they headed towards the correct floor. Floor 58.

The witch didn't even glance at Eleanor as the lift took off, going left, forward, right, then blasting upward.

Eleanor clutched the rails on the walls of the lift. She had never been on a lift that moved so quickly. A couple other witches and wizards on the lift gave her sympathetic smiles, though they didn't seem to need any extra stability. Eleanor wondered how they all were able to stand their ground so easily.

The lift made several stops but finally came to a halt and a woman's voice said, " _Floor 58, International Wizard Relations."_

Ellie set off, Eleanor jogging to catch up with her. She made a sharp turn right, past several glass doors, although, like many doors in this place, you could not see what was inside the room through the glass. Just your reflection. Eleanor's face was screwed up in concentration as she tried to follow Ellie.

Ellie abruptly stopped in front of a door and turned to Eleanor, "This is the office we'll be working in."

Eleanor felt slightly winded from the quick pace they had been taking to get here, and panting nodded.

Ellie crossed her arms, "I'm sure you're wondering why I requested your presence on my team."

Eleanor nodded again, not speaking.

Ellie turned her head and glanced at the door, "I know we got off on the wrong foot the other day, but I do think that a smart girl with a quick-witted mind like yours would learn a lot from International Wizard Relations. You have to learn how to hold your tongue, know when the appropriate time to speak is, and not be afraid to tell them your ideas."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "So, this has nothing to do with the fact that you want to get a Wimsbly scoop from me?"

"I didn't say that," Ellie responded with a smile, "I still plan on trying to get information out of you." She turned and grabbed the nob, turning it, then whipping her head back to look at Eleanor, "So be on your toes."

The moment Eleanor stepped into that room, she realized how different her experience was going to be. For starters, there were a lot more people on this team, many of them leaning over fireplaces, and speaking with floating heads from the other end. The walls were covered in faces and buildings, blueprints, and spells. There was a large conference room to the left, with at least a hundred chairs inside. To the right were several smaller conference rooms, all of which were currently occupied.

"Stay close and don't speak unless spoken to," Ellie ordered, seeing Eleanor's overwhelmed expression. And keep close is exactly what Eleanor did.

While the International Relations was much different, Eleanor found herself able to appreciate it. Wizards from other countries were constantly calling in through the Floo Network, many wizards showing up out of the blue and pulling part of the team into different conference rooms.

A tall, lean, wizard with large spectacles, long dark, brown hair, and almond shaped, black eyes, walked out of one of the conference rooms with a heavy-set elderly gentleman, and led him over to one of the fireplaces. The two shook hands firmly, shaking the spectacles down the man's nose slightly. The large man stepped into the fire and was gone in an instant.

Ellie pointed her finger at the tall man and leaned over to Eleanor, "That's Simon, director of our team. He's all business, so I'd keep the quips to yourself around him."

Eleanor nodded quickly and followed Ellie down an aisle towards a large group of workers. Ellie set off to work immediately, whipping out the notes she had gotten from Marcus and presenting them to the group.

Eleanor was ignored for the most part, following Ellie around like a silent shadow. They went to conferences and discussions, she sat in on a meeting between Ellie and a builder in Spain, and took notes on complaints for Ellie throughout most of these meetings.

Wanting to get as much experience as possible in handling these situations, she had once tried to speak up during a conference meeting and gotten yelled at by a Hungarian man. Ellie had shot her a reproachful look so she kept quiet mostly.

To her surprise however, Ellie did not bombard her with questions. She did not challenge her about Harry Potter, the Daily Prophet, or anything for that matter. Eleanor continuously questioned the true reason for her being there. Was it truly to learn from this part of Wizard Builds? Was Ellie planning on springing at her from behind?

Eleanor had now officially been shadowing Ellie around for four days. While it had been fascinating, she couldn't wait to get back to a place where her input was welcomed and she felt as if she was actually doing the building herself, rather than guiding others through it.

Eleanor flicked her wand at some papers a member of Ellie's team had asked her to bring to their desk, and made her way down the aisles, nodding to fellow members of the team as she went. Most of them paid her no attention, but she always liked to imagine that they would nod in return if they were not so busy.

A tall shadow was cast down upon Eleanor, and she quickly looked up, coming face to face with Simon. His lips were pursed and his eyebrow was raised.

"If it isn't little miss Healer girl," Simon's voice was higher than Eleanor expected, yet had a strange mono-tone to it. He was like younger, scrawnier Snape with flared nostrils.

"Sir?" Eleanor responded quickly and politely.

A hint of a sneer pulled at his lips, "Did I speak to quickly for you, celebrity girl?"

Eleanor blinked twice, "Have I done something wrong, sir?"

"Oh no. A Wimbsly like yourself could _never_ do anything wrong, especially according to Marcus. He seems to be missing your _bright_ little mind."

"Oh." It was the only thing Eleanor could think to say, being so caught off guard by this man she had never spoken to, nor thought noticed she was there.

Simon's upper left lip lifted and he leaned closer, "Just because you're a rich man's daughter doesn't mean you are going to survive in whatever world you are thrown into, little lady. I've been watching your dissatisfaction with being in this position. You don't think it's of any real worth."

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to. I can see it on your face. How horrible of us to keep you here in such an inferior team."

Eleanor felt the blood rushing to her face. What was this man's problem? Did he not like that she was favored by Marcus, or that she was a Wimsbly?

"Sir, I'm certain it would not look very professional to have the director of the International Wizards Relations to be referring to his _own_ _team_ as inferior. You, of course, put the team together yourself, so if you say the team is inferior, it is only inferior from your own choosing, is it not? Therefore, you are calling your ability to pick responsible witches and wizards for the task inferior to the rest of this buildings directors. I for one, cannot allow you to talk so low about yourself."

Simon's nostrils seemed to flare out so widely that an insect could easily mistake the large gap as a welcoming new home. His eyes narrowed, and with a flick of his wand, he snatched the papers Eleanor was directing and shoved them onto a desk nearby, where a wizard, unnoticed to the two up to that point, was listening with wide eyes. He let out a noise of surprise when the papers were flung toward them and quickly gathered them up.

"Deliver these immediately," Simon snapped, "We wouldn't want to burden our pretty little princess with such lame work. Let's get her a more...suitable job. This way, pretty girl."

Eleanor glared at the man, and though she knew she shouldn't say it, she did, "How kind of you to think me pretty, sir."

An audible gasp escaped the wizard at the desks lips.

Simon's eye twitched.

Eleanor silently cursed herself. She used to be so good at holding her tongue when she was a child. Years with the Weasley's must have loosened it a little too much.

"You think you're very funny, don't you?" Simon spat.

Eleanor resisted the urge to wipe the spit off her face, "No, sir."

"Get out of my sight before I throw you out of my office."

Eleanor sprang into action immediately, spinning on her heels and dashing down the aisles away from the director. She figured it was a good time to take a lunch break, so she didn't stop running till she had left the office, run down the hallway, and dived into the closing lift. She took herself to a break room, and sat at a table in the back, sitting down and sighing, rubbing her hands across her face.

"You idiot," she whispered to herself, before dropping her head to the table and putting her arms over it.

"I wouldn't call you an idiot. More like...inferior."

Eleanor glanced up.

It was Ellie and the wizard from the desk who had witnessed the whole scene between herself and the director.

Eleanor grimaced, "Those were his words, not mine."

Ellie shook her head, "Doesn't matter. He put them in your mouth."

"But you put them back in his rather quickly," the wizard said, grinning at Eleanor. He looked like he was about Ellie's age, with a round face, small, round nose, brown hair that was swooped upward, and amber eyes that bore into her own.

Ellie raised an eyebrow then turned back to Eleanor, "Didn't I tell you to not speak unless spoken to?"

"I was spoken to. In rather harsh tones, too." Eleanor responded flatly.

"Where does all this..." Ellie paused, waving a hand in Eleanor's general direction, "Angry passion come from?"

The wizard laughed, "I was going to say wit, but that's another way to describe it."

"It's not wit if it gets her into trouble. That's just having a loose tongue."

The wizard shrugged.

Eleanor cocked her head and looked at the man, "How did you two get here so fast anyway? Aren't you supposed to be delivering papers?" She directed the last question to the wizard.

They both smiled, "Apparition is a wonderful thing Eleanor."

"And I gave the paperwork to one of the house elves."

Eleanor stared at the two of them, "It still seems unusually fast."

"That's the business world, love."

The phrase sounded like something Fred would've said in teasing. Eleanor felt a ping of sadness at the thought of Fred. She hadn't seen him in so long, and the letters just didn't cut it these days. Especially since she wasn't able to have her letters delivered here anymore.

"But you didn't answer my question." Ellie redirected. "Where does a girl from a posh, rich family, get a smart mouth like that?"

Eleanor sighed, "Ever heard of nature vs. nurture? Something muggles talk about a lot. I suppose one can only learn so much from the family, and the rest of it is just...nature. I am the way I am."

"Does that bother your parents?" Ellie asked.

Eleanor smiled humorlessly, "Absolutely. Maybe it's that I saw through the fakeness of everything when they couldn't. Maybe it's Ed-" she cut herself off quickly.

"Because of?" Ellie waited patiently, but her mouth had twitched a little bit.

Eleanor pretended to look down thoughtfully, then made a glance up at the wizard and Ellie.

Those little sneaks. Pretending to come comfort her when in actuality, they were trying to get a story...again. Eleanor felt nervousness flood through her as she tried to rethink everything she had just said to them. Was it enough to make a big story? Couldn't be. Right?

She lifted her head up and smiled at the pair of them, "I think I'm just going to go get something to eat. Anything for you two?"

Ellie leaned forward, "Tell me, do you study muggle subjects out of curiosity, or because of the fact your brother is basically one of them, and you're trying to connect with him on an _inferior_ level."

Eleanor glanced at the wizard to see his reaction. Nothing. So he was a little spy for her too. But he seemed uncomfortable. She ignored Ellie and focused on him, "So, what? You see the drama in the office and fill her in? If it's good enough she gives you a little bit of the profit?"

He didn't respond, but the look he quickly gave Ellie gave Eleanor what she needed, "Oh? Maybe it's not about the money at all? A little favor here and there for the pretty girl with connections and maybe just maybe she'll finally let you take her on that date. Just need a good enough story first, right?"

He gulped, clearly not as good at this game as he had previously thought.

"Marvin knows where his loyalties lie. Do you?" Ellie spat.

"Do you?!" Eleanor snapped back. "How much of having this job is trying to impress big brother with stories, and how much of it is actually caring about what you are doing? Working in International Relations probably gets you a lot of juice doesn't it? Knowing who's angry with who. Who wants to build where and who's the competition. You sell information for money like a drunk sells petty valuables for a bit of fire whiskey. You pretend to give me experience in a different field, try to befriend me, and then kick me in the back. Beat me when I'm down. Do you ever feel sorry for it?"

Ellie smirked, but her eyes spoke more to feelings of anger than glee, "Did you ever believe you were safe being who you are? You're a Wimsbly. There's no honor there. You're dad is just as big a _liar_ as I am, feeding stories of good progress on medical advances that he doesn't have a clue of how to accomplish. He spits out loyalty to the people, yet chains his Squib son down like a house elf."

"He's never hurt Edwin _ever!_ We have shown Edwin every love and compassion any family would show their child. The only one hurting him is you, and your stupid paper. How dare you. How dare you speak about my father that way. He and I may not agree, but he has honor. He has loyalty. All you have is a couple juicy details that won't even make it on the front page."

Eleanor didn't remember standing up, but she was, and so was Ellie. Marvin seemed to be trying to squish himself farther into his chair, as if he hoped he would disappear and not have to witness this conversation at all. Regret was clear in his face.

"Brave words Wimsbly. I wonder how brave you'll be when they get you kicked out of this internship."

Eleanor scoffed, "Are you threatening me?"

Ellie shrugged, "I'm saying you're going to regret the day you met me."

"I already do."

Spinning on her heels, Eleanor left the table with her head held high, but her spirits were low. Nothing about that confrontation made Eleanor feel safe. Nothing she had said to Ellie made her feel better. But she didn't look back on the two who had joined her at the table. Wimsbly's didn't look back. And as much as she hated it sometimes, she was a Wimsbly. Wimsbly's didn't take crap from reporters.

 _But,_ Eleanor thought weakly, _Wimsbly's don't get themselves in these messes in the first place._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **WIMSBLY REBEL: NO LOYALTY TO WORK OR FAMILY**

 _ **'Everyone knows what it takes to be a Wimsbly. Poised. Sophisticated. Loyal. But not every Wimsbly seems to be up to scratch. 17 year old Eleanor Wimsbly causes trouble both in her family as she declares her separation from her family believes to associates, and yells at employers in the office of Wizard Builds.**_

 _ **"I have never been treated with such snobbery, vanity, and disrespect as I did in my conversation with Ms. Wimsbly," Simon Barthelmow, Director of the International Wizard Relations of the Company Wizard Build, "I simply approached her to discuss her behavior within the office, and was verbally assaulted for it."**_

 _ **"She told me in confidence that she did not align herself with her family," Ellie Blythe confided, "She told me that she openly rebelled against her family, and blamed it on her Squib brother. She takes no responsiblity for her actions...See Page 3 for rest of article'**_

Alcom dropped the paper onto the kitchen table, eyes boring into Eleanor's. The disappointment was clear. The anger in her mother's eyes was clear. This was not going to be a cheerful conversation.

"I thought we had discussed this Eleanor," her father started, exhaling deeply out of his nose.

"Dad, they twisted my words! You know that!" Eleanor jabbed a finger at the paper, feeling disgusted to be touching it. To have her name splattered across it's pages.

"Of course they twisted your words Eleanor! That's what they do! Have we taught you _nothing_ over the past 17 years of your life?!" her mother cried, throwing a hand to her face.

Eleanor bit her tongue and turned her attention back to her father. He was watching her, too many emotions to determine what he was thinking. She looked down at the paper again, "I'm sorry."

Another deep exhale from her parents.

"You're lucky it wasn't the main cover story of the paper." Alcom finally said, his voice sounding a little calmer. "I hope you understand the seriousness of my words at the beginning of this summer now. People like them pray on people like us. There is no safety. You must always be on your guard. When you were younger, I was able to protect you from the press better, but Eleanor, you're 17 now. You're not a child. I can't defend your actions anymore."

Eleanor looked up at the emotion she heard in her father's voice. She looked to her mother, whose eyes were glistening with tears.

Eleanor gulped, "I...I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Am I going to lose my internship over this?"

Her father looked to her mother, and sighed, "You'll have to wait and see. Marcus told you not to come in today, correct?"

Eleanor nodded. After receiving the paper, he had sent her a letter, requesting that she stay home for the day, as to not put more flame to the fire. He told her he would send more information as soon as he could.

"I'm never going to get hired by any company if I have this on my record." Eleanor whispered more to herself than anyone else.

Alcom sat down next to her, "Eleanor. We've all had to learn this at one point or another. You just have to learn from this. Don't let them beat you. Prove them wrong. But," he paused and waited for her to look at him, "Be careful. You _must_ watch your tongue."

Eleanor felt her lip quiver and she nodded, "I'm sorry."

Alcom wrapped his arms around her, placing his head on top of hers, "I know."

There was a loud CRACK and Cogsmerth appeared in front of the two.

"Master," he went into a low bow, "A letter has just arrived from Wizard Builds."

Eleanor snatched the letter out of his hands, which in hindsight was not the kindest thing to do, but her mind was not focused on that. She tore open the letter and read it quickly.

Gasping, she read it again, then looked up at her parents.

"Well," her mother said, "What does it say?"

Eleanor shook her head, "He...he said he ran an investigation to see what had truly happened. He said he didn't believe that I would have ever acted out just of arrogance. One of the wizards...Marvin...he...went to Marcus. Showed Marcus his memory of each event. Obviously I'm not totally blameless, but neither are they. I've been put on a suspension for two weeks, and then he said he will happily take me back for the rest of the summer!"

Cate Wimsbly smiled, which was about as much as Eleanor could expect from her. Alcom patted Eleanor on the back and kissed her head, "I hope you realize how generous Marcus is being about all of this. Not many other employers would be so kind. You are very lucky, honey."

Eleanor nodded her head, feeling more grateful for this moment than any other in her life, "I know. Thanks dad."

 _And thank you Marvin._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I saw your article in the newspaper!" Fred's voice seemed so loud coming out of the fireplace, and it felt like a breath of fresh air. It was so good to see his actual face, sitting there, talking to her. A mere day after the article had appeared in the Daily Prophet, Eleanor had received a letter from Fred, telling her in short, crypted words that he had been given permission to speak to her through the Floo Network. She had been overjoyed at the news. But it came with a catch. They were not allowed to discuss anything related to Dumbledore's plans or what Fred's family had been up to that summer in regards to that. But Eleanor didn't care. The moment his smile had shown up amongst the flames, she almost died of happiness.

"Pretty reputation ruining right? You probably won't want to be seen with me anymore." Eleanor teased, sitting legs crossed in front of the fire.

Fred nodded, "It's pretty embarrassing. So this is my notice for you. We will not be associating ourselves with you at all this schoolyear, so you will need to make some new friends."

Eleanor scoffed, "I have plenty of other friends!"

"Yeah, but none of them make you smile like I do." Fred gave her a cheeky grin, and Eleanor felt a blush creep up her face.

She shook her head, smiling, "I don't know. I've always fancied Aaron a little bit."

Fred's head rolled out with a bark of laughter.

"So how have you been handling not going to your internship every day then?" Fred asked.

Eleanor shrugged, "It's been hard, but I have been able to sleep in. Need to get that beauty rest." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sent Fred a saucy look. He grinned a little too widely, "My, I've missed you."

Eleanor leaned forward, "I've missed you too."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Cogsmerth poked his head in, saw the pair of them, apologized repeatedly for the disturbance and left, running himself into a wall as he went.

Eleanor shook her head as she watched him go, then turned back to Fred, "How have the...projects been coming along?" She was, of course, referring to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Fred's grin broadened, "Very successful summer in those terms, I must say. I have a feeling that this year at Hogwarts will be very...profitable."

"I hope it's still educational." Eleanor lifted an eyebrow at him. He smirked, "How could it not be when I've got my daily nuisance to remind me of it?"

"I prefer to be called your ever present headache."

"Heartache."

"You're very sappy."

"Only with you, love."

Eleanor grinned, "I should hope so."

Fred made a face at her, then turned his head, as if he was looking at someone on the other side of the fireplace that she could not see. He nodded his head, then turned back to her, "I've got to go El, but we've only got a few more weeks. Hang in there my little headache."

"Heartache," Eleanor corrected him with a smile. They gave each other one last goodbye, and then he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I always said that boy was trouble, and here is proof of that," Eleanor's mother whispered from the sitting room, where she and Alcom were supposed to be having a private conversation. Eleanor however, just recently returning home from Wizarding Builds, had overheard them, and was hidden just out of the entryway to the room.

"Performing magic in front of a muggle, honestly, who does he think he is?" she continued. Her father didn't respond, but that didn't seem to bother her mother, "He said a dementor attacked him. A dementor. Please, that's the most absolute nonsense I've ever heard. Dementors don't go wandering about the country like that. What on earth was his explanation for their appearance there?"

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows together. Dementors? Dementors had attacked Harry? When? Why?

"Only he could know dear," Alcom responded. He sounded disconnected, like the conversation wasn't at the forefront of his mind. Her mother must have picked up on this too, because she heard a shifting sound and then her mother spoke softly, "Alcom? Is something wrong?"

There was a sigh.

"The Longbottom boy came to visit his parents today."

Eleanor felt her heart sink. Neville.

"He came in while I was speaking with Strout. I really thought I had gotten somewhere Cate, but it didn't work. The look that boy gave me when he saw me in there...he was really hoping for results. After everything that I've done, I just wish I could give him some hope."

"Alcom, you're doing everything you can," her mother whispered, voice quiet and sincere, the softest and empathetic Eleanor had heard it in a long time, "They know that."

"He deserves more than my best effort Cate. He deserves his parents. It's because of me that he doesn't have them." her father responded, his voice full of emotion. Eleanor stepped back a few paces, biting down on her lip. Healing the Longbottom's was her father's greatest effort. He put everything into them. She had watched him study books for hours on spells and curses, potions and remedies. It was his deepest wish to bring them back.

"Alcom," Eleanor's mother said sternly, "Stop that."

"You know it's true Cate. Neither one of us can deny that."

"Alcom-"

"I think I need to reread that chapter on the Cruciatus curse."

"You've read it a thousand times."

"There must be _something_ I'm missing."

Her mother sighed, "Do you ever think that maybe there just...isn't a cure? Maybe we can donate more money-"

"They don't want our money Cate," Alcom cut her off.

Eleanor lifted her head up at this. What money? They tried giving money to the Longbottom's? Why?

Another long sigh from her mother.

"Edwin broke his microscope today," she finally said, changing the subject, "I asked Cogsmerth to fix it, but I think he would like it if you did it. He likes to watch you perform magic."

"Is he asleep?" he asked softly.

"He should be. Although I wouldn't be surprised if he was up there with the lights on, reading one of those books we bought him." There was a twinge of sadness in her mother's voice when she said this, and Eleanor could feel the same feeling wash over her.

Eleanor's father chuckled, "You're probably right. Quite the reader. Eleanor was the same way the summer before Hogwarts."

Edwin had turned 11 a couple months ago, and she had seen that small glint of hope in his eyes, waiting for a letter from Hogwarts. No such letter had arrived of course, but they had made sure to make his birthday extra special. That didn't stop the pain of reality though. They were happy that he was happy at his school, they really were, but the thought that he could be walking down the corridors with Eleanor this year made her want to cry.

"I'll take a look at it tomorrow when I get home," her father's voice was full of emotion.

"Good."

They remained in silence for a long period of time, and Eleanor took this opportunity to sneak away before being caught. So many thoughts ran through her head as she crept up the stairs and into her room.

Her parents had tried giving money to the Longbottom's. Why would they do that? Because they promised a cure and couldn't find one?

And where was Harry? Was he alright? What happened with the dementors?

Eleanor looked to Archimedes empty cage near her bedroom window and sighed. She hoped that Fred would have more answers than she.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! We're about to get into the crazy goods of Book 5. Let me know your thoughts!


	13. Chapter 13

**D** **isclaimers: (** **I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters,/quotes, and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **Claimer: (I do own Eleanor Wimsbly :D)**

I just realized while going through my little story that there may have been some times where I had Eleanor doing magic outside of Hogwarts. Sorry for the mistake there. When she was in her internship, she had already turned 17, so we'll say it was okay that she used magic there. Sorry peeps lol.

Also, just to note, there are several quotes in this chapter that come straight from the book. I want to again say that I do not own these quotes.

* * *

Eleanor set down Fred's most recent letter next to the Daily Prophet that had been left on the table by her father. She was getting tired of all the deciphering and codes, but what hit her the most was something that had been written within the letter. Fred had let it slip that Hermione was now wherever they were, as was Harry. Eleanor felt a ping of jealousy surge through her as she stabbed some eggs with her fork.

Why would Dumbledore allow Hermione to wherever they were but not her? Wasn't she trustworthy enough? She was surely more trustworthy than the twins, and they were living it up, learning the secrets (at least more than her).

She glanced at the letter again. Fred had written a lot in this letter since he hadn't sent one in a while, so it had taken a while to decipher everything. The general gist of it was that Harry's hearing had gone well, Fred had caught a Doxy and was going to test it's venom for Sniving Snackboxes (that part hadn't been coded, as it wasn't anything to do with Dumbledore's secrets) some house elf named Kreacher was testing their temper, and that he was excited for the new school year so they could "snog in every corner of the castle". He also had mentioned how much George and he had been Apparating since they had passed the test. Eleanor didn't have the guts to tell Fred that she was actually a little nervous about apparating, and rarely did so as a result. She had heard too many stories from her father recently to enjoy the thought of it.

Eleanor directed her attention to the Daily Prophet, which hadn't given much attention to Harry's hearing. She had been watching it ever since she had heard about Harry having a hearing, and now they barely gave any notice to the result of it. Very typical of the Prophet. Anything the Minister didn't like got little space.

She pushed the paper away and, no longer hungry, stood up to leave. Cogsmerth immediately appeared and gathered the plates she had barely touched. Eleanor watched him and wondered what Hermione would say if she saw Eleanor allowing Cogsmerth to clean up after her right now. The thought of Hermione reminded Eleanor of what she was missing and she shook her head and made her way up to her room.

Her internship was almost over now, and while it was amazing, she was a little happy it was over. She didn't need anymore drama in her life, and after the "scandal" at the internship, things had never truly felt completely the same. Marcus had been kind to her as always, but some of her co-workers didn't seem to trust her as much. She was grateful to be going back to Hogwarts.

As she walked down the hall, she paused, hearing someone singing in a room a few doors down. She crept towards Edwin's room and poked her head around the corner.

Edwin was packing his things in preparation for the new schoolyear. While he still had time to pack, she knew he was excited to go. He hummed a tune to himself as he packed, something he had clearly made up.

Eleanor smiled and watched him, and imagined him standing at Hogwarts with a toad in his arms, singing in the choir. She wondered if his school had a choir he could join. He had a very good voice. Did they hold giant toads while they sang there too?

"Though Hogwarts would be fun for me, Muggle school is great you seeeeeee," Edwin sang, and Eleanor's smile faded.

"Magic is a very cool thing, but I'm a Squib, so I'll just sing."

Eleanor felt a pain in her chest. She'd never heard Edwin refer to himself as a Squib before. She always hoped that he just didn't know that awful term, and just considered himself different, no matter how unrealistic that hope was. Now she knew that Edwin was very aware of what he was, but he sang his song so cheerfully.

"My mum and dad are proud of me, and that's all I really need. Ellie's nice and learns with me, about history and science and crazy things."

Eleanor smiled again and pushed open the door singing loudly, "Edwin is a nerdy boy, but Ellie says that this is fine."

Edwin whipped around and grimaced, "Ellie, you have a terrible voice."

"Hey!" Eleanor grabbed a pillow off his bed and threw it at his face.

"Don't hate the messenger!" Edwin laughed, throwing his arms over his head, "It's not my fault you sound like a sea lion."

Eleanor gasped and dove at the little boy, tackling him to the floor and pinning him down. She picked up a pillow and playfully hit him with it over and over while he howled and attempted to tickle her to get her off.

"Call me sea lion one more time, tough guy!" Eleanor declared lifting the pillow over her head. She paused and stared at Edwin.

The boy smiled up at her, and putting his hands over his face yelled, "You sound like a sea lion!"

"GAAHHH!" The pillow came down on him again and they continued to fight, their laughter echoing through the typically proper manor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edwin was _skipping_ on the way to his school. He looked like an overexcited rabbit, skipping this way and that in a wild manner. Eleanor's parents watched with a smile on their face, pulling his luggage behind them.

It was only when it was time for them to go their separate ways that Edwin's smile slide off his face.

"Ellie," he said, voice quivering slightly, "I'm going to miss you."

Eleanor smiled, pulling him into a hug, "I'm going to miss you too, nerd."

"Promise you'll write as much as you can?" Edwin looked up at her.

"Don't I always?" Eleanor kissed his head.

Edwin smiled, "And one more thing." He paused and a wicked grin spread across his face, "Don't sing in front of Fred. You'll regret it."

"You little-" Eleanor growled, but Edwin escaped her grasp and grabbed their mother's hand, tugging her along.

"BYE ELLIE!"

Eleanor shook her head, "Bye you little brat."

Eleanor's mother made Edwin wait for a moment, and came and gave Eleanor a hug, one that lasted longer than Eleanor expected.

"Behave yourself," was all she said, but Eleanor felt like there was something more that she was really wanting to say. She wondered what it was.

Her father hugged her next, not saying anything, but giving her a gentle squeeze. Eleanor felt puzzled at the strange actions of her parents. She watched them as they walked away with Edwin, and she turned, pushing her trolley to the gate, and going through to Platform 9 & 3/4.

She was only on the platform before she almost got ran over by Marian.

"ELEANOR WIMSBLY!" she screamed, pushing her trolley into Eleanor's and making Archimedes hoot angrily. Marian ignored the owl and crossed her arms, looking at Eleanor, "I'm angry with you."

"Good to see you too, Mar."

"Letters." Marian snapped, narrowing her eyes, "I didn't receive a SINGLE letter from you ALL SUMMER! What kind of a friend doesn't write her best friend ALL SUMMER?!"

Eleanor bit her lip, "One with a busy internship?"

"HA! Nice try. I'm positive a red-headed prankster received weekly letters from Miss Internship. How do I know this? I wrote Fred myself and asked him. Didn't he mention it?" Marian shot a look around the station, as if searching for Fred to give him a stern talking to.

Eleanor shook her head, "We both had things to discuss Mar."

Marian rolled her eyes, "All I want is an apology you git."

"I'm terribly sorry for being the worst friend ever. Please forgive me and my wrongdoings." Eleanor emphasized these words dramatically and gave her best friend a smile.

Marian rolled her eyes, "You really are lucky that I love you so much. Now, would you like to hear about mine and Timothy's wonderful summer?"

Eleanor's eyes widened, "YES! Yes, yes, yes, please."

The two girls headed to the train and loaded their things and Marian gave Eleanor the juicy details of her summer romance with Timothy.

"So it sounds your summer wasn't as lonely as you were leading me to believe?" Eleanor asked, smirking.

Marian punched her arm, "A letter from my bestie still would have been nice."

Eleanor put her finger to her lips, "You know, now that I think about it, I don't recall ever receiving a letter from _you_ either."

Marian opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again, "I was waiting for you to write first."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, " _All I want is an apology you git._ "

Marian glared at Eleanor but she could see the hidden smile, "I deserved that I suppose."

The two girls met up with their other friends as they boarded the train. They all sat down in a compartment as the train whistled loudly, warning the the train would take off. Eleanor glanced out the window anxiously, searching for Fred, George, or Lee. She didn't see them in the crowd, but there were a lot of people moving around.

"Searching for lover boy?" Candice asked in a sing-songy voice. Eleanor rolled her eyes, but looked back out the window again.

Sisley laughed loudly, standing up, "I could go find him for you El, if you're too bored with us."

"Oh, would you do that for me? How kind." Eleanor replied flatly, making Sisley give another shrilly laugh, and plop back down in her seat.

"Come on, El. You sit with them every year. Give us some attention." Candice whined, sticking her leg out in front of the compartment door, as if trying to keep her within. Not that this would do any good if she truly wanted to escape.

"First of all, you all typically have _gentleman_ you sit by every year, so I'm not the only one not putting effort into this dramatic friendship," Eleanor stated holding her fingers up, "And second of all, is the leg necessary Candice? I haven't made any indication of trying to bolt out of here as of yet, so let's all just settle down a bit and not get our knickers in a twist."

"Personally I think that we should take this time in the train to mentally prepare ourselves for the upcoming schoolyear," Helminia offered, resting her head back on the seat and placing her hands in her lap.

Sisley narrowed her eyes at her, "Alright, Professor Trelawney. Let's also stare into the sun and see how long it takes us to see stars and the untimely death of our relatives."

Candice sniggered and Helminia shot Sisley a nasty look.

The train let out a long whistle, and the train slowly moved forward, indicating that the trip to Hogwarts had commenced. Eleanor took one last look out the window, and at the last second spotted a black dog racing alongside the train, it's tongue wagging wildly out of it's snout. Eleanor had a strange impression that this dog was important, but she wasn't quite sure why.

The first hour of the train ride consisted of Sisley and Candice relaying their summer adventures and romances. Apparently Sisley had broken up and gotten together with three different boys and Candice had only technically dated one, but snogged six. Any boys they had been interested in last schoolyear were completely gone from their minds apparently.

After much prodding from Candice and Sisley, Helminia relayed the events of her summer with her Durmstrang boy. The story was quite short. Helminia broke it off early into the summer because she didn't believe the long-distance relationship would work. She had spent the summer at an internship doing research on plants and the effects they had on different potions.

Candice stifled a yawn and nodded her head, "Very intriguing Helminia. Now-" she shifted her entire body to Eleanor and placed her hands on her lap, "I would like to hear about your scandal Miss Wimsbly."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and looked out the window, "I'm sure you could find some information in the Daily Prophet."

"Ha, yeah, if I wanted to take the mickey, then sure. I'd like to hear the real story because after seeing that picture of...what was his name again? Simon? I'm sure you had every right to sass him."

"I got in a lot of trouble for _sassing_ him, so I'd prefer to not talk about it."

Candice and Sisley exchanged glances, and opened their mouths to press on, but a warning look from Marian had them clamping their mouths shut.

Sisley sighed, "Well can we at least discuss what the D.P. has been saying about Dumbledore. I mean, the wizards reputation has been completely tarnished."

"Not to mention Harry's name has been pulled through the mud." Candice agreed.

"Are they wrong?"

Every head froze and slowly turned toward Helminia, who gave the group a challenging look.

"What do you mean, _Are they wrong_?" Sisley scoffed, "This is Dumbledore we're talking about."

Helminia cocked an eyebrow, "Dumbledore is a very old man. And Harry Potter is a boy."

It was now Eleanor who sat up, "And? Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizard and everyone knows this. Fudge knows this. He's just scared because if You-Know-Who is back that means trouble for him."

"Think about it logically Eleanor. People don't just come back from the dead." Helminia spoke to Eleanor in a voice that suggested she was talking to a child. Eleanor felt her jaw set.

"Think about this. Muggles think that _logically_ there is no possible way that magic exists. It doesn't make sense to them. _Logically_ there's nothing to explain it. However, you and I sit in a magical train heading to a magical school teaching us magical things so we can go out into a magical world and have magical jobs. You're a Muggleborn. You of all people should understand that even though it's illogical, it doesn't make it wrong."

Helminia rolled her eyes, "Muggles don't have the same knowledge we do when it comes to magic, but there is one universal fact. You can't come back from the dead. You just can't."

"So you're saying Harry's a liar? That Cedric Diggory's death was an accident?" Marian asked.

Helminia shrugged, "There's this thing called Psychology. Muggles study it, and I'm sure some witches and wizards do too. When a person is put through extreme trauma, they come up with reasons as to why it happen. Fake stories that help them to understand the situation better. I believe that Harry saw Cedric die. It was traumatic for him. He needed a reason. So he came up with a story that made sense in his traumatized brain as to how this could happen. Harry truly thinks that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. But the fact is, he's still dead. Harry's just traumatized."

Eleanor felt her mouth hanging open, yet she had no desire to close it. Helminia was the "smart one" in the group. She looked at the facts. She needed proof. No proof, no reason to believe in it. Eleanor had to remind herself of this before she completely exploded. Helminia didn't understand. She couldn't understand.

She stood up abruptly, looking away from Helminia and taking a deep breath.

"I think I'm going to go and find the trolley cart," Eleanor finally said, stepping over her friends legs and quickly making her way out the door before she could hear any protests.

"The trolley passed an hour ago. She's just too emotionally attached to see reason." Helminia stated.

"Shut it. You can have your own numpty opinion, but allow El to do the same." Marian snapped.

Eleanor smiled softly as she slid the door closed.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to stroll down the hall, and hoped that maybe she would actually run into the trolley cart heading back to where it would be stored before they reached Hogwarts. The halls were fairly empty at this point, except for the occassional few students taking a bit of time to stretch their legs, and Prefect boys and girls heading back to their compartments and friends.

"Eleanor!" Hermione's voice called from up ahead.

Eleanor smiled and waved at the girl, noticing the prefect badge gleaming proudly on her robes.

"Hello Hermione. I see you have a fancy new prefect badge. I expected nothing less from you."

Hermione beamed and gave her a hug when she had reached her. She nodded to Ron, who was standing behind her, "Did you notice anything about him?"

Eleanor looked at the boy, "You've gotten taller."

Ron cleared his throat and seemed to puff out his chest a bit more. Eleanor then noticed the Prefect badge that _he_ wore proudly on his robes.

"Prefect? My, my, my, another Weasley has done it again. Congratulations."

"I expected Fred or George to have told you the news...but in a less pleasant way," Ron said, glancing down at the badge, then back up at her, "They weren't too keen on the idea when they saw it."

Eleanor smiled, "Perhaps they are just jealous."

"Jealous?" Ron scoffed, "I doubt that, mate."

Eleanor nodded her head thoughtfully, "True. Perhaps they're worried their little brother is going to write them up if they pull any more wild antics."

Ron pulled a face, "I'm not gonna take that chance of writing them up. They'd just laugh in my face."

"Ron! You can't just not fulfill your duty because they're your brothers!" Hermione cried.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked to Eleanor for help. She suppressed a grin and put on a serious face, "I'll make sure they stay out of _too_ much trouble."

Hermione looked doubtful, but Ron grinned, "Thanks. Are you looking for them right now? I think they said they were gonna find Lee, but I just assumed that meant they'd find you too."

Hermione nodded, "I'm pretty sure I saw them down there in one of the compartments. They were probably plotting something that we'll have to write them up for immediately." She glanced over her shoulder, giving the space behind her a disapproving look.

Eleanor shrugged, "I'm just stretching my legs is all. You lot looking for Harry?"

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"We felt dreadful for leaving him for the Prefect meeting, but...we have an obligation." Hermione glanced into the compartment they were closest to, then shook her head.

"I'm sure he understands."

Ron didn't look quite as confident about that, but he nodded his head nonetheless. "Well, I reckon we should go and find him now."

Eleanor waved goodbye to the two of them and continued down the hall, glancing into compartments occasionally. The trolley cart was no where in sight, so she must have been too slow to catch up to it. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she had had a very small breakfast that morning, due to the fact that she and Edwin had been studying some books together to practice some terms he would need to know for some of his classes this coming up semester.

Feeling refreshed enough to go back and face Helminia, she turned around and made her way back down the hall. One of the compartments suddenly flung open, and Draco Malfoy and his two croonies Crabbe and Goyle stepped out and glanced around. Malfoy's lipped curled cruelly when he saw her.

"Causing trouble again, Wimsbly?"

Eleanor decided not to respond, but continued her way back to her own compartment.

"Oi, I'm talking to you."

Eleanor continued.

"It would seem the Wimsbly Rebel not only is a disloyal, prideful twit, but is also an idiot."

Eleanor knew she shouldn't allow Malfoy to get to her, but...he was too much of a git to allow him to feel any type of satisfaction. She casually glanced over her shoulder at him and gave him a smile that lacked any shred of kindness, "You would know all about idiots, wouldn't Malfoy. It's the reason you keep your goons around, isn't it?"

It was then that she caught sight of the Prefect badge that was shining on his Slytherin robes. Eleanor restrained herself from rolling her eyes. How did _Malfoy_ make Prefect? Who thought that was a good idea?

"Watch your tongue, Wimsbly. As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm a prefect now."

"An honor, I'm sure."

Draco smirked, "An honor you never were bestowed. Nothing like your Wimsbly family, once again."

Eleanor stared into Malfoy's face for a moment, and saw the sick satisfaction he was getting from this stupid conversation. Now she couldn't have that. She turned and continued down the hall.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!"

Eleanor glanced into a compartment. Evan was sitting in here. He waved at her happily, and she waved back, ignoring Malfoy's calls.

"Squib-lover! When a prefect addresses you, you listen."

Eleanor smiled, "When a donkey brays, it doesn't mean he's saying anything of importance." She raised her hand over her head and waved goodbye, while Malfoy shouted at her.

"Hey! Too sad that your Squib brother's not here to listen to me?"

Eleanor took a deep breath that she hoped Malfoy couldn't see.

"Wimsbly!"

...

"You're the donkey!"

...

"Wimsbly!?"

There was a pause, and Eleanor hoped for one moment that Draco had let this go.

"She must think she's immune to power because of her daddy. Well, someone should let her know that her daddy is not in the clear. In fact, she should tell him to watch his back."

Eleanor paused at those words, unsure of what that meant. Immune because of her father? What did that mean? Because he was a Healer? Rich? In a higher society like Draco's father?

As she turned around to confront him on the comment, the compartment she stood in front of flung open, and a pair of hands yanked her inside, the compartment door quickly slamming closed again. The force of the pull caused her to fall to the ground. She was surrounded by three pairs of legs.

"Thought you'd stroll by without so much as a hello, did you?"

Eleanor looked up into the face of Lee Jordan, who was grinning down at her.

"It was worth a try."

"Well, I for one, am offended. Aren't you, George?" Another voice said.

"Extremely."

Eleanor turned her head to see Fred and George looking down at her, giving her their best offended looks. Eleanor smiled politely up at them, "Don't let your temper get to the color of your hair, boys."

"Ha!"

Fred leaned over and offered her his hand, helping her up and patting to the seat next to him. She sat down gladly.

"Hey, you cut your hair."

Fred grinned, running a hand through the red locks, "More like mum ambushed me and George."

"I believe that wholeheartedly," Eleanor laughed. She reached up and ruffled his short hair. It was a nice look, just long enough to cover his ears, but much shorter than the look he had sported last year, "I like it."

Fred's smile grew warmer.

"Gross," Lee said.

Fred shot Eleanor a cheeky grin, "He's just miffed because he's always secretly been in love with you, but he knows you've pledged your loyalty to me."

"Pledged my loyalty? What is this, a cult?"

Fred nodded, "Did you not get the letter?"

"Must have been eaten by Errol." Eleanor responded flatly and Lee sniggered.

"Hey Eleanor," George said, leaning his head so he could see her around Fred, "you hungry? We've got a couple things we want you to try."

Eleanor waved her hands in front of her, "No no no, I'm good." At that exact moment, her stomach gave a horribly timed, loud, growl.

George's smile widened, "Is that so?"

"That wasn't my stomach..." Eleanor responded quickly.

George rose his eyebrows and grinned, "Oh it wasn't? Was it your brain then?"

"George, you know Eleanor has a horrible case of brain farts. Don't embarrass her," Fred said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a sympathetic look.

Eleanor pushed his arm away, "Get off me, you git."

"Don't throw a paddy over it," Fred said with a grin.

"The only thing I'm _throwing_ is _you_ off of this train."

"Ooooh." George and Lee said together.

Eleanor's stomach rumbled again, and she clutched her stomach, holding back a smile.

Instead of responding, Fred sniffed, turning his head this way and that, then looking back to the group.

"Does anybody smell that? Oh, it's just Eleanor's brain farting again."

Eleanor raised her hand to punch him, but stopped when Fred threw a jellybean at her face shouting, "Eat hungry hippogriff, eat!"

"Oi!"

Another jellybean hit her in the face.

"Stop that!"

"You're supposed to catch it in your mouth, love."

"I think the smell is affecting her coordination," Lee said, shaking his head.

Eleanor shot him a glare, "You'd think he'd be a little nicer to me, considering the secret, passionate love he has for me - Fred, enough with the jellybeans!"

Lee smiled cheekily, "I'm trying so hard to hide it."

George leapt across the compartment to sit beside Lee and slung an arm around Lee's shoulder, "Perhaps a few moments with Alicia will take the pain away?"

Lee grinned.

"Gross." Eleanor echoed Lee's earlier comment.

George and Lee sniggered and Fred threw jellybeans at their face.

"Picking up where you left off this summer, eh?" George asked, giving his friend a high-five.

Lee nodded, "Obviously."

Fred glanced at Eleanor and she knew what he was thinking. They had spent little time interacting face to face with each other this past summer, besides the few fireplace chats they'd had. This secret order of Dumbledore's had made sure of that.

Eleanor's head perked up, "Speaking of summer..." she paused and made eye contact with each of the twins, "When are we going to get an explanation about yours?"

George and Fred gave each other a look before resting their eyes on her.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "I think I have a right to know. I've been _very_ patient."

"Never said you weren't," George responded. He looked unsure.

Fred wore a similar expression, "There's not-"

"Don't you dare say there's not much to talk about, Fred Weasley, or I swear to you, I will throw you off this train by your ears." Eleanor folded her arms and looked up at him.

He grinned, "Can I finish what I was about to say now?"

Eleanor pursed her lips.

"What I was _going_ to say before I was so rudely interrupted by the caw of a raven - oi, El, don't punch so hard, I'm only joking! Can I please finish my sentence!- is that there's not enough time to say it all in the extreme detail I know you'd like." Fred looked at her, "But s'pose we could try."

Eleanor gave them a relieved smile, quickly apologizing for the punch to the arm, then pulled out her wand whispering the imperturbable charm at the door of their compartment, so as to stop any wandering ears from listening in on this clearly top secret conversation.

She situated herself on the seat so that she could give them boys her full attention. Once she was ready, she waved a hand at them, "You may proceed."

Fred's lip twitched, then, turning to look at George for a moment, began to speak.

Eleanor shook her head with wonder as the boys told her of the Order of the Phoenix, Grimmauld Place, and what surprised her most was Sirius Black.

"All this time," she said, "And you never told me that Sirius Black was good, and that he was your friend for heaven sakes!" She looked at the boys, "How could I have not known that? What happened that made you seem to forget to tell me about that?" She pointed an accusatory finger at Fred, "How dare you."

Fred grinned, "To be honest El, I had a few other things on my mind. If you don't remember, last year George and I were in the middle of a very large game of hide-and-seek with Ludo Bagman."

"And you and Fred were prancing around each other like lovesick garbbergnuckles so their wasn't a lot of time to explain it." George added, tossing a piece of candy into his mouth and smirking at Eleanor's immediate blush.

"Don't be daft George," Eleanor responded, "Everyone knows the garbbergnuckles don't prance. They glide."

George rolled his eyes.

"So what's happening now then?" Eleanor asked, redirecting them to the conversation about the Order, "What's the plan of action?"

Fred sighed, "Mum and Dad never let us know that kind of thing El. All we know is that we're supposed to go to school and do as we're told," he paused and grinned at George, "or in _our_ case, make as much trouble as possible."

"Here, here!" Lee cheered.

Someone knocked on the compartment door and George slid it open. A prefect from Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein, nodded to the four of them, although you could see a slight bit of intimidation in his eyes, "We'll be approaching Hogwarts soon. Start getting your things together." He glanced around at the group, hesitating for a moment, then unconsciously touching his prefect badge said, "And it might be a good idea to put your robes on too."

George nodded, "Thanks mate. Here's a candy, on me."

"NOT a good idea!" Eleanor cried a little too loudly. Anthony, clearly confused, ignored the candy, and walked off to knock on another compartment door.

"El," George complained, shoving the candy back in his pocket.

Eleanor shrugged, "I'd prefer to not have him puking all over my dinner, thank you very much."

George grinned, "I forgot you weren't immune to it, like the rest of us lads are."

The boys all laughed. Eleanor froze at that word.

Immune.

She was reminded of Malfoy's strange comment from earlier.

 _She must think she's immune to power because of her daddy. Well, someone should let her know that her daddy is not in the clear. In fact, she should tell him to watch his back._

Why would Malfoy make a comment like that? Everything he said was intentional. It had some meaning to it that she didn't understand.

It made no sense for this to be about money. Maybe her father's job? He had seemed very stressed that one night when Eleanor had overheard her mother and father speaking in hushed tones. Did Draco know something about her father's job that she didn't?

"El?"

Eleanor looked at Fred and could tell that he had said her name more than once. All the boys stared at her, George and Lee watching her, their laughs slowly sliding off their faces. Fred's eyebrows were furrowed, "What's wrong?"

Eleanor smiled, "What, just because I didn't laugh at one of your pathetic jokes you think something's wrong?"

George and Lee both started shouting retorts, to which she dismissed with a wave of her hand, but Fred didn't move. He watched her carefully.

George and Lee, seeing that Eleanor was ignoring their retorts, turned on each other, and started accusing the other one of being the teller of bad jokes. Seeing that they were distracted, Fred leaned over, "You going to tell me what's actually wrong?"

Eleanor shrugged it off casually, "Maybe later."

Fred leaned away from her, but he didn't seem satisfied.

"I should get back to my compartment. My friends will be wondering where I am." Eleanor said, standing up and stretching her arms.

"Your friends? What are we, trolley cart workers?" George scoffed.

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant."

"Still hurts."

"I'm sure you'll get over it."

She went to make for the compartment door, and met Fred's gaze for a moment. He questioned her with his eyes one last time, and she tried to give him her most reassuring smile before leaving.

"Well that took you a while," Candice said as Eleanor stepped inside the compartment, "We'll be to Hogwarts soon."

Eleanor shrugged and sat down, decidedly not looking at Helminia. That seemed to suit Helminia well enough because she didn't seem to look up at her either.

"You missed the trolley. It came back around one last time," Sisley said, "We bought you something but then _Candice_ ," she paused shot her friend a look, "ate it because if you weren't going to be with us, you didn't get to eat our food."

Eleanor smiled, "That's alright. I'm not hungry anymore." She prayed her stomach wouldn't growl as it had with the boys. Thankfully, it didn't.

"Ah, so you found the Gryffindor's then, is that right?"

"No, I sat in a compartment by myself and read Armenllisto's Wizard Woes of Love and Heartache." Eleanor responded glancing out the window. It was getting dark outside.

"I love that book!" Sisley squealed.

Eleanor and Marian glanced at each other and smirked. She _would_ love that book.

Sisley frowned once she realized that Eleanor was teasing, "Well, it _is_ a good book."

The train soon came to a stop and the girls made their way off. First years scurried about, trying to find friends, or anyone for that matter, to sit with. A pang of sadness washed over her for a moment as she imagined Edwin running around with them.

Shaking her head, Eleanor cast her eyes about in search of Hagrid. He always came and collected the first years. However, he was nowhere in sight. The crowds outside the train were always rather large, but that never had stopped her from noticing Hagrid before.

Where was he?

She noticed a lantern bobbing up and down in the midst of the crowd, held by Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons for a while the previous year. Eleanor squinted at the woman, trying to decipher what this meant.

Marian nudged her forward and she put her attention back on trying to get a good carriage up to the castle with her friends.

Once they had entered the castle and made their way to the Great Hall, Eleanor scanned the Gryffindor table quickly, nodding to her friends, then making her way to her own table. She waved at Evan as she passed, and he gave her a cheeky smile.

"When did he get so cute? Very dishy." Sisley whispered in her ear as they walked. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

She sat down at the side of the table closer to the doors of the Great Hall. They usually left the front of the table by the professors open for the new first years. Eleanor noted Aaron Burnfleet smirking at her while whispering to some friends, then shifted so his back was facing her. This suited her just fine. She didn't want to see his pointy nose anyway.

Helminia sat on the same side of the table as Eleanor, but made sure to put some distance between them, also known as Sisley and Marian. Candice sat across from them next to Genevieve and Susan on the right, and a couple of fifth year boys on the left. They goggled their eyes at her as she sat down, to which Eleanor was sure she appreciated.

Turning towards the staff table, Eleanor immediately noticed that Hagrid was not there. Most of the students in Ravenclaw were probably delighted by the fact. Hagrid did seem to be a bit of a joke to most of them. Even Marian thought he was a bit barmy. Eleanor, while she had to admit his teaching style was not exactly...up to standards, he was very pleasant and she had always enjoyed herself, every time she had spoken to him. He had been the one to watch them during their playful Quidditch match last year.

Her eyes continued to scan the table, searching for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her eyes moved quickly and she had to do a double take once she saw who was sitting beside Dumbledore.

She was a squat woman, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. She had a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.

Eleanor had seen her before, but she wasn't quite sure where. A Christmas party? The Quidditch Gala? Wizz Ball Spectacular? She'd been to many events in her lifetime, so it was hard to place her, but the features were distinct enough for her to known she'd seen the woman somewhere. She wasn't sure why, but she felt her stomach twist in a knot. She got a horrible feeling looking at this woman, and she had no idea why (aside from the physical features).

"Oh my," Sisley giggled, leaning her head towards her friends, "I didn't know Dumbledore was hiring amphibians as professors this year."

"Sisley!" Marian hissed, pushing the girl's shoulder with her own, "That's a horrible thing to say." However, Eleanor noticed her lip twitch.

Sisley shrugged, "Well, am I wrong? She looks like one of the ministry's long kept secrets being uncovered."

"She looks like your Aunt Harriet." Candice said, shooting the girl a sly look.

Sisley gasped.

The doors to the Entrance Hall opened and buzz of conversation throughout the Great Hall died away. Professor McGonagall led a pack of scared looking first-years down the aisles and lined them up in front of the staff table, taking out the stool and setting it out in front of them. The first years faces glowed palely by the candlelight, some of them trembling. Eleanor thought for a moment she saw her brother's face turning to grin at her, but it was gone in a moment and replaced by a boy shaking miserably, glancing at each table, his face paling when he gazed at Slytherin.

The Sorting Hat sang a song and the sorting commenced. The song was a strange one, telling the history of how Hogwarts came to be. The last few lines are what really caught Eleanor's attention.

"Oh, know the perils, read the signs, the warning history shows, for our Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes. And we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within. I have told you. I have warned you... Let the Sorting now begin."

Everyone clapped, but it was impossible to miss the looks on everyone's face as they turned towards each other, some students leaning their heads together and whispering.

"That was a little depressing," Candice said, clapping lamely along with everyone else.

Eleanor stared at the hat, "He gave us a warning. That's never happen before...has it?" She turned to look at Marian, but the girl shrugged.

McGonagall held the long parchment of names, giving the whispering students a look that would scorch you. Everyone fell silent and she began.

Once she had finished reading off the list, Professor Dumbledore stood up. Eleanor was surprised by the feeling of annoyance she got once she looked at him. What was that all about?

He was the one that kept Fred and George away all summer. He was the one who wouldn't let her in on this little Order business. She was feeling upset about it.

Rolling her eyes at herself and telling herself to grow up, she turned her attention to him.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, 'welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Eleanor, her stomach aching of hunger at this point, immediately grabbed the closest thing to her and piled her plate high. The Great Hall was filled with chatter as everyone ate. As Eleanor stuck a chunk of bread in her mouth, something hit the right side of her face. Shocked, she turned and looked down the table.

Aaron Burnfleet was staring at her and she internally groaned, not in the mood to deal with him. She turned away without a word to him, but that didn't satisfy him. He took to using his obnoxious voice to call, "Hey Eleanor. I enjoyed reading your scandal in the paper."

Eleanor stuck another piece of bread in her mouth.

"It was quite enlightening. Although, at the same time, I wasn't surprised at all. You always did have a lack for respect for people in higher standing."

Eleanor chewed slowly, trying to block out the sound of his voice which felt like it was actually giving her an illness.

"That part about your brother," Aaron paused, waiting for a reaction from her. She couldn't stop her body from stiffening, but she didn't turn to him.

"Hey, isn't he supposed to be here this year? Well, he would be if he wasn't-"

"Hey Aaron, just because you got rejected by Eleanor doesn't mean you gotta push her buttons," Marian called out, raising an eyebrow, "And may I be frank? It's a little creepy that you admitted to enjoy reading about a scandal. What does that say about your character?"

A couple of people snickered as Aaron's face went red. He turned away from the girls, punching one of his friends in the arm that was hiding a smile.

Marian put an arm around Eleanor's shoulder, "That's what I thought."

"Thanks Mar."

"Anytime El."

The Great Hall quieted down as Dumbledore got to his feet once more.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore. 'First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

A few people sniggered at that comment.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. Grubbly-Plank was taking over Care of Magical Creatures? And the Aunt Harriet look-a-like was in charge of Defense Against the Dark Arts? She looked like she hadn't been in any type of situation where she would even need to _think_ about defensive spells or dark arts.

" _She's_ in charge of Dark Arts? She looks like something we would be using defensive spells _against_." Sisley whispered with a giggle.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem,' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Eleanor had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

"Wow, that voice..." Marian whispered, "I don't think I've heard anything more annoying."

Eleanor had to agree. Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish Eleanor felt an immediate disliking of the woman. The woman gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth.

"And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Eleanor glanced around the room, not spotting a single smiling face in the crowd.

"She's talking to us like we're five," Sisley hissed, giving the woman a look of disdain.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins. People began to whisper amongst each other, some people falling into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them tor ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Eleanor turned to Marian, "Is she saying what I think she's saying?"

Marian shook her head, "She can't be serious. The Ministry can't interfere at Hogwarts. Can they?""

Eleanor glanced around the room again to see if anyone else had caught on to what Umbridge seemed to be saying. No one was paying attention anymore it seemed.

Further down the table to the left, Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Eleanor had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, and, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste, similar to Eleanor and Marian.

Eleanor had missed part of Umbridge's speech now.

"...Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Eleanor noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating,' he said, bowing to her.

"Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

Cho Chang sat up at this, and even looked down the table at Eleanor, an inquiring look on her face. Cho had been a lot more animated and lively than Eleanor had expected her to be thins year, what with...the incident happening. At the end of last school year, Cho had been-understandably so-closed off, had kept to herself, and become an avid sniffler. This year, however, Cho seemed to be taking things in stride, smiling at everyone, telling jokes, laughing. Eleanor wondered if this was a defensive mechanism to keep herself in check after everything with Cedric. Cho was happier, but she wasn't quite her usual self yet.

The mention of Quidditch seemed to bring back some color to her face, and the gleam in her eyes as she looked towards Eleanor confused her, however, she had more pressing matters to think about.

 _"Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged"?_

 _"Pruning wherever_ _we find practices that ought to be prohibited"?_

Umbridge's meaning probably went over several students heads', but it had not gone over hers. The Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore clearly wasn't stopping it. There had to be a reason. Right?

Another bubble of annoyance boiled through Eleanor as she glanced up again at Dumbledore. She told herself to settle down, and reminded herself that Dumbledore was one of the good guys. He was doing what he did for a reason. She was being childish.

But sometimes childish was all Eleanor wanted to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, just because your little brother is a prefect, doesn't mean you aren't going to get into any trouble for advertising your merchandise all over the school," Marian said to Fred and George as she, Timothy, Eleanor, Lee Jordan and the twins made their way to the Great Hall together.

George laughed, "Nonsense. Ron wouldn't dare get after us."

Marian shook her head, "Doesn't it make you feel even a little bit guilty that your brother is so afraid of you, he won't even do his _job?_ "

"Ronnie's not afraid of us! He's just sticking up for his family." Fred said, handing a sheet of paper to a first year trying to hurry past them to make it to breakfast. The child looked down at the paper, then up at Fred, grinning nervously, and rushing away without a word.

"Ravenclaws," Lee said, shaking his head, "Always so worried about the rules." He glanced at Eleanor, then shrugged, "Except you I guess. But you still give us a hard time about it too."

"I told Ron that I'd make sure you didn't get into _too_ much trouble this year. However, I don't think Ron is the one you really need to be worrying about," Eleanor said, watching the first year run off. She turned to look at George, "Hermione has enough dedication to the rules for the both of them. She'll run you two to the ground."

George scoffed, "Hermione? She's no threat to us."

Eleanor shook her head, "I guess we'll see."

"What about that Umbridge woman?" Timothy commented, as they approached the doors to the Great Hall, hand clasped in Marian's, "She might give you a run for your money."

"I'd love to see her try it." Fred laughed.

The group entered the Great Hall, and Marian and Timothy split off, heading towards the Ravenclaw table. Eleanor was about to follow the boys to the Gryffindor table, when someone caught her eye. It was Cho Chang. She was waving Eleanor over, looking eager.

"Uh, Fred?" Eleanor said, still looking at the girl, "I think I need to talk to someone. I'll be over later."

Fred turned to her with a grin on his face, laughing at something Lee had just said and nodded, before heading to the Gryffindor table. Eleanor made her way to her own table, towards Cho. Cho got up and met her halfway.

"Eleanor," Cho said with a grin, "I was hoping I'd see you this morning."

Eleanor smiled politely, feeling confused, "Oh, well...here I am."

Cho led her over to where she had been sitting and motioned for Eleanor to sit down. She did so, glancing around at the others that were sitting with her. All of them were on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, except for Marietta Edgecomb, whose resting face always made her look annoyed, as she did right now.

They all shared a look with one another, before Cho looked at her, "So,"

"So," Eleanor responded, looking back at Cho with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Captain of the Quidditch team again this year." It was not Cho who spoke, but Roger Davies.

Eleanor turned to him and nodded, "Okay."

A couple of people beside Roger nudged him, and he cleared his throat, "What I mean to say is, there's a couple of spots open on our team this year; Burrow and Stretton have both graduated. We've been told by some -er- reliable sources that you are secretly quite the Quidditch player."

Eleanor leaned back in her chair, nodding slowly, "Reliable sources? Were any of these sources named Timothy?"

Roger shook his head, but he licked his lips nervously.

 _Blasted_ Timothy.

"We were hoping," Cho jumped in, "That would come to our tryouts. Just see how it goes? Maybe you'd like being on the team..." She faded off.

Eleanor stared at the group of them. They were asking _her_ to play on the Quidditch team?

The group of players shifted uncomfortably in the silence as Eleanor thought.

"You don't have to answer right now," Roger said quickly, "It's just something to think ab-"

"What spots are open?" Eleanor asked, surprising both the group sitting around her, and herself.

Cho recovered the quickest, "Chaser. Both of the spots are for Chasers."

Eleanor nodded thoughtfully, "Well, thank you for the invitation. I'll have to think about it."

"Try-outs are Thursday at five o'clock sharp." Roger said.

Eleanor nodded and stood, shaking the hand Roger had thrown at her so enthusiastically, then turned, heading not to the Gryffindor table, but down towards her friends, sitting down. She didn't want to explain the situation to the boys right now. She was sure they would first act surprised, but then they would certainly try to pressure her into going to the try out. They would probably try to trick her into it by telling her they didn't want her on the team, so as to stoke her ego. She didn't need that right now. She just needed to think.

Her whole life she had avoided Quidditch because it was something that everyone had always expected her to do. Just like becoming a Healer, it just seemed like everyone expected her to be what her parents were. She had never wanted that. She had specifically avoided playing Quidditch for that reason.

But...

Eleanor remembered how good it had felt to be up in the air, last year, when she had played a match against Fred and George. It seemed so long ago. Part of her craved the feeling again. Part of her scolded herself, reminding her that her studies were going to be much more intense this year. She couldn't afford to join the Quidditch team. Besides, she was a seventh year. Most students didn't join for the first time during their seventh year. It was silly.

Right?

"El?" Candice asked, giving her a confused expression, "Did you and Fred have a fight or something?"

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows, "No. Why?"

Candice shrugged, "You just said you were sitting with them today, so I just thought..."

Eleanor shook her head, "No, I just needed to talk with some people over here this morning."

This answer seemed to satisfy Candice, because she nodded quickly then went off on a long rant about something Odessa Rigsbee, (a seventh year from Slytherin and Candice's nemsis) had said to her this morning. Eleanor marveled that Candice had already experienced drama, and they had been at Hogwarts for less than twenty four hours.

Eleanor's thoughts turned to the offer she had been given as Candice rambled on, imagining herself in a uniform she had spent six years convincing herself she never wanted to wear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**D** **isclaimers: (** **I do not own anything recognizable to the wonderful book series Harry Potter. All plots, characters,/quotes, and storylines recognizable from the books and movies belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **Claimer: (I do own Eleanor Wimsbly :D)**

Holy Cow. IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I can't believe I haven't written anything since December! I hope you all will forgive me, and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The first lessons Eleanor attended let her know that this was certainly going to be one of her hardest years at Hogwarts to date. Muggle Studies already had two essays, Wizarding Architecture had one essay and a homework assignment of creating a model of their own tower, Charms had an essay and several homework assignments (Fred and George had not paid much attention in that class, which was a surprise to Eleanor, as this was one of their favorite subjects). Professor McGonagall had given an overwhelming amount of reading to do, and as Eleanor headed to her free period, she felt the weight from her bookbag a little heavier than usual.

As she made her way down the hall, she noticed Harry, walking by himself, with his head down, a scowl on his face. Eleanor readjusted her bookbag onto her shoulder, then moved directly into his path, so that they might have a conversation. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since last year, and by the articles written in the Daily Prophet and the look on his face, neither of them had had a very encouraging summer, or easy start to the school year.

As she approached Harry, he didn't look up, but kept plowing on, as if he would run her over if she didn't move by herself.

"Hello, Harry," she called out, announcing her presence to him. He looked up roughly, then seeing her, nodded, his expression not lightening up at all. Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "Rough schedule? Fifth year is a hard one. I remember it too well."

She fell into step beside him and he grunted. He ignored her for a moment, then, realizing she wasn't letting up, mumbled, "I got detention."

"From who?" Eleanor asked.

"Professor Umbridge."

"Ah. Already getting in trouble with the Ministry spy. Tsk tsk Harry." Eleanor was teasing of course, but the look on Harry's face let her know it was not appreciated. She sighed, "Look, Harry. It isn't any secret that the Ministry isn't fond of you. Did you really think you'd be safe from them within one of their own's class?"

"I didn't think that Dumbledore would let them be here in the first place," Harry snapped, readjusting his bookbag on his shoulder.

"The fact that she's here is rather surprising, but maybe-"

"Look, if you can't tell, I'm not in the mood to determine why Umbridge is here. As if I haven't already had enough attention on me, now I'm going to have the school knowing I had a row with a professor. I'd like to be alone right now, so if you could find it in you to leave me alone, that would be great."

Eleanor stopped in her tracks, watching Harry stomp off without looking back, eyes wide. She shoved down her pride, which demanded that she fight back, shout a retort, tell him off, remind him that he wasn't the only one with problems in this world. Instead, she watched his figure get smaller and smaller as he got farther away, then took a sharp right, almost running over a first-year Hufflepuff, who squeaked and raced away.

"Eleanor! Eleanor!"

Eleanor turned around and saw bushy hair bouncing up and down, as Hermione Granger raced towards her, her schoolbag looking bulky as it too, bounced against her. Hermione exhaled loudly as she reach Eleanor and gave her a smile, "I've been hoping to run into today."

"Hopefully not literally," Eleanor responded. Hermione seemed to have not heard, but looked around the corridor, which was filling up with more and more students by the second, as classes had just recently been let out. Hermione eyed a room to her left, then nodded her head at Eleanor, "Follow me."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, but followed the girl into the classroom, which was now empty except for something that moved in the cupboard at the back of the classroom when Hermione shut the door. A boggart, perhaps?

"Hermione?" Eleanor asked as the girl set her bag down on a nearby desk and turned to Eleanor.

"This is official business, but I'd prefer if you kept quiet about it. Ron and Harry don't know yet, but I'll fill them in later. You, being a member of S.P.E.W..."

 _The only member of S.P.E.W.,_ Eleanor thought as continued talking quickly and in hushed tones.

"I've decided to put S.P.E.W. into action." Hermione said, turning towards the bag.

"As opposed to last year?" Eleanor asked.

"Last year was more about assembling a team, this year, we are _really_ going to make a difference." She flipped open her bag, and several mishappen woolly objects spilled across the desk. Eleanor raised her eyebrows.

"Their hats for the house-elves," Hermione explained, looking at them affectionately, "I did them over the summer. I'm a really slow knitter without magic, but now that we're back at school, I should be able to make lots more." She paused and looked up at Eleanor, "Have you ever knitted hats before? Perhaps you could help me. It would go _loads_ faster."

Eleanor opened her mouth, then shut it, shaking her head.

"That's alright, I can teach you. It's really quite simple once you get the hang of it..." Hermione went on into a long explanation as Eleanor stared at the hats.

Hats? For the house-elves? What was Hermione thinking? She was going to free all the house-elves and then what? What would they do? Leave Hogwarts? Rubbish. They wouldn't even _take_ the hats in the first place.

"So I was thinking that you could take some back to the Ravenclaw common room, and once everyone else has gone to bed, hide some underneath newspapers, or cushions or something, and when the house-elves come in to do the cleaning, they will find the hats, pick them up, and be freed! Make sure you hide them in places that the house-elves will be cleaning of course. It won't do any good if you put it under the sofa in a place they won't look."

Hermione took her first breath since explaining the knitting, "So? What do you think?"

Eleanor gaped at the hats, then looked up at Hermione, groping her brain for something to say, "I...I'm not sure...the house-elves might not..."

"The house-elves deserve to be free, just the same as anyone else," Hermione said automatically, as if she had been expecting Eleanor to resist, "Just put some in your bag, try it out for tonight, and if you don't want to do it again...well...then fine. But remember what the cost is."

Eleanor, feeling extremely uncomfortable, agreed to take a couple of hats, not knowing herself if she would actually set them out, or if she'd find some other use for them. As she opened her schoolbag to set them inside, Hermione narrowed her eyes at something. Eleanor looked down and saw a box that Fred and George had given her. The box did not contain any of their candies they had been inventing, but she could see the gears in Hermione's mind spinning rapidly.

"What's that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Eleanor took the hats and placed them neatly on top of the box, "It's a box. Surely you've seen one before."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know it's a box-"

"Well be more specific next time." Eleanor said, closing her bag, and standing up, tossing the strap over her shoulder. Hermione stood up sharply.

"What's _in_ the box?"

"Nothing." Eleanor said coolly, making to head towards the door.

Hermione stepped in front of her, "Really? I find that hard to believe."

Eleanor gazed at the girl, "You sound a bit like Professor McGonagall."

Hermione seemed to take pride in this, "I don't think I need to remind you that I am a prefect. I cannot allow things to slide, even for friends. If that box contains what I think it does, I'm going to have to confiscate it."

"And what do you think is inside?" Eleanor asked, crossing her arms.

"You know very well what I think is inside."

Eleanor sighed, "Hermione, I'm serious, there is _nothing_ currently inside the box. I promise."

Hermione eyed her once more, before nodding to herself, and placing her schoolbag strap upon her shoulder, "I believe you."

Eleanor nodded and made her way to the door.

"But-"

Eleanor sighed and turned around.

"If you see Fred and George, let them know exactly what I told you. I won't make any exceptions. I take my responsibility very seriously."

Eleanor smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour after her S.P.E.W. meeting with Hermione, Eleanor made her way to the library to get in some homework time before dinner with Marian and Candice. They made their way to their usual table, but Eleanor stopped abruptly when she saw Helminia sitting there with Susan, Genevieve and Aaron Burnfleet. They all had their parchments spread across the table, Susan's mouth moving silently as she read the words of her book, then scribbled something down.

Eleanor, Candice and Marian exchanged looks. Candice looked extremely uncomfortable, and looked around, as if searching for Sisley, but Sisley had stopped to speak with one of her professors to talk about an assignment.

Aaron looked up at that moment and gave the three girls and unpleasant grin. Helminia took that moment to glance at Aaron, give him a confused look, then turned at spotted the three girls. Her face went completely expressionless. She turned back to her notes and continued without a word.

Marian must have sensed Eleanor's annoyance because she quickly dragged her away before she could start a verbal fight with any of them. Eleanor shook herself free from Marian's grip, but followed her, knowing that Marian's actions were probably for the best.

"Pity about the table."

Eleanor looked to her left. George smiled at her.

"Marian. Candice. Lovely to see you two today."

Candice giggled and Marian smiled, "Gryffindor. I was wondering when you and your twin would show up."

George smiled, "You were thinking of us? That's sweet. Don't tell Timothy."

Marian rolled her eyes while George turned his attention to Eleanor, "We were looking for you lot, and noticed the new gang at the table. We claimed one over this way if you'd like to join us?"

" _You_ claimed at table at the library?" Candice asked, eyeing George with a smile.

"You underestimate us Weasleys greatly."

"Well, I don't mean to be _underestimate_ you more, but I don't think I'll be able to study well enough if I sit with you lot, so I'm going to find a quiet corner over on there," Candice pointed in the opposite direction that George had come from, giving him a light-hearted smile. Marian nodded her head, "I think I'll join her. Enjoy not getting anything done, El."

George placed a hand over his heart, "Now _that_ is hurtful."

"You'll get over it." Marian responded with a smile, "But really, I do need to focus on this essay for my Archaeology class, so I'm going to head over there."

Candice nodded in agreement.

George and Eleanor waved good-bye to the two girls, then he led her to one of the large tables near the section of books about Charms. Fred, Lee, Alicia, and Angelina were sitting at the table. Angelina was leaning on one of her elbows, reading a book intently, Alicia seemed to be attempting to study, but Lee kept gently pulling on her hair and winking at her and Fred was sitting on the opposite side of the table, leaning his head to look at some papers that must have been where George was sitting. He looked up when they approached and he grinned.

"Ah, she's found us again. George, I thought I told you to use a Disillusionment Charm," he teased as she and his twin approached. Eleanor smiled, "Funny, I thought I had told George the same thing, so as to get away from _you_."

Fred winked at her and nodded to a chair on his left, which she took happily. She set her bag on the table and opened it to pull out her parchment, quill, and ink.

" _What_ are those?" Fred asked, pointing at her bag.

Eleanor cursed silently. Hermione's house-elf hats were still in her bag. She had meant to take them to the common room and shut them up in her trunk till she could think of what to do about them, but had run into Marian and Candice on the way. They had chatted about classes for a while, then headed to the library, so she hadn't had the chance.

"Erm...their hats." Eleanor responded, shoving them to the side of the bag and pulling out her ink. Fred reached over her hand and plucked one out of the bag.

"For who? The garden gnomes?"

"Actually I made them for you, thank you very much. Now I know that they are not well received and I'll dispose of them immediately," Eleanor responded, snatching it out of his hands and shoving it into the bag.

George shook his head, "Really though El, why have you got those woolly little accidents in your bag?"

Eleanor glanced around the library quickly, making sure Hermione wasn't hiding somewhere within earshot, then leaned over to the two boys and in a low-voice said, "They're from Hermione. We had a -erm- _spew-_ meeting earlier today."

George and Fred grinned at each other wickedly, "Did you now?"

"Hey," Eleanor said in a warning voice, "Don't bring it up to her. This is classified information for _spew_ members."

George raised his eyebrows, "Hear that Freddy? Classified information."

"For _spew_ members only." Fred said with a nod.

"Alright, alright, enough of this." Eleanor said, shoving the hats farther into her bag, "I'm not going to let you make fun of Hermione or her hats."

Fred scoffed, "Make fun? Eleanor, we think these hats are - how to describe it- _spew-_ tiful."

George grinned, "Indeed. What a _spew-_ cial honor it is to have been apart of that meeting."

"We won't _spew_ your secret, if you know what I mean."

Eleanor's mouth twitched, but she kept the grin off her face, "Stop."

"Oh, of course El. Anything for... _spew._ " Fred ducked as Eleanor attempted to whack him over the head with a book.

"You two better be careful around Hermione. She's not messing around with this stuff, and she's not messing around with her duties as Prefect either."

Fred and George rolled their eyes, "We're not worried about her Eleanor."

"You might want to rethink that."

Eleanor recounted to them what Hermione had said, but the two boys just grinned, "She's hoping you'll convince us to do the right thing. That's sweet."

"One can dream."

Fred and George sniggered, then turned back to their papers and Eleanor started on her homework. She tuned everything out and didn't look up from her parchment till an hour later, setting down her quill and looking around the table. During her time in her homework alternate reality, Angelina and Alicia had apparently left, and Lee was now sitting beside George, the three of them pouring over the papers.

"We've already had a few first-years volunteer," George was saying. Eleanor shook her head. First years?

"Yeah, but we need to do it in a place where everyone will be able to see the effects of it. They need to see how these things work." Fred said, pointing at something on one of their papers.

"You know," Eleanor interjected, "If you put this kind of dedication into your homework, you might get some better grades."

The boys ignored her, and continued whispering about this and that. Eleanor leaned her head over to see what they were looking at.

Several papers were spread amongst the three of them, but they seemed to be looking at a list. A few names were written down, but there were lines and spaces for more. Eleanor cocked an eyebrow, "Hang on. You're testing your products on the _first-years?_ "

They all looked up at her, "Yeah."

"Guys!"

"Eleanor."

"Are you sure all of your products are _safe_ enough for that?!" Eleanor looked from Fred to George to Lee, then back again.

Fred looked at her, "Of course we did Eleanor. Who do you think we are?"

Eleanor crossed her arms, "I don't think it's a good idea."

George and Fred shared a look, "Eleanor, they volunteered on their own."

"And we're paying them," Fred added.

Eleanor glared at him, "So? I don't think you should be allowing the first years to test it. Focus your audience on the older kids. First years shouldn't be trying to get out of class anyways. Their first year is going to be the most critical."

"Calm down El," Fred said, clearly trying to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"Ravenclaws." George shook his head and looked back at his paper.

Eleanor stood up abruptly, a few of their papers to fall off the table. She began shoving things into her schoolbag, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fred share a look with the boys, sigh, then reach out to grab Eleanor's arm. She moved it before he could grab it.

"El," he said with a cautious laugh, "Come on. What's the big deal? They volunteered, the products are safe..." his voice trailed off. Eleanor continued putting things in her bag, but she glanced over at him. He was staring at her, "You don't think our products are safe, do you?"

" _What_?" Eleanor said, hand frozen over her ink.

"SHHHH" someone from behind a bookshelf hissed.

Fred narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice to a whisper, "That's why you're so hesitant about it. You don't trust us."

"That's ridiculous." Eleanor responded, grabbing the ink and shoving it inside the bag. She closed it and looked at him, "I helped you with some of them, _and_ I've tested some of them myself."

"Which is exactly why I don't understand why you don't trust them. Or us for that matter."

Eleanor turned to him, "What are you talking about. I do trust you and I do trust that your Weasley Wheezes are safe, I just don't like the idea of encouraging first-years to buy candies to get themselves out of class."

"You mean, encouraging them to be like us?" Fred responded. George and Lee sat uncomfortably, looking back and forth between the two.

Eleanor glared at him, "You know I'm not saying that. Don't be a git."

Fred glared at her and she glared back, snatching her bag and throwing it over her shoulder, "If you don't value my opinion, then I'll just take it somewhere else. I'll talk to you later."

She turned sharply and marched away, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"Eleanor! Eleanor, wait!" Fred called. She was almost near the table where Aaron and Helminia had been sitting earlier when Fred caught her arm.

"Hey." He stepped in front of her, "Can we talk more please? I don't like when you walk away before we've resolved the argument."

Eleanor sighed, knowing he was right, and he pulled her over to a chair, setting her down, and swinging one around to sit across from her. He placed his hands in his lap, "So, let's talk."

Eleanor leaned forward, "We did talk. And you all thought I was just being an annoying _Ravenclaw_."

Fred sighed, "El, you _are_ a Ravenclaw. It was just a joke. You normally don't mind when we say that. Don't you think you're being a bit sensitive at the moment? Wait, just listen for a second, it's not a bad thing that you're a Ravenclaw okay? You make some good points. But," he held a hand out as if to block her counterargument, "I think you do worry too much sometimes."

"I think you worry too little sometimes," Eleanor responded.

Fred nodded, "You're probably right about that."

Eleanor pursed her lips, "You know, you Gryffindors are supposed to be cocky and think you're always right. It's really annoying that you tend to always take my criticism with grace. And you're the red-head. You're supposed to be the one with a short temper. Not me."

Fred smiled, "That's a bit stereotypical, but I'm pretty sure it's Ravenclaws that think they're always right."

"Impossible."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Eleanor responded, a sly grin slowly spreading across her face, "Because I'm a Ravenclaw, so of course I'm right."

Fred grinned, "Of course. So...are you going to be okay with the idea of the first-years testing our products? It's just to see if everyone reacts the same. We can't sell a product that causes different reactions then advertised."

Eleanor stared at Fred and breathed in deeply, "Yeah, I suppose it's alright. As long as you only give them Wheezes that you and George have tested thoroughly to ensure their safety."

Fred stuck out a hand, "Deal." Eleanor laughed and grabbed the hand, giving it a hard shake.

Fred leaned back on his chair and eyed Eleanor, "So, while we're having a more serious conversation, want to tell me about what was bothering you on the train?"

Eleanor had not forgotten about Draco's warning the previous day, but she had wanted to make more sense of it before bringing it up with anyone. She bit her lip and looked at Fred.

"I...it wasn't really anything _that_ important...I just-"

"Eleanor." Fred said, raising his eyebrows, "If it's important to you then it's important to me."

She gazed into his eyes with her own, then in a whispered, retold the events from the train. Fred furrowed his eyebrows, his elbows resting on his knees as he had leaned forward to hear her better.

"Well," he finally responded, "That's...odd. But, it's Malfoy we're talking about, El. He lies straight out of his-" he paused, knowing Eleanor's disliking for crude language, "...blowhole." Eleanor snorted at the cover up.

She pushed some hair behind her ear, "You could be right, but...it was the way he said it. It just sounded, I don't know, real."

Fred stared thoughtfully at nothing in particular. He finally let out a long breath and focused back on her, "I don't know El. I guess we'll have to keep an ear to the ground, see if we can come up with anything else."

He stood up and stretched out his hand to help her up. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, winking at her, then gesturing with his arm towards the exit, "Shall we go and stuff our faces at dinner?"

Eleanor smiled, "A lovely idea."

Fred nodded, "I hope they're serving... _spew._ "

From the front of the library there was an audible smack and Madam Pince raised an angry finger to her lips and hissed, "SHHHH."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who does she think she is?!" George demanded to the group as Eleanor, Fred and George all walked down the corridors the next day after breakfast.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "Uh, a prefect."

"She threatened to write our mum!" George cried, throwing an arm in the air and narrowly missing Filch's nose, who had suddenly appeared beside the twin, giving him a loathing glare.

"Oi, didn't see you there Filch. Snuck up on me like your cat on a student out of bed."

Filch's nostrils flared, "I've got my eye on you Weasley."

"I'm flattered, really Filch, but you're just not my type." Filch's arm swung down and narrowly missed George's head and he sprinted the rest of the way to his first class to escape Filch's wrath, leaving Fred and Eleanor to walk alone. The pair of them laughed as they watched Filch chase George down the hall, fist raised in the air, with Mrs. Norris dancing around at his heels. He accidentally stepped on the cat's tail, and she howled. Filch stumbled and fell on his bottom, narrowly missing Mrs. Norris. He cradled the cat in his arms, apologizing several times and rocking her back and forth in his arms, stroking her head.

"I'll get ya Weasley! Mark my words!"

As Eleanor watched Filch, she couldn't help but be reminded of the fact that Filch was a Squib. Was she looking at Edwin's future as she watched Filch get to his feet with great difficulty, notice the two of them staring at him, and bark insults in their direction, stomping off with his cat in his arms?

 _NO,_ Eleanor thought defiantly, " _Edwin will be whatever he wants to be._ "

She felt Fred tugging on her hand and she looked up at him. He had his head tilted to the side, silently questioning her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

His lips formed into a very mischievous smile, and his grip on her hand tightened. He began walking down the hall, and she followed having no idea what was happening. She questioned him, but he didn't respond, just kept walking, the smile still playing on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows at her a couple times, then finally, pulled her into a corner within one of the corridors.

He looked down at her with that eager smile and leaned his head down toward hers.

"It's been a while since we were alone together," he said in a low voice. Eleanor smiled up at him and nodded, "Yes, it has."

She placed a hand on the collar of his robe and pulled slightly on it, and with one hand leaning up against the door, and one hand coming up to cup her neck, he brought his lips down upon hers. Eleanor pulled on his robes, pulling his closer to her as their kiss intensified, remembering in that moment a letter he had sent in the summer about 'snogging in every corner of the castle'. A grin pulled at her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Fred had her backed up so she was completely pressed up against the wall.

Suddenly, by some invisible force, Fred was being yanked back from her as someone cleared their throat, "Hem hem."

Fred staggered to keep his footing then looked up and Eleanor followed his eyes, seeing the woman standing before them with a fluffy pink cardigan, mouse-brown hair, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes that stared at the two with sick satisfaction of catching them.

"I believe that you two should be making your way to class," her voice was breathy and she had a very fake-looking smile plastered on her face, "Skipping classes to satisfy the _hormonal_ _desires_ is very discouraged." She focused her gaze on Eleanor, "Especially, I would think, for a Wimsbly."

Eleanor could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment, and she glanced at Fred. He was narrowing his eyes at her but didn't say anything.

"I would hope we never are in this predicament again. Do you understand?" she said, now addressing the pair of them once more.

Fred and Eleanor nodded their heads, "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Professor." Eleanor and Fred said through gritted teeth.

Umbridge gave them a satisfied grin, then waved an arm for them, excusing them to go. Fred reached to grab Eleanor's hand, but Umbridge waved her wand and his hand was shot down, "Hem hem. I think being a few feet apart would be best, don't you?"

Fred's eyes narrowed even more. You could hardly see anything but his iris'.

"Yes, Professor." Eleanor said before Fred could say anything that might get them in more trouble. She quickly walked past the squat woman, and Fred followed a couple feet behind her.

A few minutes later however, he was in step beside her and he turned to give her a grin, "Okay, so, snogging right after breakfast? Not the best idea. We'll be more careful next time."

Eleanor's smiled at the last two words, "Yes, we'll have to keep an eye on mousy. Perhaps next time we can bring Mrs. Norris along. Maybe she'll eat her before she gets close enough to squeak at us."

Fred's bark of laughter echoed through the corridors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor had only spoken with two people about the Quidditch try-outs; Marian and Timothy. She had confronted Timothy in the common room the evening after her conversation with Cho and Roger, and Marian, being his girlfriend and all, had been sitting with him and heard the whole conversation. The truth of it was, Eleanor wasn't _mad_ that he spoken to Cho and Roger, but...the emotions were all jumbled together. The pair had spent the next few days trying to convince her to try-out.

"Just give it a go," Marian had said in a whisper, "If you don't want to join the team, you don't have to. But go to the try-outs. See how you feel."

It was now thirty minutes till the try-out, and Eleanor was sitting on her bed, staring at her hands. She didn't have any Quidditch gear with her at Hogwarts. She had left it all at home, assuming that if she ever played Quidditch, it would just be for good fun with her friends, and she would borrow gear from the school. If she joined the team, she was either going to need to send for her things, which would alert her mother to her activities, or she'd have to buy new gear. And a broomstick. Or could she just borrow a broomstick for the season too?

She glanced out the window, lost in thought, and didn't notice someone slip in until she heard them drop something inside their trunk. She took a quick look over her shoulder and saw the back of Helminia's head. She quickly snapped her head back to the window, not making any type of greeting, or acknowledging her in the slighest. Helminia did the same. She moved around a bit more, then made for the door, which swung open loudly.

"Evening, Helminia! Eleanor!" It was Sisley. Always so optimistic Sisley.

Helminia mumbled a hello and Eleanor turned her head to Sisley and smiled at her. Sisley kept a big smile on her face as she walked to her trunk, flipped it open, and pulled something out of it. Helminia slunk out of the room before Sisley could say anything else to her.

"What are you up to?" Eleanor asked, watching Sisley hop up to her feet.

"My sister's going to go try-out for the Quidditch team! I'm off to go watch her." Sisley said, practically skipping to the door, "Got any pointers for her?"

Eleanor gulped, "Uh...I don't know. What is she trying out for?"

"Chaser silly. It's the only opening they have."

Eleanor felt hot, "Oh, right. Duh. Um...it's actually funny that you mention try-outs because...well...I..." Eleanor gingerly got off her bed and Sisley spotted her boots.

"Hang on," she said, squinting her eyes. Eleanor held her breath, nervous at how Sisley was going to respond.

"You're trying out for Chaser too?"

Eleanor gulped.

Sisley broke out into a grin, "That's awesome! I didn't know you wanted to play on a team. Honestly I didn't really know you played until last year. Well, my sister's going to have some hot competition. Maybe that'll help ease the blow when she doesn't make the team," Sisley gave a kind shrug, "She's not very good, see, but, she's my sister, so I've got to support her."

Eleanor felt relief and she let out a strange sort of sigh/laugh, "Yeah, right."

Sisley, her sister and Eleanor made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, Eleanor feeling extremely underprepared. Everyone else was decked out in their Quidditch gear, and the most she had was a pair of boots. Roger Davies grinned broadened when he saw her step onto the pitch, and he sent Cho come and welcome her, where she sheepishly had to admit to Cho that she didn't have anything to wear, let alone fly on.

"Don't worry about it," Cho said, leading her over to the dressing rooms, "Happens a lot. You can use some of these."

Eleanor quickly got dressed in the blue and black Quidditch practice uniforms, trying not to think about how many other sweaty people had put these on, grabbed an old Cleansweeper like the one she had used last year during her game with the twins, and headed out onto the field.

Sisley sat in the stands amongst a few other students who had come to watch, and Eleanor heard a few whispers of her name as she stepped out onto the field. Many had heard the story of her first try-out experience. Her older sisters had played Quidditch, although Amber had never been _that_ good, and it had been expected for her to try-out. She had purposely done horribly during the try-out, not wanting to be on the team in the first place, but having a social duty to try-out anyways. Students now were probably wondering if she was going to fall out again.

"Go Cassie!" Sisley shouted from the bleachers. Cassie, head to toe in Quidditch gear that looked enormous on her petite figure, grinned nervously at her sister and gave her a thumbs up, then looked at Eleanor, "No hard feelings for whoever doesn't make the team, yeah?"

Eleanor nodded, "Absolutely."

There were eight people trying out for the position, most of them younger than Eleanor. That was the smart move after all. Get on the team when you're younger so you have more years to play, and a better chance at making it again in the future. Terry Boot, a fifth year, narrowed his eyes at Eleanor, then straightened his shoulders. She thought the boy had a better build for a Beater, but there wasn't any open positions for that. The others in the group, Michael Corner - fifth year, Jenna Smite - fourth year, Marelene Finn - a short little second year, Ernie Bradley - fifth year, Malcom Chambers - fifth year, all seemed to stand to the side, eyeing Eleanor with frowns or nervous looks.

Roger cleared his throat and thanked everyone for coming to the try out. He took a list from Cho and then looked at the eight of them, "Alright, we're going to split you into pairs. One at a time, the pairs will play with the rest of our team to show their Chaser abilities. If you make it past the first round, we'll split you up into a new pair. Want to see how people work together with those they aren't necessarily used to. Okay? Right. The pairs will be: Mandrove and Corner..."

Cassie took a deep breath and walked over to stand next to Michael, giving him an excited smile and bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. Sisley cheered from the side.

"Finn and Smite, Chambers and Bradley, and Boot and Wimsbly."

"Yay!" a voice called out from the bleachers. Eleanor turned and squinted, then waved at Marian and Timothy, who gave her a thumbs up. Luna Lovegood sat next to them, waving radishes in the air and singing a song she had once told Eleanor was a song wishing players good luck from an ancient script her father had once found.

Try-outs began and Cassie and Michael were chosen to go first. Sisley, Marian and Timothy cheered loudly for Cassie, who, as Sisley had expressed earlier, was not very good at Quidditch. She dropped the Quaffle at least four out of the six times it was thrown to her, and she crashed into one of the Beaters when they were closed to one of the hoops, shoving him through it and almost falling off his broom. However, to her credit, she never let the smile slide off her face as she played.

She didn't make it to the second round.

Finn and Smite went next, and to everyone's surprise, the second year was exceptionally good. She was able to weave in and out, getting past Beaters before they raised their clubs in the air. Smite, on the other hand, was not as talented and did not make it to the next round.

Chambers and Bradley both did very well and went on to the next round, leaving Eleanor and Boot to go last. Eleanor mounted her broom, glancing over at Boot, who nodded his head at her, then pushed off the ground, soaring into the air. Eleanor followed suit, and felt the familiar rush of wind against her as she went up. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the signal, and smiled as the whistle blew. She zoomed forward snatching the falling Quaffle out of the air and, noticing some players in front of her, dived downward, surprising all of them. Before they had a chance to recover, she made a sharp turn upward, coming up behind them and racing off towards the end of the field, hurling the ball as hard as she could at the goal. It whizzed past the keeper's head with an audible, WHOOSH and into the goal.

Boot wasn't as lucky in his playing. He missed three of his five goals, and was not accepted into the next round. He marched off the field, muttering something about not having _"professional_ _training_ " like someone else on the team. Eleanor shifted uncomfortably.

That left Eleanor, Chambers, Bradley, Finn and Corner. The next round, Eleanor and Chambers were paired together, Bradley and Corner, and then Finn was paired with another member of the Ravenclaw team. Eleanor and Chambers played together as if they had always been teammates. It was as if Chambers could anticipate Eleanor's moves and knew exactly what she was thinking. The pair of them made it to the final round, while unfortunately Finn, getting the jitters, didn't perform well and was sent off the field. Eleanor and Bradley were then paired together, and Chambers and Corner were paired together. They were set up on small teams and put up against each other. Bradley was good, but didn't try to work together with Eleanor like Chambers had.

By the end of the match, Eleanor was feeling quite tired. She landed on the ground and hopped off the broom, pushing into the ground slightly and leaning on it a bit for a little support.

Roger sent them off to get drinks while he made his final decisions, then told them that he would contact those who had made the team either later that evening, or the following morning.

Feeling exhausted, Eleanor peeled off the sweaty clothes she had been wearing and then met up with Marian and Timothy, heading back to the school and hoping to clean herself up a bit before dinner. Most students would probably be finishing up dinner at this point, but it would be nice to not have to be surrounded by a bunch of people being as tired as she was.

As they walked up, Eleanor noticed a flash of red hide behind a tree, and noticed the end of a broomstick sticking out from the side. She tilted her head to the side and watched as a face slowly peeked from the tree, then seeing her and her friends, pulled their head back behind the tree.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you guys in a moment," Eleanor said to Marian and Timothy, not looking away from the tree, "I've got to check something really fast."

They nodded and continued on their way, while Eleanor crept quietly to the tree, and once she reached it, leaned her head so she could see behind it. Ron gasped loudly, clutching his broomstick.

"Blimey Eleanor!"

"Ron? What are you doing?" Eleanor looked down at the broomstick and then back at him. His face turned pink and he gripped the broomstick tighter.

"I'm...I-uh...I-I," Ron stuttered, the gears in his mind spinning furiously.

"Were you going to attempt to try-out for the Ravenclaw team?" Eleanor teased. Ron's puzzled expression let her know he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ravenclaw? No! Of course not. I was..." he trailed off, looking down towards the pitch, "It's Ravenclaws try-outs today?"

"Yup."

Ron looked sad for a moment, then his eyebrows furrowed, "Hang on. It was Ravenclaw's Quidditch try-outs down there, and now you're heading back..." his eyes widened, "You were trying out!"

It was Eleanor's turn to stammer, "What? Try-out? Me? I...what?" She glanced at his broomstick, "You're trying out for the Gryffindor team, aren't you."

"You're trying out for the Ravenclaw team. Admit it!" His face turned pink again as he said this.

Eleanor opened her mouth then closed it then opened it again, "Okay fine. Yes, I was. But I didn't tell anyone I was trying out, so I'm going to need you to not say anything. To anyone."

Ron nodded, "Well, I haven't told anyone that I've been secretly practicing for try-outs tomorrow." He looked down out at the pitch, "Guess this isn't a good time to practice now is it?"

"Probably not."

Ron's face suddenly looked worried, "Don't tell Fred and George that I'm trying out. They'll take the mickey out of me more than they already have."

Eleanor smiled, "I promise I won't tell them as long as you promise not to tell them about me."

Ron nodded his head quickly. Eleanor put a hand on his shoulder, making him blush, "The field is still occupied by Ravenclaws. Why don't you walk back to the castle with me."

Ron's face turned an even darker shade of pink, but he nodded his head, and after cautiously glancing around, headed up back towards the castle.

"Fred and George aren't out here. They said they were going to do some more testing tonight," Eleanor reassured him as they walked. She had made sure to know exactly where they would be all night, so she would know how to dodge them best and keep her secret safe. Ron let out a relieved breath.

Glancing up at her, he seemed to hesitate, then said, "So...how come _you_ don't want them to know about this?"

Eleanor looked down at him, then turned her gaze back to the castle, "Well...I didn't want to feel pressured into doing anything. I wasn't sure if I was going to try out in the first place. Honestly, I wasn't planning on trying out till Davies approached me and invited to it."

"The captain invited you to the try-out. You'll be on the team for sure!" Ron said with a hint of awe.

Eleanor shrugged, "We'll see. I'm sure how I feel about it. I knew if I told Fred and George about it, they would really push me to go. I don't like being pushed around, and I wanted to go to the try out because it was something that _I_ really wanted to do. And then there's my mother. I didn't want to be put on the team because of her, I wanted to succeed or fail because of what _I_ did. I want people to see me, not my family, you know?"

Ron was looking ahead, contemplating her words. He nodded his head, "Yeah, I get that more than you'd think."

They fell silent and Eleanor glanced over at the boy. He seemed lost in thought and she thought about what he said. Ron, youngest brother of the Weasley's, being compared to all his older brothers, being unseen because his best friend received all the attention. She knew Harry didn't want all that attention, but it didn't change the fact that Harry did get it, and Ron always remained in the shadows. In that moment, Eleanor realized that she and Ron might have a lot more in common than she thought.

The two of them parted ways once they entered the castle, and Eleanor quickly made her way up to the common rooms to freshen up. She then quickly made her way down to the Great Hall to get a bite to eat before the house elves cleaned everything up. The food was slightly cold, but it was still delicious and filling. Marian and Timothy were halfway through their meals when she got in there, Sisley and Candice had already eaten and she had passed them in the common room, so once Marian and Timothy headed out, she had no other friends left to eat with. She didn't mind this, as it gave her time to contemplate.

Or at least it would have.

Roger Davies plopped down beside her when she was almost finished with her meal, "Wimsbly."

"Davies." She wasn't sure whether to bring up the try-outs, or just wait for him to bring them up, so she shoved a spoonful of beef and carrots into her mouth.

Roger pulled a bowl toward himself and snatched some bread, dipping it into the stew, "How'd you feel about the try-out?"

Eleanor swallowed, "It went well I think."

Roger nodded his head, then with a mouthful of stew said, "You got the position."

"What?"

Roger swallowed hard, coughed as some food apparently went down wrong, and had to down his goblet before speaking again. "You made it. You and Chambers. You're our new Chasers. Welcome to the team." He patted her hard on the back, then started coughing again and took another gulp of his drink.

Eleanor felt warmth spread through her body and she couldn't help but beam, "Really? Wow. That's-That was a very quick decision." She wondered if he could see excitement gushing out of her, and she felt like jumping for joy. She wasn't sure how she had expected herself to feel, but this was so much better than she imagined. She had been telling herself it really wouldn't matter if she made it, but now that she had...

"You and Chambers played better than anyone else out there. It wasn't too hard of a decision. So, we've got a practice on Saturday, and there we will give everyone the new practice schedule. We still to work it out with the other team captains from the other houses, but we'll let you know."

Eleanor nodded, laughing quietly to herself, then quickly finishing her stew and rushing back to the common room, head spinning.

 _I made the Quidditch team. If I had known it felt this good to make the team, I would've been more serious in my try out years ago!_

Eleanor was practically running down the corridors, rushing past a classroom, then skidding to a stop and heading back to it and racing inside. Fred and George had a group of first years lined up, all of them with their heads in buckets, puking.

"Fred!" Ignoring the smell, Eleanor raced into the room and jumped into his arms. He nearly dropped her and he stumbled backward in surprise.

"Uh, good to see you too El," Fred said, looking over at George and shrugging, but hugging her nonetheless.

"You'll never guess what just happened." Eleanor said pulling back to look into his face.

Fred looked back at her, "Um...you convinced your professor to give you top grades without doing any work?"

"What? No. That's a horrible guess, but that's alright because I'm too excited to smack you. I made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team!"

Fred gawked at her, "What?!"

"You tried out for the Quidditch team?" George asked, mouth hanging open.

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, and I made it!"

Fred and George looked at one another before dropping their clipboards and bouncing up and down with her cheering. George raced over and hugged Eleanor, before pulling back suddenly, "Hang on. You never told us you were trying out for the team."

Eleanor gave him a guilty smile, "Uh, surprise?"

George grinned and grabbed her, pulling her into a headlock and rubbing his knuckles over her head.

"Just so you know," Fred said, crossing his arms, "We aren't going to take it easy on you at all."

Eleanor looked up at him through George's hold, "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing."

The three commenced an odd mixture of hugging and wrestling until a small voice said, "Not to ruin the special occassion or anything, but can I get the antidote to this-" the was a sound of something splashing into a bucket, "this Pucking Pastille?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor and Fred sat out by the Black Lake, Fred resting against a beech tree, and Eleanor leaning against his chest, legs tucked up so she could prop her book and parchment against them to write. It was a Sunday afternoon, and probably one of the last days of sunshine they would be having for a while, so they soaked up every second of it.

"Alright," Eleanor said, holding up a parchment, "I finished organizing the details for your tests on each of the Wheezes. And," She held up another piece of paper, "I reviewed your Charms essay and made a couple of corrections. Nothing major, it was a really great essay, but there were a few sentences that could have been worded better, so I fixed them." She turned her head a bit so she could see his face. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was slow.

"Fred. I know you're not asleep. You were putting grass in my hair just a few moments ago."

One of his eyes slowly peeked open, then quickly shut, but she grinned and made a snoring sound.

"You promised we would work on some homework out here," Eleanor reminded him.

"And you promised we'd also relax a little bit."

Eleanor pursed her lips together, "Work first, then relaxation."

Fred opened his eyes and sighed, "Alright, alright. The essay." He listened as she pointed out some of the spots she had corrected, and the spots that he should rewrite on his own, as it was _his_ homework after all. They then went over charts she had organized for him and the other two boys, explaining how she had set up some of the tables and charts to make it easier to track differences.

"You are a wonderful," Fred said as he set down the paper, pressing his face into her hair and kissing her ear. She smiled, content and turned her head to look at him.

"Hey, I saw something that reminded me of you," Fred said, and without breaking eye contact with her, he moved his arm back behind him and around the side of the tree, snatching something then holding it up for her.

Eleanor stared at the item and smiled humorously, "A weed?"

Fred quickly looked at the weed in between his fingers, then laughed, "I must of missed the flower I was trying to grab, but, this weed still has a flower on it. See?" The moment he pointed at the flower, it fell off the weed and onto Eleanor's lap. They both laughed loudly, Fred shaking his head.

"For you, my favorite weed." Fred tucked the weed behind Eleanor's ear and nodded, "It looks ravishing."

"Undoubtably," Eleanor replied, leaning over and plucking a piece of grass from the ground, "And this piece of grass reminded me of you. Though it may be one in a million, it is, in it's own way unique, and the one I chose." She tucked it into his robe pocket and patted it. "There. If you leave it in there long enough, it will turn into a beautiful grass tree."

Fred snorted and she twisted around to kiss him. He immediately responded to this. When they broke apart he grinned, "I love doing homework."

"Ha," Eleanor said, pushing away and reaching for a book.

"Wait, no, I was joking." Fred complained, grabbing her arm.

Eleanor grinned, "But you do bring up a great point. We really need to get some work done." She moved to her school bag and dug through it, finding the parchment she had been using to write her Muggle Studies essay on, set a book on the ground to act as a table, laid down on her stomach and set to work. Fred, begrudgingly, followed suit.

"How was Quidditch practice yesterday?" Eleanor asked, scratching down some words.

Fred shrugged, "Not great."

"I noticed your team wasn't there for the full block you had scheduled. What happened?"

Fred looked up from his Charms essay, "Ron sort of made a right pig's ear of things. He hit Katie Bell in the face with a Quaffle, which made her nose bleed, and then I accidentally gave her a Blood Blisterpod by mistake, so we had to take her to the hospital wing. Slytherin was there jeering and Ron missed a lot of his goals. It was embarrassing."

Eleanor pursed her lips together, "Well, it _was_ his first practice."

"Yeah, but he needs to be better. There are going to be a lot of Slytherins having a go at him for real matches, so he's got to learn to deal with it now, or we'll be history. Not exactly the way George and I imagined our last year of Quidditch going." Fred said, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

Eleanor leaned her head to the side, "Maybe you need to be a little more encouraging to Ron? Show him you're on his side. Don't take the mickey out of him, if you know what I mean."

Fred looked up, "Well, he makes it too easy to make fun of him. Always blundering around-"

"Maybe he has a bit of performance anxiety. Nerves. I'm sure you felt some of that at the beginning too."

Fred frowned at Eleanor, "We can't afford to have performance anxiety."

Eleanor shrugged, "I'm just saying..."

"I know, I know. I'm just getting a bit tired of all of this." Fred sighed. He looked back down at his essay with a frown, then scribbled something down.

Eleanor scrunched her nose, "We just barely got started."

Fred shook his head, "Not with homework. With Slytherins and silly rivalry and...I don't know."

Eleanor did not respond. She wasn't sure what to say. Was he implying that he was tired of Hogwarts? Of all things related to it?

Fred took a deep breath then put a smile on his face, "Have you heard anything from Edwin?"

"No, but we've only been a school for a short amount of time." Eleanor said, still watching Fred cautiously. He looked down and continued to scribble down notes, but she now realized that he wasn't really paying much attention to his essay at all, but to his notes about the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She frowned, but didn't comment.

"What about your mom? Did you tell her you made the Quidditch team?" Fred said, not looking up from his parchment.

Eleanor cleared her throat, "Erm, no. She, uh, doesn't know."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Are you going to do your homework?"

Fred shook his head, "Never." He looked up at her and winked. She narrowed her eyes at him then looked back at her own parchment.

"I'm thinking that maybe we need to find a new group of first years to try out some of these other products here." Fred said, running a finger along one of the lines on the parchment, then gazing at another piece of parchment and nodding his head before scribbling something down, "It'll give us some more variety and more reactions to work with."

Eleanor shrugged, "That sounds fine."

He glanced up at her at the tone of her voice, "What?"

"Nothing."

"It's never actually nothing. What?"

Eleanor shrugged again, "I'm just thinking to myself."

"Uh oh." Fred said.

Eleanor stuck her tongue out at him, then pulled herself up on her knees and reached for her bag again, "I was thinking that maybe you could incorporate some of these in your testing."

Fred sat up, a curious look on his face. Eleanor dug inside her bag, and pulled out the box Hermione had spotted in her bag a few days ago. It had been empty before, but now it looked like it was bulging. Eleanor handed the box over to Fred and he took it eagerly and opened it up.

"What the _spew_!" he said as he pulled out on of Hermione's woolly hats with his index finger and his thumb, pulling a face.

Eleanor laughed at his expression, nearly spilling her bottle of ink. Fred placed the hat on his head, but it was clearly too small for him, so it sat there precariously.

"When I told you to hold onto this box, I didn't mean it to be used for your S.P.E.W. work." Fred said, catching the hat as it nearly fell off his head.

"Yeah, but you never explained what it was for, and my hats needed to be stored somewhere."

"I think the garbage would've been a good place."

Eleanor shook her head, "What would Hermione say?"

"What are the house-elves saying is the real question. This is the worst gift ever given," Fred said with a grin.

"Ha, says the boy who gave _me_ a weed."

"At least mine looks good on you."

"I think you look rather charming. Perhaps we can ask Luna for some glasses to go with it."

Fred crawled over to where Eleanor was kneeling, that hat falling off of his head, and kissed her, pushing her against the beech tree. The ink bottle spilled over, unnoticed by the two of them.

When they finally headed back up to the castle, Fred and Eleanor separated, Fred going off to find George and Lee, and Eleanor heading off toward the Ravenclaw common room. Turning a corner she saw Umbridge, Marian and Timothy standing together, Umbridge looking sickeningly satisfied and Marian and Timothy looking sheepish with their heads bowed. They quickly scampered away from her, Marian shooting a glare at the woman over her shoulder as they raced towards where Eleanor was standing.

Once they noticed her, their faces went even more pink than they had been before.

"Eleanor...I...uh...hi..." Marian stuttered, gripping onto Timothy's hand tightly.

"Let me guess, Umbridge found the two of you snogging?" Eleanor sniggered.

Marian shot her a look, "That woman is terrible."

"I would tell you to choose a better spot for snogging next time, but Fred and I had a similar situation happen about a week ago." Eleanor said, and Marian's face brightened up, a wicked smile coming across her face.

"Did you now?"

"I think," Timothy interjected, "We can all just agree she's a nosy woman and move on."

Eleanor grinned, "Embarrassed by your _hormonal desires_ Timothy?"

Marian gasped, "She said that to you too? How unoriginial." They all laughed and continued towards Ravenclaw tower. Just as they reached the door and waited for the eagle to give them their riddle, it opened up and Helminia and Aaron crawled out. Helminia paused as she noticed them, then turned to head down the stairs. Aaron was not so silent.

"Ah, Eleanor, I was just talking about you." Aaron sneered.

"That's nice, but as I'm sure you're very aware, I'm taken." Eleanor replied harshly.

Aaron sniffed, "Not like that-"

"Perhaps not at all next time," Eleanor interrupted. She glanced at Helminia. Helminia didn't seem pleased with Eleanor, but she didn't exactly seem pleased with Aaron either.

"Aaron, let's go." Helminia said, starting to turn towards the stairs again.

Aaron ignored her, "Heard you made the Quidditch team. Trying to be more like mummy? I heard that they only let you on because they thought it would get them better donations from your mother for new broomsticks. How does it feel being the Malfoy of Ravenclaw house?"

"Aaron," Timothy started but Eleanor held up a hand.

"It's alright. He's just pulling at strings. Let's allow him to get on with whatever he's doing." Eleanor turned her attention to the door, which Aaron had purposely closed so they couldn't get in. Helminia pulled on Aaron's robes and Timothy and Marian glared at the boy as he finally retreated down the stairs.

"It's surprising to think that he was so kind at the beginning of the Ball last year, and now he seems to resemble Snape more and more every day." Marian said, and the three of them burst out laughing so loudly and so hard that they missed the riddle and had to wait for another Ravenclaw to come up the stairs and answer it, just so they could get in.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading everyone! Leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
